Destiny's Path
by Liam G
Summary: No one has heard from or seen Ichigo Kurosaki since he left Karakura 10 years ago until now. Now back in Japan, he is detoured on his way home and finds himself once again at odds with a megalomaniac whose company runs Shinto Teito. However this time he will be forced to watch from the sidelines at least for now. IchigoxMiyaxOrihimexTia This is AU, manga only a guide for both.
1. Prologue: A bitter Day

**Disclaimer insert here: No I do not own Bleach or Sekirei much to my disappointment.**

**All characters belong to their rightful owners, except any OC's that I include, which will only hopefully be one or two minor characters. An M rating is for future violence, dismemberments, gore, language, very foul language, and of course maybe or maybe not adult situations. Do not ask for them that will be decided later.**

**Nothing new just a slight edit.**

XXXX

The funeral pyres were aligned in a single row, each a reminder of the terrible price that was paid to defeat the greatest enemy Soul Society had ever faced. Even Aizen Sōsuke's treachery did not come close to the lives lost as they did suffer at the hands of the Vandenreich during the last battle for Soul Society. Both Shinigami and Arrancar stood in quiet silence as individual prayers where given to the honored dead, once enemies now allies stood beside one another as they gazed upon the faces of the dead. Quiet sobs and soft sniffles occasionally broke the silence as they all waited for one last person to come to say his goodbyes. His presence demanded they wait; his lost was one of the hardest for many to even comprehend. Finally the Soutaichou decided that someone should go and look for the young man, he turned to his fukutaichou and nodded for her to give the order. However the order was not needed as the man they all waited for suddenly appeared in front of the pyre that held three people.

Kurosaki Ichigo; his blazing orange hair and his once warm brown eyes looked down at the pyre he stood before, the one that held three individuals. Looking down at the first person, he took out a small portrait of a woman whose face was slightly older but a near mirror image of the one he loves. Placing it under the arms of the man he had such a rocky relationship with in the beginning, but eventually found his respect for. He knelt down to the man's ear and whispered so silently no one could hear him.

Shifting to the next body he placed a pair of sunglasses similar to ones the man had worn over the years he had known him. Again he whispered in the fallen comrade's ears so quietly his last words meant only for him and one he was speaking to. It was when he looked upon the last body, that of a very petite women whose raven hair gently moved in the wind, that the first emotions finally betrayed themselves in the young man's eyes.

Silent tears started to fall from his face as he brought out a small plushie of Chappy the Rabbit, his face contoured into a small scowl as he looked at the doll. However it was quickly replaced by his emotionless mask just as quick. He gently lifted her arms and placed the furry rabbit under them as if she was holding it while she slept. He again whispered into her ear then gently kissed her forehead; he placed his own on hers as he silently wept for a few moments before he stood up. He looked up at the sky for a moment before turning slightly back at the Soutaichou, silently asking for permission to begin the funeral fires.

Kyōraku Shunsui just nodded and looked at the assemble crowd, motioning to all those chosen to give the deceased their final orders, each silently walking to their designated pyre. At his silent order each started to use kidō to light the fires that would send their loved ones back into the cycle of life. Ichigo lit the first one containing his now deceased fiancée Kuchiki Rukia, her brother Kuchiki Byakuya, and her childhood friend Abarai Renji.

He then walked to join the only friend from Karakura that had survived that horrible day as she openly sobbed at the three figures lying before her. Gently wrapping his arms around her he held Inoue Orihime as she grabbed his shihakushō trying to find that last moment of reconciliation before the grief became too much to handle. Ichigo gently rubbed her back as she cried, letting her sorrow soak into his uniform. Finally placing Orihime's hand onto his arm he performed the flame kidō, just waiting for her to signal her readiness, she nodded her acceptance a few moments later and moved his hand towards the pyre. They both stood back as the flames started to build to consume their friends.

The first had been a friend to both for the longest out of the three, Arisawa Tatsuki. Her face still held her famous tough girl image, her black spiky hair was moving wildly from the fire born winds. She had only gained her power shortly after Ichigo gained his true Zanpakutos from Nimaiya Ōetsu, her ability similar to Karin's use to manipulate riatsue into anything she wanted. She died while pushing Rukia out of the way from a blow to her blindside, even holding onto the Quincy's arm while dying to allow Ikkaku to behead the man viscously.

Sado Yasutora, to his friends though he was Chad, was on Tatsuki's right his gentle form belying the fact of his true strength he possessed. He had been the one who crushed the head of Askin Nakk Le Vaar, the Stern Ritter designated as D, with his bare hands. As his head was being crush the Stern Ritter somehow performed Sprenger to ensure he killed Chad along with himself.

Finally the last true Quincy, Ishida Uryū laid to the left of Tatsuki, in a pristine white uniform given to Ichigo by Ishida Ryūken, Uryū's father the day before to make sure his son joined the others in honor. He sacrificed his life in order to give Ichigo and Zaraki that last minute opening needed to kill the so called Emperor. His deception of joining the Vandenreich ensured he got close enough so that when the moment arrived he would finally be able to avenge his mother's murder. Even if he hated shinigami his hatred for the man who caused his mother's death overruled any other path in his life, only the Emperor's death would allow him to move on in life.

The next to be sent off was Ukitake Jūshirō. His two third seats where given the honor of sending him off on his final journey. His death hit Sou-taichou and Unohana Retsu the hardest as he was one of the very first to graduate from the Shin'ō Academy. He alone was responsible for the death of at least 5 of the elite Stern Ritter's before he was cut down from behind by Yhwach himself.

Next to his pyre Urahara Kisuke, Tsumugiya Ururu, Tsukabishi Tessai and Shihōin Yoruichi stood before two pyres slowly being consumed; one held Suì-Fēng the other Hanakari Jinta. No one knows how she died, all they found where corpses literally piled high around her body, all dead from Shunko strikes. Next to them were Kurosaki Isshin, the twins Kurosaki Karin and Yuzu and finally Hinamori Momo there to send the 10th squad taichou and fuko-taichou on their journey together. Isshin slowly moved Hitsugaya Toshiro's hair to the side as tears fell from the usually eccentric head of the Kurosaki household. He watched proudly as his young daughter Karin placed her jersey under his hands, she had worn it the day that she and Toshiro played their soccer game against a group of older kids during the Winter War.

Yuzu and Momo placed persimmons and a small bottle of saki on either side of Matsumoto Rangiku, the bottle earned a few chuckles from everyone who knew and even survived a night of drinking with her. Finally the last shinigami pyre was surrounded by the six surviving Vizards; they each had materialized their mask and as one lit the fire to send off both Hirako Shinji and Kuna Mashiro onwards. Sarugaki Hiyori in one final act kissed Shinji on his lips and placed her favorite weapon of discipline next to him, her sandals.

Tier Harribel the last of the Espada stood before two pyres, her last duty as the Queen of Hueco Mundo she would perform. Beside her stood her two newly acquired fracción Melony Mallia and Loly Aivirrne both had chosen to stay with her in Soul Society rather then return to the hell that was once their home. She stared first at the left pyre holding her beloved fracción, Emilou Apacci, Franceska Mila Rose and Cyan Sung-Sun, all had died to ensure her survival yet again; they had used Alon to the point of riatsue deprivation. When they had finally collapsed they were defenseless therefore easy prey for the vultures of the Vandenreich.

That was how the two that now laid side by side on the other pyre came to be there. It held both her predecessor and the former Sexta Espada. Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez had died fighting back to back, trying to give her fracción the time needed to recover, but again the numbers and strength of the enemy were against them. Both had died but they had taken out so many of the Soldats that it finally forced seven of the Stern Ritters to attack in force. But they too suffered at the hands of the Pantera and Gamuza. Before each of them fell they had killed three of the Elite, seriously wounded four others before they were each struck down by the last. The coward had waited until they were both exhausted, he however in his gloating never saw Tia as she had sonido behind him, swiftly bifurcated him. As she looked at the last remnants of the Espada she turned to Loly and Melony with sadness in her eyes she gently gave them the order to light the pyres.

Tia leaned instinctually onto the familiar hand that had made its way to her shoulder as the fires engulfed her fellow Espadas and Fracción. Ichigo stood beside her as he did so many times since he rescued her from her prison. He had broken in with her fracción, Nel, Grimmjow and Chad, all to keep his promise to Sung-Sun that he would save her. After her rescue he had so animatedly argued that they should enlist her and the other survivors if they wanted to even stand a chance of winning against Yhwach, he went so far as threatened to quit the war and take his friends back to the World of the Living if Central 46 refused. To ensure their place in the peace should it come, he also added to his demands that any Espada or Numerous who lived afterwards be given a choice to stay with the Gotei 13 or be left in peace in Hueco Mundo. To help quash any arguments that Central 46 may have thought of to refuse, all Four Great Noble Houses endorsed his demands and had them certified and posted the decree not only in the Seireitei but in all of the Rukongai as well.

Ichigo stood together with the Tia on his right Orihime to his left as they watched the fires consumed so many of their friends, comrades, and the one who was to be his wife. Silence was all that anyone could allow at this moment in time, a time where peace had finally been achieved. The final sins of a bygone era now eradicated but a peace heavily paid for by blood. The Soutaichou of this era would not allow the mistakes brought about by the previous Central 46, so he argued and fought for his changes that the new government not only consists of nobles but of ordinary Rukongai citizens as well. They could no longer hide themselves or declare summary judgments without a full inquiry or trial. All would be equal before them and the rights to have council were now mandatory. His inspiration coming from the orange hair transcendent now standing in front of the assemble crowd flanked by a human and a hollow both dear to him.

As the fires slowly died down many said their final prayers or made their last goodbyes, all but the honor guard of Onmitsukidō and one stoic shinigami. When the final embers died down, the heat no longer there Ichigo signaled the Onmitsukidō to his side. Gently using his reiatsu he gathered the remaining ashes and with a gentle push sent them into the heavens. All had bowed to show their final respects to the warriors that could never be replaced in the hearts of so many that had loved them. Ichigo dismissed the remaining members and made his way to the overlook from Sōkyoku Hill and stared over the place that had become a second home to him. Looking over his life, his decision made, he went in search of his family and friends to give them the answer they had all been waiting for since the day he lost his Rukia.

XXXX

Two weeks after Karakura High's graduation.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do Ichigo?" Kyōraku asked the young man sitting before him.

"Yeah Shunsui it is. I have had enough, lost enough, seen enough. It is time for me to give peace a chance, explore the world and try to find myself. When I lost her, I lost a part of my desire as well. I no longer have the passion to fight and I am not really needed to protect anything or anyone right now. My family is safe here and to be honest there is nothing holding me in Karakura now that we have graduated. I know she will be fine here, she fits in real well and she has my sisters and Tia to watch over her now, so the only thing left for me is to close up clinic and go." Ichigo said as he sat across from his Soutaichou.

"I guess this is it then."

"I guess so." A slight smirk played across the former substitute Shinigami's face.

Getting up they both walked to the doors where Shunsui stopped, turning he shook Ichigo's hand and showed him out.

Standing outside of the Soutaichou's office was one Urahara Kisuke in his trademark outfit of a green shirt and a pair of pants, his well worn wooden sandals, but instead of his usual brown jacket he had the new addition of a taichou's haori. The Fifth Squad's Insignia clearly marked on the back. His head was down as if he was in deep thought only for him to raise it along with the fan that Ichigo hated equally to his chichi's morning wakeup routine.

Sighing deeply to himself, Ichigo got ready to argue his decision once again with the shouten owner one last time. "It is of no use Geta-boshi I am still leaving and nothing you or my Chichi say will make me change my mind."

Not even saying a word the former member of the Onmitsukidō simply walked up to him and grabbed his head with one hand and used the other to pull him into a tight hug. Ichigo could only react surprised for a moment before he hugged the man back, they stayed that way for only a few moments but the message was clear to the man who had saved Soul Society twice. As painful as it was to leave, Ichigo had made up his mind to go. Nothing would ever be the same to him, his White Moon had died and as such his inner world flooded once again. He knew if his partner was still around it may have been easier but he wasn't and this time he would face his sorrow alone. Stepping back from one another Kisuke gave Ichigo a Soul Phone.

"What's this for Geta-boshi?" He asked.

"We know your decision Ichigo, but your old man insisted you at least call us once a year. Let the phone ring four times on her birthday so we at least know you are ok. He and your imouto would worry constantly if you didn't at least give them a sign that you are alive." Kisuke answered without any hesitation.

Looking at the phone, he looked up at the former shouten owner and arched an eyebrow, the unspoken question left unsaid.

Shaking his head back and forth Kisuke knew what he was asking so he answered truthfully. "No Ichigo, you are free and clear this time. The badge and your supply of gikongan are also free of any trackers. You have more than earned your time away my protégé; all I want as well as everyone else is to make sure you are safe in the World of the Living. You have your accounts in order and no I will not be watching them either Ichigo. When you are ready to come back we will be here, 'Til then."

Putting the supplies into his shihakushō, he handed a thumb drive to Kisuke in return. "It's a message to everyone listed Kisuke, if you could gather them later today to play the video for them. If I stay I know I will succumb to Karin and Yuzu, even worse would be her puppy dog eyes. No one can say no to that look."

Chuckling in agreement Kisuke had to admit he too had fallen to all three especially when they ganged up on him and Tessai. Tessai said it was even worse when you threw in a certain feline and Ururu as well. One last hand shake was given and soon a garganta was open and three shinigamis watched as the second most powerful being disappeared into the black void.

"Do you think he will ever recover Kisuke?" The second Soutaichou asked.

"To be honest Shunsui I don't know. He has suffered so much in the last three years. It is a miracle he is still alive with all he has endured up 'til now. But her death is what is driving him now; he needs time away from us and Soul Society. He found love only for it to be stolen from him because of our mistakes. Someday his rain will stop and who ever it is is going to be the luckiest woman in the world." Snapping his fan open Kisuke disappeared in a burst of shunpo to face the music of those left behind.

"Kyōraku Taichou what did Urahara Taichou mean by 'stopping the rain'?" Ise Nanao his fukutaichou asked.

"Once I asked Ichigo what he meant by that when he let it slip as he watched over Rukia, it was right after he saved her from her execution. He blushed as he told me that before he meet her, his life seem to be under a constant rain fall, afterwards when ever she was near him, there was no rain. He later told me when he gain his inner world Zangetsu would complain when he was depressed, he would gauge his emotions by how much rain was falling at the time. Right now I would say that if one was to see his inner world it would be a steady monsoon now. Her death has opened the clouds of heaven upon his soul." Sighing deeply the 1st Squad taichou felt as old as his sensei must have at times like this.

'_Why did we have to put so much responsibility onto the shoulders of an eighteen year old man?'_


	2. Homecoming

**Disclaimer insert here: No I do not own Bleach or Sekirei much to my disappointment.**

**All characters belong to their rightful owners, except any OC's that I include, which will only hopefully be one or two minor characters. An M rating is for future violence, dismemberments, gore, language, very foul language, and of course maybe or maybe not adult situations. Do not ask for them that will be decided later.**

**My second story and I have to say WOW and Thanks to all of you who have decided to follow this story. I honestly did not think I would have this much of a response especially for a crossover. For those of you who caught it, yes this is my second story that I have posted, my first was for Rosario Vampire and I must say it crushed me for close to six months. Why? I did not even get one review over 2 days, hell I was hoping for a flamer even, but nothing. I am sure some of you have felt the same when you posted your first story, but after the first chapter of this was posted, when I woke up the next morning I was quite surprised by my inbox for my email. So once again THANK YOU ALL.**

**I am starting this chapter literally an hour after waking up because of the surprising number of views, follows and favorites I am starting the meat of the story today 07/04/2013.**

**A few review responses.**

**To Arrankor and others, yes all three names mean a very tired Ichigo at some point no use in keeping that a secret, but each will be added in due course, one will have to join for obvious reasons. I am still MUM on the lemon idea, but who knows right. Again please read the DISCLAIMER paragraph to ensure we don't have to repeat ones' self.**

**nisemono96****: I know that Orihime is a love/hate pairing for many. One it is essential for this story later on. Two in any war there are always going to be monumental loses, in some of the best books; TV series, even movies essential or popular cast members do get killed off. Example: how the 2003 Battlestar Galatica made no bones on killing off people left or right or more recently The Walking Dead for those who watch it. Three when I am done the first chapter of Welcome to My World, a Bleach X Rosario Vampire crossover Rukia and everyone else will be alive and well. Hopefully you will find that story just as entertaining.**

**So again enjoy this chapter and as I am writing I will check on reviews and/or PM's that come my way, I will answer here or send you a PM myself.**

**One more thought as I know it will drive you insane as well as me. I will most likely bounce between Japanese and English terms for family. So heads up.**

**One final thought I will try and update anywhere between 2 to 3 weeks if things go smoothly, if it takes longer it just means I hit a streak of inspiration for the other story I am working on. Also I have made it my personal aim to write between 5000 to 10000 words a chapter. So wish me luck on keeping that goal.**

**Warning this chapter is very SLOW, meaning no real action what so ever.**

XXXX

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

'_Memories'_

XXXX

'_**Why did we have to put so much responsibility onto the shoulders of an eighteen year old man?'**_

_**Kyōraku**__** Shunsui**_

XXXX

_The nightmare was always the same when ever Ichigo slept in a new setting. It would always start as he watched his fiancée get sliced nearly in two from Yhwach as his merciless eyes bored into his so-called Special War Powers enraged brown. That is always the beginning of the true meaning of what a death god is; the ferry man for the dead or in this case the cause of one person's demise. No truer being could blame him for what was to come next, all that witness the carnage that followed agreed on one thing. If Rukia had not fallen, then the war may very well have ended differently. He remembers watching as her body slowly falls on top of her oniisan, the rage immediately flooding his body._

_It was a rage that allowed him to call upon once buried and forgotten knowledge of his instinctual heritage and his bloodline that flowed from the very man who murdered his moon. The scream that tore out from his throat stopped every fight simultaneously as every warrior turned to look at the raging shinigami. What followed next was the birth of a true immortal, a true shinigami, a true transcendent. The awe that was pasted on every single face of his allies was one of sear amazement, the looks of true despair slowly etching itself on the faces of his enemies was inspirational. As the column of reiatsu slowly receded from around his body, Ichigo knew at that moment he had grasped his true form once again, Mugetsu. However unlike before he knew what to expect and how to control his merged form, this time there would be no single attack, this time it would be one attack after another. The man standing before him while no Aizen he was just as dangerous and just as skilled as any Quincy._

_It was going to take every bit of Ichigo's strength to fight this man, the reason being that damn ability to absorb reishi; in this case His Majesty took it to a whole new level. Ichigo scanned the battlefield quickly looking for a certain godlike healer not there yet but she was on her way to him. Fear tore at his gut if she were to appear now she would be the next to die by that bastard's hands. He was given one small grace in the form of a now completely bloodlust fueled Kenpachi Zaraki, his blade crashing down onto the spot that just a fraction before held the Vandenreich leader. With that attack it began, the fight to save three dimensions, the fight to avenge the lost souls and the newly fallen warriors, the fight to end a society hell-bent on revenge for a damn difference over how the souls of humans were to be protected. This is what Ichigo had sworn to protect since the night he took her sword into his chest, to protect the innocent._

"_Attention passengers, we will be landing shortly. We ask that you place your trays into the upright position and stow away any personal items at this time. Again passengers we will be landing shortly. Thank you."_

'Huh!'

When the hell did that become a part of his dream? Brown eyes quickly shot open and did an immediate sweep for dangers. Years of sneak attacks from his insane father honed his skills to razor-sharp reflexes. The last ten years only added to his repertoire of skills, first being his five year hitch in the French Foreign Legion as a combat medic, which was followed in the last few years as part of the security detail and first aider for the now defunct Doctors without Borders. Defunct now that most of the doctors were massacred in a small village in central Africa, caught between two people who could not let go of the past. He was at a small village at that time, about a hundred kilometers away; the base camp never got the chance to send out a distress call in time.

When Ichigo and his small team got back it was horrifying to say the least, only small animals were left alive. Immediately the security team set up a perimeter and called in for an evac flight from a nearby UN outpost. Later it was determined that a force of over a 700 men stormed the camp, not even the security they had stood a chance. Well maybe it would have been enough if he had been there. Anger slowly coursed through his body as his memories were still fresh, if any spiritually aware people where on the flight, it would have felt like a large boulder was pressed against your chest. Thankfully only one was present, himself.

Slowly bringing his breathing back to normal, he paced his breaths until he was once again calm. Yoruichi stressed during his training for the battles that would occur back then a calm mind was just as sharp as any zanpakutō. Stretching out in his seat was an exercise in itself. His 6 foot plus frame barely fit in the first class accommodations he had purchased for his flight home, he had a small fortune so why not travel comfortably. As he stretched he did notice the first class stewardesses carefully hiding their attempts to check him out. Many small blushes adorned their cheeks as they spied at his physique, they would never know that it had come from years of training outside of his body.

He stood tall but his muscle mass was perfect for him, not bulky not small, just hard cords running everywhere. His orange mop still kept unkempt just touching his shoulders now but still long in the front barely covering his smoldering brown eyes. Those few unfortunate to see his true colors however never lived long to speak of it. In the rare cases when Ichigo was forced to take a human life his eyes shifted to his evolved state, one golden with black sclera the other brown surround by crimson red. Satisfied that he worked most of the kinks out of his muscles, he rang for one of his new-found fans.

"Yes Sir how may I help you?" A very attractive brunette smiled as she waited upon him.

"AHH, I just wanted to get a quick bottle of water, my throat is somewhat parched and I don't know how long I will be stuck in the custom's and immigration lines." Ichigo offered a small smile in return.

"Just give me a moment and I will be right back shortly with your drink, Mr.….?"

"Kurosaki, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Well then Mr. Kurosaki please give me a moment of your time and I will be right back." Another smile directed towards him.

"Thank you."

As he was just about to turn his head to gaze out the window next to his seat, Ichigo just happened to notice a much more enticing sway of her hips as his yet unnamed server walked away. He almost started to scowl but quickly he remembers to present a false but calm face. Another lesson hammered into him from Yoruichi, an unremarkable face is a face quickly forgotten. It still amazes him how much the teaching from both of his former sensei translated so well into the World of the Living. Many might have remember his unusual hair color if his infamous scowl was still present, but weeks of sitting in front of a mirror while being abused by said were-cat quickly drove the lessons home. A real smile did form then as he remember his weeks of training under Sōkyoku Hill, after regaining his zanpakutō from Ōetsu-sama, he approached both Kisuke and Yoruichi to properly train him in the shinigami arts including kidō.

He knew he was too predictable and he knew it would only be a matter of time before he became ineffective in the war if he was a one trick pony. So he trained, trained and trained. Rukia and Orihime both made sure he did not over extend himself. Rukia had even taken up training Orihime again to help the auburn girl to better prepare her for the onslaught that was the Vandenreich. His thoughts turned to how beautiful Rukia would look as she came from the healing hot springs with Yoruichi and Orihime both next to her after they had dressed. Even with her hair wet, it always amused him how that one piece never failed to find its home between her eyes.

"Excuse me Mr. Kurosaki here is your water sir." The sudden interruption brought Ichigo out of his memories quickly.

"Yeah, thanks. Do you know how long before we land?" He added swiftly, he really wanted to be on the ground quickly so he could make his way back to Karakura.

"We should be landing within the next ten to fifteen minutes. We have good weather and today being an off day for travel there will not be any delays into Shinto Teito International Airport. So that would also mean a quick excursion through Custom's and Immigration for you Mr. Kurosaki."

"Excuse me but what do you mean Shinto Teito? I thought I book a flight to Tokyo?" Ichigo's eyes now wide open at not knowing where he might be heading.

"Mr. Kurosaki if I may how long have you been away from Japan sir?"

"I haven't been home in about ten years Miss I sort of went on a trip to find myself; I lost a lot of close friends close to graduation and left home at eighteen. My last job sort of stopped suddenly and finding myself somewhat homesick I wanted to go home; it sounded like the best plan for now."

The stewardess sighed softly and bent down so she was at eye level with Ichigo. She collected her thoughts before she started to tell him why Tokyo was no longer called that.

"Mr. Kurosaki, a company named MBI rose to prominence about 10 years ago, it is a conglomerate of many different medical companies that have patented many astonishing breakthroughs. Over the course of the years its vast profits have allowed the company's CEO to openly purchase large amounts of the city until it finally owned enough that it changed the name only last year. MBI headquarters is one of the largest building in the middle of the city now; you can't miss it because of the huge clock that adorns most of the upper floors of the place. Can I ask where have you been if you don't know this?"

Ichigo turned his now infamous scowl on and delivered a bone chilling answer. "Burying my co-workers beneath Africa's savannah not more than a month ago, they were doctors and fellow security forces. I didn't have access to a lot of news or media outlets, most of the time I was too busy trying to stop someone from dying until they could get proper medical treatment."

Standing up quickly the stewardess swiftly bowed and offered her condolences' to him. "I am sorry for asking. I did not mean to pry in your obvious time of grief Mr. Kurosaki. Please accept my deepest and most humble apologizes."

'_Baka, Berry-head there you go again.'_

He could hear her voice as a ghostly reminder of his behavior. Again his temper got the best of him and now he made a complete stranger only trying to help him feel like shit. Usually this was when he would feel that pain from a swift kick to his shins.

"I am sorry Ms..?"

"Mel Heathscot."

"I am sorry Ms. Heathscot. I had no right to react the way I did. I am truly sorry as I did ask you for information and one would have naturally ask the question you did if someone like me did not even know a city in his own country changed names. So please accept my sincere apologizes as well Ms. Heathscot."

"I do accept and I do hope I did not offend you." A now visibly relieved Mel answered.

"Ms. Heathscot cou.."

"Please call me Mel Mr. Kurosaki."

"Ok Mel only if you address me as Ichigo then?"

"Fine Ichigo I will. So is there something else you wanted?"

"Actually there is. Can you tell me all you can of what has happened in Japan since I left? Anything at all will be of use to me, I find myself a complete stranger in my own home now that I have been away for so long. You see my first five years where spent in the service of a voluntary military unit and as such I did not spend a lot of time in the civilian world even then. Then after that I was recruited to provide security for Doctors without Borders which left me in the worst conditions of the world, until my last assignment. So please anything you tell me in the short time we have will help." Taking a cue from both student and master Ichigo turned on his best puppy dog eyes to a rapidly crumbling woman before him.

"You are good Ichigo, but I do have a daughter and her face is top notch, but for the effort I will try and help you as much as I can." A now visible smirk greeted him.

His own smirk was followed by a chuckle. "Ok you got me Mel. So tell me everything you think I might want to know to survive on my arrival."

"Well it started about ten years ago when MBI…" And so Ichigo started a crash course in the new history of Tokyo and the rise of several medical companies. Mel it seemed was quite the information junkie; she lives in Australia with her younger sister and nine year old daughter. She was assigned the Melbourne to Shinto Teito run based on her Japanese and thorough understanding of their customs. She then talked about the numerous advancements in drugs that MBI seemingly rolled out. As such its profits grew so large so quick that the company started to acquire more and more pharmaceutical, medical and bio medical companies on the cheap. Before anyone knew it MBI had bought over seventy five percent of Tokyo, and in a special legislature session it had the name legally changed to what it is now. He also learned that this takeover did not sit too well with the few remaining competitors that MBI had.

Mel also informed him of a new urban legend that seems to be running pretty rampant now, rumors of women battling around in the deserted areas, having violent clashes of sorts. She quickly laughed these off to be the rumors they were. However as she described some of the 'witness' accounts, Ichigo started to get that familiar vibe that maybe this might be something worth poking his nose in. He was not happy when she told him that because of all the new changes Shinto Teito was now one of the most expensive cities in the world. Between the corporations and tourist traps getting a job or two might not be enough for the less educated to live comfortably in the city proper anymore.

As Ichigo listened to his new found teacher, he began to feel that something might be happening in the city. He listened more to the rumors and wild stories that seemed so popular even getting the name of a website claiming to have shocking video of one such event. But all good operatives living or dead paid attention as to who was in charge. He learned that MBI was headed by a man named Minaka Hiroto. The next name that popped out was that of a young heir, Izumi Higa. She listed a few other names but they only seemed to be small bit players to him. As she talked he was completely engrossed in their conversation that they both missed the announcement to prepare for landing.

"EHM, Mel I am sorry for interrupting your conversation, but we do have other passengers to take care of now." A younger stewardess said as she passed the two.

"Well Ichigo I guess this is it for us. I am glad to have met you and I hope I was helpful."

Ichigo gave her a warm grin. "Mel you have been very helpful. Now I know at least what to expect on my arrival. You would not believe the trouble I used to get into when I was a kid for not knowing before hand what I was walking into."

"Would you care to talk about it over a drink Ichigo?"

Gagging on the water he just happened to take a swig of, Ichigo looked up at Mel wide eyed like an animal caught in the headlights. He saw that Mel was holding back her laughter politely, but not succeeding to well. Simply handing him a towel she waited for him to wipe himself off. Ichigo looked down at shirt before doing something he had not done in ages. He pulled out a diamond ring that was secured around his neck by a metal necklace. The metal unknown to world, was a last minute gift from Yoruichi the night before he left Soul Society.

'_Yoruichi, what is this for?'_

'_I know you still have the ring Ichigo; I also know you will never let it leave your possession. So I want you to string this through it, the necklace was made by Kisuke for me. It is an alloy of Seki-Seki stone and other materials found or made only in Soul Society, guaranteed never ever to break.'_

"Mel I think it is only fair to tell you besides leaving home, I left to get away from the memories of it too. I lost the person that this ring belong to. She passed away before we could get married."

'OH MY GOD.' She thought.

"I am so sorry Ichigo, I, I didn't mean it to sound that way. I just wanted to talk to you some more because I feel lonely when I have a layover here. I figured that since you were sort of by yourself as well that maybe you could have kept me company for the night. I am so, so, so sorry if you thought I was trying to pick you up."

Now blushing like a beet Ichigo palmed his face at that.

'God do I seriously suck at understanding women even now that I am older.'

"Mel I am the one that should again apologize to you. I haven't been on a date since I was eighteen. So believe it or not I really am out of touch when it comes to these things."

Blushing madly herself Mel quickly righted the situation. "Ichigo how about dinner instead. We are both probably hunger, so how about we do that instead and this way I help you more and you keep me company for a few hours. Deal?"

Ichigo's blushing now subsiding considerably. "Yeah that sounds much better Mel. I guess when we land you should just wait for me to clear immigration and then you can show me the town. I'll pay so don't worry about it, you just have to pick a place since you are better acquainted with the city."

"I will see you when we land then Ichigo. Now I have to help the other passengers so I won't see you until you again until you disembark from the plane."

With that Mel walked by Ichigo as she made her way to the other passengers. Ichigo could only shake his head as he realize that he wasn't even home yet and he sorta had a date. As he heard the announcement that the final approach was about to begin he looked out his window to look at the city he was now returning to. The first thing he saw was that damn clock on top of MBI headquarters just as Mel had described. He saw that the city was in the midst of starting to light up as it was approaching dusk now. He liked the city when he visited the few times as a kid but he never felt comfortable with the masses of people, now he wondered how he was going to react after being basically away from civilization during his tenure outside of Japan. Feeling the sudden descent in his stomach Ichigo tighten his seatbelt and waited for his flight to land.

If he had to admit it to himself, he was conflicted by his feelings, he didn't find what he was looking for, but at the same time he felt himself being drawn back home. But he wasn't ready to return, not to his adopted home yet, he still felt incomplete, unsure of his life, and mostly unfulfilled. He enlisted with the Legion because they were known not ask questions about your past and because he knew that they were always one of the first to see deployment from the various UN decrees. Well he did see combat and he found himself wondering if mankind truly deserve to see the afterlife. For four years Ichigo had to witness the horrors visited upon the civilian populations in the severely underdeveloped nations his tours took him to. Every time they were stationed somewhere the first thing Ichigo did was set up a small clinic to at least look over the children. It also helped the Legion to be seen first and foremost as a humanitarian organization, which lead to getting information from the locals about possible threats.

When his contract was up Ichigo didn't re-up, he had been approached by a French civilian during his last tour with a proposition. Basically he would be doing the same thing but on a much different scale. He wouldn't be following UN or Legion orders, he along with a highly paid group of ex-military would become the de facto security team for Doctors without Borders. Unlike before they would be in charge and anything they wanted was generally agreed to without argument. Ichigo because of his previous experiences and because of recommendations from his last commanding officer was made a team leader of five other men.

At first Ichigo wanted to refuse but thinking about it he did lack team leadership skills. So he took on the five men and trained them himself, not on the usual skills, but the skills taught to him from Kisuke and Yoruichi. Most thought he was crazy for teaching such advanced hand to hand combat until he held a demonstration for the others. Without even calling out his powers, Ichigo decimated his opponents in less than 15 minutes while they were armed with paint guns, he used nothing but his hands and feet. When he emerge from his little test he hadn't been hit even once. So from that day forth Ichigo gave two hour lessons to all the security teams on how to fight when they didn't have a weapon or just their combat knives. It had served him well until that last assignment to Central Africa, it had been a place that had massacres and genocidal killings before, but this time they wanted to end one another for all time.

What had Ichigo anxious this time was the fact that they were short handed. Usually they liked to have a two to one ratio of doctor's to security, but because so many had quit over the years they were severely understaffed. And this time it seemed every doctor was called into service as the wounds and sickness was overwhelming the local hospital staffs. When they finally established their main area of operations Ichigo did his best to secure the surrounding area. He and a few others did sweeps to get rid of any stragglers that they came across that had gotten separated from the various militias. Then it happened, a small village had sent in a request for a doctor, their village elder who was a man of great influence in trying to bring peace began to suffer severe stomach pains. Ichigo and two other men volunteered to escort the doctor and a nurse to the village and see to their safety. It was a remote place and the nearest help was at a minimum 15 hours away, any trouble that would have occurred was going to have to be handled by Ichigo and his small team. So leaving the main post behind them, they started on the long drive to the remote village never knowing that they had attracted the wrong attentions of the local war lord.

It was an easy diagnosis for the doctor, a case of appendicitis that was quickly removed with a simple surgery which was made possible with the new medical equipment being sold. Ichigo decided that it was too dark and late at night to start their way back. Besides the doctor wanted to at least make sure that those who would be taking care of the Elder need how to make sure his stitched incision got cleaned properly and when to give him his medications. It would be a decision that both saved them and doomed the others.

That turned out to be the night that basically ended the famous Doctors without Borders in Africa, for after that massacre no doctor would volunteer their time or services again for the foreseeable future. Ichigo and the others from the excursion now had to watch as UN troops gathered the dead, bury those who had expressed to be buried where they died were carried out. When the last of equipment was secured for transport, Ichigo and his team where the last to board the helicopter that was taking them back to the rest of the world. The last image Ichigo had of the site where the hundreds of small mounds of dirt that marked the final resting place of so many of his colleagues.

The harsh jolt sent through Ichigo's body signaled the arrival of Qantas Flight 814 as it touched down in Shinto Teito. Ichigo didn't even move from his seat until the last of the other passengers had started to move past him. When the last person passed him, he grabbed his overhead bag and made his way to the front exit of the plane. Standing there waiting for him to exit was Mel and the stewardess from before.

"Ichigo, I will wait for you on the other side of Immigration, we have the perk of a quicker route because we are flight crew. So here is an extra bottle of water to help you pass the time."

"Thanks Mel. I hope I get through quick because I am starting to get really hungry, nothing against airline food but I miss Japanese cuisine. I have had to basically live off of military rations and food made mostly for European doctors. It will be good to eat native food again."

Giving him a genuine smile Mel spoke as she gave him a small bow. "Well see you on the other side Ichigo."

Bowing back to both stewardesses. "Thank you for the enjoyable flight Mel."

As Ichigo left the plane he missed the follow up quip from the younger woman to the older woman. "Wow Mel you picked a really handsome guy for dinner. We were all trying to find a way to pass him our info, but he seemed so into you that we knew we lost before we even had a chance."

Mel's smile got smaller as she turned to the other woman. "Janice, it's not like that. I must admit he is quite handsome but he is holding on to a lost love, something that some people never get over. Dinner is just my way of apologizing to Kurosaki-san. Anyway lets get this done quickly I want to make sure I am not delayed for too long OK."

Shaking her head Janice placed her hand on Mel's shoulder. "How about this Mel, I take care of your duties now and when we get back to Melbourne you complete mine as well?"

"Thank you Janice." Placing a small kiss on her fellow stewardess cheek, Mel grabbed her overnight luggage and took off down the gangway.

"TCH, your welcome Mel!" Janice yelled at the rapidly fading figure waving back to her.

XXXX

After grabbing his only other piece of luggage Ichigo made his way to the lines for Immigration. Seeing that the lines were small Ichigo was blessed with an insanely short wait as he made his way to the last booth keeping him from home.

"Passport please?" Not even bothering to look up at Ichigo the man simply waited for the aforementioned document to be handed to him.

'I guess even in the real world paperwork sucks.' Ichigo thought as he placed his well travelled passport on the counter.

Picking up the passport the immigration officer quickly open the small booklet, read the name and scanned the photo. That is where a slight jerk of the head caught Ichigo's attention. 'Here it comes.' The officer looked really hard at his face and hair, his eyes narrowed and before he could ask.

"Yes it is my real hair color; I inherited it from my mother's side of the family. I am used to the question already Officer."

Grunting at Ichigo's explanation the officer began to study the stamps that literally would have made any frequent flyer impressed by the destinations that mark his journeys. Ichigo began to get a little pissed that the officer was taking so long looking over his passport. Yeah sure he was in a lot of hellish places but that didn't mean anything to the young man. His face must have caused a reaction from the officer because he failed to hear the man's question the first time.

"Excuse me. Kurosaki-san could you please answer my question?"

"Uh, sorry Sir, I kind of zoned out for a second could you please repeat the question."

Looking at him with a serious expression the immigration officer asked a second time. "Could explain the reasons that you were in places that to our knowledge were basically warzones Kurosaki-san?"

Relief flooded Ichigo as he explained to the man that he was a former member of the Doctors Without Borders. He went on to tell the man he was part of the security that was assigned to prove protection when they were in less that ideal parts of the world.

"My condolences Kurosaki-sama. We were made aware of the recent events that transpired in Africa and to hear so many innocents were murdered was unconscionable to us. Please accept my heartfelt wishes on behalf of Japan in welcoming you back home." With that the man stood up and he asked for the other officers to join him in welcoming home Ichigo with a deep bow. Ichigo returned the bow with the same amount of respect shown to him. With a final stamp of entry Kurosaki Ichigo was home.

"Kurosaki-sama, one more thing before you go. You need a new passport that was the last available place left." Looking down at it Ichigo gave a small smile, at least it was when he got back instead of being stuck in some other country. With a nod of his head, he made his way through the checkpoint and started looking for his impromptu date. After a few moments Ichigo found her standing next to a phone bank and waved to her as he walked towards her.

"Does that happen to you often Kurosaki-sama?" Mel giving him a sly smile at the reaction she had seen on his face when he acted supremely surprised by the actions of the men and women.

Huffing in fake annoyance at her. "No. Not all of the time."

Laughing she pointed in the direction that they should move in. Letting her lead seemed to be the best course of action for him, seeing how she probably knew the city better than him anyway. As they walked out of the airport they began by having a small talk about just general topics. Mel was very knowledgeable as to the history of Japan. She talked about how in college she had switch her studies from economics to Japanese language and culture after a ski trip one winter. She told him she was so fascinated by everything that when she got home, she went straight to her guidance councilor for advice. Not deterred that she would have to add another two years to her studies, Mel jumped right in. Going on she explained that as part of paying her tuition she had taken a job with the airline to help pay for her schooling.

It was during this time that a company CEO had taken a flight home from Japan with some prospective Japanese customers for expansion to certain airports for Qantas to fly into. She just happen to be filling in for the regular flight attendant who had to stay home because a family member had gotten injured in an motorcycle accident. Her Japanese was so exceptional that she was offered the executive flights and any other First Class positions that she wanted. She had chosen the Melbourne to Shinto Teito run because she only had to make the flight twice a week, a third if she wanted the extra pay. So into their conversation they didn't realize they had made it to hotel that Mel uses when she stays overnight until they were right in front of it.

"Well we are here Ichigo. This place has some really good food and if you want you can get a room as well. This is one of the better hotels in the city; the airline of course keeps rooms reserved for us so we don't have to go looking for a place to stay when we are on a layover."

Nodding his head in acceptance he let Mel lead the way again through the entrance of the hotel. He stopped in front of a kiosk that held information pamphlets for the city. Seeing one that had a map of the city Ichigo paid with his card and out popped a small electronic device.

'Ok what the hell is this? I paid for a map and I get a ? Hell I don't even know what this thing is.'

"Ichigo. Ichigo are you ok? You seemed upset for some reason. What's wrong?" Worry was written on the face of his dinner companion.

Sheepishly Ichigo handed her the device that came out of the kiosk. She looked down at it and then it dawn on her what the problem was. "Ichigo this is a prepaid Smartphone. Basically once you activate it, it allows you to access the Net and is also the main form of communications throughout the city now. Why did you need this?"

"Ah I thought I was buying a map of Shinto Teito, you know a paper one."

"Oh I see now, I forgot you have been away for a few years. Well it is just something else to talk about over dinner. Come on I got you a room as well."

"Ok let… WHAT! You got me a room Mel? Why? I, I…"

"Ichigo I got you a room with me because there are no other ones available right now. Also by the time we get done dinner it will be very late and I don't want to see you in a mad scramble looking for a place to stay. And before you get any thoughts you made it perfectly clear you are not looking for that, which I do admit makes me comfortable sharing with you."

"It's not that Mel, I have been taught to be a gentleman, even if my chichi was insane with some of the shit he said. I also…" Well what else was it. She already reserved the room, she trusted him enough to know nothing was going to happen. She had been an absolute life savior in his opinion; he knew he would have been screwed the moment he landed because of the changes here. So here he was with a woman who had been an angel in disguise offering him a place to stay for one night. He had to admit she was right on all accounts, he was hungry, travel lagged, had no idea of the new technology, and she was perfectly willing to help him for tonight with all of that. Looking back at her, he saw no deception in her eyes, her body language showed only honest feelings, and finally her words spoke of reasonability to trust her.

"OK, but no funny stuff. I wouldn't want you to sully your good name now Heathscot-sama."

"Come on smartass let's get to our room and change for dinner. I am starving."

XXXX

When they reached the room they were sharing, an audible sigh was heard. The room although small did have two separate sleeping areas and a small living room type of space with traditional tables and mats for sitting on. The only thing that sort of had him worried was that the baths were communal but it did offer different hours for separate times for those not used to sharing with the opposite sex, strictly enforced by the hotel staff. Seeing that it was already late into the dinner hour Mel and Ichigo changed quickly in each of their respective rooms. Ichigo was done first opting for a simple light blue dress shirt, black slacks, and comfortable pair of black dress shoes. He had a tie and jacket just in case that old rule was still being used.

When Mel came out of her room Ichigo had to admit she looked really beautiful in her midnight blue sleeveless dress, her lightly tan legs showing just above her knees which were finished by a matching pair of dress flats for her dress. The biggest change was she let her hair down, slightly curled it reach about eight inches past her neckline. Stepping up to Ichigo she fixed his collar that he didn't even notice was out-of-place.

"Now you look like a true gentleman Ichigo. Shall we go then?"

"Of course milady." Not even a bit of sarcasm in his words, well some teasing at the end.

"Come on you. We have a lot to talk about and dinner isn't going to wait for us forever."

An hour and half later found Ichigo and Mel sitting at a table that was next to the observation window overlooking the city. The meal was everything that Mel had promised him, it was almost as good as Yuzu's he reminisced to himself. Looking over the city now that night had truly fallen, he caught himself looking at the displays of lights, moving traffic and people still bustling along the sidewalks. So deeply intrigued by the outside world, Mel just watched his face for time being. She could see it in his face that while he was fascinated by it all, he was still showing signs of apprehension. She was so used to this life that she had to keep reminding herself since she had met Ichigo a few hours ago that his life had been so very different from hers.

She found out over dinner at how oh so different his life was, to know that not only did he witness the death of numerous people since he left home, it was at home he had lost the most important people in his life. To be honest with herself she had, had to wonder how the man sitting across the table from her even found the will to get up every morning. It shocked her how over the course of two months he had to attend the funerals of not just his friends and fiancée but the reason he left home were the deaths of his two sisters and his father. While not going into detail much, it sounded like Karakura suffered the worse streak of bad karma she had ever heard of. Anyone who could still function after that and still chose to live the life he did was the most courageous thing she had ever seen in anyone. To decide that going to far off countries just to help people he didn't even know was very warming to her heart. To join such an illustrious group such as Doctors Without Borders was so noble as well in her mind.

But the price he paid hurt her in a way she couldn't understand. She had only known him for such a short time but even she couldn't deny it. Rukia the fiancée he lost, must of have been blessed with winning the heart of the man known as Ichigo Kurosaki, scoffing internally Mel could only count saints close to the nobility of the man she was sitting with.

Seeing that they had only a short time before they retired for the night Mel decided that this was the best time to finish up for the night.

"Ichigo is there anything else you need explain or want to ask before we go?"

"Yeah do you know if this hotel has rooftop access?"

'!'

"Don't get the wrong idea Mel. I just wanted to meditate for a short time before bed; it has been my customary practice since I was 15 to help clear my mind. Also I sort of like rooftops, they being the highest point of a building another childhood thing of mine since I used to eat lunch on the roof in high school."

"Oh, ok then Ichigo. The roof can be access from the elevators; it does have a suicide barrier after all so no worries right."

Chuckling to himself that she must have thought he was going to jump. He helped her stand from her seat and for some reason found her arm loop through his. Not wanting to ruin her evening and as a silent thank you to her he let it pass. They rode the elevator to their floor in silence something that Ichigo found comforting that the woman with him understood his need for quite reflection. He found himself thinking about the past and for the first time it didn't hurt as much. Quietly observing Mel he saw she too was deep in thought, he wanted to ask but decided if she wanted him to know she'd tell him. Opening the door and allowing her to go in first Ichigo made his way to his room. He gather his stuff for a quick bath and before leaving let Mel know where he was going and he be back shortly.

Fate is a funny bitch when it came to Ichigo. As he was sitting on his stool he heard someone else come in to take a bath. He did not pay attention because it had been a few months since he had a proper bath and he was enjoying the warm water running over his head. Yes he showered since Africa but nothing beat a nice long soak in a tub filled with hot water. So as he was sitting there, it had taken every fiber of his being not to jump when a feminine voice asked if she could wash his back.

Soft and quite laughter sounded in the room when the woman behind him saw his whole body turn a bright red in seconds flat. "Ichigo, don't worry I have a towel on. I will admit this is the first time I have ever done this for someone but I do know that men and women wash each other's backs, correct? Also I know I can trust you not to take things to far and if this is a problem I can leave."

'_Oi King, whatcha going to do now?'_

Even dead and gone his damn hollow's instinct were alive and well and she did point out that yes friends and yes she did count as that after today, did wash each other's backs. So without a word he handed over the soap and wash cloth to her. He was tense no doubt about it but as her hands first started to wash his back he felt the tension leave, he realized quickly she was massaging him at the same time with some very skillful hands. Twenty minutes later he found the wash cloth being handed back to him and the sound of a stool moving.

"Wait a few moments Ichigo before you turn around ok?"

"Ah yeah sure Mel."

"Ok Ichigo." Turning around he found Mel's back to him. She had strategically place a towel around her hips to cover her both her rear and womanhood, and she was holding a towel to cover her breasts the best she could. Seeing that she was just as willing to allow this as he was, he returned the favor for the massage she had given him. He slowly worked the soap all over her back and then he proceeded to knead every knot or tension spot carefully. He heard soft murmurs of appreciation from her from time to time until at last he stopped just before the junction above her _derrière_. Keeping himself covered Ichigo stood up and walked over and into the hot tub. Keeping his eyes close and his back to her, he felt as Mel slipped quietly into the tub with him on the opposite side. Not saying a word to each other they just let the tub soak away each of their own thoughts and body aches. It was thirty minutes later that Mel broke up the silence.

"Ichigo, I want to thank you for a wonderful day, but I have a flight to catch home tomorrow so I think it would be best for me to call it a night. I left the extra key with your clothes; you forgot to ask for it when you went to take your bath. So I will see you when you get back from your meditation I guess. Don't stay up too late ok."

Nodding his head and keeping his eyes closed so she could get out of the bath without worry. She had seen this and gave him an unexpected reward.

"You are a true saint among the barbarians Ichigo. Never stop being the man you are." And with that Ichigo felt her lips as she kissed his cheek. She softly caressed his other cheek as she stood up and left.

Human touch is one of the most wanted or unwanted feelings a person could ever wish for. In this case that small gesture of friendship again had Ichigo feeling he wanted something more again in his life. The day Rukia died he felt as hollow as he could. If he had died over the course of the years he feared that he would have become the thing he had fought against for years. But that one simple kiss had him wanting more for his life. He wanted to find a reason to exist again, to find something worth protecting, something to live for. Sure he joined two organizations with that in mind but all he had found were more reasons not to stay among the living. A few times he had come close to quitting and going home, but the worse had been after the massacre, he found that if he was going to die, he should do so in his hometown.

But that kiss and that simple praise Mel had given him was an unintentional spark he needed. Shaking his head he quickly dried himself off. Dressing in a pair of comfortable sweats and a hooded sweatshirt, Ichigo headed to the roof to meditate for an hour. The view he was granted surprised him when he got there, he could see the entire skyline from his vantage point, the hotel while in the city was closer to the airport so it offer an unobtrusive view. He took the meditation mat he had asked the bathroom attendant for and picked a spot close to middle of the roof. Almost out of instinct he let his pesquisa search the city for any hollows or shinigami.

He kept himself from springing upwards as he did indeed find numerous returns, however it was the signature of their energy that had him greatly confused. Not one of them where shinigami, hollow or even fullbringer, he didn't need to even think they were Quincy as he made sure that they were finished. He continue his scan and as his count reach a hundred, he found it, the biggest but obviously best concealed being far to the north of the city's center. As he started to gauge his finds, he was surprised by the different levels of strength he was feeling. Compared to the Soul Society most were of low to mid seated officers' strength, a few that were clustered in four areas of the city contained a few fukutaichou and even taichou level strength levels were distinguishable to him. As he did one more sweep he concentrated on that large source again, he lingered on it for a moment too long when he felt it resonant back to him. Quickly he dropped his pesquisa and sat there floating between consciousness and his inner world. He didn't want to go there ever since the last time he did it was just a colossal ruin that greeted him. Whoever it was knew he was looking, hopefully they passed it off as an anomaly because they were not going to find him; between his body and the numerous kidō spells in place he had an energy signature of a small insect.

Slowly regaining his senses he rejoined the living world, he immediately could feel he taxed his body again due to his seals. He could if he wanted to release one of his seals but the reiatsu release always attracted hollows unintentionally, so he learned over the years to do his best in his human body. Sitting there a course of action slowly formed in his head. He now found himself curious about the being that was carefully hiding itself within the population. The other's he felt didn't seem to or maybe they couldn't hide themselves from detection. Either way Ichigo was going to make sure that whoever these people were did not pose a threat to the humans or more importantly to the plus souls he could feel. With a final look over the city Ichigo made his way to his room, silently opening the door he realized he was on the roof longer than he thought.

As he was making his way to his room he noticed that Mel's door was open. Standing there for a minute he walked to the open door and looked at the woman sleeping. Bowing at almost sixty degrees from the floor he quietly whispered. "Arigato Heathscot Mel-sama." Gently he closed the door and went to his own room.

"Do- itashi mashite Kurosaki Ichigo-sama."

XXXX

Sitting on her porch a purple haired woman sat contemplating what happened to her less than fifteen minutes ago. She became aware of something or someone having the ability to feel her.

'Curious. Very curious. Who or what are you?'

XXXX

Author's Notes: OK before you all gather the tar and feathers, yes this chapter was necessary because you have to understand that Ichigo didn't just fall off the face of the Earth, he was trying to find his way again. I know that this might have been overkill on my part but I have to admit that in the beginning it was only suppose to be a few pages but over the course of the day it sort of grew on its own, HONEST IT DID. Ten years is along time for someone to be living on his own, yes he did serve with others but as you can see he didn't have any close relationships with people even those he worked with. The Mel character was not even going to be named but again it grew a life of its own. I tried and I hoped it worked that sometimes when you least expect it good person does enter your life. Fate Destiny Karma or plain ol' Good Luck sometimes you take what is given to you. So the last thing I leave you with is updates will be spaced around three weeks give or take as stated up top. Also I may have one more update before Tuesday July 9th.

So I hope this will tide you over until Tuesday. Liam

PS I plead literary license when I used Qantas, Doctors Without Border, French Foreign Legion and any thing to do with technology.


	3. Meeting Uzume

**Disclaimer insert here: No I do not own Bleach or Sekirei much to my disappointment.**

**All characters belong to their rightful owners, except any OC's that I include, which will only hopefully be one or two minor characters. An M rating is for future violence, dismemberments, gore, language, very foul language, and of course maybe or maybe not adult situations. Do not ask for them that will be decided later.**

**Response to Reviews Corner:**

**Plums: you are correct about the text wall I will make a better effort before I post to fix that problem. I admit when using word and converting to the Fanfiction site is a little unsettling for me, it looks very different even now as I am writing. But again I will take the advice and edit better in the future and re-edit past chapters as I go along. So as to that affect I will try to maintain a 5 maybe 6 sentence paragraph rule, key word try no one is perfect, so gentle reminders again folks if I go overboard.**

**The 'official' spelling is Reiatsu according to Bleach Wikia so that is what I will go by from now. **

**Therysinx****: I have already decided on the love interests for Ichigo, I would honestly have a hard time writing about more than three pushing it four in a harem.**

**Also I guess I should let you know that Tia and Orihime will be brought back between Chapters 6 to 9. It depends on the flow after this chapter, how much I want to set up the Sekirei Plan and Ichigo's involvement. I have seen some damn good plots here where he jumps right in so I think I will let the story I write dictate when Miya gets winged.**

**One last thing I will occasionally go back to previous chapters and do edits, sometimes I find the smaller mistakes only after reading the chapter 10 times.**

**So please enjoy your reading.**

**XXXX**

**'_Curious. Very curious. Who or what are you?'_**

**_Asama Miya_**

**XXXX**

Uzume and Matsu were both trying not to stare at their landlady as if she was a zombie. The way she was acting, practically eating like a mechanical doll had them on edge. Since last night when each had felt the sweep of indescribable power touch them, Miya had been in her own little world. Matsu had noticed her odd behavior since last night, when Miya went out and sat on the back porch for over two hours without moving or saying a word. Not unusual to most people but when what happened last night had made even the strongest Sekirei take notice something odd was afoot.

Uzume was next to worry because she had been sitting at the table dressed in only her night-shirt, usually she found herself running like hell after a gentle reminder of the dress code. Now the two younger women were extremely baffled by the older woman's behavior. She had not spoken since she got up in the morning, cooked breakfast in complete silence, and said not a word in return to their salutations of good mornings.

Finally unable to stand it anymore the scantily dressed Uzume had to know what was going on with her landlady. "Ah earth to Miya-san. Is anyone home? You there Miya-san? Please come back to the world of living, ya creeping the shit out of us."

Wham! The chopstick hit dead center between Uzume's eyes, and that oh so deadly aura began to make itself known as Hannya of the North's eyes' began to gain clarity and swept over the two younger people sitting opposite of her. Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she took in Uzume state of undress, not even saying a word she pointed upstairs. Feeling somewhat relieved the brown-haired woman went flying upstairs to put on a pair of panties before she got hit with worse. Seeing that the two of them were alone Miya looked at Matsu whose red hair was not in her usual style but in a simple pony tail. Sighing softly she knew her behavior had caused them both to worry unnecessarily for her. She set her remaining chopstick down and folded her hands neatly on the table, a sign for one of the smartest Sekirei sitting across from her to begin.

"I know you felt it last night Miya-san. I did as well and to be honest it scared me at first, the energy that sweep through me was something I have never felt before and it seemed …." Matsu paused unsure if she should continue.

"It seemed to be what Matsu-san?"

"Miya-san I know it will sound crazy but it felt alive and warm. I could swear that it was a living thing and some small part of me was comforted by it. Call me childish but that warmth was almost what humans would describe as motherly."

Frowning slightly the miko dressed woman had to agree in part about the warmth she had felt herself. But it was the other part of that energy which had touched her that she was absolutely going to keep a secret from Matsu. It was the fact that she had 'reacted' to it, she who was untouchable now found out she was at the mercy of an unknown entity. And that is why she was behaving so oddly, she was terrified and confused. She had loved only one man in her life, her late husband Asama Takehito, and now she has the feeling that her destined one is now real and that they are in the city. She never wanted to be a part of what was coming after Takehito saved her, showed her what it mean to be alive.

That was one of the reasons she took over his inn for him after his death, to continue his legacy, and to help those who needed it the most. Now it might be jeopardized by the arrival of someone who could force her to do his or her bidding. The bond created between Sekirei and Ashikabi was in one word: absolute. Miya did not want to stop loving her late husband but she had to inwardly prepare for the arrival of the person she was meant to be with. Stopping her line of thought she looked at Matsu, only to she had gone back to thinking herself, probably trying to figure out if this was some sort of MBI scheme or if there was a new player in the game. What ever she was going to say was interrupted by the return of the fun loving Uzume.

"Matsu-san so did you find out?"

Coming out of her own comatosed state the glasses wearing Sekirei blinked a few times and smiled back at her fellow worry wart. "Yeah I found out. She did feel it too. Now if you both excuse me I think I will dig deep into that weird man's database and see if they have something new and exciting they are going to use for the Plan."

With that a much more cheerful Matsu skipped away back to her hiding place and hidden lair of depravity. Settling back down to finish her own breakfast Uzume ate with a little more gusto now that Miya was starting to act like her normal self. Almost her normal self because she was looking straight at Uzume with a look of deep contemplation. Seeing as how the older Sekirei was looking at her, Uzume quickly swallowed the mouthful of food she had shoved in before she had notice the look.

"Ah Miya-san is there something I can do for you?"

"What did you feel last night Uzume-san?"

Straight to the point as usual. "I felt a sense of warmth but there were underlying currents of darkness as well. It is strange because both feelings seem to ahh… well they seem to compliment each other Miya-san. It is really hard to explain because it only touched me for short period of time, not long enough to get a grasp of it."

"It seems you had a different reaction then Matsu-san, Uzume-san. She also felt the warmth but she added that it was more of a motherly feeling."

"And you Miya-san? What did you feel last night?"

Miya eyed Uzume who had begun to eat again, the younger Sekirei eyes looking deeply back at hers. She could not lie and say she didn't feel anything now; hell every Sekirei in the city must of had had their own encounter with that power. She knew that lying was useless to Uzume, but telling her the whole truth was not an option either.

"Uzume-san I did feel the warmth as well, but I was too busy trying to find the source to notice anything else. That power was so alien to what we are, I tried but failed to even get a general direction of where it was even coming from. So as to that, I want you, Matsu-san and Kagari-san to take extra precautions when you leave the inn. What ever that was it was unlike anything we have ever faced before and I will also make one other observation, their power was greatly muted, it was only a glimmer of the true extent of their strength."

'Holy shit! Was what Miya telling her true? That power was only a glimmer, a shadow of its self. Oh FUCK!'

Uzume found herself shaking, she was certain that she could defeat most of the other Sekirei and with her Ashikabi she was sure she had a pretty good shot at making it to the end maybe. But now someone or something new had been added to the mix and everything any of them thought was thrown right out the window. Looking up at the woman that gave her a refuge from the Disciplinary Squad the only other question had to be asked.

"Miya-san is it another Sekirei or is it an Ashikabi?"

"I am unsure Uzume-san. Only time will tell. But if it is an Ashikabi I hope they avoid her at all costs. If she were to get winged by it, then it is pretty much over for the rest of us."

XXXX

RINNGGG, RINNGGG. RINNGGG.

Shooting up from his bed Ichigo scanned for the offending noise that woke him up. He wildly looked around his room until he found the source of his displeasure. The phone. Brushing his hand through his hair he picked up the phone and irritably answered. "HELLO!"

"Good Morning Kurosaki-san. This is your ten thirty wake up call. Check out is at noon sir." Came an all too chipper reply.

"What?"

"Kurosaki-san I was instructed to wake you up at this time. Heathscot-san asked that you be allowed to sleep in but to make sure we woke you in time for a bath and lunch."

"Is she still here by chance?"

"No sir she left at eight this morning. She had to make her flight back to Melbourne, but she wanted us to tell you not to worry about the bill for the room. She has taken care of it for you. Also she did leave a letter for you upon your checking out Kurosaki-san."

"I see. Well thank you then. I will be down in an hour for brunch or lunch I am guessing by then." With that Ichigo hung up the phone.

'She left without saying good-bye.'

Ichigo sat on the side of the bed contemplating what had happened to him last night. Ever since he met Mel he had this feeling that somehow his life was going to change again. He thought about their conversations, dinner and the bath he shared with his now departed guardian angel. It was right then he realized something else, he didn't have that dream. Eyes going wide Ichigo, he did not dream, nothing had happened. When did he last not have that dream. It was the same, no matter what he always dreamt about his former life the good and the horrible when ever he slept somewhere new. But last night he did not dream once.

He sat there for awhile trying to figure out if something was wrong with him. Physically he was good, mentally well he did feel different, and he felt more at peace with himself.

'Did she do more than make me feel like a normal human being again?' A smile broke out on Ichigo's face. No sense in ruining this feeling he thought.

Standing to stretch his arms high over his body, he felt his joints pop pleasantly back into place. He walked out into the common room again and with a quick peek looked into the room Mel had used. Sort of hoping she left something for him but she didn't. Shrugging his shoulders Ichigo grabbed his toiletries and went to bath room to get a quick shower. Noticing the time, it was for males only which brought both a silent thank you but also a nice memory of last night to his face. He quickly showered and made his way back to his room to dress for the day. He picked out clothes that were much better suited for what he had planned for today. Slipping on a black long sleeve shirt he then picked out a pair of his light green fatigues he was so used to. Finally he put on his favorite pair of broken in combat boots.

'Better safe than sorry.' He had no idea of what he might find, but he didn't want to be dressed in good clothes that might or might not get ruined if he did indeed run into trouble during his search. Out of habit he dressed in clothes that would be ideal for a fight. With the final check of the room done, he made his way down to the lobby. He walked up to counter to turn in his room key so he could check out.

"Ah Kurosaki-san. I have the letter for you sir from Heathscot-san." The voice that woke him up now had a face.

Taking the letter from the young man behind the counter he proceed to put the letter in his jacket pocket. Mulling over his thoughts again from last night gave him the idea to do something. Noticing that he had the attention of the desk clerk still Ichigo asked. "Do you think I could leave a letter for Heathscot-san?"

"Yes of course Kurosaki-san. She frequently stays here during the week so it should be no problem in holding on to a letter for her."

Quickly borrowing both a pen and some paper, he wrote his own note for his new friend. When he was satisfied by what he wrote, he sealed it and handed it over to the desk clerk. Ichigo decided he should return the favor to his gracious hostess from last night.

"Excuse me but do you carry any kind of gift certificates for the spa or anything similar to that?"

"Yes we do Kurosaki-san. We have one for the hotel and we do carry one for one of the more popular spots within the Shinto Teito itself. Do you wish to purchase one for yourself?"

"No, but I would like to leave it for Heathscot-san along with this letter if that is possible. And I needed one more thing; do you know where I could store my belongings?"

"Of course Kurosaki-san. Just down the street there is a public storage kiosk you can use. I understand that many tourists and some frequent guest use the place to hold onto their things when they are going to be gone for only a short amount of time."

Thanking the polite young man once again, Ichigo left his letter for Mel along with the two visits for the popular spa and the hotel spa he had paid for. He hoped he might have a chance to see Mel one day again to personally thank her, if not hopefully the spa trips would say it for him. Walking out of the hotel Ichigo was greeted by a bright sky and also the moment he dreaded, the insanely huge amount of people who live and worked here. Quickly he gathered himself and headed off down the sidewalk in the direction he was told to travel to find the public lockers. He made quick time due to his long stride and that ever so useful ability to make people unconsciously move out of his way. Dressed as he was and his bright hair made him remember the days when he and Chad would beat the hell out of the punks on their way to school. 'Oh the good ol' days.' he thought.

When he found the place, he paid for a small locker slightly larger than what he needed, in his foresight he figured he might need the extra space just in case. Making his way back out into the masses of people Ichigo decided it was time he put to use what Mel had taught him about his new smart phone. He turned it on and waited as the credit he had paid for last night loaded up into the phone, and then he found a niche to wait in. He had chosen a map app and an app for various lodgings and restaurants. While he was standing there he decided he should read the letter that Mel had left him. As he pulled it out he caught a whiff of the perfume she had worn last night.

'Ichigo,

I wanted to again Thank You for the wonderful night we shared. You made last night one of the best ones I have had in years. I do not think I will ever met anyone as wonderful as you. You showed me that honor is not a dead virtue with your actions and with how you lived your life so far. Not many can even come close to the way you have done so much for so many others in their hour of need. I pray and hope that someday you will find the peace you are searching for. So do not stop looking for it. Whether we met again or not I will always see you as my friend.

Melissa'

'We will meet again someday Melissa I promise.'

Putting the letter in a safe place inside of his jacket, he looked to see that his new smart phone was ready to be used. He opened up the map of Shinto Teito and plugged in a random spot in the northern section of the city. It had been years since he had been in any city of consequence, so he figured it would be best to follow the route given to him by the phone. What was really convenient was that it was indeed tied into some sort of citywide network. It showed him the way to nearest transit hub so he could either catch a bus or a shuttle to his destination. Deciding that a bus would get him there quicker and afford him a moving view of the city he went with that option. As he walked towards the bus depot, Ichigo began to pay attention to the environment that he was in.

Everywhere he looked he saw signs of how much MBI did indeed control the city. MBI had basically replaced anything that had once said Tokyo in the past to the new name of Shinto Teito. That fact seemed to bother Ichigo for some unknown reason that he couldn't place his finger on. To him the old name was a deep part of his culture's rich history, and for some damn business to come along and be given the right to change it just because they own most of the city did not sit well with him. Huffing in annoyance he picked up his pace, he wanted to begin his search as quickly as possible. If what ever it was he felt last night posed no threat he would be gone the next morning. But if it did pose a threat then he had the feeling he was going to a different home earlier than he thought.

XXXX

After the early morning gloom passed Uzume found herself on the way to the local shops for dinner ingredients.

'Perhaps I should start remembering to at least put on a pair of panties before going to bed again.'

Sighing to herself she knew it would never work, she absolutely hated how the damn things would ride up certain areas during the night and after a few mornings waking up to, how to put it delicately, 'wet down there', she decided going commando was the better option. She couldn't help what was only her natural response to unsolicited desires that occurred when the cloth rubbed against her. And because of that she was dealt her usual punishment, she got stuck buying what Miya needed to make dinner tonight. So lost in her own thoughts she failed to realize that just above her two hunters had marked their prey. Swiftly moving from rooftop to rooftop they followed her all the way to the markets.

A pink pony tailed flopped a few times before settling down back in place on the left side of Benitsubasa's head. Moving the black sleeves of her short kimono she signaled to the other hunter on the opposing rooftop. The other head covered with white untamed hair nodded back that she understood; Haihane crouched down in her perch to wait. They would ambush their fellow Sekirei once she was clear of any real population, doing so helped avoid a mountain of paperwork and the large amounts of money needed to bribe the local police to cover up any 'disturbances' that they got caught creating. This particular prey they were stalking had been seen during the escape of a former member of a previous squad, Number Two Sekirei Matsu, who was believe to be in possession of a special item needed for Minaka-san's plan. Benitsubasa had to admit it to herself she was looking forward to the fight with Uzume, Number Ten, the aptly named Veiled Sekirei.

The only one currently missing from the Third Disciplinary Squad was its leader, Karasuba; she had decided to skip out on today's action to chase after that phantom anomaly from last night. Just thinking about what had happen made Benitsubasa cringe in both embarrassment and horror. The embarrassment came from the fact the feeling of its warmth had been so enjoyable, but the horror was that something that powerful could even exist among the humans frightened her. Looking over at her squad mate, she wondered what Haihane had thought of last night's event, she as of yet to speak today. According to Karasuba MBI had not detected anything other then the Sekirei in the city. And so with that simple declaration from their leader, she did an about face from their joint room and left to find whatever it was.

Now here they were stuck doing this lame ass snatch and grab job by themselves. Usually these things went pretty easy, because as soon as Karasuba showed herself most of the time the intended target simply gave up. Not that it matter for any of them, because as soon as what ever it was they were grabbed for was finished, the only thing waiting for them was a swing of Karasuba's nodachi. But today was going to be her and Haihane's chance to shine for their soon to be Ashikabi, Ichinome Natsuo. The two of Sekirei would finally be able to cast off the shadows of the former members. Their own accomplishments muted because of the past leaders, Asama Miya and Yume had exuded such greatness during those early days.

XXXX

Haihane looked towards Benitsubasa to see why she had not yet started to move with the target that was now on her way home presumably. Almost face palming she could see Benitsubasa must be day dreaming again about Ichinome-sama again. Thinking quickly she pickup a small stone and with a little more force then necessary she hit her daydreaming companion right in her cheek. Flipping both 'birds' at the now pissed partner she simply pointed down the street. Haihane sighed in relief that any anger at her was now going to be focused on the woman they were again following. Spotting a very open area ahead that also had no housing proved to be perfect for the ambush.

"Oi Uzume-san."

'Fuck! Fuck! Double Fuck me!' Slowly turning around Uzume could easily see the white haired member of the Disciplinary Squad already had her zeroed in. So lost in her thoughts she hadn't been paying attention to where she had been walking. Quickly looking around at her surroundings Uzume could see she was in a bad spot, the wide open spaces favored the girl in front of her. And what was worse she already knew Haihane had her damn claws primed for an attack. She saw only one option left to her, run. That is when she really knew she was screwed; both her legs go hit from the other Sekirei's shockwave attack just as she had finished turning around to run for it. From the very beginning she should have looking for the moment Benitsubasa would appear.

Dropping to both her knees from the strike, Uzume knew it was going to be quick. Haihane was mostly likely on her way down to hit her and there was almost nothing she could do to defend herself.

'Amazing. I won't even get a chance to say goodbye to Chiho-chan. She will never know what happened to me.' She could only stare at the ground beneath her as she waited, tears slowly falling down her cheeks.

"Hey! What the hell do you two think you are doing?" The voice belonged to a man. A very pissed man from the harness conveyed by the sound of his voice.

'What!' Uzume looked up to see a sight she just couldn't believe. Standing protectively over her was perhaps one of the tallest men she has ever seen. First noticing his combat boots, her eyes travel up what looked like a pair of military style pants, which lead to a worn looking leather jacket. Even though she couldn't see his face, her sight was granted to a view of what could be only the brightest orange hair she could think of, the sun just happened to be shining through it. But it was what he was gripping in his right hand that made her own eyes bug out. The claw that she was certain was going to be the one to claim her was being effortlessly held back by the stranger over her.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Three simultaneous voices exclaimed.

XXXX

He had been walking for close to two hours, mindlessly wandering through the streets and alleys. He noticed that as he got further away from the center of Shinto Teito, the habitants of the various neighborhoods he walked through were thinly populated. Sure there were still little clusters of people but he got the general feeling that the expense of the city was slowly driving people away. Another reason he was getting grouchy about what MBI had done to this proud city. Deciding he was getting hungry Ichigo was pleased to see a market area ahead; hopefully his phone was current because it said that there was a small diner ahead. Just as he sighted the diner he was looking for he felt it, it was quick but it was they same energy he had pickup last night. Looking around him he didn't see anything out of ordinary, until a woman brushed past him. Brown hair done in a pony tail greeted him as he made sure his own reiatsu was undetectable.

Calmly training his body and face to keep the surprise hidden, he just watched as the woman walked by blissfully unaware of him. He studied her through force of habit making note of her clothes which were simply to remember really. A pair of open toe sandals, a pair of faded Capri jeans, and a very form fitting shirt that had a star on both sides. He didn't get a good look at her face, but he had enough that he could trail behind her safely to keep from being noticed himself. Slipping almost automatically into his military mindset, Ichigo let her get ahead of him by about 200 or so feet to keep her from seeing him should she turn around suddenly. He also made sure to keep himself from standing out as much as possible, a fake grin plastered on his face, moving out of the way of people so no one would voice a loud objection to him. Everything to be a ghost in the minds of the people around him, a black void to the woman he was following.

Shadowing her was easy until it got tricky as she was suddenly making her way through an area that was pretty wide open. Stopping to stay in the shadow of the building he was next to would help keep him hidden until she was almost to the other side. Just as she got to about the middle of the opening was when the next surprise made itself visible, he cursed himself for not realizing it until it was too late. The woman had effortlessly dropped down from where he could only guess was from the rooftops above him, so that she could approach the taller pony tail woman he was tailing from behind. It was when he took in the new person that he instantly went on the alert, not many people walk around a city with a pair of bladed gauntlets' especially when jumping off a rooftops. Well this was certainly new as he started his observations, if he had to guess she could be some sort of hybrid fullbringer. Her energy was definitely similar to the woman he was following.

Her white hair reminded him somewhat of the former tenth squad taichou for some reason. What he could make out of her attire when ever the gray haori moved out of the way looked to be damn near scandalous from the looks of it. All he got to see was a tattered grey or faded black uniform that barely covered her rear. However it was the way she was moving that screamed training of some kind. This one was going to be trouble he could tell because the other woman had yet to realize the new comer. Then it happened as soon as the clawed woman spoke he felt yet another woman's presence immediately followed by some kind of shockwave.

He moved in a blink of an eye as soon as the trapped woman started to fall to her knees.

'Damn it. Damn it. It was a fucking ambush.' He chastised himself for failing to interfere sooner.

He was suddenly between the injured woman and the clawed woman who had jumped up and forward to strike at the fallen woman. Reacting out of instinct Ichigo latched onto the nearest gauntlet with his right hand keeping his body between the two.

He was furious not only at the women who attacked but at himself for not stopping it in time. "Hey! What the hell do you two think you are doing?"

XXXX

Benitsubasa and Haihane could only goldfish their faces at the newcomer. He had appeared out of nowhere and had stopped Haihane's attack as if it were child's play. Uzume's face was not that far behind in her own reaction, what kind of insane man was this. No one in their right mind gets into a fight with Sekirei let alone when two of them belong to the Disciplinary Squad. All three had the same thought.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

Scowling fiercely at the woman before him, Ichigo was right about her state of dress. On thing that stood out was the fact that she could almost pass for a cheap copy of his evolved form, the tight bandages across her chest though almost brought a blush to him. Pushing her back from both him and woman on the ground he growled his question again. "I said what do you two think you are doing? I won't ask a third time understand."

He got his answer just not the way he wanted. With quickness that he had to admit was pretty good she launched herself at him using a crisscross attack with both of her clawed gauntlets this time. Waiting until the very last moment Ichigo simply ducked down then under the passing arms before finally ending straight up in her face. With a feral smirk he grabbed her now unguarded dog collar in his left hand, and then using his right hand he grabbed the waistline of her uniform. Her grey eyes betrayed the surprise at the speed in which he had gotten a hold of her. Without pause Ichigo twisted both him and his caught prey one hundred and eighty degrees and release her straight into the attacker coming up behind him.

Uzume could only watch as Haihane went flying by her and collided with Benitsubasa with a loud thump. But the man was not done, he jumped right over her and when he landed he grabbed the pink haired fist user and delivered a knee strike to her chin. Watching Benitsubasa pink eyes roll back into her head signaled the knock out. Then with no thought the man executed an elbow strike to the middle of Haihane's back as he dropped to one knee before she could recover. She had just only gotten to her hands and knees after the throw and collision. She watched as he lifted Haihane's head and checked her face; her grey eyes must have shown some fight left in them, because he smacked her head into the ground twice in quick succession. A third one was needed but then it was all over, Haihane was finally out as well.

When he turned back towards her, she finally got to see the face of man who just saved her. His hair was unruly and just about covered his brown eyes and fell to about his shoulders, the chiseled face ended with a firm jaw line. Overall she had to say the man standing before her was drop dead handsome, but her mind finally caught up to her hormones as she now faced this man alone. Her face must of shown her fear because his face went from friendly to worried.

"Hey I am not going to hurt you." Ichigo seeing how her face suddenly grew frightened. It seemed it didn't matter because she tried to scoot back but her legs caused her to reflectively cry out in pain. Squatting down to her level he brought both hands in front of him in a submissive posture.

"Easy there ok. I am not going to hurt you alright. I am a former medic and you are in some serious pain. Either you have severe internal bruising or possibly a broken bone or two. I don't know what the hell she hit you with but you're in no condition to stand. So let me help you. I will take you to the nearest hospital ok."

"NO! No hospital!"

'What?' Startled himself by her violent reaction to his offer, he just squatted there waiting for to calm down.

After a minute or two her breathing calmed some. "Ok, no hospital but I got to take you somewhere I can treat you. I can't just very well leave you here with these two now can I?"

"I ... I live about three blocks away. We can go there."

"Good. Now I am going to have to carry you alright? I don't want to chance making your wounds worse by you trying to walk. And we will stay in sight of people if it makes you happy."

Uzume looked at her still unnamed savior's eyes, there was not deception at all, he honestly meant what he said.

"Ok. But no funny business. I will scream rape as loud as I can if you try." She damn near lost it when he face went from gentle worry to comical outrage. She did lose it when what must have been a practiced scowl formed on his face as he stared at her.

"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry, I couldn't help it ahh… What is your name by the way?" Both seemed to realize that they had no idea how to address one another.

"Kurosaki. Kurosaki Ichigo and before you start, no it DOES NOT MEAN STRAWBERRY."

"Sure. What ever you say berry-sama."

Gasping at his soon to be human cargo, he growled annoying as he stood up and approached her. "What's your name soon to be dropped on her ass if she keeps up the insults?"

"Uzume."

"Uzume? Is that it?"

"Just Uzume. I don't have a family or so I have been told." Honestly none of them really had a family and other than Miya who had been married, all any of them could do was hope to find their Ashikabi in time.

"Well just Uzume should we get started or do you want to wait for the police to show?"

Just as she was about to give her response she remembered two things; her bag of groceries and the two unconscious Sekirei. Frowning she was divided by what to do; first she wanted to leave them be but the risk of a forced winging didn't sit too well with her, or she could see if he would put them in one of the abandoned buildings to hide them. Her savior must have been thinking the same thing because he asked the very same question poised before her.

"Hey what should I do with these two? Can't leave 'em like this now can we? Any suggestions Uzume?"

"As much as I would like to leave them here, I can't Ichigo. I know this is a lot to ask but can you toss them into one of the buildings?"

'Surprising, I would of thought after being attacked by these two morons she'd leave them to their fate.'

"Yeah, give me a minute."

Grabbing both of the unconscious females by a wrist each, no one said it had to be gentle; he dragged them quickly to a nearby boarded up store. Quickly finding a loose section in the ply boards, Ichigo only moved it enough so he could push the two in. Making sure it looked undisturbed he trotted back to his patient, who was looking inside of her bag.

"Ah, anything wrong Uzume?"

Shaking her head no without looking up. "Nope. Just checking to make sure everything was good. Miya would rather see me crawl back then to return home with bruised vegetables."

'Miya? Who was this Miya and why does he sound so evil?' Crouching next to the brunette Ichigo quickly noticed something else for the first time, she was well endowed. Keeping his eyes only on her face he waited patiently for her to finish her inspection, well almost.

"Ehmm. Ehmm, Uzume not to sound impatient or anything but we should get the hell out of here don't you think?"

Blinking as she looked into his face. "Yeah, we should go Ichigo. So how are we going to do this by the way?"

"Well its going to have to be bridal style Uzume. I won't risk carrying you piggyback in case you do have broken bones, but at least with me carrying you in my arms we will do less damage."

Shaking her head in agreement, she wrapped her arms around his neck while keeping the bag on her stomach. Ichigo surprised her by both his gentleness and strength when he lifted her up off the ground with ease. Both were sporting small blushes when he was fully upright and she was done shifting until she was comfortable.

"Well you have to tell me which way to go Uzume."

"See that that alleyway over there, between those apartment buildings." Seeing him nod yes, she continued. "Well its about three blocks down that away, when we get to end of the third block we are going to make left and go half a block. You will see a two-story inn called Izumo Inn. That is where I live Ichigo."

XXXX

Setting off in the direction Uzume gave him, Ichigo while keeping his face as neutral as possible could not help but study the woman now in his arms. Besides her afore noticed chest, he could feel that her muscle mass was something between a dancer or maybe closer to a fitness trainer, not too bulky but definitely well toned. Her long brown hair matched her beautiful brown eyes. She also proved to be a flirt as well much to his chagrin. It had started shortly after he asked her a question, after a few minutes of silently carrying her.

"How long do you think it will take to get there Uzume?" he asked after he thought he passed the first block of the alleyway.

"Uzume?"

Uzume for her part was deep in thought, so she didn't notice they were a block from where the fight had taken place. She had not taken notice of the man carrying her like a newly married bride either, no she was thinking about what had just occurred. In the time span of two to no more than three minutes, the guy that saved her had not only beaten two Sekirei, he had beaten two members of the current Squad that where trained by Karasuba more than likely. And not only did he beat them, he ruthlessly beat them, not even giving them a chance to defend themselves. She was awed by how smooth he had moved in his attacks, but also frightened slightly by the expertise in which he drove both Haihane and Benitsubasa into unconsciousness.

Before she could continue on her train of thought a slight jostle alerted her to a set of brown eyes boring into hers. Scrunching her eyebrows together in annoyance she looked back at him, only to see a slight smirk on his face. Now she was confused, why was he smirking?

"About time you got your head out of the clouds Uzume. I have been asking for the last minute how long until we get to your place. But seeing how your either really enjoying this or perhaps something else is going on in that head of yours it's kind of hard to tell."

"Wow Ichigo. You have only known me what five minutes and you are already comfy enough to carry me like a new found lover. Perhaps you are having ecchi thoughts while your hands are so dangerously close to both my tush and my …."

Sputtering a quick denial didn't help him much. "Hey I am not doing any such thing you damn crazy lunatic."

"Oh I don't know Ichi-kun. The ease at which you hold me so familiarly would make most people think you harbor such thoughts. Besides that blush you have growing I think its only fair to say 'doth protest too much, methinks.'" Laughing she could see not only the blush get worse but his mind seemed to shut down momentarily.

'What did I just walk myself into? Did she just seriously say what I think she did?' Looking down at the now madly grinning woman, Ichigo only sighed loudly which only earned him a pat on his cheek.

"I am only kidding Ichigo, besides admit it you clearly walked into it."

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah."

XXXX

'Where is she? I told her to be careful, I told her to take extra precautions.' Red eyes glancing at the clock placed over the sink again for the tenth time. It was passed the expected time she was sure a certain young woman should have returned by now. Worry started creeping into Miya's gut, maybe she had run into trouble and she was more than likely hurt. She had the feeling that something terrible had happen, but Matsu had reported nothing happening even if she was in her room since breakfast. Hopefully Uzume was just taking her time, dinner was not going to be for a few hours anyway, so maybe she was window shopping before she came home.

Just as she found her calm two loud voices made themselves known from the entryway.

"Miya I am home!" Uzume shouted loudly. That was followed by another voice. A voice belonging to an unknown male.

"OI! Uzume mind not breaking my eardrum, I am carrying you still you know!"

"Sorry Ichi-kun."

"And will stop calling me that. My name is Ichigo not Ichi-kun dammit!"

"But Ichi-kun…"

"Don't you but me Uzume."

The sight Miya was not expecting to see as she rounded the corner was the one that presented itself to her. Uzume with the grocery bag sitting on her stomach was in the arms of a man. As she took in his appearance she first thought he was a delinquent. But on closer inspection she started to see all the tell tale signs of a soldier. His boots while worn where still in excellent condition, his fatigues while old showed signs of real use, but it was the man himself she could see was the most telling of all. His eyes had studied her in quick fashion to see if she was threat or not. He stood tall and his face showed experience over the course of years. But the one thing that helped her decide was how he moved, not one wasted effort in any of his movements.

He had easily moved Uzume to a coach and with careful precision set her down. Standing up and away from Uzume and Miya in a non threatening manner he simply watched the two women. Miya carefully approached Uzume and knelt down next to her all the while keeping a close watch on the man known as Ichigo. Frowning at the younger woman she took the bag from her and set it on the floor. First looking at a sheepish Uzume then turning to face the man who carried her in.

"May I ask your full name Ichigo?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo. And you are?"

Smiling as she spoke to him. "Asama Miya, I am the landlady of Izumo Inn."

XXXX

Ichigo's first impression of the Izumo Inn was favorable to say the least. It looked to be a classic Japanese architectural design that was surrounded by a wooden wall. Uzume had told him a little about the place, inside it was also a traditional home with paper walls and fairly sized tatami flooring. She slept on the second floor by herself right now, and the rent was reasonable at only fifty thousand yen a month. He also found out that besides herself and landlord there was only one other resident but he mostly worked at night at a host club. Not his first choice for work but if it work for whoever this guy was, more power to him.

He let Uzume open the front to the first floor much to his regret because as soon as he stepped in Uzume let out a loud shout right next to his ears. "Miya I am home!"

"OI! Uzume mind not breaking my eardrum, I am carrying you still you know!" Shaking his head he saw a couch to place her on, but he didn't want to enter the house with his boots still on, but he had no choice really as he did have his hands full.

"Sorry Ichi-kun."

"And will stop calling me that. My name is Ichigo not Ichi-kun dammit!"

"But Ichi-kun…"

"Don't you but me Uzume."

It was when the person who walked into the room next he stopped momentarily; his heart skipped a beat at the sight before him. With practiced ease he looked her over noticing that first she was not a he. She was dressed in miko fashion which was a purple hakama and a white haori. This was held in place by a purple sash belt that amplified her chest. He also noted wooden sandals reminiscent of a certain Geta-boshi. Her purple hair was long in the back but cut shorter in the front and sides. But it was her eyes that drew Ichigo's attention; her red eyes affected him on an instinctual level that he couldn't even comprehend. He notice that she was watching him as he had taken in her features, so he place Uzume down carefully and then stepped back sufficiently to offer a non threatening posture to her.

Watching as she approached Uzume he internally praised her as she kept him within her sights at all times. She must of took her measure of him just as he had done with her. What ever she saw, she didn't act hostile towards him. He notice the frown he directed at the woman on the coach but held his tongue. It was when she finally spoke to him that he found her voice very pleasing.

"May I ask your full name Ichigo?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo. And you are?" He wanted to know her full name.

Smiling as she spoke to him. "Asama Miya, I am the landlady of Izumo Inn."

Bowing slightly towards her. "I am pleased to meet you Asama-san."

"What?! She gets a san and all I get are scowls and grumpy replies Ichi-kun." whined Uzume.

"First off you didn't tell me that your landlord was a landlady. Second if you remember correctly you have not once called me Kurosaki-san thereby eliminating my need to address you as Uzume-san. Third I am stranger in this house and as such I will defer to her discretions Uzume-chan." That last part said with a heavy amount of sarcasm attached.

'They're like siblings. An older ani and a younger imouto constantly at odds with each other.' Miya watched as the two bickered at one another. Deciding that she needed to find out why Uzume was late and why Kurosaki-san had been carrying her, she stepped into between the two to put an end to it quickly.

"Forgive me Kurosaki-san, Uzume-chan." Miya couldn't help but see Ichigo's smirk while Uzume's eyes bulged out. "But would one of you please explain to me why you both enter my house the way you did."

Miya watched two different reactions cross each of their faces. Ichigo's face had no reaction at all, but Uzume's was one of confusion and then reluctance. Folding her hands in front of her Miya looked at Ichigo with a tilted head signifying he should answer the question first. Clearly he didn't want to because he looked at her hard for a few seconds, and then looked down at Uzume to see if she wanted to speak first. Not seeing any help from his travel mate he suddenly deflated. Not saying a word he walked over to the genkan and took off his boots. Standing up he came back in the living room and sat on the floor, and motioned to Miya to take a seat, which she did by sitting with Uzume on the couch.

"Asama-san the reason I was carrying Uzume was because she was attacked by two other individuals. They had ambushed her and somehow incapacitated her with some sort of riot control weapon maybe, all I felt was a shockwave. I jumped in when the one attacker who was wielding a bladed gauntlet was clearly going to strike her with it. I first tried to talk to attacker but she was not in the mood for conversation so when she attacked the second time I used her momentum and tossed her into the now visible second attacker. She I presumed had used the riot weapon and not wanting to risk a prolong fight I simple rendered both unconscious to end things."

"After seeing the two were no longer going to be a problem, I went to check on Uzume-chan to see if she was injured in anyway. Well she sort of panic when I approached but in doing so I could see that both her legs had taken a blow. I had offered to take her to the hospital but she insisted that she was fine and really wanted to get home as quick as possible. Not wanting to leave her and knowing she couldn't walk home herself, I offered to carry her here. And that is pretty much the story Asama-san."

Seeing how Uzume's eyes were wide open, Ichigo must have done more then just beat off two attackers and carried her. Sensing that there was more to the story but not wanting to divulge their identities to him, she nodded her acceptance and stood up. Smiling down at him she asked if there was anything they could do for him.

"Kurosaki-san is there anything else you need?"

"Ah, actually there is. I need to check Uzume's legs to make sure they aren't broken, but I need a first aid kit and some scissors to cut her pants off."

Wrong thing to say in front of the two women because the reactions from both did make him blush.

"Kurosaki-san one of my rules is no illicit sexual acts are allowed."

"No way in hell am I letting you cut off a good pair of my jeans you hentai."

Waving his hands in front of him he did his best to appease the two. "Its not like that. I was only going to cut the jeans so I could feel the bones easier. Also it would allow me to see how badly the legs are bruising or swelling as well Asama-san, Uzume. Jeez. Try to help and I get my shit jumped on." The last part was said quietly but not quite enough.

"Another rule Kurosaki-san no obscene language. Please refrain from such, you can ask Uzume my punishment for such things."

'How the fuck did she hear that.'

"No thinking about it as well Kurosaki-san." That was said as the miko left the room.

Turning to the woman on the couch, he raised his eyebrows at her in a demanding manner.

"She just knows Ichi-kun. Don't ask she just knows." Flopping back against the couch Uzume covered her eyes with her arm. She had seen Miya's look, she knew this was far from over but because Ichigo was still here so she would let it wait. Uzume had no idea how to explain what did happen; from the way he fought to how effortlessly he carried her. She only had more questions then answers to give her landlady. When she uncovered her eyes, she looked to see Ichigo simply sitting on the floor his hands behind him holding him up while he waited for Miya to return. His eyes were closed but she could see his knees bouncing up and down like a little kid impatiently. Neither had to wait long because Miya had returned not only with a first aid kit but also a kimono for Uzume as well.

"Kurosaki-san if you can give me and Uzume a few minutes, I will change her so you can do your examination without any hindrances."

Getting up Ichigo made his way out of the room. Miya looked at Uzume but forestalled any conversation.

"Uzume when it comes time I will let you know, but for now let us tend to your wounds. I know that Benitsubasa did this, so wait until later to explain what really happened. I am sure that your Kurosaki-san did more then beat two simple 'muggers'." With that she gentle removed Uzume's Capri jeans and helped her into the kimono. When she looked at the wounds she was sure that there was definitely much more to the story then Ichigo told.

Walking to where she had seen Ichigo disappear too, she found him on the back porch just staring at the trees. She stood behind him, just watching as he seemed lost in his own world. She had to admit he made every effort to put her at ease and he was doing a good job at it. She saw that he allowed her to run the conversations how she saw fit, and allowed her to dictate what to do with Uzume. 'He must have plenty of experience from where ever he works at.'

"Kurosaki-san we are ready. Is there anything else you can think of that you might need?"

"Well I will know better once I have a look at her legs. I am hoping nothing is broke because if they are and she still doesn't want to go to a hospital then I have no choice but to set her legs here." A grimace came to his face.

"Well if it comes to that I will help you in anyway I can. I have some knowledge but not much more then basic first aid really."

"Any help is better then none, it will be less that I have to worry about Asama-san. Thank you."

Getting up Ichigo and Miya walked back in the living room. Uzume was flat on the couch, her kimono pulled up to just about cover her modesty but enough to make sure things were not awkward for Ichigo. Ichigo knelt down next to Uzume and frowned at the black and purple coloring already setting in. He knew it going to hurt but he had to do it. "Uzume, I am going to have to have you bite down on a towel. This looks worse then I thought so it going to hurt really bad when I do this examine, do you think you can do this?"

"Yeah I can Ichigo. I trust you and your judgment."

Looking back at Miya, Ichigo found a towel already in her hands to give to him. Turning back to Uzume he lifted the towel and watched as she bit down on it. Then with a deep breath he started to examine both of her legs. He could feel the muscle had taken quite a hit but when he did the standard test for broken bones he was greatly relieved that nothing appeared to be fractured. He was also impressed with Uzume, other than a few tears, she didn't once whimper or moan in pain. Ichigo stood up and took the towel out of her mouth; looking down at her he complimented her.

"You did good Uzume, better than a lot of grown men I have had under my care. Well nothing feels broke but just in case I want to see about getting you some meds to help the pain. If you are still in a lot of pain after the next few days I am going to suggest you go get X-rays done just to be safe. Also I am going to demand you get some bed rest at least three or four days."

Jumping back he was not prepared for the fist pumping shout of joy. "WOOHOO I am on bed rest for four days. I can sleep in and not worry about one iota. Thank you Doctor Kurosaki-sama."

"Is she always this happy about getting injured?"

"Yes."

A look of incredulousness greeted Miya as Ichigo looked between the two women and saw that Uzume was still cheering and Miya well Miya did nothing. Shaking his head again in disbelief he started to walk to the genkan, both women saw this and looked at one another, both confused by his actions.

"Excuse me Kurosaki-san, but what are you doing?" Miya asked genuinely confused.

Pausing he turned back to the purple haired landlady and without much thought answered. "I need to find a place to stay for awhile; it doesn't look like I am leaving Tokyo anytime soon. Then I am going to find a place to eat, hopefully where ever I am staying will be serving dinner. Finally I need to get to a pharmacist to get our ever so cheerful invalid some pain killers."

"Then stay here Kurosaki-san. I have a few empty rooms I can rent you. It is only fifty thousands yen a month if that is affordable for you. Also I do serve both breakfast and dinner for my tenants; lunch is optional if you are home. I am sure you won't find any better accommodations at that price."

Ichigo looked forward towards the door, she had pointed out a lot of good reasons to stay here rather than risk looking for a place right now. Also he would be in the area of that being he was looking for so if he did become a resident he wouldn't be looked at so suspiciously. Then there was the fact that Uzume was one of the being's he was tracking down anyways so watching her would help him make his decision if they posed a threat or not. So far if he had to go by the events of today they were a mixed bag, almost human in their differences. But he knew if he had to go to Soul Society he damn well better have his facts in hand or there might be yet another genocide committed.

"Do you take cash or charge Asama-san?"

"Cash or charge as long as it is not a MBI issued card."

"What? Besides owning the damn city they got their own fucking credit card too?" Ichigo yelled as he turned to look at his new landlady. Seeing both women with odd expressions he continued. "Ah Asama-san did I say something wrong?"

"Yes Kurosaki-san you already forgot my rule on language but for today I will let it slide. Tomorrow I expect you to follow that rule or you will be subject to the same punishment I deal to Uzume and my other tenant. For your other outburst about MBI may I ask do you have a problem with them?"

"Other then throwing their weight around and changing a city's historical name and some general information I have gotten. I don't have a good opinion of them as of yet, I will admit their medical supplies are top notch but what they have done here I don't approve of." Ichigo was never good at lying so honesty was the best course of action here for now.

"Well that is good Kurosaki-san please be careful around any employees of MBI they are not worth having a relationship with."

"Did they do something wrong to you Asama-san?"

"Yes Kurosaki-san they did, however I do not wish to talk about it ever."

"Gotcha. No worries Asama-san I will respect your privacy. So I will be back since all I have to do is get our fellow slouch some pain killers."

"Hey I am no damn slouch."

"Uzume." And that is when Ichigo felt it, the same energy as Uzume, not the powerful one from last night but at least fukutaichou level. Not even bothering to look back he got up and waved on his way out the door.

XXXX

"Miya are you sure? I mean he did help me and all but we hardly know him." Uzume cautiously asked.

Looking at the retreating figure of Ichigo. "Uzume what really happened with Ichigo and the Disciplinary Squad?"

Shuddering just from her recent memories she started the tale from how she got caught in the ambush, how she sure she was going to be captured or worse killed. Then she started to tell Miya in detail exactly what Ichigo did to the two Sekirei, how he destroyed both of them as if they were mere children. Finally she told Miya how easy it was for him to pick her up and carry her all the way home without complaint. She finished off by saying. "Miya I can't tell what he is either. I can't tell if he is an Ashikabi but what ever he is he is strong and quick. One last thing Miya I trust him. I don't know why but I do. I feel safe with him around and that puts my heart at ease if he is going to stay."

"If that is good enough for you Uzume, I will trust your judgment on this. I am sure however our resident hacker is already on the case of Kurosaki Ichigo already."

XXXX

'Two. Two of them and I found them by accident.' Ichigo could not believe his luck and all it took was a hungry and still hungry stomach to help him in his search. His smartphone had directed him to a nearby pharmacy where he got some good over the counter pain killers and some instant ice packs to help Uzume with the swelling. He had forgotten to tell Miya-san to put ice on the legs. Ichigo found the woman fascinating, from how she dress to her beautiful looks.

'Beautiful? Ok she is that, but why am I thinking that. I haven't thought about a woman like since… Shit I notice Mel was beautiful as well in the bath. Am I forgetting Rukia?' Now the infamous scowl made itself know. He stood there looking down at his hands as he got lost in his memories. Rukia had been his everything for so long in his early life, even if Aizen manipulated them to meet everything that happened afterwards was their doing. Yet here he was realizing that he had notice two no three women were beautiful. Was he forgetting or was he starting to come to terms with it?

He was numb for a year after her death, there had been one moment that he forgot everything but that was neither here nor there. But now he found himself having those feelings again. First with Mel, then with Uzume even if she was a huge tease and flirt, she did make him smile inside. Then there is Miya, in the brief time he has known her so far, she has had the biggest effect on him and he is not sure what it means. Now that she was the same being as the one he was looking for, he had even more reason to get to know her. If both she and Uzume proved to be harmless then Ichigo would keep what he found a secret, but if not then he had to at least prepare himself for what had to be done.

Realizing his thoughts were getting dark and depressing again he shook it out of his system. Looking up at the time, he lost about ten minutes just staring at the floor, thanks to the time of day no one noticed. Paying for the items Ichigo made his way back to his new home for now, never realizing that he had gain a smile on his face. Home a word he hadn't used in over ten years, now he could say it even briefly. Taking a cue from his flirty cargo earlier. "Miya I am home!"

XXXX

"Miya I am home!" The first words out of her new tenant's mouth sent pleasurable shivers down her spine.

'Did I just shiver?' Miya paused in the chopping of her vegetables. She shook herself out of it quickly and resume preparing dinner. She had to get creative now that she had an extra plate to set.

"Miya is there anything I can do to help?"

'Damn is he silent!, I didn't even notice him until he spoke up.'

"No Kurosaki-san I am fine. You should get comfortable, dinner is at six sharp. I will explain all of the rules at that time." She was proud that she did not even flinch.

"Speaking of that should we seal the deal now with at least a handshake?"

Turning to look at him she smiled and extended her hand. Ichigo smiled as he extended his.

Destiny. The Merriam Webster definition defines destiny as two possible things. One something to which a person or thing is destined. Two a predetermined course of events often held to be an irresistible power or agency. For Kurosaki Ichigo and Asama Miya what happened when their hands gripped one another was two souls had instantaneously and finally found each other. Miya's tama actively sought out Ichigo's reiryoku and when the two forces met instead of clashing violently they surge and mingled intuitively with one another. Both parties physically and mentally reacted the same way.

'I found him!'

'I found her!'

XXXX

Author's Notes

Ok I know you are all mad, but is that not the point of a cliffhanger? Anyway I hope you found the transition of my story easy to follow and hopefully you are not too disappointed by how everything went down. Also I have decided that the Miya and Ichigo's story will take place roughly two to three months before canon events. Still trying to decide how closely to follow them. Any good suggestions will be entertained and the offering party will be given credit at the beginning of the chapter. So good review, complaints or any general comments are all equally accepted. Also honestly did the fight scene work for you? I figure I did good. Two overly confident Sekirei charging into a fight against a truly unknown opponent. Again I will update roughly three weeks from now, why? I am back to work tomorrow so I will only get about an hour to two a day to write, if I am lucky four on the weekend. So until then.

Liam


	4. Tama and Reiyoku

**Disclaimer insert here: No I do not own Bleach or Sekirei much to my disappointment.**

**All characters belong to their rightful owners, except any OC's that I include, which will only hopefully be one or two minor characters. An M rating is for future violence, dismemberments, gore, language, very foul language, and of course maybe or maybe not adult situations. Do not ask for them that will be decided later.**

**Response to Reviews Corner:**

**YOU LIED TO US LIAM. YOU SAID THREE WEEKS UNTIL THE NEXT UPDATE BUT HERE YOU ARE POSTING EARLY. WHY?**

**Liam sheepishly looks at his followers and decides that telling the truth is the best course of action. You remember I was going back to work that Tuesday the 9****th****. Well I sort of kind of slept through my alarm for over an hour, just barely made it in time to call out sick. So what better use for an unintentional sick day, well to write of course? Now onto the reviews. Yeah. PS that is what really happened. **

**Ok first is Plums: You will not be surprised by the end of the chapter, but hopefully I will have pulled off as to why it happened. I did sort of paint myself into a corner with how I ended the last chapter didn't I? Next I will only say that Uzume and Chiho will be a part of the Orihime's involvement but in a different and surprising way. As for Karasuba, (Thanks to BrianPC I am spelling her name right finally) she may get someone I think everyone is going to hate right off the bat, and no it won't be a shinigami or arrancar nor a quincy. **

**Aldtorath: Nice review and lots of good points. But to answer your question as far Ichigo is concerned, yes he is a bad ass but I have decided to keep his power to a reasonable level, as to why I will let the story tell you, but he will be given his screen time to flex his muscles for good reasons. As again for Chiho she will not be left out but not in the way everyone thinks.**

**BrianPC: Thanks to you I have fixed my overenthusiastic autocorrect and poor sense of spelling her name for some reason. Blame it on the tired eyes of yours truly at 4 am. Hopefully this chapter helps you get an answer for Ichigo and Miya's relationship.**

**Druss the Legend: First I am still trying to teach myself again how to write for myself, I haven't written anything like this for just enjoyment since I was freshman in High School. If my version of Ichigo and Miya was to close to canon or unrealistic it was not my attention. Again growing pains on my part, but with each and every review that points out things like that it will help in later chapters. But I did like how it turned out story wise. Ichigo's reaction to Uzume will come out in later chapters as to why he acted as he did, it will be a nice major surprise for everyone. And Miya was only reacting to as she put it to dealing with 'siblings'. I again like how the finish chapter turned out, but again I do appreciate your review, hopefully I won't let you guys and gals down later on. Finally to Miya's winging, you will have to wait and see, but I am going to do my best to make you feel it when it happens and as to why.**

**Jake: I understand your point of view and it is appreciated, any review is, but what I do like are reasons to be give which you did, simple I hates don't help any writer. But the Mel character as stated and observed by others did serve a great purpose to the story and Ichigo's homecoming. I am pleased and as were others by how that chapter turned out, so I have no regrets as to writing it. But again I appreciate your review and your reasons for it. Thank You.**

**Red888: I DO PLAN TO FINISH THIS. I started one Fanfiction for Rosario Vampire and after a crushing blow to my ego, I simple stopped it. This however is not going to be the case for Destiny's Path. I have a general plot scratched out and I have two different endings I have a choice to use. Depending on how the reviews go, they will decide the ending for all of us. Why you may ask, because I am not just writing for myself anymore, I am writing for each and every person who is following this story. I want you to come back to read this story every time I update it and when I start to publish other fics here. So to answer your question I am here to stay.**

**I have to clear this up better; it seems that some are still confused by who it is that Ichigo will be with. So here is list but as to why, when, and how I will make you wait except for obviously Miya. It is Miya, Orihime, and finally Tia, I will switch between Tia and Tier because I love both forms of her name. As stated before I know I can't pull off more than three without making it ridicules in a joint relationship. The best one I found who has pulled if off nicely is ****Platinumsabr**** with his Rosario Vampire fic, the other I am still hoping to see if it is continues is Panther King of the Shinigami by ****Sabaku no Kyuubi****.**

**Again as I write each chapter I do like to add reviews answers if possible but I will try to keep to a minimum at some point. And NO I will not do a Review Only Chapter, I have seen it done but I don't feel that is necessary for me as I will try to answer before each chapter some of the really good reviews and critiques.**

**So without much ado here is your fix. **

XXXX

**'_I found him!'_**

**'_I found her!'_**

**_Asama Miya and Kurosaki Ichigo_**

XXXX

Tama and reiryoku; each the source of power of one of the two individual now holding hands. One source is the soul that is native to this world, the other the soul of one not of this world. Yet each reacted to the other as if they where meant to be with the other for all of its existence. Each feeding from; then reinforcing one another. A constant stream began to flow steadily between the two individuals, tama and reiryoku intermingling, merging as one, become the bridge that would bound the one who is unbound able to the one who was not even suppose to exist in her life. Yet the two could not let go of the feelings that they were receiving from each other. Each was getting lost from the waves of emotions flowing from the other.

His brown eyes getting trapped while staring into the abyss that was behind her red ones. Slowly the force that was being generated between the two began to pull their bodies towards one another, closer and closer.

"Hey Miya what is for dinner tonight?"

'!'

'! ! !'

'! ! ! ! !'

'Damn you!'

The two people slowly disengaged themselves from each other, both sporting flustered faces and trying to calm their panting chests. The orange haired man gaze lingered on hers for a moment that would seem improper to many, however the purple haired woman's own gaze readily accepted his in return. Both slowly turned to stare at the now twice offending person standing in doorway to the kitchen. His face torn between terror and open awe at the display he just witnessed. The man standing in the doorway was now trying to figure out how to avoid dying at any and all cost. He was saved by his landlady.

"Kagari I would like you to meet our newest tenant, Kurosaki Ichigo." All the while the demon visage that drove fear into lesser beings made itself known and Ichigo got a first hand look at why his landlady was known as Hannya of the North.

'That is incredible. I wonder if her power is visible for others to see? I guess I am not going anywhere now.' Ichigo watched as the mask slowly disappeared from above Miya's head.

"Nice to meet you Kurosaki-san, as you now know I am Kagari your new roommate." Kagari found the courage to walk up to both and extend his hand out.

Ichigo had to defuse the situation quickly so acting as if nothing happened; he gripped his now new roommate's hand, Ichigo internally shouted for joy but groaned none the less. Not surprised, he now confirmed he was going to be living with four of the beings he had picked out from his scan last night. He could feel Miya's eyes boring into the back of his head but he did his best to ignore that feeling, but how does one ignore an obviously agitated woman. He himself was rattled by what just happened, and all of that from just holding onto Miya's hand. As far as he could remember his reiryoku had never displayed such a reaction to any other person, not even Rukia. Now his soul was a jumble of emotions, and the worst part was he was entranced by the power that he had felt coming from his landlady.

Smiling at his roommate Ichigo spoke. "So you are Kagari. Uzume told me a little about you, not much to be honest just that you lived here and worked at a host club."

"Well it's not much but there are not many options for decent paying work in Shinto Teito. It does have its good points but I swear some of the women I meet can drink their own weight in liquor." Kagari was relieved at the laugh he got from Ichigo. What ever he walked into the middle of, Ichigo was doing his best to act as if nothing had happened, and hopefully Miya had the situation under control for all their sakes.

"Well I am glad you told me about the work situation Kagari, but I think I will be fine."

"Oh, why is that Kurosaki-san?"

"I have an extensive work background that I think will allow me to find work quite easily."

"What sort of work Kurosaki-san?"

"I think it would be best to wait until dinner. This way I can tell you, Miya, Uzume and the other tenant I haven't met at the same time."

Three Sekirei in the house were surprised by that statement. 'How did he know about Matsu? / How did he know about me?'

Seeing the reaction he got, he knew he messed up but to his surprise all Ichigo saw as he turned back to speak to Miya, was she had now schooled her face back to its proper serene form. Smiling at her Ichigo couldn't help but applaud her performance, he himself had a ton of questions but he decided to wait for now.

"Miya you said dinner is at six correct?"

"Yes Kurosaki-san. Why?"

"Well I have to go get my belongings out of storage and the place is all the way by the airport. I need to know if you or Kagari can give me the best route there and back so I am not late." Ichigo had been looking at the time on the wall before focusing back on Miya.

Miya pointed to Kagari. "Kagari knows the city better than I Kurosaki-san. I walk only within this neighborhood and tend to stay away from the city proper. Kagari's job is within the city itself so he will be of better help to you."

Turning back to Kagari, Ichigo got his help in plotting the route into his smart phone and was surprised by the ease at which the man got him to and from his destination with more than enough time to make it back for dinner. Once that was done Ichigo said his goodbyes after getting his boots back on and was just about to leave when Miya addressed him.

"Kurosaki-san, dinner will be at eight tonight. I think under the circumstances, should you run into anymore delays on your trip; it would be best that you don't try and rush. I would not want to see my newest tenant break my dinner time rule his first night, now would we?"

Bowing slightly back to her in gratitude. "I promise not to make it a habit to break your rules Asama-san." Then he was out the door.

XXXX

"WHAT. WAS. THAT. MIYA!? I have never seen tama with flows before Miya, and it was mixing with whatever that was coming from Kurosaki-san."

This was the first thing said by a perplexed and highly excitable Kagari after they had both watch Ichigo walk out of the inn and through the gate. The sight of Miya and Ichigo holding hands, lost in each other's gaze, while purple and black outlined with blue energy flows wrapped around them both. He had never seen such a display of tama, but Ichigo's own energy was a match for Miya's. To see her, the Number One Sekirei, 'reacting' was the biggest understatement in the history of the world. Kagari had seen a portion of Miya's power before but what he had walked into made that look like a passing shower compared to the storm he witnessed.

Not saying a word Miya gestured to the dinner table for Kagari to sit. She wanted to recover from what just happened before she even tried to explain it to her fellow Sekirei. Also she wanted to calm down her own body; it had been years since she had physical feelings of that sort. Ichigo had made her feel something lost to her since Takehito had died, and now with one touch she had been overwhelmed by those feelings. Ichigo was her Ashikabi.

Kagari only watched as Miya made tea for them. He also noticed that Matsu had sat down with him as well as Uzume. Now it was going to get interesting to say the least. All four Sekirei now had a common enigma, Kurosaki Ichigo. His own thoughts were jumbled, Ichigo displayed no hostile actions what so ever, even his strange power was... Realization dawn on him, it was the same warmth from last night. He had not even noticed what was happening around him until he walked in on the two. But now that he and the rest knew the source of that warmth; what were they going to do. Kurosaki was the source of their combined questions but would he give them the answers they wanted.

Matsu had come out of her room only to be met by the stunned face of Uzume. They had both felt Miya's aura and that same warmth again as well but what had them terrified was the fact that both had emanated from the kitchen. Matsu knew the condition Uzume was in, but to see the hobbled girl standing spoke volumes about the panic that was clearly evident in both of them. They had stood at the top of the stairs with Matsu holding Uzume by her waist. They had only come downstairs only after hearing Ichigo leave the house. They both had made their way into the dining room only to see Kagari sitting and Miya making tea in the kitchen. Taking a cue from Kagari they both sat at the table to wait for Miya.

"He is my Ashikabi." Is all she said as she placed tea down before each of them.

That simple statement was greeted with a simultaneous. "WHAT!" Followed by a stream of questions blasted at her by the three other occupants. Taking a sip of her tea, Miya let the questions fly until she flexed her mask. That ended all questions immediately.

"He is my Ashikabi. I can not deny what I felt nor can I keep it a secret from you three as much as I wanted to. I lied to you Matsu as well as you Uzume, I did feel something other than the warmth last night. I reacted to it even then. When we touched in the kitchen, I can not even put in to words what I was feeling coming from him. But two things stood out from what I did recognize. First he has suffered greatly as to what I do not even want to imagine. There is a darkness that has scarred him deeply. Second was that his warmth is the core of his power, it is an overflowing river of his power's manifestation. He is simply put the most powerful being I have ever come across."

Looking up from her tea-cup, she could only smile at the three stunned expressions that meet her eyes. All three were looking at her as if she had gone mad. The denial was clearly there but if she said it was true, then it was true. She the oldest of their kind was now eligible to be winged. Miya wanted to deny it her self, but what she had felt flow from her Ashikabi drove home the fact that she was his. Kurosaki Ichigo was her destined mate. Sighing though she also knew Ichigo harbored deep pain within himself, and if she was even going to attempt this, then she needed to know the man better. And that is why she was allowing him to stay at the inn with them. Holding up her had she continued so she could stamp out any future arguments now.

"I have decided that I will also keep my word in allowing him to stay with us even considering the fact that we know next to nothing about him. Hopefully at dinner we will learn more as he did promise Kagari to tell us why he shouldn't have a problem with finding a job. Admittedly I want to know as much as I can about Kurosaki-san before I even consider allowing him to claim me as his Sekirei. So I want each of you to understand that as long as he poses no threat to me or to yourselves I will allow him to live with us."

Kagari was the first to speak. "Miya even if he is your Ashikabi it does not explain what we each just felt for a second time. There is no known Ashikabi like him known to exist or to even possibly exist. All Ashikabi are human and he should be no exception but that is not the case. His power is insane and when he was next to you it was like standing in the middle of a cataclysmic event."

"I have to agree with Kagari Miya-san." Matsu spoke as she stared into her tea. "He is the source of the warmth we felt last night and just now, but we don't know one thing about him. I have only just started my search of MBI databases to see if he is plant, but it could take a few hours. Even if he is a plant there is no guarantee that he will even exist as part of MBI. So I have to agree again with Kagari on this Miya-san, he is not a normal human."

Miya turned her head to the last person in the room yet to speak. Uzume looked at Miya, then Kagari, and finally Matsu. She knew that the only way it was going to be decide would be for her to tell them all exactly what happened to her. Looking at the table she started to speak.

"I will tell you why I trust Ichigo and why I believe that we will be ok with him staying here." Getting comfortable as possible, Uzume began her story from the moment she left the inn to get dinner.

XXXX

'What the hell was that back there? What have I gotten myself mixed up with this time? And just what the hell was that reacting with my soul? And did I just try to kiss her? DAMN IT WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH ME!?'

Ichigo kept his emotionless mask on as he walked down to the first bus stop to get him back to the airport district. Nothing but questions now ran through his head. The biggest was just that, what was that that just happened between Miya and himself? His very soul had responded on its own. He could feel his reiryoku as it began to build uncontrollably, trying to reach her. Then he felt her. Her power was immense and the feelings he had brushing against his soul did not make things any clearer to him. Affection for him was the best way to describe it but that should not be possible, they had just only met. But it was the strongest feeling he got and now his own emotions were thrown into the winds.

When his reiryoku first reacted he didn't know what was going on. When he realized that his reiatsu was visible mixing with Miya's strange power, he almost panic, until he noticed how calm it was when it mixed with hers. The other thing that was unexpected, even after every single encounter with a new spiritual being, his soul had never reacted like that. Yes he had been deathly afraid for his life, yes he been near death quite a few times, and yes he even died more than once. But never has his soul ever subconsciously sought out another on its own. Not even Rukia had provoked his reiryoku to respond in the manner.

Rukia, his moon, she was the love of his life. It had taken every ounce of his courage to confess to her one night during a break in their training. And that first kiss was magical, to know that he had finally caught his dream. It had been a rather awkward time up 'til then, constantly being near her without telling her what he so desperately wanted to for so long. Finally it had been Orihime of all people that set him straight, she had seen it, knew that it was going to happen, and she was the one who made it easy for him to do so. One sentence is all she said to him.

'_Ichigo, if you keep on stalling in telling Rukia how you feel, you will always carry that regret for the rest of your life if one of you should fall in this war.'_

"Sir?"

Looking out of the open door of the bus, the driver was sitting there looking at him irritably. Ichigo quickly mumbled an apology as he boarded the bus and sat down as soon as he paid. Looking down at his smart phone he had about a fifteen minute ride ahead of him. Leaning his head back against the bench seat he went over the day's events again. All things considered he knew that feeling he had earlier had proven right, his life did just change again.

'Rukia I am sorry.'

XXXX

Miya's didn't know what to think of Uzume's story. Disciplinary Squad or not, no human should have been able to do what she described, but then again Ichigo was not normal, that was certain. After what she had physically felt of his power she now knew it was possible for him to do exactly that. But the fact that he acted non-threatening in every action he took, from how he handle Uzume, let herself take charge of conversations, even to his examine of Uzume was gentlemanly and professional. She had to admit it put her at ease, and doing that has not happened in a long time. Her decision was made from the moment she and he touched but she did want the other to voice their objections.

"Matsu, Kagari in light of Uzume-chan's story I think it is prudent to keep Kurosaki-san near us for the foreseeable future, don't you agree?"

Matsu just stood up from her seat and gazed out through the back door. "Miya-san after hearing her story, knowing his strength not only from Uzume but your self as well, he could have easily taken us out if he desired to do so. The fact that he knew I was here though has me mystified, but if he was hunting me he would have torn the house apart looking for me. But I will continue to dig through his past see what I can find, but I think I should also tell you I will be in attendance for dinner. Not everyday you get to meet someone's future lover in person."

Laughing was so hard to stifle in both Kagari and Uzume's situation as the red-head got to the stairs before Miya could react. However not being as smart as her did cost them both a visit from the mask.

"Miya we give. We give, sorry." Kagari waving both hands in front of him to stave off any more. "If you and Uzume feel this way then I guess I have no choice do I? At least dinner won't be so boring now that Kurosaki-san has joined our family of misfits."

"Miya one last thing, why do you think he was Shinto Teito to begin with?"

"Hopefully we will find out at dinner Kagari, seeing as you don't have to work tonight why don't you keep Uzume occupied until dinner. It would be best to leave her down here instead of trying to take her back to her room."

She made her way back to the kitchen to prepare dinner but her mind was else where. The story Uzume told had one fatal flaw, why was Ichigo where he was to begin with? She had the feeling that deep down Ichigo was running from something himself; maybe he had been drawn to them because he had sensed a kindred spirit. Did it mean he really had been looking for them. That was the question she would ask in private, hopefully he will tell her the truth and if he does then her path will be easier to decide. She found herself desperately wanting him to give her a reason to trust him absolutely and that would be the starting point. She hoped that Matsu would find something of use as well, anything at this point on the man who she was destined to be with would be of help. One could only hope as she set about preparing dinner.

XXXX

It took only forty-seven minutes to make it from Izumo Inn to the storage rental kiosk. During that time Ichigo had come to a few decisions about what he was going to do. Miya was his biggest priority, he wanted to know why they had reacted the way they did. He also knew that he was going to have to come clean about certain things, but how much would depend on their trust for one another. For the little time he had known the three occupants of the inn he had met, he found himself at ease with each. Uzume reminded him of Rangiku, a flirt through and through, Kami help him if she turns out to be worse, Yoruichi. Miya before the incident reminded him of the beautiful and gentle Unohana Retsu, but afterwards he thought of the hidden but powerful side of the taichou of the Fourth Squad. Kagari was very easy-going, he did sort of remind him of Kojima Mizuiro, the ladies man. That brought back some good memories of before he even became a shinigami.

Looking up to see his bus was arriving Ichigo then contemplated what his next move would be as far as explaining his own life. How much was he willing to share to get his own information in exchange so that he could assess if they were threats. What little he did know was that seeing Kagari's expression they could see reiatsu, which meant they would be able to see spiritual beings. That would be his test then, it was so simply he couldn't believe it. Now all he had to do was make it back before eight and he would be golden.

XXXX

'Holy shit! I can't believe this guy. He was… He was that! He was there for that! What they hell are you Kurosaki-san a glutton for punishment.' Matsu could only stare at the information that suddenly she found herself reading. The man practically lived in blood, sweat and tears for the last ten years. His early life however remained unknown, every time she tried to look at him while in high school only led her searches to nothing but dead ends. But nothing should be impossible for a genius hacker such as herself. No one can hide their past that damn well, all she found was a listing of graduating seniors from some school in a town named Karakura.

Before he joined the Legion, Kurosaki Ichigo was a ghost, no records, no history, no nothing. But that was impossible unless, unless someone is hiding any kind of online search. That could be the only logical explanation that Matsu could think, someone had deliberately hide his life, until he made it public with his military followed by his civilian resumes. Karakura that might be the better search then, she would have to go about it in a round about way but hopefully someone left a nibble for her to trace.

XXXX

'How does she do it? Every time we play I always lose my shirt. And why the hell do I always agree to play strip poker with her, when I all I do is get my ass handed to me." As soon as Miya started dinner, Uzume had Kagari move her to the living out of sight of Miya before suggestion the game. Kagari berated himself for falling for that move. Now he was just down to his dress shirt and boxers, and things were not looking good for him in this hand either. Looking up he could see the devil herself rocking back and forth, a sure tell if any that she had a damn good hand. Sighing Kagari was just about to fold when he was saved, this time by Ichigo who had returned to the inn.

"Tadaima." Ichigo silently gave as he stepped into the genkan. What he was not expecting was his new landlady to be waiting with her own reply.

"Okaerinasai Kurosaki-san." Miya felt her heart beat slightly faster as she saw the orange hair man give a genuine smile.

"Thank you Asama-san, I didn't really expect you to be waiting for me."

"I just happen to see you come up the walkway Kurosaki-san. Come and let me show you to your room, it is upstairs, Room Two-Oh-Two."

Miya waited until Ichigo was about two steps behind her before she turned and walked towards the stairs. Ichigo as he followed her caught himself doing something very embarrassing, something that he thought he was above doing; he was staring at her backside. He was watching as her hips and rear moved almost hypnotically, calling to him.

'OH CRAP! I am just as bad as Kon or worse my hollow.' Quickly so he wouldn't get caught Ichigo snapped his head to stare at the back of Miya's head. But did he think his luck was that good, no because just as his head was on the up swing, he caught the snickering Uzume watching him as they passed the room she and Kagari were in. Thankfully Kagari had his back turned to Ichigo because that would have spelt doom later, he just knew it. But sure enough just as he passed out of sight it came.

"You know what I said earlier Ichigo about you being that sort of guy. I guess I was right." That was followed by mad laughter.

'She is just like Yoruichi!'

"What did she mean by that Kurosaki-san?" Ichigo didn't notice that Miya had twisted her head back to look at him. So when he saw her looking at him, he had to do what ever it took to cover up his little misdeed.

"Ah... Nothing Asama-san, you know how ecchi Uzume-chan can be, since she is severely under dressed." With malice he said it loud enough for both his target and his new landlady to hear.

"Uzume-chan if I come back down stairs and you are breaking my rule again about proper attire we are going to have to have that talk as soon as you are well."

"ICHIGO!"

Seeing his blush however did make Miya wonder what Uzume was teasing Ichigo about. Uzume never would have said that unless she had caught Ichigo doing something. Maybe she'd have that talk anyway. Turning back forward she led Ichigo upstairs and turn down the hallway to stop before Room 202. She stopped just in front of the doors and turned back to her new tenant only to find him right behind her.

'Damn ninja. How does he walk so silently?' Bowing Miya slid open the door to his room and with a little teasing. "Welcome Master to your new domain." That got the reaction she wanted as she saw Ichigo blushed a nice shade of red, sputtering as he entered his room. "Damn crazy lot of them. It's not only the flirt downstairs…" The rest was lost as he walked past her. Stepping inside right behind him Miya watched as Ichigo stopped in the middle of the room and took a look around. He must have liked what he saw as she noticed his head shaking in affirmation of his new surroundings.

"I like it Asama-san. Very traditional as well. Ah one question where are the baths?"

"Down stairs Kurosaki-san, I do allow mixed bathing as long as you obey the no illicit acts rule."

Smiling even more at the state of his skin color that wonderful sense that he was responding to her subtle digs as they got to him. The little quips were not just playful flirts; they were used to gauge his responses. And from his reactions he did not come across as a cold-blooded killer or even worse a schmoozing Casanova either. He was perhaps a little 'inexperienced' was now certainly looking like a possibility. That would also be favorable in his character. Deciding to ask one more question to see how he did.

"Kurosaki-san I trust that you will not allow your female guests to break any of my rules after I explain them tonight I hope?"

She saw his demeanor radically alter at that moment. Gone was his blush, his body took a rigid stance, and his voice confirmed that darkness from before, suffering was laced in his voice. "Asama-san me bring home a woman will not be a problem. I have no desire right now to complicate my life again. Please do not worry yourself about that."

'That was enough.' She though sadly knowing that she now had one answer, he did suffer a lost to his heart.

"Dinner will be in an hour Kurosaki-san. If you wish to bathe before hand I will keep out the others for you."

"Thank you Asama-san. I think I will wait until after dinner so I can take my time and relax."

"If there isn't anything else Kurosaki-san, I will finish dinner."

"I should be fine. Thank you again for allowing me stay Asama-san."

XXXX

He had been having fun with his new landlady even when he threw Uzume under the bus to keep his own misdeeds hidden. Miya was proving to be a very complex woman to figure out. First one minute stern like Sui-Fēng Taichou then flirty the next like Yadōmaru Lisa had been. Ichigo was even taken a back about the mixed bathing considering the rule about illicit acts; and he knew that damnable blush of his betrayed him yet again at that mention. But the last question took him by complete surprise and he let his emotions get the better of him again. Thoughts of Rukia had immediately sprung up then. He stood there silently looking at the ring in his hand; subconsciously he had taken it from under his shirt. It had been over ten years since her death and he still didn't want to let go.

'Maybe Yoruichi was right.' He remembers their argument a few nights prior to her giving him the necklace. He doesn't even remember how it started but all he could remember was what she said that ended it and not in a good way.

'_One day Ichigo you are going to find someone to love, but your own self-induced guilt you carry will rule your heart. You will never move on as long as you keep that ring on you.'_

He hated her then for that. He sonidoed out of the house and fled well pass the outer Rukongai districts. All he remembers was venting with his power, when he had stopped an hour later the landscape had been destroyed. Standing in the middle of the destruction he knew that he had to leave or else he could snap, the wounds to fresh. He loved Yoruichi as the oba he had come to see her as, crazed like Kukaku-oba but still his anger got the best of him. When he returned two days before he left; he went and apologized to her. Seeing her eyes filled with worry had sickened him, and when she gave the necklace he almost cried at her words. He still had to leave at that point but not saying anything to his bankai sensei would not have sat right with him.

Now his emotions were mixed up. First had been Mel making him feel normal. Then Uzume and her flirtatious behavior. Finally Miya with her serene selfness but then her own playful side had come out. Again he found himself in the position of having to apologize for his emotions getting the better of him. The last twenty-four hours had just proven how out of touch he was in normal environments', of course living with four people whose power he didn't understand could prove the difference he needed.

'Yoruichi why didn't you teach me how to kill my emotions completely like Byakuya oniisan.' Chuckling he remember that day too. Right after gaining Byakuya's blessing, he said that for the first time in jest but to see the cold face disappear for the classic that Rukia was famous for was priceless.

XXXX

Uzume, now decent and Kagari watched as Miya who less than ten minutes ago was smiling while with Ichigo, came back downstairs grimacing as she walked by. Uzume looked at Kagari with raised eyebrows and slightly motioned with her head for him to follow. Reluctantly he got up and followed his landlady in the kitchen, and lean against the sink as she started to cook. Watching as she moved about the stove with practiced ease, he knew something was off by how she paused from time to time.

"Miya are you ok?"

Stopping for a moment then continuing her stirring she told him. "I think I pushed him to fast Kagari, it was going well at first and he was ok until I teased him about bringing home a woman. I found out that part of his soul has suffered a terrible loss. I could see his reaction clearly; he has indeed suffered a lost love. If I had to guess she was his wife or engaged at the very least. Kagari, no man reacts the way he did, unless he was deeply in love with her. I am going to have to apologize to him tonight."

"You didn't know Miya so don't punish yourself to hard for it, you also know that kind of loss. Besides we just met him today so I think he will not hold it against you. I believe that you and I both know that everyone has their secrets, some are dark and painful. You said it yourself he is your Ashikabi and you are his Sekirei you are each going to have to trust each other completely for the bond to grow to its strongest. I envy you that Miya. You found your Ashikabi even if you were never supposed to have one, I know I do have one but I do not wish to be winged."

Turning to look at the gray-haired man, his own red eyes staring back at hers. She walked up to him and gently grabbed him in a hug.

"Kagari, you know I will always defend those of you in this house. Whatever Kurosaki-san is I have this unrelenting feeling that he is not a bad person; if anything I would say he is tired. So we will both wait until we talk to him before deciding our futures."

Kagari hugged her back and then stepped back, a grin on his face. "I better get back to Uzume. No telling what she and Ichigo might get into considering her mood right now."

Red eyes narrowed dangerously and the ladle of pain began to wave menacingly as Miya looked towards the living room. "You keep an eye on our Uzume-chan; I don't need her getting into trouble like that."

Laughing as he walked away. "Don't worry Miya, I will keep those two apart. I think it would be best that we keep her on a short leash before she does something to make Kurosaki-san really mad."

"Just remind her of my rules and that we will be talking about her sense of modesty while staying here."

"Yes Miya." Kagari disappeared around the corner to the living room leaving Miya looking up towards Ichigo's room.

'I am sorry Ichigo. Whatever burden you carry in your heart, I just hope that we can trust each other enough that you let me help you heal.'

XXXX

"Knock, Knock."

"Kurosaki-san dinner is ready."

Kagari had been the one who went to get Ichigo for dinner. Nobody had heard him for the last hour, and thinking that maybe he had fallen asleep Miya sent him up to get their new roommate. Waiting a minute, he was about to knock again when the door opened, revealing a changed Ichigo. Gone were the clothes from earlier today, exchanged for simple sweats and a tight fitting white t-shirts, and a pair of black tabi. Smiling at Kagari, Ichigo ran a hand through his hair, a mellow look on his face.

"Sorry, I was meditating and didn't realize the time Kagari."

"Ah that's ok Kurosaki-san, Miya got worried, and she thought you might have fallen asleep, considering you roughed up two muggers from what Uzume told us today."

"Nah, I'm used to beating up punks like that. Sort of a tradition for me." A faraway look came to Ichigo's eyes at that.

"That is one strange tradition Kurosaki-san. I hope to hear how that one got started during dinner."

"Yeah it's kinda of a funny story really. So should we get down there before I find out what happens if I should break that rule on just my first day?"

"Of course Kurosaki-san."

Kagari and Ichigo made their way to the dining room, where Uzume and Matsu were already sitting at the dinner table. Matsu's hair was done in her normal plaits and her dress; well it was something Ichigo thought was inappropriate for dinner. It was white sleeveless dress that had a long slit up the one side, and it was very tight around her breasts much to Ichigo's dismay.

'What is this? A test Kami? Are you always going to surround me with big breasted super good-looking woman for the rest of my life?'

Looking at Kagari, he motioned as to where he should sit.

"At the top right Kurosaki-san, Miya wishes for you to sit next to her for tonight's meal since you are our newest member."

'Great. I am going to being sitting next to her and I am not sure if I can even keep myself together.'

Sitting down Ichigo turned to look at Matsu and bowing slightly he introduced himself. "Kurosaki Ichigo, I am your new roommate. And you are?"

Smiling in return Matsu. "Matsu. I live upstairs sort of hidden away from the world. I like my privacy."

"Ah thanks Matsu."

Before anything else could be said Miya started to bring in dinner. Seeing that there was more food Ichigo offered to help. "Asama-san I can help, I might be a tenant but still I think I should at least help with this."

"Please don't worry Kurosaki-san, it is no trouble, please remain sitting."

Looking at his face she could see a streak of stubbornness brewing. She just smiled at him and made a sitting motion for him to stay where he was. A slight huff was his answer for her but he did as he was told. Everyone sat just waiting for the unofficial matriarch of the house to finish placing the food down, before they said anything else to one another. Before anyone could do anything they noticed that Ichigo had his hands together and his head bowed. Taking from his example the rest did the same and thanks were giving.

Miya being the landlady started it. "Itadakimasu."

Four other voices followed suit with their own. "Itadakimasu."

Five people began to dig in, plates handed out, bowls and saucers passed about, glasses or tea cups filled with drinks. Overall everyone seemed more interest in eating the food whose favors wafted about the room. But the proverbial 'elephant in the room' was too hard to overcome for long, but it was Ichigo who decided to start things off.

"So Kagari, you said the job situation in the city is pretty tough, any reason for that?"

Swallowing a bit of fish he had in his mouth, Kagari nodding his head answered. "Yes Kurosaki-san th…"

"Ichigo. Please just call me Ichigo; I am not into the honorifics, something that used to piss off the people I once worked with." Ichigo interrupted with.

"Of course Ichigo. As I was saying the work in the city has been limited because of the changes brought about by MBI and other companies. Smaller companies and family owned stores have been slowly bought out or forced out by the steadily increasing expenses needed to stay competitive with the larger corporations. As such a need for low paying wages has slowly created a gap between the wealthy and those of the working class. As such I could only find work in a host club because I lack the college degree to even gain an entry-level position within the system. I don't mind so much as I do get paid quite well from entertaining the many lonely or upper management types of women."

"I see. Asama-san do you know where the local Emergency Services are located. I plan on staying for awhile and I don't want to really live off of my savings if I can help it. Hopefully they have an opening for someone of my experience."

"There is one about ten blocks away Ichigo-san, I can give you directions tomorrow morning so you can put an application in if you wish."

"Please Asama-san just call me Ichigo."

Miya smirked but playfully chided him. "As long as you call me Asama-san I shall call you Ichigo-san."

"Fine, fine. Miya it is ok?"

Smiling at the tall man next to her, she nodded her acceptance. "Now that is settled Ichigo, please tell us why you are interested in the Emergency Services. Does this pertain to your job skills?"

Drinking slowly from his cup, Ichigo took a few moments to gather his thoughts. This was it, time to start the question and answer session he knew he was going to get involved in. Finally settled on his direction he began his tale.

"After high school I left Japan for France where I joined the French Foreign Legion. I was given advanced triage and battlefield trauma training because I had experience from when I worked in my chichi's clinic. After finishing my training I was assigned to a unit that was among the first to always deploy around the world. Usually it was in conjunction to UN decrees or peacekeeping missions. My task was to set up a village clinic to bring basic needs to the local population. Also it serves to help us integrate ourselves with the locals to establish trust with them. I serve for a standard five year contract and had every intention of re-enlisting until our last deployment in Asia. There I met a man who was the local representative for Doctors without Borders. He had watched me when our two units had been assigned the same mission from the UN. He approached me with an offer to join seeing how I had skills as both a medic and a combat soldier, skills he said his group was severely lacking as too many Private Military Contractors were asking for too much money."

Pausing slightly before he continues, everyone else could see his eyes tighten up before he continued.

"I took the offer due to its being a civilian organization and where not strictly tied down to orders from UN. Also they did pay better then the Legion, and had offered me and few others anything we felt necessary for carrying out our jobs. I was in charge of a small security unit of five others and we were usually the first team selected by our directors due to our combined skills and dedication to the job. Everything was going good, we were sent to places all over the world, helped lots of people, and we always left with a sense of satisfaction. However that ended for me and most of my team during our last mission to Central Africa."

Now the group all watched as a myriad of emotions flew across Ichigo's face, what he said next helped Miya understand the man that had been destined to become her mate better.

"On my last mission, most of my colleagues were massacred by a local warlord and his private army. Only five us of survived, we found the place burnt to the ground and no other survivors, not even the children had been spared. I helped bury those whose last wishes were to be buried were ever they died, the others I helped identify so we could notify next of kin and to take them home. It took us three days with the help of the local UN observation unit and African Union soldiers to accomplish this, as well as salvage anything we could to return to the our headquarters in Geneva. I was on the last transport helicopter out and my last image of those I had worked with for five years were their unmarked graves."

Nothing was said for about five minutes as everyone tried to absorb the fact that Ichigo was the one of the survivors of a massacre that had made the news even in Japan. They had heard the stories but to sit there and hear it describe to them from an eye witness made it all too real. Kagari could not even image seeing someone he cared about dead. Uzume looked like she was going to be sick. Matsu and Miya however took it better as they had both been in their own war and because of duties they had carried out on behest of MBI when they part of the first Disciplinary Squad.

Bowing deeply Miya followed by the others offered her condolences. "Ichigo we offer you are deepest sympathies for your grief. If there is anything we can do for you, please just ask."

"Thank you Miya, I appreciate it. It isn't the first time that I have spoken about it as a matter of fact. On my flight I met someone who became a friend and I was able to speak to her about it. She was a flight attendant that was in charge of First Class and she sort of informed me of Shinto Teito and during the conversation it sort of came up. I ended up staying in her hotel for the night as she became my de facto tutor on all the changes to Japan and all the new technology that sprang up while I was gone. Seems that I lived in the Stone Age compared to the rest of the world."

Uzume couldn't keep her flirtatious attitude to herself however at hearing about Ichigo staying the night with a woman. She failed to see Miya shoot her and Matsu a warning glare.

"So Ichi-kun you slept with some woman you just met on your flight home eh?"

Ichigo shot her a glare but it softens just as quickly and finally sighing out of frustration.

"No Uzume-chan, I did not sleep with her like that. I had just met her on the flight and she offered me a place to stay as I had just only arrived back in Japan after a ten year absence. It was sort of a working dinner date, she helped me the best she could about this new Tokyo and things like my smart phone. Nothing happened at all, we slept in different rooms and she was gone by the time I woke up. Besides Uzume-chan I am a gentleman remember." That earned him a scoff from Uzume as she smirked while glancing quickly at Miya.

Miya had sat quietly throughout dinner so far and listened to Ichigo speak to everyone. She missed the quick look because she had been thinking of what Ichigo had said so far. She had a much better idea about Ichigo's feelings and as to what had caused them now from her first encounter. Now knowing that Ichigo suffer both personally and professionally she began to see that he must have suffered some serious tragedies throughout his life. Her next question however proved to be the tipping point in her understanding of his grief.

"Ichigo you said you were going home. Are you going back to your family?"

Now the feeling everyone got in the room was if death itself had walked in. Ichigo faced went blank and his eyes glazed over momentarily, but as soon as it was there it was gone. This is what he was preparing himself for when he was meditating the questions about his past. He knew that it could come up during dinner so he had prepared himself the best he could mentally. He had been ready to lie to them; to keep his deepest pains hidden to within himself, but Miya's presence dissuaded him from doing so. So he told them, his voice breaking as he did.

"I have no one to go home to Miya. Before I graduated I lost four of my best friends and the loss of my family. But the worst was when my fiancée died shortly before our wedding. I was only going home because I had nowhere else to go for the moment." As the last sentence was spoken it drew gasps from each of them.

'Not only friends, but his family and a fiancée as well.' Miya watched the man she knew only for a few hours start to break down if front of them. She looked at the others only to see each of them slowly get up to leave. Kagari and Matsu helping Uzume up, each had tears in their own eyes, but kept silent for Ichigo's sake. Each looking upon the now quietly sobbing man with remorse. Their questions would have to wait for later, but if he was showing such sorrow, they only needed to know that one thing about him to know he wasn't a threat to them.

Not even thinking Miya gently placed her hands on to the one Ichigo had on the table to comfort him. Without speaking a word she let her feelings flow from her body and was surprised as his reiatsu responded yet again to her touch. Not the whirlwind from before but a gentle brush against her own tama. Both stared at each other as their emotions were relayed through the connection once again, but Ichigo brought his reiatsu under control and the feelings slowed down but did not diminish. He wiped his tear-stained face with a napkin and just sat there looking dejectedly at the table. She stayed next to him not saying a word; she waited for when he was ready to tell her. It took Ichigo about fifteen minutes before he was ready to speak again.

"I had no intention of telling you that Miya. I was going to lie because it still hurts even after all this time. I lit the pyres that sent six of my friends, comrades, my future onii-san, and my future bride back into the Cycle of Life. Each was a huge part of my life, Tatsuki was my friend since we were five, and Chad was my partner in my fights with the delinquents. Uryū was my rival but he was also the most honorable person I had known as well. His mother died the same time as mine and we became kindred spirits but on different sides of the fence. Renji, kami how I hated him the first two times I met him, he became my friend and closest ally when it came to Rukia."

Now she knew the name, the name that was tearing up Ichigo inside. The moment her name left his mouth he almost looked as if he died himself. She knew this pain and understood that it would be with him for the rest of life, but hopefully he would let it heal, as she had done with her Takehito. She simply hung onto his hands encouraging him to continue, it was the only way for a wounded soul to heal and he needed to let it out. Watching as he looked back at her he continued.

"Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia was the person who helped me on my path to the person I am today. She was the one who first stopped the rain that was my haha's death. We had almost made it, after everything we had gone through we had almost made it. One last time to stand before the dangers of our lifestyle and it would have been it. But she fell that last hour; she died protecting her ani, my future onii-san. It was the moment of my heartbreak Miya, watching both her and her oniisan lay on the ground dying. On that day he stood with her, never breaking his own personal vow to protect her. It hadn't always been the case before, but after she met me and I had fought him to save her life, he became a changed man at least for her."

"Miya, I don't know why am telling you any of this at all, I hardly know you but for some reason I find myself needing to tell you, unable to lie. You make me want to tell you everything there is to know, but why, I can't understand. This right now between us shouldn't be possible, my reiatsu has never actively sought out another, and my reiryoku has never done anything this before as well. So Miya before I can go any further, tell me what are you?"

Now it was her chance to do the unthinkable, she continued to stare at the hand she was holding, somehow they were both holding back and she was relieved for that. He let her in, something she never would have expected after only knowing him a few hours, but here he was telling her his darkest pain without holding back. Taking her own deep breath she took her own leap of faith.

"Ichigo do you see this flow." Gently she touched her tama as it swirled around with Ichigo's reiatsu. Seeing him nod his head yes she started again. "This is our Tama, the life source for me, Uzume, Kagari, and Matsu, all of us; we all have this in us. It is what you humans would call a soul, for us it is us our spirit the source that make us who we are."

'Not human?' Ichigo only stared at her as she looked back at him. She could see the confusion in him so she began again.

"No Ichigo, we are not human, just as I suspect you are not human at least not wholly human. Unlike you however we are not originally of your world, we are the survivors of one of eight ships that came to your world thousands of years ago. Our ship however crash landed and until a few decades ago was trapped under the ocean. We were discovered after the island we were a part of emerged from the sea. I was the only one fully developed the rest were in stages of embryo's to just eggs."

Miya paused to let what she said sink in for Ichigo. His facial features were clues as to what he was thinking as she told her story, some were disbelief, some where expressions of wonder, and one of excitement. Now that was going to be interesting for her to find out why. Taking a sip from her tea, she asked Ichigo if he was ready for more. "Ichigo do you wish me to continue or do you need me to stop?"

"No Miya I can go on."

"Fine, then shall we? As I said we were found on an island by the future president of MBI, Minaka Hiroto, and his chief researcher Takami Sahashi both would become instrumental in our development. I am Sekirei Number One Ichigo, I am the oldest of our people from our ship, the one that MBI used to developed all of its 'miracles' from. I used to work for MBI as part of a special unit; I was the first leader of what is called the Disciplinary Squad. The two you met earlier today are part of that squad now, but it doesn't have the strength it did when I was the leader of it. Ichigo I am was not the same person you see today, back then I was very different, it wasn't until I met my late husband Asama Takehito that I learned what life really meant. Without him I would have been the same as those two you and Uzume ran into. I left MBI when my husband died and I have run this inn ever since, his inn that he built. This is all I have left Ichigo, and those that come here are seeking shelter from MBI and from the future that is in store for all Sekirei."

She slowly drank her tea as she watched Ichigo's face still; his eyes were locked as if he were in a trance. Slowly he started to blink, his eyebrows scrunched, and his face grew a scowl as if he ate something sour. Miya watched as he looked at his hand the one she still had a hold of, and surprisingly he lifted it up to look at it, then his eyes turned fully onto her. Just shaking his head he stood up but never letting her hand go. When she too was standing he started to walk to the back yard with her in tow. When they reached the back porch Ichigo stopped and looked towards the sky, specifically at the moon. Closing his eyes as if in deep thought he slowly let go of Miya's hand and walk alone into the yard. Turning once again until he faced her, he brought something out of his pocket which she couldn't see clearly. Then he spoke.

"Miya, what I am about to show you can not leave this house, not any of you are allowed to speak of this. I ask this because I do not know who is running my government anymore, I am not sure if they are still the paranoid people from before, so I will only do this now and for any extreme emergency that arise. Please call for the others and just have them stand there with you."

Miya turned but didn't leave the porch and called out to the others. A few minutes later Uzume still being carried by Kagari and Matsu appeared on the porch. Seeing Ichigo standing in the yard, they looked between the two wondering what was going on.

Matsu guessed that something big was going to happen. She could see it on Miya's face that she had told Ichigo the truth and now they were more than likely going to find out what he was. Uzume and Kagari were watching as Ichigo stood there flipping something round and round in his hand. Frowning slightly he suddenly spoke up.

"Miya, you say you are from another world?"

"Yes Ichigo."

"You also said you have a soul that you said is your Tama correct?"

"Yes Ichigo." Now the four of them seemed confused and worried.

"Last thing. Do you all believe in the afterlife?"

"What? I do not understand Ichigo. What does the afterlife have to do with anything?" Miya questioned.

Looking at the four of them he held up a strange wooden badge and then swiftly pressed it against his chest. What happened next shocked the four standing there as they watched one body of Ichigo fall backwards to the ground, while a wholly different Ichigo stood before them.

"I am a shinigami Miya. I am a death god."

XXXX

Author's Notes: This chapter sucked writing; I had over eight different drafts at one point before settling onto this one and going with it. As I stated before I did corner myself and I did my best to salvage it, so hopefully it worked, if it didn't you all will let me know soon enough. But with this out of the way good or bad its time to get the show on the road. Yes we begin Miya and Ichigo's relationship and yes we will get to see how he reacts as he gets involved deeper with Sekirei Plan. I really love writing this story, so I will update as soon as can when I can how's that, better than telling you three weeks right? But seriously I will take a point in time to finish and the polish the first chapter of my other crossover of Bleach and Rosario Vampire, hint Tia is in that little harem as well. Can't help myself Ichigo and Tia who the hell could resist. I myself do pray that in the manga Kubo finally gets his shit together and puts him and Rukia together at least by the end. So until the next update see ya.

Liam


	5. Who are we

**Disclaimer insert here: No I do not own Bleach or Sekirei much to my disappointment.**

**All characters belong to their rightful owners, except any OC's that I include, which will only hopefully be one or two minor characters. An M rating is for future violence, dismemberments, gore, language, very foul language, and of course maybe or maybe not adult situations. Do not ask for them that will be decided later.**

**Response to Reviews Corner:**

**dragonlord1337****: I am using the dual Zangetsu, I love how it looks, and even though I have his on his back and waist, I get the feeling if you seen it that it combines somehow.**

**KorPA: I hope my PM was good enough for you, if not I am still not saying.**

**Payokumbuah****: Ichigo will be active in the plan only as much as Miya will allow him to be. Remember she was not suppose to be winged at all, she is the pillar, which I am assuming means she is very important to all Sekirei. As far as Minato he will be his usual spot but with a shinigami in his corner.**

**Mas2009: One can only hope I won't but how that saying go, "Don't count on it."**

**One final thought, I love the use of monkey being used in Jumping Jack Sprat's story so I used it. I asked if he could remember in the anime and/or manga. If anyone knows for certain, because I can't remember every chapter or volume I read of manga, let me know where.**

**So here is your dose, and hope this keeps you lads and lasses happy 'til some next week. Going to be a long chapter next time, a guess between 15 to 20000 words.**

XXXX

**"_I am a shinigami Miya. I am a death god."_**

**_Kurosaki Ichigo_**

XXXX

Standing before four cataleptic induced Sekirei was the most stunning sight they had ever witnessed so far. They had just watched as Ichigo seemingly become two different people. However it was the person standing before them that was for lack of a better term; majestic. Ichigo was wearing a black hakama covered over with a high collared overcoat that ended high around his neck and partially covering his throat. The collar had two distinct stripes of black and red outlined by white. The ragged bottom of his overcoat ended shortly above his ankles his feet covered by a pair of white tabi and zōri. His arms were encased with long gloves with alternating white and black X's starting on his hands and ending before his elbows.

Across his chest was a large red rosary strap that cross from his left shoulder down to his right waist. Sticking over his shoulder was the undressed tsuka of a sword, most of which was blocked from view, on his waist tied by a pure white obi was a second but much smaller trench knife like sword as well. But it was his physical features that changed the most. His short orange hair was now much longer, ending several inches beyond his neck. His once brown eyes where now heterochromatic, one with black sclera with a golden-yellow pupil; the other brown was surrounded by a crimson sclera.

Miya was the person to react to the sight before them. Compelled by his new form she slowly walked up to Ichigo and stood before him. Slowly she started to trace his form with a single fingertip, with a lover's touch she began much to Ichigo pleasure. He swallowed hard as she touched his clothes, his face and even the swords on his back and waist. Then he watched as she slowly circled around him and watched as she touched his now unoccupied body with fascination. He was sure they would be screaming hysterically but she and they weren't, if anything he was like a new discovery for her to experiment on. She finally made her way back to stand in front of him once again, and then stood there silently.

"Ah, Miya?"

"Explain yourself Ichigo. What are you really?" He quickly noted the anticipation in her voice.

Sighing deeply he told her. "I am a shinigami Miya. I am like the ferryman for the dead, I perform special duties for the ruling body of the afterlife, what some call heaven, nirvana, paradise, and for us shinigami we call it Soul Society. I will explain what I can after I get back into my body, if I don't I could attract the wrong kind of attention."

Nodding her head in agreement, Ichigo grabbed his body and slipped back in. He could see them watching him with all serious intent. Once he worked out the kinks that always accompanied him when ever he re-entered his body, he gestured for everyone to go back inside. They made their way back to the dining room table, still covered with diner. Ichigo sat down in his spot next to Miya, and picked up his cold tea to sip. Everyone sat waiting for him, and he knew that right now everything he wanted to learn, hinged on him getting them to trust him. He was desperate to know why Miya affected him in such a manner, why out of everyone sitting there, she alone made his reiryoku react the way it did. She had her own seriously insane power, what she called tama, but why did it respond to his reiatsu they way it did. Now if he was going to get his answers he was going to have to trust these four people with a secret guarded with near genocidal tenaciousness.

"Miya before we begin, can I make us more tea, mine is cold."

Startled by his question, she got up automatically and went into the kitchen. Ichigo slowly scanned the other faces sitting with him trying to gauge their emotions. He got the variety he couldn't even guess he was going to get. Kagari was regarding him like a wary animal, not unexpected, like something you are not sure if it's going to bite you. Uzume she was for the best expression; lustful in her gaze, and that scared Ichigo more than anything, too much like Yoruichi when she got in her moods. Matsu however was pleasing, she had her chin in her one hand and her fingertips slowly rapping in succession as she studied him. At least she was not undressing him with her eyes; little did he know that was how she was doing it, scientifically.

Coming back into the room, Miya set down fresh tea before everyone before resuming her seat at the head of the table. Ichigo took the tea cup and slowly spun it around in his hand. Trying to best articulate his thoughts he began slowly.

"Miya you know that you are the reason I am here. I honestly didn't think I would be in the position I am in now. A little less than twenty-four hours ago, I was just going to find you and determine if you were all a threat to the souls of this city. But that went to hell as soon as I ran into Uzume in the market place when she passed me by."

Uzume eyes shot wide open at that fact. The others were looking between the two wanting to know how and why that was the case.

"Don't blame Uzume because at the time I had my reiryoku completely suppressed. I was looking for the strongest hit I got when I did my Pesquisa the night before. It is a technique that allows those of us who have the ability to locate and analyze the spiritual strength of others. Miya's was the strongest, but she also responded as well, I am assuming you were trying to locate me as well, am I wrong Miya?"

"No Ichigo you are not wrong. When I first felt you I was instantly on edge, I admit your power took me by complete surprise and I desperately tried to locate you. Also I wanted to see if my reaction to you was just a fluke as well, but when you lingered on me I knew that you had felt my strength. I admit as well that it did scare me to know that someone or something had the ability to find me in such a manner."

"I am sorry for that everyone, especially to you Miya. But I am now hearing that each of you knew about me as well then?"

"Yeah, you freaked the hell out of us Ichigo." Uzume said as she shifted uncomfortably in her cushion. "I will also admit that what each of did feel was comforting, it was a warm feeling Ichigo and that kind of left me with a safe feeling. Why is that?"

Ichigo face again showed sadness but not like before. "I was once told by Rukia and Orihime the same thing, that my reiatsu even though it blanketed them they felt safe knowing it was there hovering all around them."

"Rukia? And Orihime? Who are they Ichigo?" Said the grey haired male.

Looking at the table once again Ichigo explained. "Rukia is the fiancée I lost. Orihime is the friend I left behind when I decided to join the Legion."

Miya took Ichigo's hand again and looked into his eyes, gently prodding him to continue. She knew this was going to be tough after watching him break down earlier as he had spoken about Rukia and his friends. Taking a quick sip of his tea he did just that.

"Before I continue I need you all too really understand that my story is long and very complicated. I also must warn you to keep what I tell you to those of us here in this room, if word somehow got back to the wrong people it could spell disaster for us all. Do you understand what I am telling you, if I continue I am basically putting your lives in danger if you speak of this?"

Ichigo looked at each individual waiting for their answer. He saw as each of them shake their head in affirmation and when he looked at Miya, he saw a smile and a slow nod greeting him. Ichigo steeled himself and launched into his story. "It began when I was fifteen years old. For as long as I can remember I have had the ability to see and talk to ghosts."

For the next two hours Ichigo describe his life from the day he met Rukia and the night she stabbed him with her zanpakutō. He described the events leading up to her capture, then his training to regain his powers. That was followed by the invasion of Soul Society and the revealing of the traitorous taichous. He next explained his inner hollow and his meeting with his fellow Vizards, to the kidnapping of Orihime. At this point of the story you could see his face winched as he described his death and the consequential release of his Resurrección form. Then the final battle was described in detail, of his last fight against Aizen.

His body betrayed him as he went on to tell them that for almost eighteen months he was completely powerless, unable to protect his loved ones and how he missed his then best friend Rukia. But then the group known as Xcution found him and offered him a way to regain his power. Yet again betrayal awaited him and as he begged for them to give him his power back, she suddenly appeared in the nick of time and gave him his powers back. Ichigo went on to tell them how they battled Xcution and defeated them and he was once again a substitute shinigami. He also learned of Rukia's new position and he was happy to see her and her ani doing much better.

Then his face darkened considerably as he began the story of the Vandenreich. How they had murdered the fukutaichou of the Soutaichou and the declaration of war. Then he went on to tell them how he went to Hueco Mundo to help his hollow friend Nelliel to try and save her fracción. Again he told them of his battle there and then the subsequential arrival in Soul Society where he confronted the leader of Vandenreich. Ichigo paused at this moment as he his face displayed a deep hatred and soon they found out why.

When he resumed his story he told of his destroyed Bankai and how in order to get it repaired he had to first learn the truth about both his parents. Miya and the rest could see how his face showed the grief of when he learned his mother died because the power she possessed was stolen by the very man she was a descendant of. With his newly reforged zanpakutō he began to train himself in all the arts of being a shinigami. Here his face took on a new emotion; happiness. He spoke of how he trained in a special cavern with both his sensei as well as with Rukia and his other friends; and how Orihime kept healing them of their training wounds. Then the moment when he confessed his love for her and his asking for her hand in marriage from her ani.

But then he again became dark when the final battle as he called it began. The lost of life and the injuries were taking their toll on the combined forces of Soul Society and those hollows that allied themselves with the shinigami. Then the heartbreak could be felt by everyone as he retold witnessing his fiancée death-blow as she tried to help her ani to safety only to get cut down by Yhwach. He paused again for a minute before he finished his story.

"We succeeding in cutting down the Emperor of the Quincy but it cost me a best friend. He allowed himself to be hit so he could keep the man stationary for us to complete our final attack on him. With his death it was only a matter of sweeping out the rest and finally ending the greatest war Soul Society has had to fight."

Drinking the rest of his tea then, Ichigo closed his eyes, keeping his tears to minimum and allowing his memories to slow down. He had never talked so much about himself to anyone like he just did for these four complete strangers, but that was crux of his problem. Miya made him feel emotions he had long given up on. Friendship and the need to be around others, to live with and among other living souls that he had knowingly cut out of his life, even if he did live and work in the World of the Living. Here it was different, here he was beginning to feel like he belonged; something that was alien to him in over a decade.

Matsu broke him out of his silent reflection however. "Ichigo I think I speak for Uzume, Kagari and Miya when I say what you just told us will stay with us, until you feel otherwise. I have so many questions for you but I think because of how late it is I will wait 'til tomorrow. So if it's ok with you can I ask then after you wake up and had breakfast?"

"Sure Matsu, I will answer what I can but there are things I am not prepared to speak about because of how personal they are to me. But I will try and answer most of them, just not all. OK?"

"Sure Ichigo that sounds fair enough, so I guess I am going to bed everyone, I have lots of things to think about."

Kagari shaking his head in agreement. "I think that is best as well for me. I also have a lot to think about, so when the time comes I hope you will be of help Ichigo."

Ichigo nodded his head yes. Standing up Kagari looked at Uzume and asked. "Uzume, Ichigo is tired I think. Maybe it would be best to get you to bed as well. Matsu give me a hand with her."

"No need. I will take care of Uzume guys." Ichigo said as he too stood up and walked over to the injured woman. She watched as Ichigo just sat next to her and he began looking over her legs. "Uzume I am asking if you trust me enough to do something for your legs?"

"I..I do trust you Ichigo. I have trusted you since you rescued me this afternoon."

The Sekirei watched as Ichigo's hands started to glow a soft green color. But when he placed them on Uzume's legs is when the shock of his power started to take on a different dimension. They watched as the ugly bruising and swelling started to fade rapidly. Within four minutes just a slight discoloration was left when Ichigo stopped. He inhaled deeply and wiped his sweating brows. "Wow that is really hard when I am stuck in my body."

Uzume after flexing her legs, her bewildered face shot up to look at Ichigo's tired one. "What was that Ichigo? Why do my legs feel almost normal? How did you do that?"

Chuckling he explained to them. "It is a form of kidō. It derives from our power to help in the healing of the sick and wounded. I am somewhat better when I am in my shinigami form, so I did the best I could tonight. Even so I think in less than two days you should be at about ninety-nine percent Uzume. I am sorry I didn't do that earlier but considering I wasn't sure of any of you, but I think we are now all in the same boat."

Standing up she once again flexed her legs and plastered a small grin on her face. But what ever it was going on in her mind it quickly died when a certain aura started to emanate again. "I think considering the time Uzume-chan you should head off to bed, don't you agree? Unless of course you are ready to have our talk on certain rules you broke along with corrupting Kagari with that game again."

"UH. NO Miya! I think I am really ready for bed. Night Ichigo see you in the mornin'. Got to get my shut-eye or I will be useless for the day." With that she was up the stairs in a flash.

"I will retire as well Miya, Ichigo. See you tomorrow." With that the Kagari disappeared down the hall.

"You are giving me so much material to work with Ichigo. I can't wait to try and pick your brain apart." But with that a sour face appeared on the newest tenant's face. "Did I say something wrong Ichigo?"

"Not you Matsu, but I had a very ugly memory with a certain clown faced taichou who says the very same thing. He makes everyone's skin crawl when he is in the same room."

"Well good night then Miya. Ichigo, I will see you tomorrow, so be well rested for me." A sly smile appeared on her face just before she too turned around and started up the stairs.

Now he was alone with the woman whose very existence had just changed his life again.

XXXX

Two heavily bandaged faces were staring intently at the floor they were kneeling on. Both knew they were in trouble with the three most powerful forces that they faced. Each knew that they had a lot to explain and were also terrified deep down as to the punishment they were going to face. Neither dared to look up but simply stayed in their position waiting for the questions to begin again as to what had happened early this afternoon.

The first to speak was a grey haired, grey eyed woman, dressed today in a matching set of beige trousers and shirt, covered by her usual white lab coat. "You got defeated by a man, a human none the less?" She was standing on the right side of the desk before them.

"You both failed in your duties. You were supposed to capture and return with Sekirei Number Ten for interrogation. And yet here you two are, kneeling before us in shame and not only that; a defeated shame. WHAT DO YOU TWO HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELVES." The shout brought the most visible reaction from the two because of the one shouting from her position of the left side of the desk. Her long grey ponytail hung behind her, as her piercing grey eyes tried to bore holes into the two younger members of the Disciplinary Squad. She wore the standard black miniskirt with matching tight leather top and stockings, the look completed by her grey haori with a crest adorned upon it of the Squad.

"Now. Now. Now, Karasuba. I do not think of it as a complete failure. I do believe that they have discovered something very interesting in the young man they described. He maybe a new addition to our little game and I am interested in hearing how he defeated both Haihane and Benitsubasa so handily again." The man with his wild white hair, watching the two intently with his bespectacled grey eyes. His chin resting peacefully on top of his folded white gloved hands that were matching his very white Master of Ceremonies suit. He plainly looked ridicules to the four women in his office, but none could doubt his power as the CEO of MBI, Minaka Hiroto.

"Well?" The angry question came from the current Third Generation leader of the Disciplinary Squad, Karasuba. "Explain how you two failed in your mission once again to us."

Haihane whose jaw was not currently in a medi-cast looked at her partner once before starting her explanation. 'How is that I have to explain all of this again myself. I seriously wished he had dislocated my jaw instead.' With resignation she lifted her head up yet and retold the story for the three in front of her in detail yet again for the fifth time.

"As I stated before everything was going smoothly until just after we hit the Tenth Sekirei with a surprise shockwave attack from Benitsubasa. It was when I was in mid air to deliver my knockout blow that this orange haired giant suddenly appeared, and he just … Well he just stopped my hand with one of his own. It was like being grabbed by a vise Minaka-sama. He looked angry when he demanded to know why we were trying to capture her. This was only after he easily pushed me away. I refused to answer him and thinking it was a lucky block, I attacked again, only this time he showed me that it wasn't luck."

Gathering another deep breath Haihane continued. "Before I could even react to him, he was right in my personal space, easily dodging my attack against him. Then things get hazy, all I remember is getting grabbed and tossed. I didn't see what he had done to Benitsubasa because I was trying to get up from my hands and knees, and then the pain started. I only know from the medical staff is that he must have driven my face violently into the ground to knock me out. That's all I remember I swear Karasuba-sama." Haihane quickly hid her shame again by looking down and away from her sensei and her two bosses.

"Well what do you think my dear Takami-san?" Asked the wild man sitting behind the desk. Her answer however dealt yet another blow to man's already inflated head.

Smacking him harshly with a folder. "First do not call me dear again, you have no right to use that term with me you … As far as these two go, I agree they have brought a disturbing development to our attention. We can not afford to have people we haven't taken account for finding their way into the plan."

Sahashi Takami turned to look at the two Sekirei before her. A worried look on her face she told the two on the floor to go. "Haihane, Benitsubasa I am ordering you on bed rest for the rest of the week, followed by a complete physical before you are allowed to resume your duties. Am I understood?" Seeing both of young women nodding in agreement she turned to Karasuba. "I want them to rest and to recover before I turn them back over to you. Those are no ordinary injuries, the reports indicate that the person who did this was strong and very knowledgeable in how he took them out. And their own testimony concur the lead physician's hypotheses. So as of now Karasuba you are on your own but I doubt that means anything to you."

"It just means I can hunt alone Sahashi-sama, but need I remind you they belong to me and are of my squad. You may have brought us into this world but we are not of your world. Keep that in mind Doctor next time you decide to speak to me about how I run my squad." With that she swept past her two underlings and to the waiting elevator.

Shaking her head in annoyance she motioned the two still on the floor to leave with their commander. She watched as the doors of the elevator shut closing off her view of the three Sekirei. She looked down at the man faking hurt with her well-aimed but all expected slap to his head when he did or said anything stupid. "Knock it off Hiroto. This could be serious if we don't figure out who this guy is and what his involvement with Number Ten is and if he finds her, we could really be up shit's creek."

"My dear." Quickly he ducked under the swing. "Nothing to worry about. I am sure within a day or two Karasuba will have met the man and if need be eliminate him if he is a threat. All that happened is those two severely underestimated a man, perhaps in the military and they paid for the humiliation. For now lets just concentrate on the release of the final Sekirei so we can get our plans into the Second Stage as quickly as possible."

"Fine. Here are the reports on the remaining Sekirei, the one I see the most promising is.."

XXXX

To say the two injured women where scared, that would only a mild form of the hysterical thoughts going through both of their brains. The older woman standing in front of them was a silent sea of rage. They had both see her eyes burning with fury and as such they quickly made themselves as small as targets as possible. Both unsure of as to which she was harboring her wrath for, them or the way Sahashi-sama spoke to her just now.

"Before I release you back into the custody of the medical staff you will each tell me every little detail that your tiny, shit stained brains can remember. I will not allow a fucking monkey make a mockery of our race, nor let his fucking challenge to me go unanswered. Do I make myself clear?"

"Hai!" Two synchronized voices replied.

'I spent all fucking morning chasing some ghost around the airport district, only for these two to find a fight that may have wet my appetite for at least the week. Fuck! How come I didn't listen to my instinct and just blow off that phantom energy. I should have been with them, it would have made all the difference, but I have to let them do jobs for themselves or they will never be there at the end. To bad I will still cut them both down to win, but at least with us three the odds are in our favor.' Her hand had been steadily easing her nodachi in and out of its sheath, making the two even more fearful.

"Quit it you two, your simpering is making me nauseated to no end. If I was going to kill you I would have done it the moment I arrived back." Karasuba was now just annoyed with herself more than anything.

'All day searching for whatever it was. If that call hadn't of come through when it did, I think I would have killed that un-winged Sekirei even with all those people around. So damn frustrating to be on the wrong side of the city when these two got their asses beat like they did. Now your ass is mine you orange haired ape, I will so enjoy watching your entrails spill out.'

The other two seemingly forgotten occupants shuddered in fear as they hear the soft but blood filled laughter emanating from the Fourth Sekirei.

XXXX

For the two people left in the room, the silence was deafening. Both had things they wanted to say, both wanted questions answered, both denied what they were feeling from the other's touch. The male broke the silence first.

"Miya."

"Ichigo."

"I'm guessing we aren't through."

Pointing back to the table she waved him to sit again in his spot from dinner. As he did so she went back into the kitchen and prepared more tea. Ichigo watched as she moved with fluid like grace, again finding himself looking over her body and again failing to keep the blush from his face.

'Kami she is beautiful. Wait. What is going on with me? Ever since I met Miya I am having control issues with myself. I haven't done this since I watched Rukia all those years. Now I am doing it again with a woman I just met. Is there something wrong with me?'

'Why is this happening to me Takehito? I thought I would only love you and you alone, but now sitting less than ten feet from me is my soul mate. I can feel my body and heart calling me to finish this, finish it so I can finally be released. I want this Takehito, I want this so much and I pray that you will forgive me. I am sorry Takehito, but I know that I will fall in love with this man, not if but when.'

Finished making the tea Miya made her way back to the table. Without saying a word she placed the tea down in front of Ichigo, and then took her own seat again. Both just enjoyed the tea, not saying a word to one another. Pouring each a second cup she waited as she watched Ichigo's lips conformed to the cup. Again her heart fluttered but with a measure of self-control, she brought her body back to normal.

"Ichigo."

"Yes Miya."

"Will you tell me more Ichigo? I. I think it would help me and you understand what is happening to us when we touch one another." As she sipped her tea. 'No need to tell him why I want him, not yet at least.'

"What more do you want to know Miya?"

"You call yourself a shinigami, but during your story you also refer to yourself as a hollow and Vizard as well. What are you then, a hybrid of some kind?"

"I did sort of gloss over certain things didn't I? I am all of those Miya; my chichi is a former Taichou of the 13 Court Guard Squads and a noble from the Shiba Clan. My haha was a pure-blooded Quincy but also the reason I am also a hollow. Before my ryoushin married, my haha was in a fight that resulted in her being infected by a hollow, in order to save her my chichi seal the hollow by using his soul as part of kidō to save her. After her death, my chichi and sensei discovered that the hollow passed on to me somehow and as such my chichi retained his seal by keeping my hollow in check."

"He only regained his power when my hollow finally manifested itself during my fight with.."

Again that sadness etched itself on Ichigo's face as he recalled that particular day. Miya gently grabbed his hand and as before let her emotions flow through the slowly forming bond. 'It's not being winged but if we continue this way, the sooner we can finally bond ourselves.'

Feeling himself calm down at her touch Ichigo began again. "When I fought Byakuya my hollow took over briefly and almost killed him. It was shortly after I returned home and got my ass handed to me by two of Espada that I first meet my fellow Vizards. We are shinigami who gained the power of a hollow, unlike me they had that power forced upon them by Aizen a century before I met them. They helped me defeat my inner hollow as it is called. But it wasn't until the Thousand Year War that my final heritage made itself known. It was then that I found out the truth about my haha and the real reason she died that day. For years the day of her death was the one day of the year I wanted to shut down and forget life."

"Are there anymore like you Ichigo?

"The closest would be my imouto. Both are shinigami and Quincy like me but they were both spared the horror of having a hollow inside them. They are the closest to me in regards of my powers."

"Are there no other Quincy?"

"NO!"

Taken aback by that, but refusing to let his hand go when he tried to pull back she looked him in his eyes. Anger and guilt meet her returned gaze. 'Why is he guilty about that?'

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo memories of what he did translated into his reiatsu transmitting his feelings to her. He could see it in her face as she felt his overwhelming shame, but she never let go of his hand once. He croaked out his question.

"Why Miya? I know that somehow you know what I am feeling, so why haven't you let go yet?"

"Because Ichigo no matter what you are feeling, your reiatsu as you call it, has never lied to me. I don't know what happened but when you trust me enough I want you to tell me the rest. We each have darkness in us; I know the horrors of war more than the others except maybe Matsu. She was part of my group when we first emerged but both us found freedom from MBI in our own ways. But I just know that you are an honorable man Ichigo because underneath everything your reiatsu lets me feel your overwhelming warmth, a reflection of your soul. And no soul could hide evilness that I have seen myself."

Pausing while taking another sip of her tea, she could see Ichigo's face while he was thinking on her words. Deciding to take yet another chance with this man, this man she wants to be hers in the near future she continued on.

"Ichigo, I need to trust you because I have things I must protect."

To see his face light up at that statement brought an inner joy to her. 'Maybe that is what his warmth means just besides his soul, it has as much to do about what he feels he must do for those around him.'

"You protect souls correct Ichigo?"

"Besides the souls of humans, I also protected my family, my friends, and my comrades with all my strength Miya. It was the driving force that made me do what ever it took to get stronger. I would never trade what I had to endure to gain my strength Miya; it was the only thing that drove me in the beginning and now…."

'Now the tiredness, the emptiness, the reason for going home now made sense. He felt useless. He had no direction in his life, when the organization he was just with was destroyed, the last connection to this world was severed and he was thinking of going back to that place; Soul Society.' Realization made her heart speak before her mind could even think.

"Stay Ichigo. Stay here for awhile please."

'She sounds pleading? Why is there loneliness in her of all people?' Ichigo felt that pull at his soul again, an old flame sparking again. 'How long has it been since I had that spark, how long has it been gone? Now it feels that it is glowing, dim but its there again.'

"Is there something you are not telling me Miya?" The tighten grip she had on his hand told him as much.

Nodding her head as she looked him in eyes. "Ichigo, we Sekirei as I told you have been among your people for thousands of years, all except those from our crashed vessel. For years we were kept in isolation on the Island of Kamikura out in the Pacific, our home for us in the beginning before MBI brought us to Shinto Teito for what they call the Sekirei Plan."

"The what?"

Now it was Ichigo's turn to comfort her when she paused as she did, so he released a tiny bit of reiatsu flow through his hand. It was pretty amazing how quickly she blushed but she understood the meaning behind the action, he was letting her know it was ok.

"Thank you Ichigo. I had almost forgotten you could feel me as well through my tama."

"It's ok Miya. But you said Sekirei Plan, what is that exactly?"

"It is a plan developed by a mad man Ichigo, he considers himself a game master or some such gibberish. He intends for all the Sekirei from Kamikura Island to fight in order to win the prize as being the last one standing with her Ashikabi."

"Ashik... What Miya?"

'Damn I wanted to keep that away from him, but it's out now.'

"Sekirei seek out their destined one Ichigo. It is the person who each Sekirei has an overwhelming desire to find, in the simplest of terms Ichigo the Ashikabi and Sekirei are soul mates, the desired mate for one another. Uzume however is among the unique; her Ashikabi is a young girl. And some Ashikabi can have more than one Sekirei if they are strong enough or desired enough."

"And you Miya? Do you seek an Ashikabi yourself or are you taken?"

"I found my Ashikabi Ichigo but I am not ready to accept him as of now. We are still trying to get to know one another."

"Well I hope that you and him finally get together Miya."

"I am sure we will Ichigo but only time will tell if we are truly meant to be." A faint blush again made its way onto her face.

"But now Ichigo let us continue, we did stray off topic a little. As I was telling you the Sekirei Plan is going to take place here in Shinto Teito in a matter of months when the last Sekirei is claimed, then the Second Stage begins. That is when the first of Jinki will be up for grabs." Stalling his question. "Jinki have vast powers Ichigo, they have to ability to control all Sekirei either by allowing us to live or to be killed. Ichigo they also potential to grant the winner their heart's desire, to free us from control of humans or if the wrong Sekirei wins something horrible."

As soon as she mentioned that the Plan could result in the death of the Sekirei she felt his tension in both his hand and his reiatsu. As soon as she felt it she channeled her tama to calm him as quickly as she could. But it also heightened her body's reaction to him, and it felt so wonderful.

'Ichigo. Please calm down soon, if you don't I am not sure if I can keep myself from claiming you. Please Ichigo.'

Feeling her calming influence Ichigo concentrated on his breathing, and closed his eyes. It was obvious that hearing that information was going to upset him, but she reacted quickly to keep his emotions in check. Shaking his head in disbelief at how she had taken so little of what he told her and knew what his reaction would be if someone were threatened. He also knew that somehow he was going to be staying here to defend those in the house.

'I guess I got want I wanted. A reason to stick around these people.'

When he opened his eyes he could see the relief in her eyes, her tama was now a bare minimum but still surrounding his hands. Looking at her, he could see her face was flustered like earlier today, even if he wasn't in the same condition himself. That was odd but it could just be something related to his reiatsu and the warmth that others had always said made them feel safe, maybe it was something that happened because she was a Sekirei.

"Miya are you ok? Your face is flushed, are you feeling ok?"

"Yes Ichigo. I am just tired I guess, it has been a long day and we have both been through a lot. I think I will take a bath then head to bed Ichigo. Maybe you should do the same as well, you do have a long day awaiting you with Matsu, and after all she has so much to glean from your brain." She couldn't help but let out a small laugh at how he blanched at that.

Slapping his head. "You just had to say that didn't you Miya, now all I am going to be thinking about is that insane clown. Gee thanks."

"Anytime Ichigo, after all that is what friends do for each other." As she stood she realized he hadn't released her hand. "Ichigo?"

"Friends? Do you think of me as a friend all ready Miya?"

"Yes Ichigo. You a complete stranger risked yourself for Uzume, even if you are powerful you could have let it go, but you didn't. That means so very much to me and I would say to Uzume's Ashikabi as well. You trusted us with your deepest secrets and before you can say it, I know you were telling the truth, your reiatsu told me."

Finally letting to of each other's hands, each felt the loss at that separation.

Bowing to Ichigo slightly. "Good night Ichigo. I will see you in the morning for breakfast."

"Good night Miya." His own bow given in return. He watched as Miya left the room to take her bath.

'Thank you Miya for everything.'

XXXX

"_Ichigo take care of your woman and that stuck-up bastard that she calls ani. I will keep our friend busy 'til you get back kid."_

"_Kenpachi!"_

"_I said go Ichigo. You won't fucking be of use if your head ain't in the game. Did ya already forget what Kyōraku said you idiot! It's going to take the both of us to defeat him, now get them outta here. Go!"_

"_Hold on you bastard! Don't you go dying on me!"_

_The man being talked about as if he was defeated already decided to make himself know. "Do you two pups think you can defeat me? Really? I am your better and when I am teaching you two that little fact everyday after I destroy Soul Society I will be sure to remind you of this little conversation. You two will make the greatest example to all of those who should survive today."_

_A snort was what he heard from the Eleventh Squad Taichou. "You still fucking think you and your pissant little army are going to allowed to live beyond today. You got the drop on us the first time, but you fucked up. You shoulda' of did us in then, but ya arrogant ass gave us time to get stronger and we each did. Today ya gonna see just HOW MUCH!" As he shunpo behind the Quincy, striking as he did so._

_Ichigo's eyes could see that the demon of the Eleventh wasn't kidding. He was indeed different from before._

'_Hang on Kenpachi, I will be right back.' Grabbing both Rukia and Byakuya gently in each of his arms he shunpo to were he could feel Orihime's reiatsu._

"_RUKIA!" Orihime screamed as soon as Ichigo appeared before her and the others. "Ichigo what happened!?"_

"_Save her Orihime! Please save her!" He shouted as he placed her before the healing goddess. "Please Orihime!"_

_As the auburn haired girl nodded her head as she called upon her power. "__Sōten Kisshun I reject. Hang on Rukia. Please hang on."_

_Behind her Ichigo could see the Fourth Squad Taichou was already examining the Kuchiki clan leader. She already knew but for the sake of the other Kuchiki she went through the motions for her benefit. With a shake of her head she quietly let Ichigo know the sad news. The flash of anger spiked through him at the news but he just held onto his future bride. But he had to go. Kenpachi was even more powerful since the very first battle, but the man and his army that he was fighting was unlike anything Soul Society had faced before._

_Before he could release Rukia into Orihime's arms, she grabbed him by the back of his head, a fistful of hair her leverage. With that Ichigo looked into her eyes, seeing she wanted something he closed the gap. He didn't expect her to kiss him as she did, but he reciprocated her kiss willingly. After a minute they drew apart and she was smiling at him._

"_Rukia?"_

"_Ichigo you have to save Soul Society, you must save the future or we all die. Please I want you to save Soul Society."_

"_I will Rukia. I promise you I will." He gave a quick peck. "You hang on and let Orihime do what she has to do Rukia. I'll be back before you know it midget."_

"_Baka, I know that Berry-kun now go."_

"_I love you Rukia."_

"_I love you Ichigo."_

_As he stood he saw the third person finally. She was the person who always went with him on his raids in Hueco Mundo and had become one of his closest friends as well. Her blonde hair in the familiar short pony tails surrounding her face but not hiding her beautiful green eyes. Acknowledging each other swiftly, he asked her silently._

"_Go Ichigo, I will protect them with my life. I will ensure their survival until Orihime and Unohana Taichou finish their tasks I give you my word of honor Ichigo. Now go." The former Tres Espada and current Queen of Hueco Mundo said._

_Taking one last look at his fiancée Ichigo shunpoed back to where he could feel Yhwach and Kenpachi fighting. _

'_Hang on you Zaraki. I'm coming.'_

XXXX

Two brown eyes shot open. He had fallen asleep in the hot tub but when. He remember waiting for Miya to finish so he could take his own bath. Remember saying good night one last time before he enter the bath room. He had been thinking about his memories and what he had told them tonight. It must not have been too long ago, the water was still hot and he had yet to prune. Sitting up he resumed his bath, as he soaked away the day's grime and sweat, he thought about that part of his dream. His last true moment that he and Rukia were happy. If he had known that would be the last time he would get to talk to her, would he have stayed, said anything different, did anything different.

'Orihime. Tia. I am sorry that I had to leave you both alone.'

"Ichigo are you ok man?"

Standing in the room looking at him was Kagari. He had a loose white shirt and a pair of flannel night pants on now. He had a worried look on his face as he saw Ichigo sleepy eyes look back at him.

"Ichigo?"

"Sorry Kagari I must of fallen asleep momentarily."

Relieved now Kagari chuckled as he looked at man in the hot tub. "You had me worried Ichigo, I got up to get something to drink and I heard you talking. When I came in you looked like you were talking to yourself or perhaps a ghost, I wasn't sure."

"Kagari you do know that you can see ghosts right?"

"Huh? What do you mean I can see ghosts Ichigo?"

Laughing as he looked back at the only other male of the house. "Kagari if you can see when I am in my spirit form, you can see ghosts just as easily."

"I didn't need to know that Ichigo."

"Ah, no worries mate, you will be fine." Ichigo did with his best Aussie accent he could remember.

"Not Helping Ichigo."

"After a few years you'll get used to them. Trust me."

Laughing even harder when Kagari deadpanned him. "Really not helping now Ichigo."

Getting out of the tub Ichigo missed the slight redness in Kagari's cheeks as he wrapped his towel around his waist. Walking over to his clothes he had picked out for sleeping in Ichigo stopped when Kagari spoke.

"Ichigo I heard part of your dream, I am sorry by the way about your loss. You loved her a lot didn't you?"

"Yes I did. She was my everything Kagari. When I lost her I lost part of myself that day in more ways than one. Her death is also the main reason I left Soul Society, too many memories for me to get over. It's why I chose to live in the World of the Living all this time."

"Will you be going back then soon? To Soul Society?"

Looking at the man next to him as he was dressing. "Not anymore Kagari. Miya told me some of this Sekirei Plan that will be taking place within Tokyo, I think it would be best if I stick around and help Miya as much as I can, it's not like I have anything else better to do right now."

Whipping his head around to look at the death god next him Kagari could only wonder what Miya had said to him. Seeing Ichigo smile though caught him off guard as well. 'Miya must be having a big affect on him, just as he is on her.'

"It would be a huge burden off of her shoulders Ichigo if someone like you could help. Between your medical and military skills, it could go a long way to help us in our goals. Even if you don't get directly involved, anything at this point would be appreciated."

Pulling his shirt over his head Ichigo. "Kagari, I will do what ever I can to help her, I promise."

"Thank You Ichigo." Kagari gave him a bow as well. "I will see you in the morning Ichigo, Good Night again."

Just as he was about to leave Ichigo stopped him. "Kagari, have you met Miya's Ashikabi by chance? I don't want to be intrusive, but I want to know if he is a good man, can he be trusted?"

Thinking for moment Kagari answered. "I have only met him once Ichigo and from everything I can see and heard from him, I think Miya's Ashikabi is truly a wonderful person, she is very fortunate to have met him. I pray she finds the happiness she lost when her late husband passed. Takehito was a brilliant researcher and a loving man to her Ichigo. Only someone of that caliber could even make Miya 'react', so again he is a good man from the little I know of him."

"I hope I get a chance to met this guy someday."

"I am sure you will get along like two peas in pod."

Getting a light slap on his shoulder as Ichigo passed him by. "I hope so for this guy's sake, I don't want to hurt him if he proves to be only using her. Good night Kagari."

"Good Night again Ichigo."

XXXX

'How long has it been since I have performed jinzen? Why do I even want to do this again? Simple you moron, you need to brush on your skills. Well here goes nothing I guess.'

Ichigo slipped into his meditative state with ease, after only a few moments he felt that familiar pull and suddenly found himself floating to a stop on top of one of his buildings. Funny thing though as he opened his eyes, instead of standing side ways he was now standing normally on a rooftop.

"What the fuck is going on here?" He said out loud. 'Not like anyone is going to complain about my language'

As he looked around his inner world he slowly recognized that his once sideways world now stood on end. The decay from his years of depression were still evident, but the sky was only turbulent with the sun peaking out at times. The once raging floods were slowly diminishing back, and the building were taking on different looks, not one being the same anymore. He slowly shunpo from place to place seeing that his inner world was indeed repairing itself.

'Is this because of Miya and her tama I wonder? Or is this because I have finally opened up to my new friends?'

He picked a spot and he called out his dual zanpakutō to begin his training. Slowly going through the forms his chichi, Geta-boshi, and Ukitake Taichou taught him during his time in Soul Society. Soon after he was firing off his trade mark Getsuga Tensho with repeated ease, adding in some ceros and byakurai as well. Memories of his training slowly began to trickle back to him. The constant hours of fighting, practicing his kidō, learning the true forms of hakuda from Yoruichi, and the quiet times he got to spend with Rukia as they slept next to one another in the not so secret training grounds by then. Other memories began to appear as he kept his flows going forth. His missions to Hueco Mundo with Tia and Nelliel, or the constant nagging from Grimmjow for a spar when ever they got together.

Watching as Orihime and Tatsuki sparred against Sui-Fēng and Ōmaeda Fukutaichou had its funny moments as well, especially when Tats got pissed and using her reiatsu kicks to put one of the Onmitsukidō into the healing springs. Seeing Chad as he blasted away with his every increasing strength was frightening as well, he was soon demolishing the smaller hills with ease. He even remember a certain were-cat showing up at the most inopportune times when he was in the springs by himself. Tripping during his forms slightly as he did his best to clear those images from his head, to only have them replace suddenly by the form catching one of his purple haired miko. That caused him to stop suddenly.

'Am I attracted to Miya?'

Looking at his now silent partners in his hands, Ichigo remember the last day he used those blades, the last time he killed with them. 'Can I do it for her if I had no other choice?'

Slowly both blades disappeared back into his soul and Ichigo once again found himself scanning his changing inner world one last time.

"I miss you Rukia. I have been so lost for so long, but I have someone who needs my help midget. She does something to me when ever I touch her, and when I am close to her my soul is responding and I don't know why. I don't even know what to think anymore Rukia, I tried to find it out there in the World of the Living, but I didn't. But in less than a day of coming here, to Tokyo, I find I am needed, I am wanted by someone to help protect what she loves. Even the ten years before it was always duty or a paycheck that kept me around. Now it was simple plea for help. I don't know how this is going to end but I am going to see it through and hope that their ending was better than ours. I won't ever forget you tsuma even if we never said the words you were mine Rukia. I love you Kurosaki Rukia and I miss you terribly."

With one final look, Ichigo faded out from his inner world, missing the ghostly figure as it walked up to the tallest building in his world. With a gentle sweep of their hands, the images that was hidden behind camouflage became visible on one side. Smiling the figure began to giggle as they saw the softly glowing circles beginning to take on sharper forms. Shaking their head slowly, a small voice sounded.

"Your heart is finally starting to heal, baka Ichigo."

XXXX

Author's Note: I decided to end this chapter a little early, because one I know you are all going to bombard me about my cliffhanger again, two I have serious need for room the next chapter. All I can say about it is this, I am not telling you, and you just got to wait. Seriously though I hope Ichigo's first day ended well for you guys and when it starts tomorrow chapter wise its going to get really exciting. So I will see you in a week hopefully as I will be writing all through the week and some at work. Also if any of you find grammatical errors please send me a PM so I can fix them, unless of course I did it on purpose because me and Word don't always agree.


	6. Memories Past

**All characters belong to their rightful owners, except any OC's that I include, which will only hopefully be one or two minor characters. An M rating is for future violence, dismemberments, gore, language, very foul language, and of course maybe or maybe not adult situations. Do not ask for them that will be decided later.**

**Response to Reviews Corner:**

**Meech Macko: I have to be honest it took me quick a few tries to decide how to react to your reviews. I am going to say you are pissed that Ichigo is going to have more than one lover and you assume this is going to be a cheap harem story. Well I can assure you it will not be a cheap harem story, but he will have three lovers. So I guess the next part I wish to address is the quickness of Ichigo and Miya's relationship. Is it going fast, YES, as of now Ichigo is pouring his heart out to her for 2 main reasons. 1st he has been emotionally stifled for the last 10 years, only to have Mel give him that first nudge in the 2nd chapter. Second I have tried to make pretty obvious that his reiryoku is responding to her tama at an instinctual and physical level.**

**Second is the part about his lovers. I say lovers not harem, because I am going to have him with each of these women on a emotional level not just for physical needs, so no he is not going to become like how Pervy Sage acts. As for Orihime and Tier sharing him as well, it's not really that hard to believe if it's done right. So I ask that you give that part of the story time to develop, so to put you at ease they will all find their own way in this relationship.**

**And as to his new personality, this is an older Ichigo at 28, not the Ichigo of 18 now in the manga. He has suffered serious loss, and he is now tired from the world's horrors, seeing the hell man has visited on their neighbors. One last remark is on Ichigo's moral code and honor, I will try and show how Ichigo reached his own breaking point the best that I can. He is no longer that naïve young man but one who has seen that doing the right thing is different from knowing what is right.**

**Now as for Miya, she was once married as you pointed out, but Takehito is gone, and she is a widow. As far as her falling for Ichigo hard, it's not his power, it's what his power has awakened in her, and the ability to have an Ashikabi, which in the manga seems to be unlikely considering that she is the pillar. I think she is what triggers the Jinki at the end of the Plan, but that is only my guess. In this story, yes she can now be winged and the man that has that ability is Ichigo, so of course I wrote them two as is, to reflect that image. She has yet to have her own truth come out but that is for a reason. She knows that Ichigo is her destined soul mate; he doesn't, so she wants to find out everything about him before she even thinks of letting him wing her.**

**Kenjiro Akisama: Again a great review. So I will also answer as you wrote.**

**1. Good points about pacing but this is happening quickly because to be honest I wanted him like this due to Miya's influence on his reiryoku which is making him face his long suppressed emotions. He has been emotionally dead until he met Mel and since then it has been a roller coaster ride for him. The future chapters will slow this down some, but only some.**

**2. I don't see what you mean about his pass activities with the old Bleach characters except maybe the memories which I felt was necessary to explain certain emotions.**

**3. That you are correct about. This is Sekirei after all so there is going to be action.**

**4. I wrote it exactly that way on purpose. Hope that answers that.**

**But again I do appreciate reviews like yours and as read above yours, it does help me and the followers to connect but sometimes writers won't or don't want to agree with reviewers, I will however take my time to acknowledge them.**

**Guest: Go to ****japanese. about bl_ family. htm ****for reasons why. I use chichi because he is describing his own father and if you view the above site it states that. If it's Orihime addressing Isshin then the use of Otou-san is the norm it seems. Don't forget type with out the spaces for the addy.**

**narutoDkurosaki: Hopefully you also got your answers to why Ichigo and Miya are quickly responding to one another. As for his family keep reading you will get your answers. As far as who is dead that was anyone who was lying on pyre for the funeral, anyone standing was alive. I guess its only fair that since you brought it up I have decided to leave the Minato's Sekirei to him, Ichigo will have his hands full as is.**

**Litewarior: I hope you and me got an agreement through our PM's hopefully this chapter helps sway you to my side if not I still want you to enjoy the story anyway you can.**

**DragonBlade00: I hope everything gets straighten out for you soon.**

**BrianPC: Your guess is as good as mine. But that person will play a very important part somewhere.**

**SPECIAL THANKS GOES TO JUMPING JACK SPRAT FOR HIS HELP ON THIS CHAPTER. THANKS TO HIM I WAS ABLE TO GET THIS DONE FOR ALL OF YOU. AGAIN THANKS TO JACK.**

**Again thank you all for your reviews, favorites, and follows.**

**Now here is the next installment. Please read AN at the end bit of a surprise for you all.**

XXXX

**_"Your heart is finally starting to heal, baka Ichigo."_**

XXXX

_Shunpoing as fast as he could, Ichigo migrated towards the direction where he could feel both Kenpachi and Yhwach's spiritual pressure as they were fighting. Zaraki had clearly wanted to make this fight between the three of them private; as he made sure any Soldats succumbed to his insanely huge reiatsu before he dispatched them. Knowing that the Quincy King had undoubtedly felt his reiatsu approaching, Ichigo began to actively suppress his as much as he could. He began zigzagging his way around the battleground, deciding he would try and hit Yhwach from the flank, or from behind if he could. As Mugetsu, he finally found a way to keep from losing his reiryoku completely. His soul had finally accepted all three aspects of his life, but his greatest weapon that the Vandenreich failed to understand was his human upbringing. The knowledge that the man he was going to be fighting was the bastard that stole his haha's Quincy powers made this battle not just about survival, but personal for him._

_He was going to avenge his family, he was going to kill this man, and he was going to do the one-act of violence he had so far been able to avoid purposely committing. Today he was going to take a life knowingly, not to purify as he would a hollow, but to send someone to Hell for his crimes, for killing his mother. Kurosaki Ichigo had decided on the day he was told the truth about the night his haha died, the person directly responsible was going to suffer a much worse fate. A fate compounded by the lost of his future ani, and the cowardly act of attacking his soon to be wife while she was trying to rescue said oniisan. Yhwach was not going to be leaving this battle alive, even if it cost him his powers again Ichigo was going to kill this monster, the one Yama-jii failed to do so over a thousand years ago._

_As he got closer to the two other combatants, he could see that Zaraki was not really harmed in any way, his reiatsu was still close to full strength, and he only looked to only have a minor flesh wound. As for the bastard Quincy, he was also still at his full strength, and he too looked none the worse from fighting the duly appointed Kenpachi of the Gotei 13. Seeing Yhwach had his back turned to him, Ichigo fired off an enhanced Mugetsu as soon as he popped over a crumbled section of wall. This he followed up with a cero, and finished off the attack with a barrage of byakurai aim at the head. The attack did little as Yhwach simply absorbed much of the reishi that existed from the attacks. Seeing the man send a smirk at the young shinigami only annoyed Ichigo, keeping his calm was necessary if he and Zaraki were going to stand a chance against him._

_"I see you are still impulsive boy, I thought that you would have gained some tact with those two former exile's you call sensei. But it won't matter in this fight, as I will show the two of you why I am your superior." Gloated the Quincy King, his face having reverted back to its expressionless norm._

_"Ichigo, range attacks ain't gonna have an affect on him! Fucking bastard is just taking almost every bit of reishi and reiatsu from the field! If you are going to hit him, you need to close the gap and strike him at arm's length kid!" Zaraki shouted to him._

_'Fucking figures. Can't or won't face us at our full strength, and he has two of those fucking bankai stealing devices. Well that won't affect me or Zaraki in this fight, I don't have to use bankai, not sure if Zaraki has one, or he's not going to chance it. Either way this is going to be between us and him using just our skills and strength. This is going to suck, I know it.' Scowling hard Ichigo watched the imposing figure that was Yhwach._

_"Hey Zaraki, how about we just get this started and fucking kill this douche bag once and for all? I don't have any time to fucking waste on this piece of shit. I go first this time and you hit him when you see an opening, then we switch." Both men were plainly ignoring the man in the middle of the two shinigamis._

_Nodding his head in agreement the Eleventh Squad Taichou answered back. "Yeah, I had my first taste of this asshole, so go ahead Ichigo and show him why he fucked up by giving us da time to train and get stronger."_

_Now Yhwach was getting clearly perplexed, finding its way out in the slight eye twitch and small frown gracing his lips. He looked between the fighters wondering if they were joking or if they seriously believed they were going to win. With a little heat in his voice the Quincy spoke smugly to the two melee fighters._

_"You two showed great promise at one time, enough that I considered keeping you as pets, but now I think I will kill you both and use your heads to decorate my new empire."_

_Zaraki gave him his famous answer while flipping his zanpakutō onto his shoulder. "Tsk, ya fucked up Quincy; you thought we would cower in fear because you beat us up last time. You just got fucking lucky, and you had to force hollows to fight for ya and steal some bankai to help your bitch ass do it. But today is the day Ichigo and I get to fucking twist your head off and throw it to your zealots for show and tell. Now fucking quit wasting our time. ICHIGO NOW!"_

_Not one to argue with common sense Ichigo used his insane speed from Mugetsu to close the gap between him and his haha's murderer with near instantaneous movement. As he closed in on his target, Ichigo charged a Getsuga Tensho in both of his blades, if he dodges one at near point blank range; he might catch him with the second attack. By becoming the unspoken bait, Yhwach had quickly turned to face the now black haired Ichigo, which is exactly what he wanted. True Zaraki preferred a one on one battle, but Soutaichou had forbidden it. He knew any form of single combat would not be enough even with bankai, so he and Ukitake Taichou trained Ichigo and Zaraki to fight with one another. Also to fight without the use of bankai, in case Yhwach or any other Quincy possessed any of those medallions use in their theft. They made both of them concentrate on brutal strength and close quarter dueling to keep the pressure on their opponent._

_Yhwach got his spiritual weapon up in time and deflected the first of Ichigo's blows but not the second. As quick as he was not even the Quincy King could fend off two full strength Getsugas, as the second one hit him full in the chest it forced him into the swing of Zaraki's zanpakutō._

_'Finally! Kami he can get fucking hit and bleed. Now to really fuck his world.' Ichigo was already on top of Yhwach as the man staggered slightly forward away from Zaraki. Sensing another attack he quickly used Hirenkyaku to get out of the way of a Grand Ray Cero Ichigo had prepared. Yhwach eyes betrayed the shock of seeing Ichigo fully using not only his shinigami arts but his hollow powers as well. Eyeing the young man carefully he was beginning to wonder what other surprises he was in store for._

_"So you use those disgusting powers of filthy animals I see Kurosaki. I can see now that trying to tame you would have been a true waste of time, wild animals are only to be put down for the danger they are. I am now glad that your haha died, for the shame she would have brought my race would have been inexcusable."_

_Ichigo just stopped dead. His head lowered he began to let his reiatsu build to insane heights, Zaraki started to grin like the mad man he was. If there was one thing even he knew not to do to Ichigo, it was never to speak of his haha with such disdain. Gathering his own reiryoku to his maximum levels he just waited until his favorite sparring partner was ready. Now the fight would begin its true ferocity. Seeing Ichigo's reiatsu grow and grow to almost transcendent levels, the Eleventh Squad Taichou could only do his best to match the output before him. 'Soon. Soon the kid is going to blow and then we can begin to get this bloodbath going. Thanks shithead. Now I get to see what da kid's been hiding all this time from me.' An ever growing smile was forming._

_Yhwach only watched with amusement as the shinigami half-breed began to bleed vast amounts of reiatsu, so much so that it got to the point that he was forced to stop the intake of Ichigo's reiatsu, unable to keep up with the boy's output. He was surprised by how much the boy had grown is such a short time. He had hoped to capture the young man and begin his re-education as he had done with the arrancars of Hueco Mundo, he had almost had that whore of a former Espada broke before she was rescued. Then he noticed it, something wrong with the boy, something had shifted in his demeanor, looking at him, his curiosity got the better of him._

_"What's wrong child? Did I say something to offend your bitch of a haha or is it because I killed your shinigami whore?"_

_Dodging the swing that nearly took his head off, the Quincy could only try and think what just happened. But he had no time to think when as soon as he moved; he was again hit by the Eleventh Squad demon. And then it began the fight he had promised these two the last time they had met. But it was not the fight he had envisioned; no he was on the defensive almost immediately as he dodged one attacker, the other shinigami was there exploiting any openings. The deadly ballet went back and forth at speeds unseen since Ichigo and Byakuya fight on Sōkyoku Hill during Rukia's failed execution. Back and forth the three duelists fought, none gaining a clear advantage, each trying to use brute strength to try and break through the other's defenses. But even this had to draw to an end, and it was the Quincy King who decided to end the fight first._

_Putting distance and himself between his two black clad adversaries, he drew out the medallion that everyone now knew held Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni zanpakutō, Ryūjin Jakka. He was not pleased when he saw no reaction from either man standing to either side of him. Sensing something was wrong he voiced his question to the two._

_"Do you not know whose blade I command? Do you think you can stand before this blade with such cockiness knowing full well what I now command?" Yhwach's voiced demanding an answer from them._

_The demon spoke first. "That is just a copy of the Ojisan's zanpakutō you stole and it ain't got the true power of his soul. Ya think me and da kid are afraid of that?"_

_Laughing on his other side the now black haired transcendent was also shaking his head in disbelief that he would even ask such a stupid question. "He is right you know. You may think that you have Yama-jii's zanpakutō but we know now that you can't use it to its full potential as you Quincies lack an inner world. So to give you an answer, we don't fear that piece of shit you are holding."_

_Rage was the only thing flowing through Yhwach as he looked between the two men again. Now he was going to show these dead men exactly why he was able to defeat the previous Soutaichou. He began to gather more reishi quickly and when he had enough he used his Kirchenlied: Sankt Zwinger, but to his utter surprise neither man seemed to be affected. Both stood there for a few moments before the truth revealed itself, as each man slowly dissolved into fading ghosts, they had created speed clones of themselves to distract the King. And just as before he had to use Hirenkyaku to dodge the attacks of Mugetsu waves, however it was not just one or two, it seemed to be near endless, chasing him around the slowly destroyed battlefield. Again he was being hounded, instead of being the wolfhound he was the prey. Each time he thought he could catch his breath the now patch less eyes of Zaraki always filled his peripheral vision. Only his years of war with both shinigami and hollows allowed Yhwach to avoid the most serious blows, but still the numbers of smaller hits were going to start taking their toll on him._

_Shifting quickly he formed his bow and let loose a steady stream of Heilig Pfeil to put his opponents on the defensive and to give himself time to recover reishi from the air. He was getting angry that these once weak children were pushing him to use his greatest assets, never thinking that he would be facing these odds ever since he killed the Soutaichou. Quickly he charged through the clouds of dust at one of his enemies thinking he had gained a measure of surprise only to have his stolen weapon stopped by the zanpakutō of Kenpachi Zaraki who followed up with a vicious hook to his face._

_"Not so tough after all Quincy. Ya starting to fucking piss me off now. Last time you wiped the floor with me, now you are sweating like a pig and hitting like a coward. I'm a sensing you are getting scared ojisan, what's wrong? Finally realize we ain't such easy meat." His voice was starting to fill with his disgust as he spoke to Yhwach._

_So focused on Zaraki, he failed to keep tabs on Ichigo who decided to make his presence known again as he sliced the leg of Yhwach even defeating his vaunted blut vene with ease. Again he forced to flee to a safe distance and made his faithful decision to use one of two things he didn't even consider before he started his fight with Zaraki or Ichigo. Now he faced the two special war powers, that he had once considered useless after the invasion of Soul Society, and the time he gave them was proving to be a serious threat to him and the Vandenreich. Gathering all the reishi he could he simply stared at the others, ready to move if they attacked him while he was gathering up the much needed reishi from around him. But again the two simply stood watching him, hiding any emotions as they waited for him to finish. Again that feeling was creeping up inside of him, that feeling that he was about to face something even more from these two._

_"Now you two will suffer for letting me gather what I needed. Now I will show you what true power is meant to feel like, how it is meant to be wielded." A sick smile came to his face as he revealed his Vollständig, only for it to be matched by the other two men. Frowning at this completely unexpected reaction he again questioned the sanity of the two._

_"Why do you smile Kurosaki, Kenpachi?" Yhwach was looking at the unmoving fighters that flanked him._

_"Let me show you Yhwach." Ichigo answered in a near whisper. It was the only answer he received as the two men began to release an insane amount of reiatsu into each of their respective swords'. Watching as the power grew and grew the Quincy King was now staring as the zanpakutō in the hands of each started to glow almost to the point of blindness. Then it happened, each of them drove their weapon into the ground and released the combined reiatsu at once. The shockwave through the ground jostled all three to their knees, but for the other two it was the signal to attack at once. Each honed in with deadly accuracy as they brought a near feral viciousness to their blows. Each swinging their blades with near abandonment of any form of tactics or thought. Yhwach even in his Vollständig was still having trouble fighting the twin forms of black. Each was attacking as if they were rabid animals, he could see the bloodlust in each man's eyes and the devil grin etched onto Kenpachi's face. When he got a good look at Kurosaki's face he saw the rumored eyes of the inner hollow starting back him, the black sclera surrounding the golden orbs that were once brown._

_Again he was pushed back, he who was foretold to be the ruler of the shinigami, who would force them to bended knee was again being overwhelmed by two beings whose only goal was to kill him. Need was now on his consciousness', his Vollständig was just barely keeping him on an even plain with these two monsters. He could now see that Zaraki's strength would pin him down so that he couldn't react to Ichigo's speed and his now unbelievable arsenal of skills. The boy was switching fluidly between shinigami and hollow attacks as easy as shooting a fish in a barrel. Neither one was even showing signs of fatigue that he felt creeping within himself; he could only silently curse himself for allowing the shinigami time to prepare. Now it was time to end this farce once and for all, time to end these two and finish what was started all those centuries ago, before he was sealed. He smirked as he went to gather up more reishi from the air and ground, to use that last terrible weapon at his disposal when he noticed something odd in the air. Where there should be an over-abundance of reishi in the air, he found the once saturated environment now seemed to be drying up like a desert._

_"Notice finally did ya? Not so much of it left for ya to use as before Quincy. You see after figuring out how you stole all those bankais that insane clown and his former Taichou decided to find a way to steal the one thing you Quincies needed to fight. Reishi. While I was busy keeping you in the fight, Ichigo over there was laying down succeeding kidō spells all around us. It could only be activated by your use of Vollständig and us pouring our reiatsu into the ground to finish it. Now you get to fight us on our terms, now you have ta fight with only what you have left in ya shit head. Now you get to die for real this time King, there will be no simple seal for you. This is the end of the line." Zaraki started to laugh at the end, tapping his zanpakutō on his shoulder._

_"Fools. The both of you gave up your reiatsu for this cheap trick, you are both stuck in this place the same as me. But I am far from done, I still have Bankai to use and we all know the power of Yamamoto's once possessed. Now let me show you why I will walk away from here and the two of you will disappear for all of time. Bank…. Hmph."_

_'What the fuck!?' Ichigo, Zaraki, and the man with the arrow sticking out of his throat were his vocal cords were located, all now looking for were the arrow came from. In Ichigo's mind time seemed to slow down, as to what happened next, out of nowhere Uryū appeared in front of the now muted Yhwach. In each of Uryū hands was a Seele Schneider both held as daggers._

_"NO URYŪ DON'T!" But Ichigo was too late; he watched as one of his best friend's drove his body onto the stolen zanpakutō. As the blade began to appear out of his back, Uryū stabbed both of Yhwach knees. Then his body slide until it reached the tsuba of the zanpakutō, quickly wrapping both his arms around the obscenely powerful man and finished it off with a vise like grip. Not even wasting time he in a pain filled screech. "NOW ZARAKI, ICHIGO!"_

_Neither man wasted a thought as they raced from opposite sides of the trapped Quincy. All three blades found their mark, Zaraki's passed through Yhwach's spine until it was stopped by Uryū own rib cage. Ichigo had driven both his blades starting just over the hips and ripping into the man's chest cavity. Having one stop short of the heart, the other sticking out from the opposite armpit that he had thrust with his daito. All time stopped at that point as each man realized what had just happened. _

_It was over. As quick as it had started, the battle was basically over in less than twenty minutes, the man responsible for so much death, hurt, anger and turmoil was now dying slowly. He looked into the face of the boy he had named his successor, looking for a reason, all he saw was satisfaction staring back at him. He knew it as he felt his body start to lose its reiatsu, the ability to create even a bow was suddenly beyond him. Again he looked at the boy he had such high hopes for, the future betraying him for the shinigami._

_"Why? Why Uryū? Why did you do this?" Yhwach wheezed out._

_Smiling almost as insanely as the shinigami he just fought Uryū replied just as pained. "For my haha. For Ichigo's haha. I have wanted you dead the day Ryūken told me the truth. He... He told me how she died... Told me how you stole her Quincy powers and she... she fell into a coma. You took away my haha... now I take away your Empire. Not... Not a fair trade but it will..."_

_"URYŪ!" Ichigo grabbed his friend and slowly lifted his body off of the decaying zanpakutō, with no reiatsu to help keep its form; the only reminder of the Yamamoto Soutaichou began to disappear. Desperately trying to keep his friend alive, Ichigo began using healing kidō to stem the bleeding, but the fake Ryūjin Jakka had been enough. Ichigo's eyes began to fill with tears as he looked at his best friend and rival of the last three years. Gently cradling his head, Ichigo yelled at him._

_"You fucking retard. We could have done it without you. We had him trapped Uryū, we had him beat. Why didn't you leave it us?"_

_"You are still a fool Ichigo... You still have too much to do." Gasping harder Uryū grabbed Ichigo head and brought it down to his. "Ichigo, you and Orihime are all that's left now. They are still dying even... even now the shinigami are stilling fighting and dying... You and Zaraki have… you have to end this war once and for all. Tell Ryūken I am sorry for breaking my promise to stay out of shinigami business...Hahahaha."_

_"Not fucking funny Uryū." Ichigo sensing the end was near; he kept his eyes locked on his friend's. "Uryū?"_

_Shaking him slightly he saw faded eyes blankly looking back at him, blood slowly leaking out the corners of his mouth. "Ichigo. Ichigo tell my chichi I am sorry that I am leaving him alone. I didn't want to die but I had to make sure of Yhwach's death. Please Ichigo tell my ch…"_

_"Uryū!? Uryū!?"_

_Looking at Uryū chest, it no longer rose up and down, his eyes glazed over, the light dulled. Ichigo felt his heart breaking slowly. First Rukia, now Uryū struck down by the dying man lying a few feet away. Yhwach's body slowly bleeding out, his spine severed, his lungs punctured the rest of his internals scrambled by the short trench knife zanpakutō. One last look at his now deceased friend, he stood slowly to his feet lifting Uryū' body at the same time._

_"Zaraki, can you take him to Unohana Taichou please. I know there is nothing I can do but maybe..." Ichigo turned towards the bell spiked haired man._

_"Sure kid. Give him here." A solemn face was what greeted Ichigo, an expression he had never thought possible for the battle-lusting Taichou._

_As he gently handed Uryū over to Zaraki, Ichigo gave him his thanks. "Thanks Kenpachi."_

_"What about him Ichigo? What are you going to do about him?" Zaraki looking at the fallen leader of the Quincies._

_The answer came into a slowly forming ball of pure reiatsu at the tips of Ichigo's left hand. "I will take care of it Kenpachi Taichou. I am going to give him what he has really earned."_

_"Sucks to be you Quincy." With that the smirking giant Taichou simply vanished via shunpo._

_"What do you…what do you think you can do to me boy? I am not afraid of death... You are nothing to me but a failed experiment that Aizen should have gotten rid of long ago..." Still defiant the Quincy smiling even as the shinigami stood over him._

_Slowly the white cero grew until it was just slightly bigger than his hand. Raising his hand over the body of the beaten enemy so he could see the moment of his death as it came. But he paused. A grin came to the young man's face as he made the decision to tell the man his fate._

_"Yhwach, this is no ordinary cero, at least not a hollow cero. You remember I am part Quincy correct? My haha was a pure blood before she was infected by that hollow, my hollow in the end. So I want you to know this before you die, she will at least be reincarnated again someday in the Cycle of Life, but you will die here forever. You understand now don't you asshole, what I hold in my hand now? I only wish chichi could be here but he has his own debt to settle you see, you killed my imouto bodies while they were in their soul forms. Luckily they were at Geta-boshi's training when your Soldats attacked our home, my chichi was not fucking happy about that by the way. But as he killed Grand Fisher, I get to kill you for her. Goodbye Yhwach, the Quincy will die with you today. As Yama-jii should have done all those years ago, I FINISH IT NOW!" Not even pausing to wait for any kind of plea or anything, Ichigo let loose the ball of pure Quincy energy on the prone man. With a burst of sonido he cleared the blast before it consumed everything within a fifty foot radius._

_Just as Quincy arrows destroy hollows completely; his newly discovered cero was equivalent to a thousand of them. No reincarnation, no longer to be a part of the Cycle of Life, Ichigo slowly let the fact that he had destroyed a man's soul, never to let it be born again, no second chance ever again. Looking at his hand, the one that had just erased the Quincy, he realized he was truly a death god, with the power to destroy for all time. He sank to his knees as he began to shake uncontrollably with the sudden knowledge of what he had become, what he was capable of. He was sick, throwing up everything had eaten that morning came out in a violent purge._

_Standing up, he wiped his mouth as he scanned for Rukia's reiatsu but couldn't feel it. Panic now flooded his system as he scanned and felt Orihime's and Tia's reiatsu not that far away. He flew at insane speeds to get to them quickly, and as he finally stopped just short of them, his heart began breaking again at the sight. Orihime was screaming at the body she held in her hands. The petite raven haired shinigami's eyes were closed, her skin deathly paled, her body not moving an inch as she was rocked back and forth._

_"Orihime?" His voice so quite._

_"I tried Ichigo! I tried everything, but she just kept going! I don't know why Ichigo! I don't know!" Orihime was sobbing as she cried out to him, hugging the small body close to her. Unohana Retsu's head was slightly bowed as she looked over the bodies before her. The Kuchiki siblings and the Quincy that shared in the victory in the Winter War lay dead before her._

_Shaking his head in denial, he slowly walked up to his fiancée, his eyes glued to her face looking for any sign that Orihime was wrong. Kneeling down next to Orihime, he grabbed Rukia's hand gently, it was so cold to the touch, she looked like she was sleeping but she wasn't. Tears began to pour from his eyes, a sob gently slipped out as his head dropped to her chest. 'NO! NO! NO! RUKIA NO!' Over and over his mantra went on in silent protest as his face wetted her bloody shihakushō._

_Crying over him was the healer of the group, now wrapped in the arms of the Tercera Espada as she held the girl tightly. Both watched as their friend held his beloved in his arms, wailing his soul out to the heavens. Tears in her eyes, Tia could only watch the only man she held any affections for, cradle his murdered love. Even now she could feel his anger slowly building, knew that something was wrong with the young shinigami as he gently placed her body back into the arms of Orihime. She looked at her human friend as he slowly stood up and backed away from the group. Even Unohana started to get nervous at the actions now being displayed by the savior of Soul Society again._

_'NO! NO! NO! I WILL NOT ALLOW THEM TO LIVE! NONE OF THEM WILL LIVE BEYOND TODAY I SWEAR IT!' Letting his grief fuel his hatred, he began to release even more of reiatsu, began to let that point get crossed where he was no longer a shinigami but the transcendent being yet again. All of his bloodlines flooding his soul, he found it again, his perfect balance to achieve the power needed again to destroy his enemies but without the worry of his own being taken from him. Then he passed the point were anyone would be able to sense him, exactly like he had been when he defeated Aizen. This time however it would be different as well. Now he would show them what he was truly capable of; death._

_"Black and white net. Twenty-two bridges, sixty-six crowns and belts. Footprints, distant thunder, sharp peak, engulfing land, hidden in the night, sea of clouds, blue line. Form a circle and fly though the heavens. Bakudou # 77 Tenteikura." He waited as his spell took effect before he spoke again. "To any Stern Ritter or Vandenreich that still stand, I am Kurosaki Ichigo; I am the one who just killed Yhwach. I now give you just five minutes to flee if you can. Then I am coming for each and everyone one of you. Just as I did to Yhwach, I am going to destroy your souls."_

_With that Ichigo disappeared from before his friends. No one could sense him now that he was beyond all comprehension once again._

_"Ichigo?" Was all that Orihime could ask, she had seen his eyes, the once warm brown gone; now the rage fueled transcendent form. Looking up at the former Espada her questions unanswered._

_"I do not know Orihime-chan. All I do know is that he is now acting on his grief and the world will burn for it."_

_All the young woman could do was hold Rukia's cold body in her arms, Uryū's was lying next to the Kuchiki clan leader's as well, both covered by the haoris' of the Eleventh and Fourth Squad's Taichous._

_'Ichigo please don't. Please don't lose yourself, come back please Ichigo please.' Tears flooding from her eyes as she looked at the spot Ichigo had disappeared from._

XXXX

The predawn light was what first entered the eyes of the slowly waking shinigami. Time and again that dream had always awaited him on sudden shifts to his environment. Some days he would wake up screaming, but today he only woke up sweating profusely. Lying on top of his futon, Ichigo stared at the ceiling above his head, wondering what today was going to bring him. Yesterday's events playing through his mind, what was supposed to be a simple task of investigating the strange energy from his scan the previous night turned into…. Hell he didn't even know exactly what the hell he had still walked into. Miya and the others didn't get a chance to tell him before his breakdown at dinner and afterwards, she had only offer a brief account of what the so called Sekirei Plan was.

Maybe during his interrogation from Matsu, he might as well call it that considering the looks she gave him, maybe he would get his own answers as well. Slowly he closed his eyes as he let some of his reiatsu flow from him and again he performed Pesquisa to see who was close to him. He was surprised that he could now distinguish his landlady's tama and the others quite easily now. Being near them for less than a day and he already gained their familiarity to his senses, at least it would be helpful in the future if he had to track them quickly.

As his senses reached further out he felt a particularly strong one, carefully trying to hide itself, but he had felt it. Whoever it was, they were close but making no effort to close the distance between them. Making a note as to their location, he filed it away for now, whoever it was didn't even react to his scan, so either they didn't know it was happening or they were well trained. Either way he would see who it was later on if they were still around. Stretching as he lay on top of the futon, Ichigo stifled the yawn that wanted to escape his mouth, years of military services and then the long years of being in desolated lands helped him gain an internal clock. Always waking before the sun rose was normal; and the years of a certain lunatic made him that much more appreciative of the uninterrupted sleep he did get.

Changing out of his now sweaty night clothes, he opted for a simple pair of sweats and a long sleeve shirt for his morning exercises. As he got to the shoji, he paused and looked back at the one case he hadn't bothered to open in years. Frowning slightly he stood there looking for a few long moments before deciding that maybe it wouldn't hurt to break them out again. If he took anything from the two women that had assaulted Uzume yesterday, it was that they had no qualms about using weapons. For years he had abstained from using any weapon that was not considered to be of standard military usage. Opening his case, he looked at the two wooden swords, highly crafted bokken were not easy to find, but he found a place in Nagano Prefecture before he left for France. He had the craftsman create two to match the length of his zanpakutō so he would always remember how to do his zanjutsu katas.

He took both in his hands and a familiar feeling came to his being, it had been years since he last held these two, and as soon as he picked them up he felt that nostalgia once again. Swinging them slowly in his hands, he found his muscles responding instantly to his movements. A small smile broke out on his face; he had put them away all those years ago because he didn't feel right about using them, he had let the guilt of the final act of the Quincy War eat at him once to many times, and finally one day he stopped using them. Now as he held them he wanted to wield them again, not just for practice but to actually pick them up and use them to protect.

'Protect. How long has it been since that word has meant something to me?' He only stared at the two bokken in his hands. His mind made up he slipped out of his room and quietly made his way downstairs. He knew that everyone was still in their rooms, hopefully asleep. Soon he would come to learn how very wrong he was about his roommates and landlady.

Little did he know that each had awoken when he had let his reiatsu loose again, each waited to see what he was going to do. Matsu had been the first to see what was in his hands as he left his room, she was perplexed by the sight of the two bokken, one at least a katana in length, the other a shorter tantō. She watched as he silently glided through the inn and out the backdoor then finally out into the yard. Switching to the outside cameras she suddenly found herself glued to the monitors watching as he began his silent routine. Matsu's eyes watched in fascination as he glided seamlessly through his katas, never breaking stride or movement. Effortlessly his body wielded the two bokkens as if they were mere extensions of his own hands. Then she saw something she had never thought possible, each of his weapons slowly started to glow a faint bluish color.

'Is he allowing his reiatsu to flow through his bokken?' Matsu remembered him saying that his reiatsu was the physical form of his reiryoku. But to see it being used this way she wanted to see it for real, she quickly got dressed and ran for the backdoor only to find three other people watching as well. She groaned that she was again the late comer, but at least she wasn't the only one who wanted to know what he was doing. Each stood quietly as Ichigo seemed to be in his own world. Just watching him was like watching the finest dancer glide through his routine without pause or mistake. For the next thirty minutes Ichigo moved from form to form, not pausing for even the slightest sound that came from those watching him.

When he finally stopped, Ichigo looked down at his two blades, sweat slowly pouring off his face, it had held felt good to move like that once again. A soft cough brought him out of his trance. Seeing the four faces that were standing on the back porch, Ichigo looked at each with the different expressions they had. Kagari's face showed he was impressed, Uzume however, even to Ichigo, he could see the desire in her half lidded eyes. Matsu's huge smile told him he was in for a long morning of questioning. It was Miya's face that startled Ichigo the most, her eyes trained on him like a cat would a mouse, a small smile on her face as she looked over both his bokken. She simply pointed to him to wait where he was before turning back into the house. For a few minutes he watched as the other three started to form grins on their faces. Getting nervous he finally asked what was going on as he suddenly felt the tugging of his hollow instincts flare up.

"Uh guys, what is going on?"

"No worries Ichigo, you will find out soon enough." Answered the glasses wearing red-head.

Uzume put in her opinion as well. "Yeah, no worries Ichigo. We're just going to get a chance to see how good you really are with those bokkens.

"How good I really am?! What the hell does that mean?" Now the young man was starting to get worried by the cavalier attitudes of the other three.

Kagari was the last to answer. "Ichigo, of all the things you had to go and do this morning, you had to use them." He pointed directly at Ichigo's hands, specifically the two wooden blades.

Looking down at his hands, he scrunched his eyebrows together not understanding at first, but when he heard Miya returned he instantly knew what he had done wrong as he looked up. In one hand she had a sheathed katana, in the other hand her own bokken. Without stopping she strode right to Ichigo before she stopped less than three feet from him. Her eyes slowly narrowed as she studied him, and Ichigo's hair began to rise on the back of his neck. Whatever she saw she turned around, pointing to Kagari she raised the katana to be taken. Kagari shot Ichigo a look of sympathy as he grabbed the blade and almost at a run made his way back to the porch. As soon as his feet cleared the grass, Miya attacked without a word.

'Damn she's fast! If it was anyone else I am sure she would have knocked their head off with that swing.' He had to flash step less than five feet away to avoid that blade. Smirking as he saw the look of amazement on everyone's face including Uzume's. Even though she knew he was capable of that speed, for her to see it must have finally registered in her mind just how he had gotten to her in time yesterday. But the focus of his attention now was already in her second attack. She had the bokken in a high overhead swing as she glided towards him. Deciding that he would stand his ground, Ichigo gave her his cockiest grin he could. She returned it with her own gleefully filled smile, because at the last second she put on her own display of speed and switch hand position and changed her swing in midair to a side strike.

Catching him by surprise with a quick hit to his ribs she followed it by sweeping at his feet with one of hers as she passed him in an attempt to trip him. However her opponent was not a rookie by no means, his reflexes took over and before she knew it, he had rolled forward and sprung up in a twist to launch his own strike at her softest area he hoped. When the tantō struck soft flesh, followed by a loud UMPH, Ichigo knew he struck gold. As she quickly spun around her next attack completely took him by surprise, he instinctually shouted.

"Bakudō # 81. Dankū." The energy wave she launched was eerily reminiscence of his Getsuga Tenshō. He watched as the wave struck his severely underpowered shield and started to crack. That is what made him panic for the first time in this very short spar so far, both had been taking it easy until now. 'Guess I shouldn't have hit her in the ass.'

She watched as her attack was stopped by some sort of shield he had created, but seeing it slowly begin to crack brought some satisfaction to her lips as he was being forced to leave the cover of his impromptu shelter. She shifted to the attack again, looking for a little pay back for that shot to her tush. As he emerged, she sent a shockwave at him then used her own speed to cut him off if he tried to retreat behind his failing shield. She watched as he sensed her second attack and as she predicted he indeed tried to fall back behind the shield again, but what she wasn't expecting was for him to drop his bokkens and grab her wrists.

That was when they found each other's body flushed against the other, heat slowly filled Miya as she felt his arms wrapping themselves around her, forcing her own arms behind. She could feel his chest muscle clearly through his shirt as he pressed himself against her own chest, and then to their shock they fell over. One minute she was ready to hit him in retaliation, then the next she found herself being held off the ground by one of Ichigo's hands on her back. He was holding them both up with his other hand. Neither said a word to the other, they just stared into each other's eyes, her face getting flushed as she felt his weight on her. And it felt so good. His own face betraying thoughts of what must be going on in his mind as well, a slight pink to his cheeks, but a slowly developing longing showed from his eyes. They would have stayed that way until three other people made it known they were still there.

Matsu shyly spoke. "Ah Miya-san, Ichigo if you two want some alone time we could leave you know." This of course set off the other two to join in as well.

"Told you Ichigo! You are sooo…." She never finished as she felt an ominous aura surround both of the people on the ground.

"If you even think about finishing that sentence Uzume I will show some other skills I possess." The now annoyed voice from Ichigo. As he turned his eyes to look at Uzume, she could see his eyes had shifted to his heterochromatic colors during the very brief spar.

"AH! That's ok Ichigo, Miya. Just joking you two. Seriously just joking." But she couldn't help but keep the grin off her face as she saw both sporting nicely forming blushes.

Kagari too had tried not to laugh but failed miserably. As he fell to his knees holding his sides, he too got a dose from the two, however it was the demon visage that Miya always used to keep her tenants inline that got his attention.

"Kagari, you wouldn't want to upset the woman letting you live here now would you?"

"AH, NO! Miya, Ichigo I am sorry but you both have to admit you do look rather intimate right now."

Ichigo suddenly realized how it did indeed look to the others. He was on top of his landlady, holding her slightly off the ground with one hand and holding her flush against him with the other. He hadn't let go because if he was honest it was nice holding her. He didn't however mean to hold her that close but it had happened that way. Ichigo slowly edged away from Miya's face, even though her warm breath was nice to feel on his cheeks. Holding her still in his one arm, he managed to stand them both up without dropping her. Once they were both on their feet they moved apart but not that far. Ichigo watching her as she straightened out her clothes.

"That was too quick for my taste Ichigo, so tomorrow I expect you to last a little longer." Miya said as she walked past him to the porch.

Dumbstruck the semi-retired shinigami watched as his landlady walked by him and informed him that he was going to be sparring with her tomorrow as well.

"Miya?"

"Yes Ichigo."

"What do you mean by 'last a little longer tomorrow'?"

Miya stopped and over her shoulder she answered. "Ichigo you are the first person I think I can go up against that will give me a proper challenge. I have not faced an opponent who could take my hits and still stand up afterwards. You didn't get hit but you did dodge them quite easily, so as of now on, you will not be allowed to use any of your tricks. I want a good sparring partner, not someone that will hide from me. I want to see how you truly fight tomorrow morning, so be prepared." With that she disappeared back into the inn.

"Is she serious?" Not really asking the three others but more for himself. However he got answered anyway.

"Yes she is Ichigo. I have never seen Miya look so…so…so happy in a long time. You gave her something she has not had in truly a long time, and that is someone to spar with again Ichigo." Matsu said as she too started back into the house.

"Matsu wait. Miya, is she former military or something?"

Pausing before she entered the house she shook her head no. "Ichigo she was something more than that. But if you want to find out you are going to have to have ask her yourself. She is very private about her life and anything I know I must keep to myself. I'm sorry but we both went through a lot together. You had better hurry though, she is making breakfast so don't be late."

'This is crazy. She wants to spar with me! I could kill her if I am not careful Dammit!' His scowl came on full force as he went over her words.

"Ichigo." Kagari attempted to gain his attention. "ICHIGO!"

"WHAT?!"

"Ichigo what is wrong with a little sparring?" Asked the white haired man.

"What is wrong you ask? I tell you what is wrong! I could kill her by mistake Kagari!" Ichigo yelled.

Uzume who had been silent since she felt his reiatsu release could understand but she wanted to hear him say why. "Are you truly that powerful Ichigo? I mean you are scary with those bokkens and that thing you did to deflect Miya's attack was incredible, but are you really that strong?"

Both Sekirei saw the number of emotions play across his face. Pain and regret were both the biggest contributors to his reaction. Slowly he nodded his head yes.

"Kagari, Uzume where I am from there is only one other who stands above me. If I had ever crossed the line of no return, I would have to face him and I know that I would lose." He then bent down and pick up his bokkens and headed for the back door himself. As he got even with the two, his arm was gently grabbed by Uzume. Looking at her, she was worried about him, he could tell. Patting her hand he told her. "One day Uzume I will tell you all the rest of the story of my shinigami life, but I am not ready yet, even after ten years I am still not ready to share that."

Nodding her head in understanding she let him go. As she and Kagari watched him go inside, he was the first to speak.

"Uzume, if Ichigo does get involved he is going to be a force to be reckoned with."

"I know Kagari; I just hope she finds out enough in time to make a decision."

XXXX

Ichigo made his way back to his room and found Miya waiting outside his door. Not saying a word to her he opened it and allowed her to enter first. He watched as she made her way to the middle of the room where he had some cushions laying, picking one she knelt on it and put another across from her. Seeing that she wanted to talk, Ichigo walked over to his case, grabbed a cleaning cloth and giving the two blades a quick rubdown he placed them both back inside, but left the case open. He then sat opposite from her and waited for her to speak. She just looked at him for a while but he could see she was thinking about what she was going to say so he just let her take her time.

"Ichigo. I sorry for putting you on the spot like that just now, but you did make me feel something for the first time since I left MBI. I found my blood boiling in anticipation of your blows and I must say I was excited by the prospect of a good spar with you. I heard what you said to Kagari and Uzume about your strength so if you are really worried about hurting me we do not have to spar." But he could see the look of hope on her face as she spoke to him.

"You sure?"

"Yes Ichigo. If you feel that you will hurt me then I will not ask it of you."

"No, I mean are you sure you want to spar every morning? I'll go easy at first but if you start keeping up with me I will slowly add to the intensity." He inwardly smiled as she saw her face glow with excitement.

She knew her smile must be obvious to him. Miya could see he was hiding it well but she could feel his happiness. 'She could feel it!?' She looked down quickly to see his reiatsu once again reaching out for her tama. He noticed it too because he asked her.

"Miya why is my reiatsu seeking you out? Is there something going on I should know?"

Miya quickly put a finger to his lips and with a pleading face. "Ichigo I will tell you now that this in not normal but, it is not dangerous for you. But please give me time before I explain to you what is happening. Please! I have to make sure of certain things first, but I swear to you it will bring you no harm, so please be patient with me Ichigo?"

Seeing her like this Ichigo felt his soul aching in want, but he wouldn't force her into doing something she wasn't ready for. Every time this happened he felt that his soul was drawing nearer to some desired outcome, something that it had to finish, and he was starting to realize that Miya was the cause. It never happened with the others so whatever this was, it would only happen with her. Looking at her he gave his silent consent to her. Just to see the smile come back made it worth it to give in to her.

"Miya, I think I should take a bath and I am pretty certain three others are going to want to eat soon. So what do you say we have a better conversation over breakfast and we all talk about everything except this, OK?"

"I think that is a good idea Ichigo. I will see you downstairs then, but don't dally I like to serve breakfast at seven-thirty."

"Yes Madame."

Ichigo watched as she rose with a grace of a noble and left his room. Again he caught himself staring and to his horror he thought she glimpsed him staring at her as she rounded the corner. Face palming himself he muttered.

"Out of the gutter. Out of the gutter. Out of the gutter Ichigo."

XXXX

'He was…He was…' Miya had to keep the blush that wanted to assault her face from forming as she descended the stairs. She had caught him staring at her body as she walked out, but made no effort to reprimand him for it. She was stunned that he had been watching her leave so intensely. She wanted to tell him the truth just now, but she knew if they were not ready, especially Ichigo who still had things to work out emotionally, it would be a disaster for them. But she wanted to kiss him so badly, her soul was screaming for her to do it, and his own soul was gaining strength in its attempts to finish it as well. She could only hope that they could both hold it together, her will was weakening and she knew he was confused by it, but she had to be sure, had to know if he was worth the risk. So far he had been winning her over, but she knew he had secrets to tell, he even said as much, so until they were both came clean with each other, it was going to be a struggle.

As she entered the kitchen she came face to face with three grinning Sekirei. She stopped and looked at them, knowing what they wanted some answers. Sighing gently as she walked to the fridge to get breakfast started.

"First you must not tell Ichigo that he is my Ashikabi understood?" Three heads nodding their agreement. "Also we will be discussing the Sekirei Plan during breakfast and yes Matsu he will answer what questions he can. Also he has agreed to the morning spars with me." Now she grinned in her own happiness, what better way to get to know someone then a little bloodletting? "Lastly if you see our power mixing, DO NOT INTERFERE, I am not sure what kind of reaction Ichigo's reiatsu will cause any of you, so please be careful. Now let me get to making us breakfast and then we can get to know Ichigo better."

XXXX

Soaking in the hot tub, Ichigo was at a lost as to why his reiatsu was now definitely seeking out Miya. He wanted to know but with a single finger she had shut him down and he accepted it without a serious argument.

'If only I had someone to talk to about this. I used to be able to talk to Rukia about anything but now I have only myself.'

Thinking about Rukia used to be painful, but it was different now, it hurt less as the years went by, but it was always a moment of sadness every time her name crossed his mind. Last night however brought out the pain of her death once again, something that he thought he was over. The first month he had been a total wreck, if it hadn't been for Orihime staying with him during their last months in Karakura, he wasn't sure if he would have made it. Yet another woman he wronged with his leaving. She stood by him all those years and at the first chance he left Soul Society without saying goodbye in person. He knew if he had done that personally, she would have only had to make that face once and he would have crumbled. As he thought about her, he remember the night before graduation how she had confessed her love, he was shocked, but deep down he knew she had feelings for him. If he had never become a shinigami, he would have bet that they might have been together now.

'But what about when I go back? Will she even be the same person or did she finally find happiness there? Orihime you deserved better than me.'

Closing his eyes he tried to remember their faces, Orihime, Chad, Tatsuki, Uryū, Tier, Nelliel, Toshiro, Rangiku, Shinji, Mashiro and even Grimmjow. Only two of them made it, only two. When he made it to the Fourth Squad barracks after what he had done, he could see his chichi's face; he knew it was bad when he didn't even try to do anything other than hug him. It was then, that their loss was finally made known to all. He walked in silence as he passed by each of the dead, their bodies covered with the white sheets of the beds. When he found Rukia, he just sat in the chair next to her bed, for a full day he refused to move from her side, her body being kept preserved by a kidō spell until the funeral.

It was Tia that finally got him to leave her side, she just gentle picked him up from the chair and with Orihime's help they took him to the Shiba compound located just outside of the Seireitei. No one tried to make him talk or offer him any condolences', they knew his personality by then. If and when he was ready he would talk to them he would, until then he was to be left alone. Even his imouto didn't try and speak to him, Yuzu however still made sure he at least had food to eat. She never said anything to him those first days she came to his room and changed the food trays out. Karin would come in a for a few hours just to lay next to him, curled into his body until he was asleep before she left him. It was about the fourth day that his chichi came to see him; he didn't say a word to him, just left a small picture of Rukia and the documents of their betrothal with him. They were the only things he had left of her by then, only one picture of her and one signature; the rest destroyed both in Soul Society and the rest in Karakura when his home was attacked.

Another painful day for him, finding out when he was on a raid in Hueco Mundo, the Vandenreich in retaliation to his raids had attacked his home. No one thought they go that far, but they did. His body was safe at Urahara's, but Karin's and Yuzu's bodies were at home while they trained with Geta-boshi and Yoruichi. Part of their training was learning shunpo which meant traveling back and forth to the shouten via their shinigami forms. His chichi as well left his body there and when the attack came it was in broad daylight with too many witnesses to their corpses. He remembered how furious his chichi was at the attack, he raged against those that weren't quick enough to escape, but he missed Bambietta Basterbine as she had escaped first. Too bad for her she didn't run again when he caught up to her in the battle, he heard rumors that his father drove Engetsu into her body and release a full-blown Getsuga while it still impaled her. But his imouto were officially dead; they couldn't even use gigais if they wanted, and there were too many people who had witnessed their bodies being removed from the house, too many to have their memories erased. It was just dumb luck that cost him his family's life in the World of the Living; if they had been home it could have been worse.

That was one of the main reasons he and Orihime left Karakura Town, to get away from the memories. She volunteered to go to Soul Society, never to return to Karakura; he just left everything behind, even his friends and family. He knew it was selfish, but he couldn't stay no matter what. He wanted to escape the places that reminded him too much of her. So he ran and ran far. First joining the Legion thinking he would find that spark by helping those in war torn nations. Then he left that thinking he would have better luck with the Doctors without Borders only to have that crushed by long-standing feuds between two cultures. It was karma that it was a simple flight home that his life changed again, a simple conversation led to him staying in Tokyo for one night. One night to find something of interest and now here he was soaking in the hot tub of the woman who had peeked that interest enough for him to seek her out. With his reminiscing done Ichigo got out of the bath, dried off and got dressed. It was time for breakfast and hopefully a better conversation.

XXXX

As Ichigo entered the room he was greeted casually by everyone, and that was a good feeling for him, to be treated normally. He sat again next to Miya to her right, Matsu across from him, Uzume to his left and Kagari next to Matsu. After saying thanks again, everyone loaded their plates and ate for a few minutes before Ichigo decided he would break the ice.

"Ok Matsu I know you have a ton of questions so let's begin. What do you want to know first?"

Jumping at the chance she fired away. "What are you exactly Ichigo? You called yourself a shinigami, but what exactly are you?"

"As I told Miya I am four beings Matsu. I am a living human, but I am also a shinigami from my chichi's side, from my haha's side I got my Quincy powers as well as my hollow powers. She was infected by Aizen when she killed one of his experiments. So you could say I am half dead, half alive."

"So you can leave your body anytime you want and go back to Soul Society then?"

Taking a sip of his coffee, which he was so grateful for, he nodded his head. "Yeah I can go back whenever I want, but I'm not sure if I am ready to Matsu. I was on my way home to go back to Soul Society if I didn't find something there, but now I am sort of stuck right now." With that a quick glance at Miya was all he needed to see if she was listening. Of course she was.

"Ok then Ichigo you said hollows were human souls that didn't move on in time and lost their hearts. You said that they feed on, what did you call them ah plus souls I think, so why are you different?"

"I was born with a hollow Matsu, and at one time he was a real part of my soul, I had defeated him to subjugate him, but when I had to learn my final form he came back. He along with my zanpakutō spirit died when I used my final form. The only reason I still have use of his powers is somehow it became part of me and by using just my instincts I can draw them out to use."

Tapping her chin she asked the next question. "Do you look the same in your 'soul form'?"

Here he paused for a second. "I am not the same in soul form. My appearance changes depending on how I am using my reiryoku. Also my body bears the scars of my battles, but I won't show them to you as I don't really like showing them off. While I no longer need to, I have do have two other forms that I can call upon. I don't need them as can still use my hollow powers I just no longer need my mask."

She hesitated before her next question. "Ichigo you said your family died in Karakura, but they are shinigami like you are now, so what exactly is story?"

Seeing her confusion he realized he didn't tell them of the attack on his home. "They are officially dead Matsu; however they are really in Soul Society maybe in the Shinō Academy. Their bodies were destroy in the war with the Quincy, they attacked my home to draw me out for battle, what they didn't know was I was already in Hueco Mundo. So they are still alive but only as spirits now."

"So when you said you had no one to go home to, you really meant that no one living in our world?"

"Yeah, I have grown used to that pseudo-lie for so long, it's almost fact for me now." Ichigo then gave her a sorry grin.

"Matsu wait! Wait! I want to ask him a question now!" Uzume had her hands up in a stopping motion.

Everyone other than Ichigo and Uzume got real nervous, her personality being 'unique' meant a very awkward question was sure to be asked.

"Sooo...Ichigo can you still have sex?"

Ichigo looked at her with the most unreadable expression he had shown to date until he blasted her. "WHAT THE HELL KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?!"

"Well you are technically dead so can you or not? It is a very legitimate question, don't you all agree? You did just say your chichi was a shinigami, so how was it possible for you and sisters to get born?" She pointed to the others to show they were curious as well.

All three kind of did want to know the answer, but where too embarrass to ask, so it was left the one who needed to know to agree, which caused the now stupefied Ichigo to pale. Miya sipping her tea asked for an answer. "Ichigo is it possible for your kind to have intimate relationships?"

Looking at the super grinning Uzume then to the landlady whose face was suddenly buried in her cup of tea, Ichigo dropped his head in defeat. "Yes we can. I have it easier than the others because I have a human body, but my chichi was able to have me and my sisters because the gigai he used is made to be exact copy of the human body. I think it mimics the body of the shinigami that resides inside, so yes we can, and it is possible to even have children between shinigami and humans."

'Thank you Uzume.' The prayer unsaid.

Clearing his throat rather noisily and with a lot of agitation, Ichigo turned back to Matsu. "Any more questions Matsu, and please for the love of Kami, nothing about sex or love lives of the undead please!"

Giggling Matsu continued her next question. "Ok Ichigo, I guess my next question is do you think we will see Soul Society when we die?"

That question made everyone quite. Ichigo hadn't even thought of that as a possibility, but seeing that they were not of this world, he had to wonder himself it that was true. "I am not sure Matsu. If I had to venture a guess I would say as long as you live on our planet then maybe you are subject to our afterlife. So let me ask all of you a few questions then."

"Sure Ichigo. What do you want to know?"

"I guess my first two questions are what is the Sekirei Plan exactly and how do each of you fit in?"

Miya was the one to answer him. "Ichigo when I told you that MBI's CEO was a deranged man I wasn't lying. The Plan is pretty simple; each Sekirei and their Ashikabi will fight each other until only one pair is left standing. The winner will have all eight Jinki in their possession and that is when we assume that the prize is awarded. What I and a few of the older Sekirei do know is that the Jinki are very powerful items from our race. That fool claims it will bring a new age to the world once they are all in the hands of the winner."

Ichigo sat there thinking about what she said when it just came out. "If that is true then why didn't he just combine the things and bring about this so-called Golden Age?"

"He wants us to fight Ichigo, so that the winner can prove that they alone have the right and the power to use the Jinki, at least that is what we think as of right now. The man is quite 'mad', it is the easiest word we can use to describe him."

Frowning at first as he thought about it, Ichigo was already despising this man Minaka Hiroto as much as he did a few others namely the Twelfth Squad Taichou. Thinking even more on what little he knew of the Sekirei he wondered if their powers stemmed from the Jinki as well.

"Miya your powers, do they come from the Jinki?"

"No Ichigo, our powers come from our Tama, the Jinki does however have certain abilities that were used on all the Sekirei, including those still just fertilized eggs. This was done so we could be released into Shinto Teito to find their Ashikabi."

Miya looked at the other three seeing if each of them was going to be comfortable with her answer before she continued. Seeing no one objecting she told him. "Ichigo, we all have limiters placed on each of us, we can reach our potential a number of ways, but the easiest is to find our Ashikabi. Ichigo, when we are limited as we are now, except Uzume who has her Ashikabi, we are not at full strength."

"Not at full strength? You mean each of you can get stronger Miya?"

"Yes Ichigo, I..."

Seeing her stop Ichigo grabbed her hand. "Miya I won't let anything happen to any of you, trust me please, I will protect you."

'I can feel his emotions; he's not lying to me.' Miya placed her free hand on top of Ichigo's. "Ichigo when I worked for MBI and I was helping defend Kamikura Island I sank the ships that were sent to invade the island. If I am at my full strength Ichigo, I could if I wanted to, level a quarter to a third of Shinto Teito."

"What?! Are you serious Miya, are really that strong!?" The orange haired shinigami shouted.

Just nodding her head again Miya continued to sip her tea with her free hand. She was worried that this was going to change things between them and she didn't want him to see her worry, but she forgot one thing.

"Miya, I'm sorry. I just told you I would help you, so don't worry ok." He pointed to his hand that still covered hers. "I am just surprised that you can be that strong while still...well still being in a body that's all. I don't know that many who have that kind of strength even in their spirit form, I can name about ten of us who can do that."

Visible relaxing Miya smiled at him. "Ichigo, our limiters keep us from our full strength for a reason, but once we find our Ashikabi, we have that ability returned to us. Some can even grow stronger or weaker depending on their emotions they are fighting under."

'Stronger or weaker depending on their emotions.'

"Miya, you're so called soon to be Ashikabi, does he add anything to your strength or is it just finding him that makes any difference?"

"Ichigo, when a Sekirei and Ashikabi bond, they bond their souls together, Uzume can tell you better what goes on since she has already been winged."

Looking at Uzume, Ichigo gave her a questioning look. "Winged? Uzume? What happens when you get winged?"

Uzume's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "It's one of the greatest feelings a Sekirei can have. When you know you found your destined soul mate, it's a huge relief off of your shoulders. To finally be one with the most important person in your life, it's a life changing event Ichigo."

"What happens if your Ashikabi dies then?"

Suddenly everyone got real quite real quick. "Ah guys?"

It was Kagari who answered with a huge amount of bitterness in his voice. "We Sekirei are tied to the Ashikabi who wings us Ichigo, if one half of the bond dies, so does the other half."

"What the fuck do you mean die?! Kagari?!" This prompted a swift smack to his head from Miya. Growling as he looked at his landlady he was about to shout at her when he remembered the rule about language.

'Fuck that rule is harder to follow than I thought.'

"Sorry Miya. But seriously you got to be joking right? You die when your Ashikabi dies, who the hell decided to do something as stupid as that?"

Each of the Sekirei around the table looked towards Miya, whose own face was a mixture of emotions. She herself was once spared that fate until Ichigo arrived in Shinto Teito, but now she too faced that horror that should Ichigo die, she could as well if she allowed him to wing her. Taking a deep breath she told him.

"Ichigo, we are not the first Sekirei here remember, for thousands of years our kind has lived among humans and over time our two races have had children together. While the bloodlines have diluted over the generations, some things hold fast and true, one is that our Ashikabi is linked to our souls so much so that a Sekirei knows the moment she has found hers or his. But all Ashikabi are humans who carry a special genetic sequence that allows them and them alone the right to wing us. As such that when we are finally joined we give our entire being to our Ashikabi. If they die, we die as well, as Uzume said they are soul mates, why live if your soul mate is not with you."

"Can you not be winged then? I mean can you avoid your fate if you know what can happen? Why take that risk Miya, Uzume, Kagari, or even you Matsu, why would you do it, bound your soul to someone else?"

Uzume shook her head at Ichigo. "Ichigo, when you find that missing part of yourself, wouldn't you do anything in your power to stay with that person for the rest of your life? I found my Ashikabi early on, but I know a few others that still search and they are miserable. Not finding your destined mate or in my case my soul mate is the worse than death, each day a living hell wondering if you will ever find the person who completes you. I won't ever go back to not having Chiho, but my only wish is that she would get out of the hospital so we can be together."

Sensing a need from Uzume, Ichigo sent her a quizzical look. "What is wrong with your Ashikabi Uzume?"

"She is very sick Ichigo, she has been bed ridden for months now, and no one at the hospital seems able to cure her, let alone treat her." Uzume looked dejectedly at the table top, the beginning of tears easily coming to her eyes as she thought about her Ashikabi.

"I can't promise you anything solid Uzume, but if you can get me copies of medical records I might know someone who can take a look at them, maybe come up with an idea or two. If that doesn't pan out I have one option that I would be willing to try, but I don't want to get her involved unless absolutely necessary. I'm not sure if she will even talk to me at this point."

As soon as he said that Ichigo suddenly found himself in a hug so like the one's Rangiku used to give him whenever she first saw the shinigami around the Squad Ten barracks. Slowly he returned the hug, but keep his eyes shut and his mouth closed as he suddenly felt a glare directed at him and Uzume. He knew that aura quite well in the short amount of time he had been around her, so as it got worse he and Uzume slowly looked at the miko of the inn to see her face lowered, but the Hannya mask slowly forming over her shoulder.

'Crap!'

'OH SHIT SHE'S PISSED!'

Both people involved with the compromising hug slowly drew apart, looking at the now demonic mask hanging in the air above Miya's head, Ichigo slowly reached his hand to take Miya's hand, but as he got close, he barely dodged the spoon she used in attempting to smack his hand with. Her face a complete mask, but he could tell that the both of them were in trouble for some reason he had yet to phantom. Uzume for her part quickly scooted back to her cushion and start to eat with gusto, ignoring the Hannya from Miya, and the two snickering roommates across from her. Ichigo just sat there mesmerized by the mask, so much so that as he went to reach for it, it turned to face him and gave him the evil eye. Chuckling softly to himself, he was sure the mask could inadvertently convey any of Miya's strongest emotions. Still smiling he looked over at Matsu still wondering if they had more questions.

"Matsu I guess you got more to ask?"

Tapping her finger on her chin in thought she decided she had one that she was curious about. "Ichigo when you were out exercising this morning, your bokken had a light blue glow to them, was that your reiatsu again?

"Yes that was just my base reiatsu, when I am in different release states my reiatsu is either blue, gold, black with a blue outline, and my final state which is pure black, it is when I am in my transcendent state. When I could hollowify I used to have two other colors as well, but I no longer use them because I have fused my hollow powers within my soul."

"So this reiatsu, can you use it for anything useful then Ichigo?"

Suddenly grinning evilly Ichigo slowly raised one hand and with his pointer finger began to chant. "Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Bakudō #61. Rikujōkōrō!"

Suddenly the perverted hacker found herself immobilized by the six bars of light; she started to panic when she couldn't move a muscle, her eyes bulging out of her head as she tried desperately to move. As soon as she found herself trapped the light bars where suddenly gone just as quick. She looked at the human shinigami to see that he looked stricken by what he had done to her.

"I'm sorry Matsu, I didn't think you would have freaked out the way you just did. I didn't mean to scare the sh…I mean scare the hell out of you." Keeping one eye on his landlady, seeing her red eyes staring first at him then at Matsu. Kagari and Uzume were also dumbfounded by the display of power and the end result of the simple phrase they had heard him chant.

"Matsu are you alright?" Miya voice full of concern as she stared at her former squad member. Everyone was getting nervous at the lack of expression she had on her face once the panic subsided. Slowly the glasses wearing Sekirei looked at Ichigo.

"That was so awesome! As soon as I got over my panic of course, but that was AWESOME ICHIGO! Are all shinigami that capable Ichigo? What other spells or what did you call it baku…Bakudō, Ichigo can you do?" Matsu by now was on her knees, her hands on the table as she tried to get as close as possible to Ichigo.

"Matsu, please sit. I won't have you break my table because of your fascination for Ichigo. Besides I think you are giving him a 'show' as well seeing how he is trying so hard not to stare." Ichigo could only look at Miya flabbergasted at her innuendo.

"I am not staring Miya! Geez I'm not a hentai! Besides…."

"Ehm besides what Ichigo? Cat got your tongue?" Uzume teasing him while elbowing him at the same time.

The snickering white haired male joined in as well. "You know Ichigo; you try awful hard not to be seen as an ehmm pervert. Uzume told me a little about how you carried her yesterday. She said you were quite delicate in how you handled her body, what did you say Uzume? That's right like a newly married bride."

Now completely sputtering as he looked at the only other male in the room, he slowly realize how normal he felt. Even with all of the teasing at his expense, he felt almost like he did when he was hanging out with Uryū and Chad, even Keigo. Even Miya was hiding a smile behind her hand, Matsu was making it worse as she was sitting back in her cushion pulling her shirt away from herself and looking down. Uzume was on her back just laughing her ass off, pointing at him unable to make her words sensible. And he just felt normal again with these people that he only knew for little over a day. Giving up he just settled back in his cushion taking another sip of tea while smiling himself.

"I am sorry Ichigo. We didn't mean any harm by that." Kagari offered up a weak apology.

Uzume and Matsu however. "Oh hell no Kagari, Ichigo is hentai. There is no doubt in our minds."

Face palming Ichigo directed his eye closest to Miya to help him out. However what he got was. "I think they might be on to something Ichigo, you did do just about anything you could to get me in your arms during our spar."

"MIYA! How could you even think that?! Besides I was only trying to keep you from getting hurt. I wasn't trying to feel you up Miya!" Putting little, if any real heat in his voice as he defended himself yet again. Seeing Miya's playful side again brought a bit of his own in retaliation. "But I have to admit Miya, you do have soft skin."

Seeing the four faces frozen and one being bright red, Ichigo chalked up that last one a winning hit for him. Now his to turn to smirk, he started to dig into his food again, the silence music to his ears. Uzume was the first to start laughing followed by the rest, except Miya. She was just staring at Ichigo who did his best to pretend that she wasn't gawking at him. Slowly she shook her head, amusement finally making it appearance on her face. That was when the rest of breakfast was eaten with only casual conversation. Ichigo just enjoying the tales from Uzume and Kagari as they were the only two to really venture into the city. He learned that Matsu was hiding out because she had admitted to him that she was sort of on the run for theft of MBI property, which she didn't want to elaborate on.

He also gained a measure of respect for flirtatious Uzume when he learned that she facilitated the escape for Matsu, which is probably why the Disciplinary Squad was looking for her that day. Kagari finally let on that he was in the host club, seeing if any of the women could be his Ashikabi, but so far the search proved useless. But he was most interested in Miya's story. Finding out she was running her late husband's inn as a promise to continue his pledge to help others.

_"To help those in need and never turn anyone away, that is what this inn is for Miya."_

By the end of breakfast everyone was in good spirits, which Ichigo was grateful for. He offered to help clean up, but Miya wouldn't hear of it. She did decide he could help out by shopping for dinner.

"You did demand that Uzume-chan get four days of bed rest Ichigo. Since she is only following your orders, I feel that you should pick up her slack for the next couple of days."

"Alright, alright Miya I did say that didn't I. So give me a few minutes and I will be right back. I just need to grab my shoes and my wallet, and then I will be set to go."

Matsu and Kagari were still sitting there when he got up to leave, however Uzume rose with him. Looking at the busty Sekirei he could see a nod of her head as she indicated she wanted to talk privately. Nobody else seem to notice or even gave a hint of caring, so he started to his room with Uzume in tow. The two made their way to Ichigo's room where she stopped just outside of his room, contemplating for a second she followed him inside. Ichigo didn't seem too surprised, but he was curious as to what she wanted, and why she wanted to talk to him in private.

"Ichigo, did you mean what you said earlier about helping my Ashikabi?"

"Yeah I did Uzume. Why?"

Looking at him with hope in her eyes, Uzume gave him a gentle smile. "Ichigo no one has been able to treat her. All I can do for her is try and make her smile, help her forget what she has been going through, even for a few hours that I get to visit. I…I feel so helpless and I am terrified that she might die before I can save her Ichigo. I want to win this for her Ichigo so I can use the Jinki to cure her, which is why I am begging you to please help her. Please Ichigo I don't want her to die." With that Ichigo watched in stunned silence as she got on her hands and knees and place her head on the floor.

"DAMMIT UZUME! Stop that right now. I told you I would help and I meant it. Don't go begging like that ever again from me, if I tell you I will help I want you to know that I keep my promises." Keeping his emotions in check so she wouldn't see the hint of guilt on his face.

'I have only failed in my promises once. Only once.'

Uzume's tear-stained face rose from the floor to greet his declaration, only to find him in her personal space. Backing up slightly, she felt as hand gently cupped her face and using his thumb he wiped away her sadness.

"Uzume, whatever happens from now on, I want you to know that I will help each of you to the best of my abilities. So no more tears and damn well no more begging. If anything I hate when people think they have to beg for my help. As soon as we can, I want you to take me to see your Ashikabi and I am going to need her complete medical files. The person I have to see lives in my old town, I sort of owe him a visit anyways. If he can't help then I have one last resort, but to do so means me talking to people I haven't seen in over a decade and that could bring unwanted attention to me. So hang on for a few days and then we will see what we can do, ok?"

Nodding her head and then wiping her tears away. "Thank you Ichigo."

Standing to his feet, he gentle pulled Uzume up when she allowed him to. Standing in front of him she grabbed him in a hug and squeezed tight. She found her hug returned and his hand patting her back gently. For a few minutes she felt what must have been his reiatsu gently enveloping her, giving her that warm feeling again. Mentally sighing to herself she was jealous that he belonged to Miya and now as she felt his power, she could see the reason why Miya was having a hard time keeping herself in control. Finally stepping back from Ichigo she could see his eyes staring at hers in worry.

"I am fine Ichigo; I just needed that right now. It's nice to know that not everyone wants something in return for helping me." Blushing she turned away and left his room.

He watched as Uzume left his room, only to see Miya suddenly appear in her place. She glanced at the retreating form of the younger Sekirei before turning back to Ichigo.

"Is she ok Ichigo?"

"Yes Miya. She just needed reassurances that I was telling her the truth about helping her Ashikabi. I get the feeling she is hiding something from me, so I will wait until she ready to tell me. Well I am almost ready to go."

Pausing for a moment he decided to see if his early contact was still there, so with a quick pulse his Pesquisa found his target easily again, whoever it was seemed to be waiting and not that far away. Having a feeling as to who it was.

"Miya besides the two I ran into yesterday is there anymore members of this Disciplinary Squad I should be aware of?" What he didn't expect was for Miya's face to show true hatred. Her tama leaking an obvious bloodlust that rivaled only his and Kenpachi's when they were in a serious fight.

"There is but one other Ichigo. Her name is Karasuba, the Number Four Sekirei and my former subordinate in the Squad. You can easily recognize her by her gray hair and eyes; also she also wears the standard uniform of black leather skirt and shirt from our first squad. The last things are a grey haori and the nodachi she carries at all times. Why do you ask Ichigo?"

Not saying a word he walked over to the open case that held his bokken, picking up only the smaller of the two he carefully hid it inside of his jacket. He could see her eye brow raised in a questioning manner, so he decided to tell her.

"I think she is waiting for me Miya, I picked her up this morning and she hasn't moved from her general vicinity. I think she wants to talk to me, so I will go see what she wants before I head to the markets."

Grabbing his hand quickly, her face betraying her worry. "Ichigo I beg you don't confront her. I will go instead, please don't fight her. If you do I am afraid that she might try and do something that we will both regret and if it happens..."

"If what happens Miya? Does this have to do with you and me and this thing that happens between us whenever we touch? Like now." Pointing at the flows that appeared again.

Not even looking him in the face she just nodded her head. "Please Ichigo let it go."

"I can't Miya. The longer I avoid her, the worse our initial confrontation will be. Trust me I know what happens when you let things drag out."

"Then do one thing for me Ichigo. Do not let that woman touch you in anyway please. Keep her at least at arms length; it is the only way to insure you safety."

Frowning and puzzled by that. "Does this have to do with my reiatsu Miya?"

"Yes Ichigo." She laced her fingers through his and brought it up to their faces. She watched as her tama and his reiatsu flow easily within each other, feeling his emotions getting that much easier for her, she could feel his confusion and his hurt.

"Ichigo I promise you I will tell you, but I need time still. Please trust me."

"I hope that you tell me soon Miya. I want to know why this happening and I want to you trust me enough as well with your secret, so for now I will do as you ask. However I am going to find this Karasuba and have a nice chat, maybe we will come to an agreement." He finished with a grin, but his eyes betrayed his eagerness for the meeting.

Seeing she wasn't going to talk him out of it she released his hand, both again feeling that loss of contact with the other. She was the one to cup his cheek, looking him in his eyes she could see the determination of his words and what she could only describe as stubbornness as well. Pulling out her list of ingredients she handed it to him and turned away to leave, but not before he spoke.

"Miya I keep my promises. I just wanted you to know that."

"I believe you Ichigo. Just make sure you keep your promise and not let her touch you."

"I will Miya."

XXXX

Miya, Uzume and Kagari watched as Ichigo headed out. Each was filled with nervousness and anticipation as the man that just entered their lives quickly disappeared around the corner. He told them not to interfere for any reasons if they felt his reiatsu. Miya wanted to follow after him, but he gave her one look that told her that this had to be done on his terms. The only thing he asked was somewhere that was as deserted as possible; in case things got out of hand he didn't want any innocents getting in the way. Once he had his shoes on he was out the door as quick as the wind, not even looking back at them.

"Please be safe Ichigo." Uzume and Kagari each putting an arm around her as she just watched him leave.

XXXX

'I hope they listen to me.'

Ichigo practically fled out the door and past the gate. Letting his reiatsu flare just a little to bait his prey, but hopefully not enough to attract any hollows he began his stalk. He had walked purposely by the last place he had felt the Sekirei that was mostly likely that of the current leader of MBI's Disciplinary Squad. As soon as he felt her bloodlust, his own grin became evident. He wanted her to follow him, wanted to meet the woman that tried to have Uzume captured, but also the one who made Miya's tama react the way it did. They must have a bitter history or else Miya wouldn't have reacted the way she did. He had caught her own bloodlust and it was not a feeling for battle but to kill for vengeance.

Slowly he walked in an aimless manner for the most part, but soon he began his deliberate path to the place Miya and Kagari both suggested was an isolated area. He knew that he must be in the right area as the buildings began to show the same desolation as when he had fought the two other Sekirei. When a quick scan showed him that there was no else around he stopped right in the middle of an alleyway. He wasn't disappointed when he heard the soft landing of two feet behind him. The only thing that put him in a pissed off mood was what she said as soon as see landed.

"So you are orange haired monkey who beat my two comrades yesterday. Today I plan on returning that favor."

XXXX

Author's Notes: Ok sorry for the delay everyone, I will admit I absolutely hate summer. I don't deal with heat too well, as such I found myself sleeping a lot when I got home. Sorry. Anyway I wanted you all to know that I am going to do one more chapter before I shift to Welcome to my World and finish the first chapter for my Bleach and Rosario crossover. I have always wanted to do Ichigo and Moka together but I know that some of you might want someone else but I think I will stick to my original three picks. Yes it has Tia again but I have also decided I wanted Rukia as well, so it should be interesting to see how that works out, I have no clue as to plot but I do have an idea or two floating around, maybe follow the manga for the most part, we'll see. So when it happens those of you following me either story or author wise will see the alert. I will also add a self-promoting propaganda announcement as well so cheers everyone.

Liam


	7. Karasuba

**All characters belong to their rightful owners, except any OC's that I include, which will only hopefully be one or two minor characters. An M rating is for future violence, dismemberments, gore, language, very foul language, and of course maybe or maybe not adult situations. Do not ask for them that will be decided later.**

**XXXX**

**Response to Reviews Corner:**

**I guess I should say this first. There will be no pleasing certain readers, no matter what I say I guess they just don't understand the point of this place. Fanfiction is just that, taking your favorite characters no matter what genre they are from and writing them as a new person. So with that said I will not comment on certain types of reviews unless they are totally outrageous. I was originally going to call out certain things but I decided that I will handle them in PM only. Sorry readers but I am sure some of you have been reading the reviews and can see what I am talking about. Last thing I will not delete reviews unless they are just flamers looking to troll here. Even the ones I just received that express things they disagree with or feel is not correct, I will leave because they are an honest review. Will I learn something from them, sure I will, will I follow them that is up for debate. Again it has been awhile since I wrote for just my enjoyment and I know some have questioned my writing style. But, seeing how many don't let it bother them or they do like my how I write I will continue as such.**

**spartan1082****: ****Yes I realize that is true; however I****also believe that if they are not taken in time for treatment that the body can die.**

**The Engulfing Silence: I look forward to seeing what you pointed out in your review and as I stated in my PM I am very curious as to what it is. Hopefully by the time this is posted you have responded. As for Miya and Ichigo two good points but hopefully I will pull it off they way I want too. Again I guess as the writer it is my decision on how and when, I want everyone who reads that chapter to feel that it that it was worth the wait. But again a great review and I appreciate it.**

**Cloud EX-SOLDIER: When it comes time for certain Ashikabi I hope you are going to get what you asked for. As for the three lovely ladies, unfortunately Miya has the most screen time at least for now obviously but I will do my best to balance them later on. That is a very good point though, because too many lovers do tend to kill the love.**

**Plums: No worries I understand what you mean but they are a huge part for the beginning and I think I have maybe two smaller ones left to write. But they won't be for awhile and one is a huge part of the story more so then than the last chapter.**

**Guest: I hope this chapter fulfills your request. However this is Ichigo acting as an Ashikabi for the most part, but rest assured he is not going to be a punk, he will get to kick ass from time to time.**

**Again thanks to Jumping Jack Sprat for the assist. So again please read AN at bottom very important announcement. **

XXXX

_**"So you are orange haired monkey who beat my two comrades yesterday.**__** Today I plan on returning that favor**__**."**_

_**Karasuba**_

XXXX

Grey eyes opened at the first bell of the alarm clock sitting next to her head. Without pause she hit the off button and with the precision of her military training she had instilled herself with, she was up and out of bed. Her naked form making a straight line for the shower in her room, as she wanted to get an early start to her day. Her two squad members had been more than forthcoming with details after she assured them she wasn't going to hurt them too badly when they resumed their duties. She had a general description of the human that had taken out her fellow Sekirei, granted they were not Miya or even Yume, but they were still hers to command. The only feature that stood out that would make her hunt easier was the fact that his hair was orange according to Haihane. She had gotten a much clearer image of her now most wanted target; hopefully he was just like any other cocky human and didn't dye his hair to hide.

As she stood under the now running hot water before she lathered herself, she ran her hands over her arms and down her legs, feeling the years of muscle under her touch. She smiled as she relished in the fact that her tone body was indeed feeling the excitement of the upcoming fight. It had been a few years since she had last had this feeling of true anticipation for a good fight, hopefully he would prove himself to her. Nothing made her angrier than the promise of a great fight only to be severely disappointed by the lack of talent that faced her. Her last true fight had driven such fear into her, she vowed to get stronger so she could face her former commander on equal terms and finally stand above her. But today, today she was going to hunt some human male down and maybe get a few minutes of good action before she cut him down. She wasn't too worried about him being an Ashikabi considering who it was he had rescued. She was already claimed.

Grabbing the soap and a wash cloth Karasuba quickly scrubbed her body down, letting the water slowly remove the suds; she dunked her head under the falling water, getting her hair wet for a quick shampoo as well. She wanted to move out as soon as possible to find a good spot near the inn to watch for her mystery man. Normally she would take a nice hot bath, letting the other two scrub her down, but today she was all business. She wanted this one for herself now; too see the look on his face as she ran him through for his arrogance and for interfering in MBI business. Today she was going to make up for the hours she had spent looking for that energy source near the airport, it had only added to her anger that she was denied killing that unwinged Sekirei who had escaped when she first got that call.

As the water cascaded down her body, she remember listening in disbelief as that bitch Sahashi ordered her back to MBI headquarters at once. She was so distracted she lost sight of the wayward Sekirei and that had only added fuel to the fire. It was when she finally reached MBI that her day really turned to shit in her opinion. To learn that both Haihane and Benitsubasa were in the infirmary with injuries from a fight with an unknown male accomplice to the Number Ten Sekirei, the target for interrogation on a certain theft and missing Sekirei had infuriated her beyond all boundaries. To see the extent of their injuries piqued her curiosity however, but that didn't slow the anger she had directed at the younger Sekirei any ways as she first learn the details of the very short fight.

The condition of both of her young charges pissed her off royally as she felt that their defeat was a reflection of her leadership, both had even admitted that they were unable to get one hit on their attacker. What made it worse is when the two also stated they had awoken in an abandoned building, well hidden that no one would be able to find them while they laid unconscious. That had shamed the two just as much as being beaten; to be handled as children would be by being put somewhere safe from harm like that. As she turned off the water and grabbed two towels, one for her hair the other for her body, she began her mental preparations. First she would circle the inn to see if anyone noticed her or not, she had no doubt that Miya would and if rumors where true Matsu was there as well.

Smiling to herself as she was putting on a clean uniform, she dressed with deliberately slowness as she watched herself in the mirror. Grinning as she put on the intimidating black leather, she was reminded how the fear was always etched on her foes faces whenever she first appeared before them dressed like the human legend, the Grim Reaper. As she put on her cloak of authority and her belted her nodachi to her waist, she was sure that today was going to be an interesting day, hopefully at least a worthwhile morning.

'You had better prove your worth monkey. If not I am going to send you piece by piece back to that inn for Uzume to wail over every day until the only thing left is your head.'

XXXX

She was itching for a fight the moment she felt that energy once again. It had proven worth the effort to track down that orange haired bastard, she had only just completed her first reconnaissance sweep of the inn when she felt it. It was unmistakable, the warmth as it had been termed by the other two was definitely coming from the inn now and it had spiked a few times that she had known of. The coincidence of the man she was looking for and the source of that power was too much to ignore. Twice as it was the same as the first night, a quick sweeping feeling as it went through her body. Karasuba had stopped where she was when she was swept over the first time. Looking in the direction of the inn, she calmed herself as much as could lest she find herself face to face with Miya or even Homura, she knew the Sekirei was living there under an assumed name. But neither of them was worth fighting a duel with if they have decided to protect this mystery man.

Karasuba picked out a spot to watch the inn but stay hidden at the same time until she could at least get a glimpse of the so called human. She began to run through different scenarios as to what the man could be. First could he be hybrid Sekirei, one that had been completely modified to make the Plan that much more entertaining for the white haired freak. Maybe it was one of the rumored Ashikabi of old; one whose power equaled or surpassed even their Sekirei; that she threw out immediately, no monkey could be stronger than any Sekirei. Finally the last possibility for her, a new alien form that MBI had been sitting on, waiting for just the right moment to unleash it. Again she wouldn't put past those two in charge of this. Him more than her, but still both were going to pay when she had all the Jinki in her possession.

As she had been thinking, the second sweep came suddenly and again her interest was piqued. She was starting to get frustrated by the fact that who ever it was was staying at the inn. Karasuba prayed that if Miya left for even fifteen minutes she would take a shot at whoever it was in the house. Pride demanded that she make who ever had beaten the other two pay for that humiliation. Right when she was going to change positions to try and get a closer look into the inn, he appeared suddenly and by all that was holy, he walked right past her. She plastered a grin on her face unable to believe her luck; he had simply walked right under her nose and didn't show any sign that she was there. Maybe it was just a burst of energy he had no control over, which made her ask that question one more time.

'What is he then?'

As she first observe the man, he was dressed in simple black jeans, a skin tight blue shirt covered by a worn out brown leather jacket. She noticed he had on a pair of running shoes, not the combat boots described to her yesterday. She watched him for a few minutes noticing that his walk was precise, that meant only one thing, a soldier or at best a well-trained security guard. Gliding from rooftop to rooftop she followed him as he began his trek to some destination. Soon she was beginning to think differently as he wandered about the streets aimlessly for the next half hour, always pausing as if trying to figure out where he was. She was frowning as she began to lose faith in the abilities of this man of being able to put a good fight. It was beginning to look like it was a grossly lucky fluke he had gotten the best of Haihane and Benitsubasa. As he continued his walk she noticed that his demeanor had switched suddenly and he began walking with a purpose, a clear destination was now evident.

Now they both found themselves in a very deserted area of the North Shinto Teito, the area a once thriving industrial and warehouse district, now completely abandoned. She watched as he stopped in the middle of few deserted buildings when he suddenly picked an alleyway to walk down. As she followed stealthily from the rooftops she couldn'tbelieve her luck was just that good, the alleyway was a dead-end. This was her chance to get the drop on him and trap him from any form of escape. She waited until he was about two thirds of the way down the alleyway before she dropped down behind him. The bloodlust final came out as she confronted the now visibly trapped man.

"So you are orange haired monkey who beat my two comrades yesterday. Today I plan on returning that favor." She had her hand on her nodachi already; waiting for her what she thought was her suddenly surprised prey to answer. However she was not expecting the next sentence ever.

"You know Karasuba you took your time in introducing yourself. I have been watching you the moment I left the inn, and I must say out of the three, you by far are the strongest. But make no mistake I am here alone for a reason now." The man never once bothers to turn around to face her.

"I see Uzume and the others have been talking about me. Did they tell you anything of interest monkey?"

Now the air slowly began to fill with a deadly aura, clearly coming from the man standing before her. It was the same as earlier but it was also different at the same time, as if a rabid animal was making itself known. She watched the man slowly turn to face her, his face clearly hidden by his mop of hair and his right hand slowly reaching inside his jacket. Sensing danger coming from the slow movement of his hand, she unsheathed her nodachi in a blink of an eye and launched herself at him. Her eyes grew in astonishment as her blade was block by a black tanto sized bokken. As her head tilted up to look into the face of her opponent for the first time, she involuntarily stepped back. Human eyes did not greet her stare, but the eyes of someone not human. One eye was black surrounding a golden orb, the other a glowing crimson surrounding a brown orb with a faint glowing blue energy.

"What the fuck are you?!" She silently whispered, fear for the first time creeping into her body.

A menacing chuckle answered her question. "I am the one who has been looking for you Karasuba, not you looking for me. I wanted to talk to you since I found you this morning, as far as how I know who you are; yes Miya did describe you to me. When I passed you earlier I wanted to be sure and as soon as I saw your hair and eyes I knew for certain it was you. You see we have a few things to talk about, but I get the feeling that you won't listen well. So if you want to do this the hard way I am agreeable."

Her own blood howled for the fight, she wanted nothing more than to kill him where he stood. His arrogance grated her nerves, her own moment of fear pissing her off for being put off by the sight of his eyes alone. With a rage filled scream she attacked once again. She delivered swift blows putting her power behind each of her strikes, only to see them being countered by a piece of wood, or even worse missing him completely. Her frustration growing as each of her movements where easily read by the now clearly amused man before her. Every swing was parried; every one of her movements countered by bokken or body blows, nothing she did was able to breach his incredible defense. Every time her blade hit the small wooden sword she began to notice sparks flying about. It wasn't until they got tangled for a second her sword lying against his bokken that she noticed it too was glowing a faint blue color.

'Impossible! It is energy I should be able to slice that stick with ease. Why can't I defeat him? Why?!'

Then she got a lucky break, as they broke apart the man suddenly slipped to one knee after losing his footing to loose gravel. Taking everything she had left she swung down in one stroke, her face breaking out in victory as she saw him raise a hand to block her nodachi. The moment of impact was her victory as a huge cloud of dust exploded around the two. What should have been her triumph was clouded by confusion, she knew she had gotten his hand, but she also knew immediately that something was wrong. Her blade should have split his hand, bisecting his ulna and radius bones and ending at his elbow joint. Instead it felt like it had stopped dead in its tracks. She got to see why she failed when a sudden surge of power blew away the dust and dirt. Still on his knee the spiked haired man was holding her blade firmly in one hand, not even a little bit of blood was evident.

"That could of gotten ugly if I didn't learn how to use my blut vene while I am still in my body, Karasuba. Enough is enough. Unfortunately for you I will now show you why you lost the moment you decided to follow me."

With that her lesson began. What happened next completely took her by surprise as the bokken began to glow a deep gold color, it was clearly building up in strength for some sort of attack. Before she could even react it was set loose on her, hitting her with such force it easily threw her back thirty feet away from him.

'WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!'

"Tsk. Next time I am going to have to add a little more to that attack if you are still standing Karasuba. You are pretty tough, but you should know that you are clearly outmatched here. So I will be kind to you, I will let you walk away if you make a promise that you, those two other idiots and MBI leave everyone that lives at Izumo Inn in peace. What do you say Karasuba?" He was clearly serious in what he said, but she wouldn't allow him to even think he was going to win.

Looking at the still unnamed male she could only respond in one way. "FUCK YOU MONKEY! YOU HAVE ONLY BEEN LUCKY SO FAR, AND THAT CHEAP TRICK JUST NOW WAS JUST THAT, A TRICK. NOW I AM FUCKING PISSED! I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

If she was mad before she only got enraged as she saw a smirk form on the man's face. He again raised the wooden blade in readiness, but this time it started to glow black. Building up her own tama she unleashed her second attack against the grinning idiot. She wanted to howl in delight as he made no effort to escape the blast as her own blade as it made contact again with his bokken. She stood as the dust cloud rose up again around the man as before. As she felt confident that she had hit him this time, she began to put her nodachi away, when she suddenly found someone breathing hot air into her ear.

"First thing you should know Karasuba; an attack that slow will do nothing against me."

What followed was pain unlike what she had ever felt in any of her previous fights as a fist slammed itself between her shoulder blades. As she went tumbling away she caught a glimpse of her assailant where he had been standing behind her. It was him. He had gotten behind her without her even seeing him. When she came to a stop she quickly, but painfully jumped to her feet. Her nodachi at the ready, but again he appeared behind her.

"Second you should know Karasuba I won't fight you any different from a man. It has been my experience that some of my most vicious fights have been with women."

This time she was sent flying into the air with a swift kick to her pelvis. She knew her tail bone had been broken from the force of that hit. The pain she was beginning to experience was excruciating. All she could do was try and twist in mid flight to face her attacker, but once again he was not where he should be. Her hair stood on end when she felt his breath on her neck once again.

"Third thing you should know Karasuba, I will let you live because I want you to deliver a message for me. I want you to tell your leash holder that a new party has taken interest in this so called Plan of his."

This time she was hit with perhaps the strongest strike from him so far. She could only watch as the ground came rushing towards her rapidly. The air was painfully forced out of her lungs as she hit, coughing up some blood she prayed that he would give her just but a moment of time to try and recover so she could at least strike back. But it was a short lived thought as she was driven further into the ground when a foot slammed into the middle of her back. As she struggled she felt the bokken touch the back of her neck, the faint glow clearly visible in her eyes. Fear surging through her body she made no effort to move least she antagonize the man that could clearly kill her without a thought.

"I am glad that you are not impulsive now Karasuba. No offense but I have faced far deadlier foes than you, but if you are still unwinged maybe you might make me break out in a sweat for a minute or two next time we get a chance to spar. Sorry it's time for me to finish this, but I will tell you I did attack you with more force than those other two. Don't worry I won't let anyone find you but MBI."

Then her world went black when she got punched to the back of her head.

Her last thought as she let the blackness engulf her. 'That was the best I could do? Pathetic.'

XXXX

Ichigo looked at the unconscious woman underneath him; he hadn't meant to take it so far, but the insult in the beginning triggered his hollow instincts instantly. Her voice dripped contempt of humans in general so he decided to teach her a very painful lesson. He wouldn't kill her no matter what today, but in the future he knew that she would be someone he would have to consider too dangerous to allow her to live. He hoped he wouldn't have to take her life, but if she proved to be a danger to his new friends he wouldn't hesitate. Kneeling down next to her, he began to rifle her pockets, finding what he was looking for he quickly went through the contacts listed. He found one that sounded familiar, not the CEO but someone just as important.

'Sahashi Takami.'

Hitting the speed dial he waited patiently until he was answered of the seventh ring.

"Karasuba what do you want?! I am very busy at the moment getting the next batch of Sekirei ready for release!" The female voice was definitely angry at the interruption.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I am not Karasuba, Sahashi-san."

A startled voice responded. "Then…Then who are you?"

Ichigo decided that a little mystery was needed for now. "Oh just the same man that beat the other two yesterday, just as I did Karasuba now Sahashi-san. Don't worry she isn't dead and I will leave her somewhere safe with her phone on so you can find her easily. It's important she deliver's my message anyway, so no sense killing her."

Now the voice was clearly un-nerved. "You're lying! No human can beat a Sekirei, let alone the Fourth. Where did you find her phone?"

"Tsk…Tsk…Tsk. Sahashi-san why would I lie, I don't even know you **yet**. So come get her soon or she will be the worse to wear when she wakes. Oh by the way you have better make sure she and the others stay at least two miles from Izumo Inn or else I will end them. See ya." If only his hollow was still around. Ichigo grinned at the thought of him speaking to the obvious scared woman on the phone.

With that he hung up the phone and put it back in her the pocket of her skirt. Picking her up he shunpoed to the nearest abandoned building and as before stashed her away so no one would accidentally come across her. With one last look around he disappeared back the way he came.

'Got to get dinner for tonight or Miya might hit me again with that damn spoon or worse next time.'

XXXX

'HOLY CRAP! HOLY CRAP! Two days straight of this shit. Who the hell was this guy?'

Not even wasting another second Sahashi Tamaki picked up her desk phone and called the retrieval squad. As she waited for them to pick up, she pondered what the message was going to be. It definitely didn't bode well for the unknown wildcard to be an active participant of the Sekirei Plan now of all times. He was going to be the hardest to deal with as soon as this latest debacle became common knowledge. From the brief conversation with the man on the phone, she was certain that Number Four was going to be in bad shape. What other condition could she be in if his claims were to be proven true. What he had done yesterday was brutal enough, she could only shudder in fright as to what he could have possible done today.

"Retrieval Squad. Major Kusanagi speaking. How may I help you Sahashi-sama?" Came the bored voice of the female officer.

"I will be down in five minutes. Have a priority one team ready with full combat load. We have an emergency with Number Four Karasuba. I want only the best people on that chopper Major. Am I clear?"

"Yes Ma'am!" The Major now alert replied. "Are there any hostiles we should be prepared to deal with?"

Pausing before she hung up Tamaki thought for second only. "No Major I think the hostile will be long gone by the time we get there. Just be sure you have your best people ready to secure the LZ for us."

"See you in five then Sahashi-sama."

As she hung up she decided that she would call that idiot when she was airborne, this way she could claim chopper wash for ignoring him.

'Asshole. Now what are we going to do? Our three Sekirei just got their asses handed to them in less than twenty four hours by the same individual. Just who in the hell is this guy?'

She found herself racing for the helipad in a dead run, not missing the startled looks directed at her as she made her way to retrieval building. Hopefully they would get there in time to offset any permanent damage to Karasuba, if not the whole Plan was going to take a serious turn for the worse if they had no one to keep the other Sekirei and their Ashikabi inline. Seeing the helicopter was already to take off, she hurriedly jumped in and took a seat. Across from her she could see the questions in her Major's eyes; shaking her head she had no answers to give her. At that point the Major gave the command to take off, with little effort the modified Chinook took off for the North.

'What awaits us when we get there?' Was all Sahashi could wonder.

XXXX

Three women and one male found themselves in the worse position possible. Waiting. They were waiting for the young man that had changed their collective lives overnight. Each trying to keep the worry off of their faces, all failing miserably. They had felt his reiatsu clear as daylight, as brief as it was it was unmistakable even at the distance it had come from. He told them not to come if they did feel it, but it didn't make it any easier for them to sit still and just wait.

"Miya do you think he is in trouble?" Matsu glanced at the door for what was the hundred time in the last hour.

Miya didn't want to make the situation worse so she answered the best she could. "No Matsu. If anything I am sure he is alright, if not we would have felt a lot more then what we did. I promised him I wouldn't get involved this time, but next time I will have Homura follow just in case."

Kagari only shook his head in agreement. "I should have went after him Miya. I am sorry now that I didn't."

The last Sekirei just looked at her almost healed legs, silently praying that the man that saved her and then healed her would be safe. She tried to keep the unfamiliar tears from falling, but again in less than three hours the appeared. She was immediately in the arms of the miko who just rubbed her back in an effort to calm her.

Just then the front door opened up and the man in question who had not seen the four worried filled faces watching him blurted out his feelings right then.

"No fucking wonder why this city is drying up with low and middle income families. If the prices for this measly amount of food is a measure, we're all going to be screwed trying to live here."

Kicking off his shoes he immediately stopped when he saw the rest of the household looking at him. The first face he wanted to see was not happy at all with him. Silently cursing under his breath, he walked by them and went straight into the kitchen. They could hear him muttering under his breath, as he put the food away in the fridge and the cupboards; occasionally comments on 'where does she keep it' were made. After about ten minutes he came back to the living room and with little fanfare dropped onto the cushion next to Miya. He immediately ducked as he felt the hand coming up to smack him in the back of his head.

"Ichigo." That was all she said.

"Yes Miya." He answered.

"Either my hand or the ladle you pick."

Defeated he left his head in place, and the expect smack followed shortly after.

"Da…Miya sorry. It's just that I dropped tens of thousands of yen for food that not too long ago was cheaper in other countries."

Looking at her destined mate she replied softly to him. "I will forgive you Ichigo, but I rather not hear that kind of language if at all possible, it reminds me too much of the soldiers I served with."

Raising his eyebrow at that little fact, Ichigo realized he still had a lot to learn about his beautiful landlady.

'Beautiful? She is that and much….'

"Sorry Miya, I will try and keep it to a minimum from now on. My problem is that it is still fresh in my head. Years of serving with other grunts does tend to lower your vocabulary when you are bored with nothing to do, but chew the fat and play cards."

Patting his head where she had hit him. "Just keep that in mind next time you want to vent Ichigo, you are no longer out there but here."

"Ok Miya. I will keep that in mind promise."

Now that she was relaxed somewhat she wanted to know what had happened. She could see that everyone else was doing their best to keep from exploding on him with questions. So she asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Ichigo, was there any trouble on your way to the market?"

He knew that they might have felt his quick spikes, seeing that lying was not an option he told them the truth.

"I ran into Karasuba and we had a nice chat. I think we came to an agreement, but I won't know for a couple of days yet."

It was Kagari's turn to ask. "Ah so what sort of chat did you have Ichigo? We picked up a couple of your 'reiatsu pulses' so we got kinda worried as to what was going on."

"You felt them did you? Well to be honest she was a tough negotiator, but in the end I got her to see it my way. There is now a two mile exclusion zone around the inn. Meaning no MBI presence. I also let them know any breach would be detrimental to their health."

Again four faces stared at him in disbelief. Not one of them could even imagine Karasuba or MBI agreeing to such terms, let alone from someone unknown to the company.

Now it was Uzume who asked the billion yen question. "So exactly how did you get Karasuba to agree to ya terms Ichi-kun?"

Smacking her upside her head and a scowl on his face for his least favorite nickname he told her. "Well the short story is I beat her ass."

"WHAT!?" Four voices shouted at once.

"What's the big deal? She wanted to fight so I gave her one. She lost. I made my demands and gave her and Sahashi no choice in the matter. End of story."

"No! Not end of story Ichigo! You beat the entire Disciplinary Squad in less than a day! You realize that you just became enemy number one to MBI, don't you?!" Kagari yelled at him.

Waving his hand in dismissal he calmly told them the story of his and Karasuba talk. He had to admit it was kind of funny to see each expression as he recounted his tale. He especially loved it when he told them what he had said to Sahashi on the phone. Damn he wished he had a camera, the photo of their faces was priceless.

Miya however was the most concerned at this and she made it clear to Ichigo.

"Ichigo, we have had an uneasy peace with MBI all this time and now you stirred the hornet's nest with your actions. I hope you realize that I will hold you responsible for anything that happens to the others here. You made me a promise to stay and help me; I want your word that you will keep it Ichigo."

Frowning at his landlady Ichigo did the one thing he knew to show he would keep his promise to her. He grabbed her hand and let his reiatsu loose. As everyone including Miya watched, he placed her hand on his heart.

"Miya, I will not break my promise to you. I said I would help you and I intend to keep that promise to you. As I will keep my promise to Uzume to help her Ashikabi, as I will keep Matsu location a secret. I will not fail any of you Miya, and you know this now." He gestured to his reiatsu as it again swirled around her tama once again.

'He is one. No doubt about it he is the one. Just a little more time Ichigo and I will tell you everything, just please wait.'

Miya took his hand and placed it against her own heart, smiling as she saw him do his best to keep his face neutral and the pink out of his cheeks. For someone who was a true fighter she had to wonder exactly how he has faired with the opposite sex for so long if he kept acting the way he did.

"That is all I needed to hear Ichigo. Thank you."

Looking her straight in the eyes he did his best to keep his composure but his hand being where it was, was not making it easy for him. Slowly he moved his hand away and again that feeling of loss was overwhelming. He wanted to know why so desperately, but he had promised her that as well. He would wait until she was ready, until then all he could do was wait.

XXXX

'Holy fuck.' It was the only thought that Sahashi could think of as she rode the helicopter back to MBI headquarters. Lying on a stretcher between her and the opposite row of seats was the massively bruised body of Karasuba. When they located her, she was on the top floor of a two story building, she was unconscious and there was no sign of the mystery man anywhere to be found. As the medical team worked on her, the list of injuries started to grow.

She started to read the initial diagnostics'. A concussion, a fractured coccyx, severely bruised muscles along her back and hands, first and second degree burns along her chest, and finally her right lung had been punctured by a rib. Sahashi could only wonder who the hell was this strong to beat Karasuba so thoroughly and while she was armed with a nodachi. Grimacing she looked at the unconscious woman, a faint tinge of pity coursed its self through her body. Karasuba didn't really warrant any such emotion considering what the Sekirei had done in her life. Still she was their safety valve to keep the others obedient until the Plan was in full force. Then she and the others would begin to fight in earnest. Looking up she could see the Major's face as she too was looking at the Sekirei.

"Penny for your thoughts Major." Sahashi asked.

The Major in question left her eyes focused on the woman between them as she replied. "Who could have possible done this Sahashi-sama? Her injuries are extensive, but what makes it surreal is the fact that many of them are done in hand to hand combat. The only thing I don't understand are her burns, there is no smell of accelerant or char marks with her clothes. It almost as if something cleanly cut her clothes only to burn skin. I have to say in all my years Sahashi-sama; I have never seen anyone suffer a beating as thorough as this. And the kicker is, whoever it was left her concealed for only us to find her. That would denote at least some sort of compassion, but at the same time looking at her, they were vicious in their fight. This is not normal Sahashi-sama."

Pinching the bridge of her nose as she lean her head back, Sahashi couldn't agree more. The man did leave her phone on and the GPS was easily followed. They had landed in a very deserted district of the North, meeting no opposition. The retrieval team quickly located Karasuba on the top floor of an abandoned office building nearby. When the all clear was given, she and the medical team rushed inside and up to the top floor. She had been near the end of the group when those in front suddenly stopped. Confused for a second she forced her way past and when she saw the defeated Sekirei she had at first thought she was dead. She had quickly snapped out of her daze and barked for them to move their asses. She got out of the way and watched as Karasuba was stripped of her clothes and the injuries were being assessed. When the lead physician declared her stable for transport, she was lifted and immediately taken to the waiting chopper for the flight home.

Glancing back to the Major, Sahashi could only mirror the look on her face. This was indeed a catastrophic development for the Plan, one that was sure to put everything on hold or at least a radical change to the plan was going to be needed. With one last look at Karasuba's vitals, she closed her eyes in weariness and tried to take a nap.

'One wrong word from him and I will strangle him with his tie. He had better find out who this man is and find a way to stop him or else all these years of hard work will be for naught.'

XXXX

Hiroto Minaka stared at the display before him. His mind was working in overdrive as he processed the information flowing across the screen before him. Utter disbelief was the simplest of terms to describe what he was now reading. His only single digit Sekirei had been defeated in combat and all reports indicated it was done largely through hand to hand combat. Unexplainable burns were also evident but as to the cause no one had an answer as of yet. Sahashi was not forthcoming in her opinions and the retrieval team's commanding officer could only offer guesses as to whom or what had done the damage. But the glaring fact was that he now had a true unknown in the Plan and no way of finding information on this man. That was all he could get out of his lead researcher, a male voice had been the only clue ascertained with the phone call. His hands steeple under his chin he had only one shot at finding this man.

"This is Hiroto Minaka. I want all satellite images of the North sent to my office at once. I want the last forty eight hours made available and I want it in the next thirty minutes." He hung up before a reply could be given.

'I will have to back track her movements and see if I can get a clear picture of our mystery guest.'

He was now genuinely curious as to who this man was. It was quite a thing to beat two low ranking Sekirei easily, but to demolish the Fourth with such ease; it spoke volumes to a very dangerous predator. When the first attack happened he tossed it out as mere luck, now however he was faced with the facts that this man whoever it was, he was not a fluke. All he could do at this point was to gather as much information on this new entity before he would approach him. The only true obstacle in his way was her, Asama Miya. If she and this man were teaming up things were going to go down hill quickly. That was something he would not allow under any circumstances.

'Well my friend as soon as I have you indentified we will find out what makes you tick.'

XXXX

Lunch was relatively quite for everyone, except for Ichigo and Uzume, they had decided to spend time watching the television. The reason for their loud atmosphere was that Ichigo wanted to watch a football game and Uzume wanted to watch some drama program.

"Uzume! I haven't had a chance to watch a decent match in years. Come on at least as the new roommate you could give me that. Right?" He was pleading to his brunette couch mate.

Shaking her head furiously no, she held the remote tightly between her breasts, a place she knew he wouldn't reach for. "NO WAY ICHI-KUN! I have been waiting to weeks to see if Seo-yun is really Woo-jin haha or if she is really the evil twin Su-bin. So no way in hell am I giving you the remote Ichi-kun. If you want it then you are going to have to come and get it." With that she took the remote and put it under her shirt, nestled firmly between her large assets.

Gasping as he watched her dirty underhanded deed he hissed at her. "You will so regret this day Uzume-chan. The last time I got to watch any match of importance was the World Cup Championship between the Germans and Brazilians. And to make it worse is that I lost a ton of money when the Brazilians lost. Who would have thought a team with all its star players would lose to team of old men and young reserves, I didn't. But no I am stuck here with an insane Sekirei hell bent on making me watch an afternoon of some tear jerk show that has absolutely no value to human life. For the love of Kami Uzume PLEASE LET ME WATCH FOOTBALL!"

"Nope."

"Nope?!"

"Nope. You know what you have to do Ichi-kun to change the channel."

"You evil demented bitch. Let's see what Miya has to say about this then."

Smirking at Ichigo, Uzume waved her hand for him to do so. Turning towards the kitchen Ichigo called for his landlady to help. She glided out a few minutes later to see both Ichigo and Uzume on the couch waiting for her. She crushed Ichigo's hope with the first only one sentence she spoke as she glanced towards the television.

"Uzume is this when we find out if she is his haha or not? I have been waiting two weeks to find out. I really hope they don't leave it as cliffhanger again, that would be truly disappointing."

"AAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"

Both women watched as Ichigo got up from the couch, first staring at Uzume in utter defeat then turning towards Miya, his eyes wide open in horror. Shaking his head as he swiftly left the room, Miya turned a perplexed look upon Uzume who was now laughing hysterically at the retreating form of Ichigo.

"Uzume what did Ichigo want?"

Breathing hard Uzume tried her best. "He… Heee…He was hoping you would make me give up the remote so he could watch a match. Little…Little did he know that you and I watch Whispering Winds with such devotion. He's just cranky…finding out you… are also addicted to dramas."

"Oh I think I should tell him that there is television in my room for him to use then. If he really wants to watch a match that much, I guess it wouldn't hurt."

Uzume waved her off. "I am recording it so no worries Miya you won't miss anything. Have fun consoling Ichigo's man pride."

The purple haired miko silently laughed as she went to find the sulking shinigami. Hoping she would put him in a better mood, Miya went looking for him in the dining room. Standing in the doorway, Miya watched as he just sat at his now permanent place at the table, a cup of tea in front of him. The room mates decided he should keep his place to the right of her from now on. Being close to him did make her heart beat slightly faster, even now when he seemed to be in a sulk she could feel her body wanting to touch him. Taking deep calming breaths she glided to her spot and sat down at the head of the table. Without saying a word Ichigo poured her a cup of tea, she figured that he was just doing so automatically as he never said a word or looked from where he was staring.

"Ichigo would you like to watch the match in my room?"

"No Miya, I don't want to invade your private space. Thanks though."

Miya gently grabbed Ichigo's hand and stood up. "Come on Ichigo. I won't have you sulking all day because of a football match. Besides Uzume is recording the show for us."

"That Bi…Ehmm I mean that brat." He quickly corrected himself when he caught that glint in her eyes.

"Come on Ichigo."

Ichigo was practically dragged by the miko dressed woman down the hallway until she stopped before her room's shoji. Releasing his hands Miya slide open the doors to her room and scooted him in first. When he got a first good look, he noticed very little to distinguish it from his own room. The floor was missing its futon which must have been put away already, unlike him he left his out all day. There was one set of bookshelves along the wall closest to the kitchen; the opposite wall had a simple vanity with a mirror right next to a shrine.

'Shrine?' He looked at Miya whose face while serene he could still see the sadness in her eyes.

"Takehito. He is my late otto Ichigo. I don't really talk about him to strangers, but you are no longer a stranger to us, I am sorry."

"I understand Miya." Without even thinking Ichigo walked up to the portrait of a man. Ichigo studied the face of person before him; he had white hair surrounding his face. Green eyes that instantly remind Ichigo of a certain Espada he hasn't seen in over a decade. Lighting one of the incense he prayed silently before the framed picture, wondering if the man was in the Rukongai or not. It would probably take decades to search for him, if not longer and no guarantees that he hadn't already rejoined the Cycle.

"I am pleased to finally meet you Asama Takehito-san. Your tsuka has been very kind to me and has accepted me for who I am. I will keep my promise to her and keep her safe for you Asama-san." Bowing Ichigo placed the incense into the sand before the portrait. He didn't move as Miya was next to him, her eyes closed as she prayed as well but silently.

'He is my soul mate Takehito. I was told I would never be winged, but here he is right next to me, the Ashikabi I am destined to bond my soul with. You must be laughing somewhere at the turn of events I now face. You who made me first smile, you who taught me how to live, you who gave me unconditional love. I will always love you otto but I want this as well, so I pray that you are at peace and I ask for your blessings for my future. I will keep your ideals and I will keep my own promises as well Takehito, but I will no longer face them alone. He is a good man, but he has suffered as well which is why I will do everything I can to bring him happiness again. I miss you, but I thank you for giving me the life I have as well, if you didn't save me I wouldn't be standing next to my future. Arigato Takehito. Ai shite iru.'

Ichigo watched as she placed her own burning incense into the sand and her head came up from her bow. She had on a sad smile as she looked at the picture of her late husband, but also a peaceful look to her eyes. He did wonder what the history was, but he would wait, even though he told her everything about Rukia he wouldn't push Miya.

"He was a great man."

"Huh?"

Smiling without looking at him. "I could see it in your eyes Ichigo, the questions. The person who is standing next to you is only possible because of him. I told you earlier, Matsu and I we were part of the first Disciplinary Squad for MBI; Takehito was responsible for me and the others at that time. It was through him that I learned much of your world and what my place would be in it."

Gesturing to the cushions on the floor Miya sat down with Ichigo taking a space opposite of her. She sat in formally with her knees tucked under and her hands folded neatly in her lap as she started her story again.

"We started out as only researcher and subject. He did work for MBI at one time Ichigo and that is what you would call fate, for me it was the once in a lifetime chance. He was very kind to me and the other Sekirei and I could see it every time I was being examined that something was different about him. Takehito was a very gentle man except when he would talk on the phone to Seo, it was the first time I saw him mad at someone. It was also the first time I saw his Hannya, the first time someone made me smiled."

Ichigo watched Miya's face as she recounted her life with her late husband; a small bit of him did something he didn't think was possible, he felt jealous suddenly.

'Why the hell do I feel jealous, I had Rukia, so why should it bother me that she was married.'

"It didn't take long for me to fall in love Ichigo and when he asked me to marry him I accepted without hesitation. We were very happy until the day of his death." Now Ichigo saw an emotion he was all to familiar with but it had just looked wrong on her face; Hatred.

"When he died I left MBI for good and took refuge here in the inn he had built. I wanted to keep the place that he helped build up and running for those that had needs. It was hard at first I admit and if it wasn't for Seo teaching me the basics I honestly think I would have failed. Thankfully I learn quickly enough and now here I am the proud owner of my otto's legacy Ichigo."

"Miya if it's not painful how did Takehito die?"

Dropping her head. "He died in a 'work accident' Ichigo. They said he made a mistake while using one of the Jinki, but I never believed it for one second. Also I think Karasuba had had a hand in his death which is why I swore if I ever got a chance to prove it I would kill her myself."

"You don't believe that do you?"

"No not ever. Takehito despite being my husband did many things he hated himself. He was the one who discovered that we could be 'winged' by our Ashikabi. He even found a way for MBI to discover who was an Ashikabi. He was also responsible for us Ichigo, the First Disciplinary Squad, to the very last day of his life he regretted what he had created the killing machine we are."

"Killing machines Miya? You told me you defended this Kamikura place, but I guess there is more to that story then?"

"You have your secrets still Ichigo and I think that is enough for today. I don't want you to miss your match so I will leave you here for now. I have to clean up and prepare for dinner anyway. So please enjoy yourself Ichigo." Miya stood and made her way out of her room before Ichigo stopped her.

"Miya I am not a person who can judge people for what they have done. Just know that even good people make mistakes, the only difference I think is that if we accept our failure we can find forgiveness from others. I know because my mistake was a horrible one Miya, one that I am still haunted by even now. It was a mistake made in rage, but one I should have never had done. I have been forgiven, but I still carry the burden, I think we both know that whatever you and I have done, we will always keep those lessons for ourselves."

"Is it really possible? To be forgiven for the wrongs we have committed?" Miya turning to look back at him.

Smiling, the last thing she expected after that statement, he nodded his head yes. "I have it on good authority that yes even the sins I committed can be forgiven. I was told once that what I did in rage did not mean that I was an evil person just one who needed to learn the harsh lesson first hand. I think I am almost there Miya, but only time will tell if he was right."

"Who told you this Ichigo?"

"A secret even I am not allowed to speak of until I am given permission. I am bound by a kidō oath and a very strong one at that. What I just said is the only thing I think I can even tell you. Sorry Miya there are just something's even I can't overcome."

"I hope to meet this person then Ichigo; I would really like to see who you truly respect to give so many honors to."

"Hopefully Miya you will."

"Thank you Ichigo."

"You're welcome Miya."

XXXX

Miya glided back to the dining room, she passed Uzume as she was lying on the couch watching the football match. She caught a quick glint in the Sekirei eyes as she glanced at the landlady and her tilted back to Miya's room. Suddenly aware of what the sneaky and flirtatious Sekirei had done made Miya blush at the implications of her younger tenant. Just as she was about to give her a small dose of the Hannya, she simple turned away.

"Someone had to push you two into a private conversation now and then Miya. He being what he is to you, don't ya don't you think you ought to know him better sooner rather than later?"

"You do amaze me from time to time Uzume-chan. So thank you for that little push, it helped."

"Not a problem Miya-san."

"Did it end with a revelation Uzume?"

"Nope and the worst part is it won't be back until next season." Uzume frowned as she stared at the television. "It's always like that, just as the best reveal is about to happen, some damn joker leaves you with a cliffhanger. Kami I wish I could throttle those little…."

Laughing in agreement the Miya made her way into the kitchen to prepare dinner. However as soon as she stopped in front of the sink she couldn't help but remember Ichigo's distant eyes when he told her that forgiveness was possible for them.

'Ichigo, I guess you and I are much more alike than I had thought. We both have blood on our hands.'

XXXX

AN: Well that's it for now folks. I am going to start on Welcome to my World chapters 1 and 2 for my Bleach and Rosario crossover. Chapter 1 is pretty much done but I have learned some great lessons so I will probably do some serious editing on it. Also I am going to give you all a sneak bonus hint, the first relationship starts right out of the gate. Why? Well that will be the fun part waiting to learn why. Anyway reviews, general complaints, and ideas are welcomed. I will PM certain comments as I may not want them posted in the reviews corner. So see you soon everyone and hope you follow my other story if I do a good enough job on it.

PS: DOES ANY ONE KNOW THE TIMELINE FOR FREEZING? IF YOU DO LET ME KNOW, IT IS A POSSIBLE CROSSOVER IDEA. ONLY THE TIMELINE KEEPS ME FROM MOVING ON IT. I NEED THE BEST YEAR AS I HAVE BEEN THINKING AS SOON AS I AM DONE DESTINY'S PATH AND WELCOME TO MY WORLD IT MIGHT BE THE NEXT STORY I DO.

Liam


	8. Morning for a job

**Disclaimer insert here: No I do not own Bleach or Sekirei much to my disappointment.**

**All characters belong to their rightful owners, except any OC's that I include, which will only hopefully be one or two minor characters. An M rating is for future violence, dismemberments, gore, language, very foul language, and of course maybe or maybe not adult situations. Do not ask for them that will be decided later.**

**For those still confused why I am using certain family terms please Google Japanese Family Terms, you should see this beginning web address first: Japanese dot about dot com. : If you see that you got the right page, it will help you understand why I use the honorifics I use. Thanks.**

**XXXX**

**Response to Reviews Corner:**

**Vampire King: First review is ? Not sure what you meant but I guess you will tell me next time. Second part is you have to wait and see. Hint: It will really screw with a few of you.**

**DarkPirateKing69: Glad you like that about Ichigo, as the story progresses you will see him hold back for obvious reasons. However as I said before he does kick ass when needed.**

**Payokumbuah****: When it happens it will happen. They don't go into this blind. They will both know what the consequences will be if they do.**

**XXXX**

_**'Ichigo, I guess you and I are much more alike than I had thought. We both have blood on our hands.'**_

_**Asama Miya**_

XXXX

His internal clock woke him up sometime around four a.m. He lay there staring at the ceiling as he contemplates his next course of action. It had been five days since he sent the Fourth Sekirei back to her handlers with his message. Not expecting them to honor his request he waited for someone to show up and test him on his declaration but surprising no one dare encroach on his 'territory'. Today then was going to be his first day looking for work. Miya and Kagari had given him a list of the city's emergency responders' centers. He figured with his experience he was a sure in for a job.

But first he had a duel to fight. Smirking as he got up, he grabs both his bokken and gives them a good visual inspection. She had been aggressive ever since he agreed to these early morning sparring sessions. The other thing was that she was getting stronger and faster each time they crossed blades. It wouldn't be long before he had to bring out Zangetsu for his early morning training. The downside to that was he had to make sure he set up a barrier to keep his reiatsu from attracting hollows. He felt one two nights ago, not knowing if it was him or the Sekirei that brought the newbie to Shinto Teito to hunt. Not wasting time he sonido behind the hollow and blasted its head with a bala, he figured if any others were around they would think a stronger hollow had claimed the area for its hunting grounds.

It had felt good to be in his Vizard form after so many years of hiding from his past. He actually yearned to find more hollows to fight but it seemed as soon as he purified the first one, the rest took off. When he was sure that no more were around, he shunpoed around the city, taking in different places he had felt other Sekirei were living or hiding. Keeping his reiatsu completely hidden, he found only two out and about the streets. Neither noticing him, as he air walked over their heads. They seemed to be hunting as well but after an hour or so they gave up. He followed them to the shabby apartment they were living in; a scruffy man greeted the two with a pinch to their asses. He almost lost it when they both punched the shit out of him, before giving the man a kiss on his cheeks each.

The rest of the night was a lost cause after that, nothing moved about the outer districts of the city, respectable people were already in their homes, and the less respectable were roaming the streets. As long as they left the inn alone or stayed out his sight he let them be. A necessary evil he hated, he was only one person, the city had him outnumbered by millions. He soon found an abandoned water tower on top of a crumbling factory building to watch the sun rise that day. As he watched it crest the horizon, he couldn't help the feeling of loss that always comes as he remembers that morning after the funerals. It too was a beautiful sunrise that day, as the first rays touched his face; he wiped away the tears from the memory before he headed home.

Home. He had come to call the Izumo Inn home after only a week because it sort of felt good to have somewhere to return to, filled with people waiting for him to come back. The others made sure that he was part of what ever was going on in the inn. Uzume was the flirtatious younger imouto, each morning he watched as the young woman got chased back to her room for 'forgetting' proper attire. She was outgoing, a tease at times, but he knew she also had a young but sick Ashikabi that she loved. She went to the hospital at least every other day if she could; she only worked part time to pay the rent with non-MBI money. The rest of course she splurged on Chiho. That was what else he had planned for today, to go with Uzume so he could get a copy of her medical records. He knew he couldn't do anything with it, but he did know someone who might be able to help save the young girl, but it had been years since he saw him. Hopefully he would be granted admittance when he saw that person.

Kagari was very laid back, or just worn out from all the women he seems to be sleeping with. Being a host or whatever he was called was not the choice of work for himself. He had only been with one woman and that was over ten years ago. One night to forget the war, one night to let themselves go. He never regretted that night, just that soon after he was alone in the world. Kagari had offered him an application if he ever changed his mind, but Ichigo knew he would only piss off the clients with his scowl and his emotionless demeanor. Other than that he and Kagari did share a sense of right and wrong. The Sekirei wanted him to go out with him one night soon so he could see first hand the winging of a Sekirei with their destined mate. It had made him curious as to what happens because he wanted to know what Miya was going to experience whenever her Ashikabi decided to wing her.

This makes his mind drift to the either very shy or very damn cautious Second Sekirei known at Matsu. Ichigo would never have guessed that she was that powerful among the race of beings. Her intelligence would make even Kisuke sit up and take notice of the ingenuity she shows. The only time he even catches a glimpse of the woman was when he was either up late or just getting out of the bath. Other than those first two nights at the inn he spoke very rarely to her. Every now and then he did find a set of questions waiting for him at his spot around the dinner table. He would answer them as best he could and leave it for her to get when he went to bed. Still knowing she was keeping an eye on MBI was going to prove beneficial if he decided he had to step in and really shake things up, hopefully whatever they did wouldn't attract the attention of Soul Society. Fat chance of that.

The final piece of his new life now revolves around his growing relationship with his landlady Miya. He couldn't understand why he wanted to be near the woman as much as he could be; all he knew was that it was normal feeling. At first he figured she reminded him of Unohana Taichou and her smile, of course Unohana's smile had also brought dread to him when ever he and Renji got caught fighting in the recovery room while they were being healed. Other times she reminded him of Rangiku, her laughter was infectious to him, just like the fukutaichou's was during the lulls in the war. Her strenght and swordsmanship very nearly equaled… but she was somehow getting stronger each and every day they sparred. He didn't know if was because every time they touched a small portion of his reiatsu was being absorbed by her. If it continued he was afraid he was going to have to call…Kisuke.

He also found himself staring at her when ever she wasn't looking, something he hadn't done since he was engaged to Rukia. It was odd how different she was from her, but he found her beauty getting to him everyday they shared any space. She was the opposite of Rukia in almost every facet physically, but mentally they were almost alike. The most glaring similarity was the fact they both hit hard when ever he screwed up, foot or spoon, it didn't seem to matter. For an alien she was almost perfect in his eyes, something he now found himself at ease with. He had friends who were human, shinigami, Quincy and even the former Espada was counted among those he cherished. The purple haired Miko just made him feel at ease, even when they sat at the kitchen table for an hour or two in complete silence.

The daily morning spars had been the biggest factor in their growing relationship. Each came with the mindset that this was not simple katas or exercise, but a serious need to prepare for what may happen in the very near future. Ichigo sigh as he felt that twinge of guilt creep up, he did after all pound the shit out of MBI's top enforcers. Not really his fault, he didn't know that the first two were part of the Disciplinary Squad until after the fact. Still what he did to Karasuba was a little overboard even for him, but still 'a fucking monkey' really. Even Hichigo never said that to him, asshole, pussy, and a few other descriptive adjectives sure, but never that. Oh well, best get downstairs, she is likely going to be feisty today after her lucky takedown during yesterday's match. He could have sworn that black cat was all too familiar in its actions, but when he got up from getting his legs swept, the cat was gone.

Passing the hidden room that Matsu used, he made a quick turn and went down the stairs two at a time. Sliding a small distance when he reaches the bottom he turns to the kitchen, and to the smell of fresh coffee. A smile grew as he knew in a few seconds he was going to be in the same room as her. Sure enough the person who held his thoughts more and more each day was sitting at the table; cup in hand, bokken at her side. She gave a very Unohanaish smile as she watches him enter the kitchen and pours his own cup. Sitting at his place to her right, he sits there watching each time she took a sip from her cup.

'Is he watching me?' Miya was both surprised and pleased by the thought of Ichigo watching her. Over the last week since he defeated the Forth Sekirei, he had been spending an unusual amount of time around her. Not that she minded, but it was becoming harder not to reach out, grab him and end it. She struggled a few times during their spars not to lock her lips to his, but he wasn't ready and neither was she, bus she was close. Her body on the other hand was more than ready, even with the growing strenght she found herself with. Before she knew how powerful she was and could be once she was rid of those damnable restrictions from MBI.

What she wasn't ready for was her tama was actively seeking out his leaking reiatsu and absorbing it. Each time it happened she felt a slight jump in her tama's overall strenght and levels. If it continues she was going to have to ask Ichigo about what was going on, hopefully it was ok because so far he hadn't said a word to her about it. Maybe it was normal for shinigami to share their reiatsu with one another.

She watches out of the corner of her eye as he slyly flickers his gaze at her each time she took a sip of her coffee. His drink had become her drink, she still had tea with her meals but the morning now began with a cup of the strong black liquid. In the beginning he told her sugar and cream could be used, but he never used it, 'takes away from the taste' he said when questioned why. This was the time of peace before they each changed for the next forty-five to sixty minutes. Each would be actively seeking to hurt the other, not kill but enough to draw blood and leave bruises. She didn't mind the bruises because as soon as her resident shinigami saw them, his hands instinctively sought them out to be healed with his strange kidō.

"You ready Miya?"

Taking the last sip to empty her cup, she set it down and grabs her bokken in answer. She knew he let her go first for a reason. She had caught his reflection in one of the window's checking her ass out as she led the way to the backyard. Ever since she added a little sway to her walk when ever she knew he was behind her, a little flirting never hurt either. Right now however was her time to let loose and be herself, he never allowed her to hold back even if he had too. Maybe today would be the day she finally got him to fight outside of his body. One could only wish.

'She's doing it again.' Ichigo had never really admitted it to anyone, not even to Rukia but a nice butt was always the most pleasing part of a woman's body for him. He knew from Keigo and Mizuiro that they had preferred other parts but he had always admired the fine features of a woman's hips and tush. Rukia had a very refined one; he used to use hers to gain leverage when lifting her up for a kiss. Thankfully neither Byakuya nor Yoruichi ever caught him doing so, if they did he either get cut to shit or made to hear shit about it all during training with his obasan. He stops his memories to concentrate on the moments of now, that being the very enticing movements before him now. What ever caused this, he was thanking Kami each time she did it. Soon those hips stop and turn to face him when the attached body reaches the middle of the impromptu training grounds.

"So Ichigo, what does a lady have to do to make you 'pop'?" She loves seeing his face as he reacts to her double innuendos.

Choking as he tries to recover the breath that got caught when she said those words. "Dammit Miya! You could give my obasan a run for her money with how you talk to me. Crazy, they are all crazy somehow, someway." Ichigo mutters the last part to himself.

Her laughter however brings him out of his thoughts. "Come Ichigo. Don't tell me you never had a woman ask you that before? You used to have to 'pop' when you fought those things called hollows, right?"

"You're enjoying yourself aren't you Miya?"

"I don't know what ever you mean Ichigo."

His scowl comes back with a vengeance now. Lifting the longer of his bokken and placing the shorter one behind his back, he places his feet right forward and his left slightly behind and outside of his body's center of gravity. He watches as she grips her bokken in a formal two-handed stance, she however is facing him face first, feet pointing directly at him. He knows this is her favorite starting position; she uses it now to charge forward with her increased speed. He usually has only two choices at that moment. Stand and take it, or try and side step her. The latter option was becoming more useful as her swings were definitely getting heavier and the blows come quicker.

Both the warriors stood apart, each waiting for the other to make the first move. Ichigo knew that Miya had the mind of a tactician if ever he knew one. While he was swing and beat you down with brute force, she was fight, parry, and then she hit you when you less expected it. A vicious smirk grew on his face as he charges first today, coming directly at her he began with a horizontal swing of his bokken at her midsection. Instantly she blocks it, but instead of retreating, she stands her ground and then pushes forward. Surprise on his face, it wasn't until she grabs his tight-fitting shirt he realizes what she planning. It was almost comical to watch her face break out in a grin as he suddenly finds his center of gravity completely off. She drives her none wielding shoulder into his chest and swivels in place. Taking most of his weight easily, she bends, twists and then flips him easily over her shoulder and back. He gulps air in quickly to replace that which was forced out just moments ago; he opens his eyes to find her blade at his throat.

"Well Ichigo?"

Closing his eyes he has to concede the first round to her. "You get your wish Miya, but first I have to add extra barriers around us. It wouldn't be good for hollows to show up unexpectedly during our spars."

She takes his offered hand and pulls him up to his feet, but in doing so they both pull the other in close.

'Kami she is beautiful.'

'I can't take much more of this.'

They both reluctantly separate as Ichigo takes his Soul Badge from his pocket. The little piece of wood was able to withstand the incredible amounts of abuse from him all these years. He walks over to the porch and sits down before he presses the badge against his chest.

Miya watches in awe as she did that first night as Ichigo becomes two separate beings once again. His shinigami form is in short, breathtaking to her. She can't help the blush that forms instantly as she takes in his divine form once again. From the black shihakushō and overcoat, to his longer hair, and finally to his eyes that represent both of his former inner inhabitants. It was during one the late night talks that she learns of the inner world, that all shinigami have a place that houses the spirit of their zanpakutō. Ichigo had two spirits, Zangetsu who was his haha's Quincy manifestation, and Hichigo who represented the shinigami from his chichi's side of the kazoku. Both spirits now gone when Ichigo learn the truth of his kazoku's history revealed to him during the early days of the Thousand Year War. The war that took almost everyone from him that he cherished.

Miya felt the rush of her tama once again as Ichigo began to perform the kidō needed for the barriers, and as usual any reiatsu left free was again being absorbed by her body. It was quite exhilarating for her, to feel the rush of his power as it seeps into her body. The tingling that always accompanied the intrusion was not lost on her; it was closely akin to when she would have…

"Ok Miya. I think we are just about ready. I want to give you fair warning though. If you don't land a hit on me, don't feel bad or slighted. Not many can when I am in this form."

"Oh why's that Ichigo?"

All she saw was the smile on his face before she knew what had happened. He was still in front of her but at the same time she most definitely felt his breath as he whispers into her ear. "Oh I don't know… Miya."

She swung with her full might as she swept her bokken with both her hands to catch the shinigami behind her. However it was the lack of resistance that had her unnerved as her swing meet nothing but air. As she came back to face the spot that Ichigo had started in, she found herself face to face with said person, now only inches from her body. Her eyes grew wide as he lifted on hand and spoke the words she would come to dread later when they would spar; today it would have a far different outcome.

"Bakudō number one Sai."

She watches in horror as her bokken drops from her hands and her arms are forcibly pulled behind her back. She looks over her shoulder to see what is going on to see nothing holding her. She tries to pull her arms apart but finds that she can't. She suddenly finds herself helpless. The same helpless feeling that came again instantly, as it had felt that day. Helpless when she was given the most horrible news of her life. Helpless that she was alone, that he wasn't there to help her through her pain. Panic starts to creep into her face as she quickly looks at Ichigo. Whatever he saw on her face makes his face go from amusement to instant horror and regret as he dismisses the kidō from her.

Miya suddenly finds herself being hugged by the now shaken shinigami. His warmth is overwhelming to her, even if she is still panicking from what just occurred a few moments before. Before she realizes it, her body starts trembling uncontrollably as she wraps her own arms around the man in front of her.

"Kami. I…dammit Miya. I am so, so, so sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out by that. I'm sorry Miya. Kami I'm sorry." He is unable to hide his emotions, his own terror.

She can hear the regret and desperation in his voice as he apologizes to her. It only makes her cling to him tighter as she buries her face into his chest. She hasn't been that scared since the day Takehito passed away. In that brief moment that she wasn't able to move her arms, the memories of her late otto's death had force themselves back to the surface. Miya can't help the tears as they form and begin to fall. She has never let her emotions show, even when Takehito died, she kept those feelings hidden even from Matsu. She has always had to appear strong for the others, to see her as the pillar of their existence. She can't afford to let her emotions command her intellect, she has to make sure as many Sekirei survive until the day that all the Jinki are finally reunited, to free them of the tyrant that rules MBI and Shinto Teito. But she now finds herself in the arms of someone stronger than her, and he has suffered even worse than she has, yet he still stands.

She finally lets years of suppressed human emotion spill out. Asama Miya finally let's herself cry.

He had only meant it to be a joke, but when he saw the look on her face, he instantly remembers the look on Orihime's face the day she faced him in his Resurrección form, the same look Matsu had as well. The panic was clearly there and the smell of her fear overwhelms him. That was one of the drawbacks to being part hollow, your sense of smell increased exponentially, to allow you to hunt your prey easier. He grabs her before even realizing what he is doing; he doesn't want her to run or to be afraid of him. Not sure why, but he needs to feel her and to reassure her that everything is okay. As he tells her how sorry he is, her reaction is not what he expects. Her grip on him tightens, and then he hears the sobs as they start. He curses himself for being so stupid. She was not ready for that yet. She keeps hers face buried in his chest for the next twenty minutes, the soft sounds of her crying die out slowly until she is finally quite.

"Miya."

"…."

"Miya?"

"Ehtiga."

'What?'

"Miya? Are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you."

"I am okay now Ichigo."

Slowly he tilts her head back and the pain in his heart increases. The tear-stained face doesn't belong on her, nor does the slight hint of despair suite her either. He can only stare into her eyes as he looks for a sign that she isn't lying to him.

"Are you sure Miya? I mean it. I didn't know you would react like that." Ichigo voice is pleading in his confession to her.

She places her hand on his face; she can only look into his eyes to see he is telling her the truth. She finally allows a sad smile to form as she takes a step back from him. Her hands never leave his arms though as she looks down for a few moments to recompose herself. When she is ready she looks back up at him.

"It's okay Ichigo. You did nothing wrong. It was something I haven't allowed myself faced in along time."

Frowning as she spoke, he didn't want to believe her at first but she never hesitated when she told him.

"Miya if I scared you, tell me okay. I don't want to do that to you ever again."

"Sit with me Ichigo and let me explain what happened just now to you. I want you to put your mind at ease, not feel guilty for just now." Tiredly she takes hold of his hand and points to the back porch.

With that Ichigo lead Miya back to the porch where they both sit on the middle step. He just sat there waiting for her to collect herself. Ichigo watches her out the corner of his eyes as she sits there gathering herself, putting that vestige she wears again as she becomes the Hannya of the North once again. Soon she begins to speak.

"Ichigo you remember I told you that night that I would tell you about how Takehito regretted what we had become someday?" Seeing his head nod once she continued. "During the early part of our awakening the island we called home was under the threat of invasion by outside forces. In order to prove our worth Takehito sent us, The First Disciplinary Squad, out to show the world's leaders we weren't to be trifled with. It was a massacre Ichigo. I…I didn't even give them the chance to defend themselves. When their ships came close enough, I sent many to the bottom of the sea by destroying them with Totsuga No Tsurugi. All those lives gone because I did as I was ordered without question. To this day I wonder if I had disobeyed would it have turned out different. But that is neither here nor there Ichigo. All that matters is shortly after that Takehito took a much stronger interest in me and before I knew it I found myself in love."

"Love, me a Sekirei was in love with a human. I had no use for such emotions back then Ichigo but as I spent each day and soon nights with him, I realized what I was. I was a killer and I didn't want to be that anymore because of him. He allowed me to see the world he came from and soon I found myself wanting to be a part of his world, this world Ichigo. In time I allowed myself to become his wife and he got me away from the island. It wasn't too long after that he was killed and that was the day I shut down emotionally on the outside. Until now. Today because of you and your unintentional mistake, I could for the first time cry for his death. So you now know what I was Ichigo, a murderer. I only pray you won't back away from your promises now."

She can't help the feeling of rejection as he let's go of her hands and walks away a few feet. Never turning to face her he speaks distantly, grief slowly entering his voice. "The blood on your hands doesn't compare to mine Miya. The souls you released upon their deaths have a chance to be born again. The souls I took in the final battle will never be so fortunate."

As he stood there he slowly allows the weapons of the past to form in the palms of his hands. He turned to look at the stunned Miya as she watches the balls of pure white energy form. Slowly he brings them both up to eye level and for a few seconds she can see the absolute emptiness in his eyes.

"It's time I told you Miya what I did after Rukia died. What I did in rage to the surviving Quincies and their army. Why there are no more Quincies now. You told me your greatest sin, now I will tell you mine Miya, the event that even I can be forgiven for."

XXXX

_"Black and white net. Twenty-two bridges, sixty-six crowns and belts. Footprints, distant thunder, sharp peak, engulfing land, hidden in the night, sea of clouds, blue line. Form a circle and fly though the heavens. Bakudou # 77 Tenteikura." He waited as his spell took effect before he spoke again. "To any Stern Ritter or Vandenreich that still stand, I am Kurosaki Ichigo; I am the one who just killed Yhwach. I now give you just five minutes to flee if you can. Then I am coming for each and everyone one of you. Just as I did to Yhwach, I am going to destroy your souls."_

_With that he waited. At first nothing happens for the first minute or so but then he feels the fighting begin once again. He will give them the time as he stated but then they will suffer for their arrogance. As time slowly expires he judges the five-minute deadline. He begins to speak once again._

_"You fail to understand what you will now suffer. Let me enlighten you all to what Yhwach has unleashed upon you all. Time for the Quincy to die." _

_With that the once calm and sane looking transcendent begins to change. He allows a shape that hasn't been seen in over two years form for the horrible retribution he is now about to unleash on his enemies. The bone white material spews out of his mouth as he tilts his head back. Soon the liquid covers his entire body and it begins to shape the human body into that of a monstrosity. The claws form for both his hands and feet, the tail grows from his spine and trails lazily behind him. But it was the mask that is truly frightening to behold. Two horns once again mark the beast's formation, the once black tribal markings have grown more intricate and change colors as they fade from black at the top to blood-red towards the neck. His teeth have become much sharper and two elongated canine become prominent. Once the transformation is complete, he lets out a roar that covers all of the Seritei._

_"How the greatest shinigami born can be laid so low by his own instincts. You have become the beast his Majesty believed you to be Kurosaki. Worry not I wil…." That is as far as Haschwalth got before the hollow disappeared and then reappeared behind him. His body exploding into a fine mist before it disappeared forever as hollow Ichigo let the power of the Quincy flow through both of his now screaming zanpakutō._

_In the terrifying double tremble that marked his former inner self, Ichigo spoke again. "__**You see now what awaits you Quincy. The power to destroy souls now in my hands and I will make each and every one of you will pay for taking her away. No more time, no more forgiveness left in me, time to die.**__"_

_Pay they did. In a display of speed that only one other could track, the hollowfied vestige of Ichigo appeared almost instantaneously across the battlefield. Each moment that the paused blur his body took, a Stern Ritter, Vandenreich, or a Soldat fell to his blades. No mercy was given, nor was any to be expected at this point. Those that could slip back into the shadows to escape the rampaging shinigami only for the brief moment that it allowed them. As the very last invader in the Seritei fell to those blades, Ichigo found what he was looking for, the way to the shadow world of the Vandenreich. He followed bringing death. _

_Three hours later Urahara found himself looking around the destroyed stronghold of the Quincy. Nothing moved, nothing living at least. He wasn't afraid of the enemy, he was afraid for the state of mind his greatest pupil might be in. He knew the war was over the moment his hollow had taken form. He didn't know what had caused it until he found Orihime and Tier holding vigil over three bodies. Three bodies covered by the haori's of the Forth and Eleventh Squad Taichous. He didn't even have to see the bodies to know who it was; he could feel the residual reiatsu still lingering in the bodies. His eyes slowly teared up as he moved towards the now stilled forms of the Kuchiki siblings and the boy he watched grow along side Ichigo. Each of the boys had suffered at the hands of both shinigami and Quincy, now one had paid the final price of those wrongs from so long ago._

_Kisuke made his way around until he found him sitting on the steep stairway leading to the presumed throne room of Yhwach. He paused only a moment before Ichigo's voice broke out._

_"__**I am still in control Geta-Boshi.**__"_

_"I'm sorry Ichigo." It was all he could say at this point to the young transcendent before him._

_Slowly the hollowfied form of Ichigo began to melt away, the bone like material evaporating back into his body as he made his way to his feet. Climbing down the stairs slowly until he was abreast of his sensei, placing one hand on Urahara's shoulder he spoke again._

_"I have become death Kisuke. Instead of using my power to protect, I used it to kill today."_

_He placed his own hand on top of his kohai's, patting it gently as he stood there in silence. Both knew it would be different from here on in. Ichigo had knowingly killed. He took life where he always tried to save it. The two stood silently there before a voice behind them broke them out of their joined sorrow._

_"Kurosaki Ichigo. Urahara Kisuke."_

_Both men turned to the voice to find themselves face to face with…_

_XXXX_

Miya watches the tears run down Ichigo's face as he stood there looking at his hands. The same gently hands that healed Uzume's legs that first day, the same hands that healed her bruises after each of their morning spars. She knew what he was thinking; these hands are the hands of a murderer. She was wrapping her arms around him just as he done for her earlier. She held onto him as if her life, his life depended on it, letting his grief wet her hair as he stood there crying silently as he slowly wraps his own arms around her.

"We share blood on our hands Ichigo. We have both done terrible things to protect what was precious to us. I won't tell you it will get easier, because I don't know how to lie to you. I still see those young men's faces from time to time Ichigo, in my dreams I can see them screaming as the fires rage around them, being pulled under by the suction of the ships I sank drag them down. Those that did make it ashore didn't live long, cut down as they begged for mercy. If it wasn't me it was the others of the Squad. All I can do for you now is to give you a place to let your sorrow out. I can only give you myself to lean against when you feel the need to grieve again. One day soon Ichigo we will be able to put it behind us, until then we only have each other to hang on to."

They stood there holding each other in a quiet embrace just as the sun slowly made it ways over the horizon. The two finally broke apart, not because they wanted too but because they weren't ready for the others to see them as they were. However it had already been seen by one.

As she watched the two air their greatest secrets to one another, Matsu was torn by what she had witnessed. She knew Miya's past, she had lived it with her after all, but to hear Ichigo's was painful. She found her own tears falling as she watched him look at his hands, to see the warrior cry was the final heartbreak for her. She silently vowed never to let anyone know what she had heard. She rewound the surveillance video back until just before the spar began. Cutting both the start and end, she waited before the computer issues the conformation for her actions.

'Delete all.'

Not even thinking she hit the enter button, watching as the file disappear from her hard drives. Unlike most computers, she had added a few lines that not only erased files but formatted the space they held until it was reallocated for other uses. In a few seconds their secrets were once again safe from the world. Matsu got up and crawled into her bed, each morning she had watched the two of them duel but today would be the last day she would ever do so.

XXXX

Uzume woke up to the smell of something that was not normal. Eyebrows furrowing she put on a pair of panties and a long t-shirt before she made her way to the dining room. What she saw was not normal. Instead of Ichigo sitting and waiting for breakfast, it was Miya at the head of the table. And the smell was something she had almost forgotten. Not since she was at MBI did she ever think she would smell them again. Grinning as she quickly made her way to the table, pouring her self some tea as she waited. Soon two others had come around as the smell wafts throughout the house.

"Miya-san what is he cooking?" Kagari asked.

Uzume squeals in happiness. "He's making waffles. Kami I love waffles."

"What are waffles?" Matsu asks as she keeps from looking at anyone.

"It's a sweet type of dough that you put syrup or fruit on. It has these indentations to hold the stuff in place so it doesn't go all over when you cut into it with your fork." Uzume said as her eyes got distant.

Chuckling softly Kagari turns to Miya. "So why is Ichigo making us breakfast Miya-san?"

"We had a very good spar this morning. I actually got him to leave his body."

"WHHHAAATTT!" Uzume and Kagari cry at the same time; however Miya didn't miss seeing that Matsu hadn't even flinch.

'She knows.' Miya quietly took a sip from her cup. She watches Matsu do her best not to react upon hearing the news of Ichigo's release.

"Matsu you are going to have to show us the video after breakfast." Uzume has wanted to see that form again ever since that night. The power he had was intoxicating even if she was already winged; she couldn't help the physical response her body felt.

"The camera was damaged. I already checked the video, there is nothing but snow. Sorry guys but it looks like Kurosaki-san's release damaged the recording."

'Good girl Matsu.'

"AWWW. I want to see him in that form again." Uzume was pouting as she said that.

"What form?" Everyone turns to the voice of the male. Standing in the doorway still in his shinigami form was Ichigo, sans Zangetsu. Every one of the females blushes deeply as they took in his body. Miya could only hide her amusement at the stripping that was now obvious with Uzume and Matsu. Kagari only shook his head at the shinigami wondering what the hell Ichigo thinking was.

"You might want to put your body back on Kurosaki, before these two die of blood loss." The landlady spoke.

Grunting in affirmation, he walks back into the kitchen; the power of his soul form greatly diminishes soon after. Two voices quietly objecting, but not loud enough to be heard by the male. Loud clanking of plates was soon heard as Ichigo reappears in the doorway, balancing with precision on both his arms are five plates stacked high with waffles. Miya rose from her seat and grabs a plate each as he makes his way around the table. Each of the Sekirei look down at their plates to see golden flaky waffles undressed. He went back into the kitchen only to return with a large serving tray covered with butter, syrup and at least five types of fruit.

As was custom now, no one did anything until the Miko and shinigami said the now familiar words. "Itadakimasu." Each resident follows with their own thanks.

"So Ichigo." Uzume started. "How did she do it? How did Miya force you out of your body?"

Smiling as he finishes swallowing his first bite, he points the fork at Uzume. "She has gotten a lot stronger and faster than before. Plus she flipped me as easy as any judo expert ever has. If you got your lazy as...Ehmm sorry got your lazy butt up, you could get the same treatment Uzume."

"No way Ichigo. Not that I don't appreciate the offer but sleep sounds so much better to me when the moon is still high in the sky. You and Miya-san can do all that stuff to your heart's content. Me I rather stay with the sandman those extra hours."

"What about you Matsu, you interested in getting some training in?" Ichigo never looked at her, so he misses the pained look in her eyes.

The Second Sekirei also begs off. "Sorry Ichigo, I am a lover not a fighter. I will use my intellect for the upcoming struggle. Besides with you and Miya as the spear point what do we have to fear?"

Only Miya noticed his slight pause at Matsu's comment. "Ichigo?"

"I want each of you to know I mean it. I will protect each and every one of you. If it means I have to free all the Sekirei I will. I promise I will not flee when it gets hard, I won't abandon you ever."

At the end when they look upon his face, they watch his eyes slowly bleeding black and crimson in each sclera.

'I am his.'

XXXX

Ichigo found himself sitting on a bench two hours later, still staring at the paper in his hand. It was only blind luck that the first place he had went to reveal the reach of MBI's influence. He sighs as he looks up at the sky and wonders now if he should even bother looking for a job at all now. What was Miya going to say when he tells her? What were any of them going to say?

_"Ichigo don't worry about lunch, just eat somewhere nice." Miya said as she straightened his tie._

_Unable to help himself as his landlady fussed over him like a mother hen. "Yes Dear."_

_Slapping him lightly as she finished, she gives him a very familiar grin. "You are almost there Ichigo. Soon you will be a proper otto and __Sararīman__."_

_Gawking at her in stupor he finds himself being turned around by her firm hands. "Get going now otto; bring back the bacon for your kazoku."_

_He is halfway to his first destination when Miya's words finally sink in. Otto and __Sararīman. What he would have been if he and Rukia had gotten married and live in the World of the Living. No tears came to him though as he thought about what those words meant. He smiles instead as he replays her words to him. It was almost normal to hear those words coming from her. He shakes his head to brush off the stray thought. 'She couldn't possibly feel that way towards me, she has an Ashikabi waiting for her.'_

_As he approaches the EMT station with a smile as he recalls his days with the Legion. Seeing the building with the familiar looking ambulances parked in the driveways, he almost sees the oyajii running out with Yuzu behind him, yelling for Karin to hurry her ass up. He waves to the men and women sitting out front, only to see them turn away or just out right ignore him. Keeping his scowl off his face he ignores them at this point, no sense in pissing them off if he is going to be working along side them. He walks through the main entrance and straight up to the dispatch desk, where a young woman wearing a headset waves for him to wait._

_As he waits patiently for the woman to finish her call, he takes the opportunity to look around. It's a typical room, a few couches for visitors, and a water fountain. Some old magazines scattered across the old coffee tables. Sort of like chichi's waiting room he thinks to himself. Soon he finds that the woman is finishing her call and waving him over._

_"Can I help you sir?" The woman asked; her voice obviously tired sounding._

_Smiling once again he begins his introduction. "Yes, hopefully you can. I am looking for part-time work and I was hoping that I could find out the schedule for the next exam. I have recently relocated back to Tokyo after being overseas for the last ten years as a medic. So anything that could help me would be appreciated."_

_She was about to say something before her eyes went to something on her desk. He watches her eyes look down then up more than once before she begins to speak again. "Ah, I'm sorry sir, but if you could give me a minute or two, I have to get that information from my chief. I am sorry for the inconvenience, I will be right back."_

_Still smiling as politely as he can, he waves her off. "Sure take your time, I can wait."_

_Watching as she disappears through a side hallway, Ichigo quickly looks over the partition and sees what she what she was staring at so intently. It's a picture of him followed by a brief description of his basic body weight and color of his hair and eyes. Scanning the room and seeing no cameras, he takes the page and quickly runs off a copy on the all in one printer behind the desk. Hearing approaching footsteps he quickly puts the picture back in its place and gets back behind the counter. His smile is once again back in place as the woman comes backs and sits down._

_Handing him an application she begins to inform him what he has to do. "Sir if you can, we need you to fill out these forms so we can send them in. All portions have to be filled out to accurately place you for the next exam rotation and to ensure you are properly placed should you be accepted."_

_Ichigo begins to flip through the forms almost haphazardly but he notices questions that don't seem to be normal to him. Keeping on his false façade he begins to thank her. "Thanks I will take this home and fill them out there."_

_"Ah sir, we rather you fill them out here if you don't mind."_

_Now he drops the smile and replaces it with his infamous scowl. "Sorry miss but I have a rather busy day ahead of me. So if you want me to fill this out correctly, it will have to be when I get home and have time to go through this. Some of the information wanted are of things I don't have on hand right now. I will bring it back the day after tomorrow or is that a problem?"_

_She wilts under his intense gaze and bows to him. "I am sorry sir, it just standard procedure that's all. If…If you really need to take them home please do so. Again I am sorry."_

_He can't stay angry at her but he can't be seen as easy either. "Thank you then. When I am done I will be back."_

_With that Ichigo places the papers into the bag he has his resume in. It was Matsu who suggested that he take the bag and the resume they created for his interviews, just in case. Now it holds the damnable 'wanted' profile of him, and the application that he is sure asks questions about him that MBI can't figure out. Score one for the Geta-Boshi and his erasure of most of Ichigo's early life. Other than a graduation year and school, almost his entire childhood is simply gone to keep his secrets. The only other things still public knowledge is the obituaries' of his friends and kazoku. _

_Walking away as quickly as he can, he needs to get back soon and talk to Matsu. If they are going to these lengths he is going to need his own inside 'Sekirei' to keep a closer eye on them. Now though he has to find a place to think._

His eyes are only closed for a minute before a voice brings him back to reality. "Excuse me my son, but are you troubled?"

Not feeling like talking to anyone, Ichigo is about to give the person a quick blow off, but freezes as he looks at the man standing in front of him. He is not what Ichigo was expecting. The first thing that stands out is he is a Westerner and not just anyone, but a priest. He is wearing the classic black cassock of the Catholic Church with the recognizable white-collar, lastly a pair of black polished dress shoes sticking out.

Not one to piss of any religious figure, he stands up and gives the priest a small but respectful bow. "I am sorry Father, I was just thinking to myself."

The priest smiles at his answer. "For such a thought, it must be pretty big. I noticed you sitting here not moving for over twenty minutes, so I grew concerned. I hope I didn't intrude or anything my son."

The easy going way got to him and before Ichigo knew he sat down and waved the Priest to sit. "Sorry Father, my name is Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Father Patrick O'Malley." The man of the Cloth introduces himself as he sticks his hand out.

Shaking his hand, Ichigo again apologizes. "I'm sorry if I worried you Father. I sort of got bad news just over an hour ago and I am trying to figure out a way to tell my kazoku."

"If you don't mind me asking but maybe I can help you?"

Closing his eyes, he doesn't want to scare the man off but he does need someone to talk to right now and if he remembers correctly, Priest generally don't expose secrets. Taking a chance he tells the priest what just transpired at the EMT station and how it might affect his living conditions for his kazoku. He told them it would be easy for him to get a job because of his years overseas as a medic, but if he was already blacklisted the only thing available would be grunge work or illegal.

When he finishes his tale he watches the Priest as he looks at the building across from them. For a few moments the Father is silent before he stands up and looks at Ichigo. "Why don't you come with me Ichigo, I think we could use your services."

"What?" He asked incredulously.

Placing his hands behind his back, Father Patrick begins to walk away but keeps talking. "I run a local charity with some of the other Faiths Ichigo. We find ourselves in dire need of someone with at least basic first aid knowledge and with your experience from what you told me, you will fit in nicely. The pay doesn't come from MBI stockholders if that is what you are worried about, but from donation from across the globe. MBI has pushed many to the brink, so we do what we can for the poor in the city."

He quickly gets up from the bench and in a few strides he is walking along side the Father. He also notes that his hair was not grey as he assumed but a shade of white mixed with black. His eyes are a soft blue and his face reminds him of the American actor James Woods. Ichigo smiles at that thought, that actor as a priest; now that would be a funny movie.

"So Ichigo you said you served overseas. Do you mind me asking where?"

"Not really but if it's easier I do have a résumé for you and your fellow…I am sorry Father Patrick but what do I call you?"

"You can call me Father or Patrick-san which ever is easier for you Ichigo. You don't mind me calling you Ichigo do you?"

"Nah. To be honest, I do get a little tired of all the honorifics. Something my…Something my obasan said would get me in trouble if I didn't start learning to use when I am home."

"Home? Shinto Teito is not your home?"

"No, Tokyo is not my home Father. My home was a town to the west, Karakura Town. A small but nice area compared to the cities."

The priest gives Ichigo a smile. "I see you don't like the new name much do you Ichigo? Can't blame you there, I have lived here almost thirty-five years and I still have a hard time saying it too."

"Another thing in common then Father. I don't believe that corporations should have the power to rename an ancient and historically proud city like Tokyo. If somehow I could change it back, I would do so."

Before Ichigo knew it the building the priest had been looking at earlier was their destination. Walking up the few stairs, Father Patrick open the door and the quiet world Ichigo knew suddenly became very loud. Loud as in the multitude of screaming children he could see and hear running before his scared eyes.

'Holy Shit!"

"Yes Ichigo this is partially what we need you for. I hope you are not afraid of…children."

Still in shock as he follows the priest into the building, he finds himself in the center of a world gone mad. At first it looks like that but he starts to notice that there are adults standing around holding up cards with kanji written on them. Soon he gets it, a scavenger hunt. He watches as the children look at the card and then race around trying to find a particular item. One card had a red toy car written on it, the next one…

'ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? CHAPPY!'

Unable to help himself, he face palms as he looks at that card, looking out the side of his hands Father Patrick is giving him an odd look.

"Long story short. I used to argue with someone long ago about Chappy the Rabbit. I never understood the fascination with that da…with the bunny."

"That makes two of us Ichigo." The priest waves him to follow and soon enough they come to a stairway that leads to the next floor. Here he finds that the atmosphere is somber. He quickly sees the rooms are sterile environments, a hospice maybe. He also notices that despite how loud the children where, the sound didn't carry upstairs. As he passes each room, he can see the occupants are a mixed group. Some elderly, some young, even some whom look to be on death's doorstep. Soon Father Patrick leads him to an office with the name of Furukawa Ushio. Knocking gently, they both wait until a young woman's voice tells them to enter.

Ichigo is led in first, followed by Father Patrick. Sitting behind a sturdy wooden desk reading a file, Ichigo finds himself looking at a very serious but extremely young woman. She couldn't be more than twenty-five or twenty-six if he had to guess.

"Good morning Furukawa-sensei."

"Good morning to you Patrick-san. How can I be of help to you today?"

Smiling at the still reading woman, the Priest looks over at Ichigo and gives him a wink. "It's not me who needs help but if I recall a certain conversation yesterday, you did berate me for over an hour about needing more qualified personal."

Ichigo almost laughs at a sight he knows all to well. The ticking of an irate eyebrow, the violent movement has no other meaning.

The head leaves the page she is reading to look at the person who just reminded her of bad taste. Just as she was about to say something, she see finally notices the other person standing next to her boss. He is a tall man with bright orange hair and deep brown eyes. His body is very fit looking if the shape of his clothes truly didn't hide the dimensions she was seeing. The other thing she notices right away is the upward curl of his lips. The twitching gets even more violent.

"I said qualified. Not someone you found off the street Patrick-san. Now if you will excuse me I have a few more resumes to go over and then hopefully I can pick one suitable enough."

Before he can even say anything in his own defense, Father Patrick walks up to the desk and drops Ichigo's resume on top of the one she is now reading. Her own scowl forms full force but she opens the folder containing his resume anyway and begins to read. Both men watch as her frown begins to lessen and soon a look of bewilderment takes shape. As she flips the last page over ten minutes later she looks at the young man standing next to the Father.

"You…You are a member of Doctors without Borders?" Her voice cracks slightly.

"Former member Furukawa-sensei. We unofficially disbanded the African branch a few months ago. I think you may have heard about it?"

"But why are you here? Your resume guarantees a sure spot in any of the local Trauma Units as a triage or even…"

"I had a run in with a MBI bigwig, seems I got blacklisted. Also to be honest I don't really feel like working for a company that would go out of their way to keep a person from working honestly." He didn't mention that he didn't take into account that MBI ran all the local municipal services either, one small fact he forgot about.

The woman stands up and as she walks towards him, Ichigo gets his first real look at her. She stands about one point seven meters tall, she has brown hair that doesn't reach past her shoulders and surrounds her brown eyes. She has a very petite build and the lab coat covers a modest chest. He jumps for joy internally that he is standing before a normal woman for once. As she finally stands before him, he jumps slightly as she bows before him.

"An honor to have someone of your experience working with us Kurosaki-sama."

"Hey! Don't do that. I am just a glorified medic, that's all. Don't go doing that Furukawa-sensei, you are the real Doctor here not me."

Her eyes go wide at his sudden volume, squeaking she is about to apologize before he cuts her off. "Look I am just looking for part-time work Furukawa-sensei. I only do patch jobs before sending patients off to real hospitals, in some cases I can and have done minor surgeries, but only in an extreme emergency, and always with a qualified doctor with me. So before you go blowing things out of proportions because of my work history, let's get things straight now. You are the Doctor, I am your assistant. I can and will do grunt work around here because I am trained to do so. But I won't overstep your boundaries, okay?"

She stares at Ichigo in disbelief after his little speech. Soon a smile forms on her face and again she gives a smaller bow to him. "Welcome aboard Kurosaki-san."

"Well now that's taken care of Ushio-chan, I leave Ichigo in your capable hands." Father Patrick grins at the two. Turning away he gives one last bit advice. "Ichigo, bit of warning, she has a mean hook if you aren't careful. Ask any of the local thugs if you doubt me."

Looking at his new boss, Ichigo sees a blush forming on her face as she turns away. 'Oh this is interesting.'

"Thugs?"

Still facing away from him, she waves him off. "Nothing to be concerned about Kurosaki-san, just some locals thought they could mug me one night. One problem was they didn't know I was a former champion."

"Former champion in what exactly, Ushio-san?" Now this is going to be good.

"I placed first in my age group for karate when I was still in high school about twelve years ago."

"Twelve years ago?" Ichigo tries to find a chair to sit in. 'It can't be. It can't.'

He finds enough spit to wet his throat before he asks. "You didn't happen to beat Arisawa Tatsuki did you?"

She whips around and looks at him, shock on her face and maybe longing. "You know her?"

His reaction is not what she was expecting however. She watches as he covers his face with his hands and begins to rock slowly in the chair he is sitting in. She can hear him saying something softly over and over. "It can't be. It can't be. It can't be." Growing worried at her new employee she kneels in front of the orange haired man and gently shakes him. "Ichigo are you okay? What can't be?"

'I can't be. It can't be. It can't be coincidence. Of all the people in the country, of all the people from my past. She is the one who beat Tatsuki that year. He is out to get me. Kami is out to get me, I know it.' He is pulled out of his mantra by two firm hands holding his arms and a worried face is before him. Her eyes are wide with questions and more importantly she is scared for him.

"I am sorry Ushio-san. Tatsuki the girl you beat was one of my best friends during high school. She never told us the name of the girl who beat her that year, we just never got around to asking her either. So I am sort of out of it because out of any one I would ever meet, it would be you."

Puzzled by that Ushio asked. "Why would that bring about such a reaction Kurosaki-san? Really just because I beat your..."

"Not that Ushio-san, it's because...it's because she died just before our graduation. Tatsuki had a birth defect in her brain; she died when that blood vessel in her head ruptured. The...The doctors' said she didn't even feel it most likely." He couldn't tell her the truth that she died in a battle not even of this world but it was the story given to her parents when her body died in her 'sleep'. He looked at the woman still watching him worriedly; he gave a small smile as he found his composure again.

"She died Ichigo-san? I had always wondered what happened to her. We didn't meet again because I got injured my junior year. Then my senior year I missed qualifying because I was studying for my University exams."

"She always wanted to fight you again. Oh Kami she drove us crazy for a year you know. You were greatest rival that we never met and all she ever looked forward to that year was her rematch with you. It's funny now that I think about it, after that she never mention it again when she won. I guess she felt unfulfilled."

Ushio sat down next to him and placed a hand on his. See could see his eyes were distance, a reaction when someone is recalling a memory from their past. Soon she saw the makings of a smirk, whatever it was he was thinking was bringing him back. "A good memory Ichigo-san?"

"Yeah, a good memory." He answers quietly.

"Well if you're up to it I will give a basic tour; go over what duties you will perform and then we can discuss a schedule that works for you. Also we can discuss a salary at that time."

"Ah I was wondering if fifty thousand to seventy thousand yen a month is out of the question." He says casually.

She sputters at the amount. "Are you sure Ichigo? That doesn't seem like a lot for what we are going to be asking you to do."

Waving her off, he gives his reason. "I just need to pay Miya in anything not related to MBI. So if you are agreeable to seventy then we have a deal Furukawa-sensei."

"Why Kurosaki-san I thought we had already gone past the formal, but if you insist."

"NO. No Ushio-san, I sort of just forgot then. But if you don't mind in private if I just call you Ushio-san then."

"Just Ushio is fine in private Ichigo. But in public and with patients I think we should keep up proper appearances."

"Sounds good to me then Ushio. So do we have an agreement on seventy?"

Shaking her head at the paltry amount. "No Ichigo, seventy won't do. The position pays about ninety a month to start, and ninety a month is what we will pay you."

"Deal."

"Deal. But who is Miya if you don't mind me asking Ichigo." She saw the instantaneous change in his face.

'Oh looks like she is someone important.'

"My landlady Ushio. She is also my morning sparring partner as well." He spoke with a smile however.

She didn't believe that at all. No man gives that kind of look for a 'landlady'. Giggling slightly. "Sure she is Ichigo, sure she is. But if she is just your landlady why not bring her here tonight."

Looking at his new boss, he raises one eyebrow. "Bring her here tonight. Why?"

Ushio stops before a window, pointing to an open area. What he sees are booths, stalls, even a few rides in a huge open area that exists in the middle of the compound. It was a fair or maybe a festival for something. It had been years since he had been to one of these; he thought it might be fun for the others as well, well maybe Uzume and Kagari. Matsu would have to settle for whatever they brought home. It would also be nice way to meet his fellow employees as well.

"Sounds like fun Ushio. Will I meet the others as well tonight?"

"Most will be here tonight, I am not sure of the volunteers though. Many have regular shifts at their hospitals or clinics, but a few might be around."

"Well come along Ichigo. The sooner we get you settled the sooner you can get home to your 'landlady'." He didn't see the grin on his new boss's face as she had already started to walk away.

XXXX

Miya felt Ichigo long before he actually got into the genkan. Her perception of the man who is her destiny was growing more acute with each passing day. She knew it had to do with him being her Ashikabi but also with the reiatsu she had been absorbing everyday. It was getting to the point that she could even gauge his emotions when he was in a different part of the inn. Like right now he was a mix of happy and tense. Something had happened but not enough to warrant his need to take action about it. So she waits to greet him as he comes through the door.

"Welcome home Ichigo. Did your search go well?" The purple haired miko asked.

"Yeah, but not the way I thought Miya. I think I pissed them off pretty good." As he passes her, he puts the paper in her hands and walks to the stairs.

"MATSU! MATSU! I need you down here."

Miya just glances at him, the paper in her hands tell her that he did indeed garner the wrong attention.

'If this man appears looking for employment you are to give him the CST Five GT Eight form to fill out. Male is approximately twenty-six to thirty-two years in age. Stands slightly over two meters and weights between ninety and a hundred kilograms. His hair is the most distinguishable feature of an orange/red color that is not dyed. No eye color is available but if anyone fits this general description please note any and all features and contact MBI security at.'

The rest was the usual listing of numbers and contacts. The picture of him is taken from a high angle, maybe a surveillance camera in the city. The fact that MBI had a picture meant that 'he' spent days looking for Ichigo and backtracked his whereabouts before he fought and defeated the Disciplinary Squad. Miya knew the man would dog his every move now and sooner or later he would approach Ichigo. It would was going to happen, no question about it. Except one. What would Ichigo do?

"MAT..."

"DAMN IT BERRY I HEARD YOU THE FIRST DAMN TIME!" The slamming of a door is followed by stamping feet and a backpedaling Ichigo announcing Matsu's arrival.

"What?"

Not saying a word he hands her a thick stack of papers. Matsu glares at him a moment and then starts looking at the pages. Soon she releases a gasp as she realizes what she has.

"Ichigo, this is basically asking for a roadmap of your life. It is well disguised by who ever wrote this, most likely Sahashi-san. She is brilliant after all. How did you know?"

Grunting before he answered. "I didn't know, but I had a feeling. Miya is holding the clue why."

Miya held up the page with Ichigo's picture and the notation written at the bottom. Matsu's took the page and read it as well before she looks at Ichigo.

"Well it would explain the form at least. I tried to dig into your past the first night you were here and I must say; who ever erased your past did a thorough job of it."

"My past is just that, the past Matsu. Soul Society erased everything not necessary for me to live in the World of the Living. All I have on record before I joined the Legion is a graduation certificate and birth record. All other information was sanitized by Geta-Boshi to keep my secrets and the secrets of my friends. I figured as much when I scan through the form that someone wanted answers they couldn't find."

Still looking at the form, Matsu agreed. "You ain't kidding Ichigo. Before your records with the French Foreign Legion you are basically a ghost. I couldn't even find your kazoku's records other than birth and death certificates. I have to admit for someone who thrives on information, your ability to hide in plain sight scares the shit out of me." Matsu takes the light tap without complaint.

"The two of you had best watch your language, or else I will resort to more conducive measurements."

Both shinigami and Sekirei gulp at the implications of the threat. Seeing that her point has gotten across, she turns back to the young man. "Now Ichigo, you said it went well in your search for employment."

"I will tell you over tea Miya."

Walking to the dining room table, he sat in usual spot waiting for the Sekirei to sit with him. As they sit, he begins to pour tea for each of them. Taking a sip he begins to tell them of his day from the time he left until the time he got home. Then he turns to Miya and does something he has done in a very long time.

"Ah Miya. I was wondering since my new job is having a festival if you wouldn't mind going with me. I mean the others can come as well, but I'm guessing you haven't been out in awhile...that maybe you want to go?"

Miya's hands freeze. She slowly looks to see he is staring into his own cup; the face is not of a battle hardened soldier but that of a shy teen. She keeps her face from going dark red as she answers. "I would love to go with you Ichigo. I am sure that the others may as well."

"So I guess it's a date then."

"Yes, I suppose it is."

Neither notice the smirking Second as she keeps pretending to read the forms.

XXXX

Uzume is sound asleep when a very excited Matsu jumps on her futon. Just barely missing the energized Sekirei with a right hook, she drops back into her warm futon; however the new edition under her blankets won't let her sleep.

"You won't believe what Ichigo just did Uzume!" Matsu whispers loudly into her ear.

"What?"

"He asked Miya out. Out on a DATE!"

That brought the sleeping Tenth out of her slumber quicker than a bat outta hell. "HE WHAT!?"

"HE. ASKED. MIYA. OUT." Matsu's eye shin bright with excitement.

"Did she say yes?" Uzume and Matsu were now holding hands like a two school girls finding out the best piece of gossip.

"YES!" Matsu squeals out. "She said yes. Do you know what this means Uzume?"

"NO. I don't know."

"It means we get to dress Miya up for A. DATE!"

Uzume's eyes get glassy at the thought. Miya. Kimono. Ichigo. Kimono. "Holy Shit! Matsu get Kagari up and get him in here. We have some serious planning to do. I have to get that lazy ass to go shopping for us."

Seeing the odd look on Matsu's face. "Did you forget already? I'm taking Ichigo to see Chiho today. He wants her records to take to his friend."

"Oh right. Sorry Uzume. Stay here. I will be right back."

'So they are going on a date.' Uzume couldn't help the grin on her face. She has been watching the two ever since that first day that they met. Each day she watches two celestial bodies known as Miya and Ichigo circle closer and closer to each other both physically and emotionally. He is still in the dark about his eventual role as Miya's Ashikabi but it couldn't stay that for long. Sooner or later Miya is going to break and have to tell him. The First Sekirei keeps amazing her though by her actions around Ichigo. How she can stay so close to him and do nothing is beyond Uzume's comprehension.

When she first found Chiho, it took only few hours before she let the little girl wing her. When her own wings had appeared it was the most single amazing feeling she had ever felt. She hasn't felt that joy in so long because of how sick her Ashikabi is, but hopefully after today it will change. Today Ichigo will keep his promise and see if there is anything that can cure Chiho. Each time she sees Chiho stuck in that damn hospital, it's another nail in her coffin, both of theirs. Her disease was slowly winning and the treatments were getting more expensive, soon the estate that pays for them was going to run out of money, then what? She wants to take Chiho somewhere far away from Shinto Teito, Hiyamakai Hospital, from that fucking manipulator Higa and his damn dog Kakizaki. If for only a day, a week, a month anything to be free from all this bullshit, so she and Chiho can live in peace.

"Uzume are you okay?" As she looks up both Kagari and Matsu are looking at her worriedly.

Wiping her tears, she waves them in. "I'm okay guys. Just things. So Kagari are you in or what?"

Yawning and waving his hand in front of his mouth. He looks at her through lids that just closed two hours ago. Even wearing the same stained and alcohol drenched clothes from the night before, the other hint was the lipstick impression on his collar. "What am I in for?"

"You didn't tell him?"

"No I figure that since it's your plan, you could tell him."

Now the new person in the plan is getting really cranky. First he was up very late between the lonely fiftyish wife of a MBI vice president and then he had to keep a newly release Sekirei from getting winged by a douche bag not her destined one. Now he has to sit here and listen to these two go on about some damn plan and he was getting no sleep in the mean time.

Whistling loudly, he shuts the two up. "What plan? And why do I have to be part of it?"

The two female Sekirei both turn towards him and he instinctually backs away. In stereo they tell him. "Ichigo asked Miya out on a date and she said yes."

Short circuit, attempting to reboot, brain begins to load OS. "Huh?"

Matsu gets right in front of him. "He asked her out. She is going out with Ichigo tonight."

"Huh?"

Uzume sees that the alcohol must still rule the higher functions, so she flashes him.

"Gagh! Uzume dammit! Don't show them so early in the morning!" He holds his head in both his hands. He is still trying mightily to get the first shock through his system. The sight of her breasts doesn't help worth a shit except make his headache pound worse. Miya date. Ichigo asked. Then why do they have to be involved? He knows this is going to hurt but he has to find out how badly.

"So what does that have to do with me? More importantly what does this have to do with you two?"

It's going to hurt as soon as the females smile innocently at him. OH Kami it's going to hurt bad. "We need you to shop for us. Ichigo needs a formal kimono and Miya needs one as well. You are going to get them for us."

"NO!"

"Kagari." Innocent Uzume speaks.

"No." Less than thrilled Kagari.

"Oh Kagari." Now her voice is sweeter and a hint of blackmail.

"no."

"Uh uh. You owe me for saving that Sekirei three weeks ago. You said if I distracted the shock whores you would owe me. I did get my ass zapped once or twice remember?"

"yes."

A shark like smile forms. "Good. Now here is what we want you to do."

'Oh my death can't come quick enough.' Kagari's migraine grew with each passing moment. He hated shopping.

XXXX

Sitting in his room, Ichigo is dumping his duffle bag out finally. Uzume asked if he a large bag she could borrow for her custom. Another thing she did for her Ashikabi was to dress up as popular manga or anime characters. It seems Chiho was a closet shoujo and shōnen fan. He remembers Yuzu's collection of shoujo, how he wanted to puke. Rukia's taste was even worse, he shuttered when he found that one that featured two young males in love. He left it in Renji's barracks room the day that it was to be cleaned by those on punishment duty. A laugh escapes him as he remembers the rumors wouldn't stop for weeks, it wasn't until Rukia got a hold of the damn thing that it all went to hell, but it was so worth it.

As he dumps the last of the contents out, a heavy thump is made. Curious he moves the bag out-of-the-way to see something he never remembers seeing before. A brown lump. Picking it up, he sees that it is some sort of shipping paper secured by heavy twine. Scooting on his rear until his back is against the wall, he slowly unties the thread until the paper begins to unwrap itself. As he moves the first of the flaps out-of-the-way, a blank piece of paper falls. Soon as he picks it up, he feels a reiatsu signature he hasn't felt in ten years. Yoruichi. He channels a minute bit of his own into the paper and sure enough a message appears.

Ichigo,

We all agreed that you should have these just in case you stay in the World of the Living until your natural death. You said you want your space and no interference but you are also nobility and as such you do have your own wealth. These bank books will allow you access to your funds should you ever run into a problem or need them for anything. Don't worry, Kisuke is keeping his promise, we just want you safe. I know we had a few ups and downs lately Ichigo, but you are still my goddoson and I want you to come home some day.

Yoruichi.

As he stares at the date on the note, a lone tear escapes him. Even then she was looking out for him, ten years and a lifetime of travel, she is still watching over him. He pulls his knees in as he reads the note a second time just to see her handwriting. Closing his eyes, he bangs his head twice on the wall, before turning his eyes back to the bank books. He opens the first one and almost drops it when he saw the amount written in it. Okay she was insane as well. Really Yoruichi. Fuck he could...he could just about do anything he wants and not worry for at least a decade. And he had nine more. Before he could do anything more a soft knock comes from his door.

"Ichigo are you dressed." His landlady asks.

"Ah yeah, come in Miya."

He keeps his eyes on the miko as she opens the shoji and steps into his room, her eyes scanning the room and taking note of his living habits. He smirks as she gives a slight frown at his still unmade futon, but she loses it quickly because the rest of his space is very clean. She sees him sitting against the wall and makes her way to him. Being a gentleman he starts to stand but she halts him with a raised hand before she sits before him. Unable to look anywhere else he has no choice but to stare at the face that has slowly been invading his thoughts and as of last night his dreams. Nothing perverse but still her presence was definite in them. Folding her hands into her lap, she just looks down slightly before she begins to speak.

"Ichigo." She pauses before taking a deep breath. "I would like you to forgive me if I embarrass you tonight. It has been a very long time since I have socially engaged myself with the outside world. I have maintained a distance as to keep myself and the others safe from scrutiny from our neighbors. However I will do my best to be seen as your partner for tonight and will ensure your standings will not suffer."

"What?"

"I want..."

Placing a finger on her lips, he silences her, when he is sure she won't speak he does. "Miya, I don't give a damn about social standings. I have been an outcast all my life, even in Soul Society I am considered uncouth as chichi and obasan says. But I am never embarrassed of myself or of my friends. If anyone seeks to make you feel less, I will personally handle it. I am proud that I have you and the others as people I consider my friends. So don't ever apologize for being yourself when you are with me, I would be worried more if you weren't." Now he can't help it but the blush develops anyway. "I am honored to have you as my date tonight, anyone as beautiful as you will more than likely keep them from looking to hard at me. I should make sure I don't embarrass you Miya."

She keeps her face serene but she is screaming inside, she wants to grab him, she wants him. She has to wait. He has only know her a week at best, but he still has things to work out, but they are making progress in her eyes. She needs to leave but as she looks for an excuse to leave, she sees the books in his hands. They look like bank books, so she asks if they are. "Ichigo did you need to go to a bank?"

"Huh. Oh no Miya. Not really I think. It's just I found these at the bottom of my duffle bag. They were stuck in a pouch and I just found them. I had always thought the duffle was weighted, but it was always these. My kazoku put them in there; I think when I returned to World of the Living after I left Soul Society for my self-imposed exile I guess you could call it. Obasan and the Shiba Clan are still watching over me it seems." His voice is soft at this point.

"May I look Ichigo?"

He hands one to her without hesitation. She opens the book and she gives a gasp as she sees the amount that is printed inside. Looking at him she asks in a whispered tone. "Ichigo, you didn't know you were walking around with this kind of wealth?"

"It's worse Miya."

"How could it..." She stops as Ichigo holds the rest out, so that all nine could be seen at once.

"oh my Ichigo."

"I know. I should see if they are still good, but I have to go with Uzume now and I really am curious." He sits across from her and then it dawns on him. "Hey Miya can you have Matsu check these out while I am Uzume?"

"You want us to look into your private accounts Ichigo? I don't know if that is a wise idea?"

"Why not? I trust you and Matsu, besides she can do it in a way that doesn't expose to MBI surveillance. So please Miya, could you?"

"If you are sure Ichigo, then yes we will look them over for you. Do you have any kind of password or anything?"

She sees him looking at a blank piece of paper for a second before his reiatsu flows into it. After looking over both sides, he pauses as he reads something. A small tick appears as he writes something down and hands it to Miya.

This time she can't stop the laugh in time as she reads it. "I am so, so sorry Ichigo. I didn't mean it."

Still the twitching continues. "Now you see a small reason why I left. They are all crazy nut jobs who take great pain in torturing me no matter where I am."

"I am sorry still Ichigo, I shouldn't have but Berry-Taichou was unexpected." She is trying but failing to keep the smile off her face. "Your kazoku have an unusual sense of humor. Is there a reason why they chose this?"

He shakes his head as he stands up and reaches down for her. Easily and with agility he lifts Miya to her feet and they are inches apart, the forces flare once again on their own, each seeking the other. By now they are both used to it, so much so Ichigo watches fascinated by how her tama now absorbs his reiatsu while it swirling through it. His instincts kick in suddenly, his body begins to close the gap even more. Slowly their faces get closer, they can feel the breath of the other and just as the moment comes, Miya pulls away.

"Ah shit Miya. I'm...Damn I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." He steps away quickly from her as he realizes what he was just about to do. He is expecting her to start yelling or screaming but she doesn't either. Instead she stands there, head down, hands clenched at her sides. Her breathing is harsh; her body is shaking almost uncontrollably, and her tama is now agitated unlike anything he has seen it before.

"Miya?"

"It's okay Ichigo. Please don't worry about this, I...I am not sure what happened either. I think you should get ready to go, I'm sure Uzume is ready by now. I will get Matsu to look over your accounts and then we will see you tonight."

Ichigo stands there looking at her. He almost kissed her, she who already has a destined mate according to her. And he almost did something wrong to her. Nodding slowly he steps out of the room, pausing without looking at her for a moment. He is gone.

'I am sorry Ichigo. Just not yet. You haven't let go completely.'

XXXX

AN: Well I guess that is part one. So I guess I am going to have to wait to see how you all react to this. I like it though. Yes Ushio and Father Patrick play their parts through the story, no Ushio is not a love interest, let's kill that question right now. As far as Father Patrick, see him as a sort of guide for Ichigo later on. Now as far as the flashback/memory I intentionally wrote it quick and short on purpose. This is a story about the Sekirei not the 1000 Year War, that's why I left it that short. Yes Miya and Ichigo have finally spilled their big secrets, Ichigo's I think is the worse of the two, the eradication of an entire race usually is.


	9. Afternoon with Uzume and Chiho

**Disclaimer insert here: No I do not own Bleach or Sekirei much to my disappointment.**

**All characters belong to their rightful owners, except any OC's that I include, which will only hopefully be one or two minor characters. An M rating is for future violence, dismemberments, gore, language, very foul language, and of course maybe or maybe not adult situations. Do not ask for them that will be decided later.**

******For those still confused why I am using certain family terms please Google Japanese Family Terms, you should see this beginning web address first: Japanese dot about dot com. : If you see that you got the right page, it will help you understand why I use the honorifics I use. Thanks.**

******XXXX**

******Response to Reviews Corner: Holy **** you guys, some awesome reviews this time around and a lot I would like to get to, so lets get to it.**

**Duncan0Idaho****: First hello to a fellow Dune fan, one of, if not greatest series ever written. As for your review, I rather like how Ichigo has developed as a person from the boy in the manga to the man in my story. I always wanted to see the war weary Ichigo done and I guess I like him better this way. But he will still get his fight on when it counts. So hopefully I won't disappoint in the future.**

**Therysinx: I know but I am getting better I hope. I do have Jumpin Jack Sprat read it over for me from time to time, but I know he has gotten pretty busy, so I wish him luck with his story just as much as mine. Personally I think his story is worth the attention he gives it, so I don't want to pull him away from it.**

******Ichifell: Next time I am drinking coffee and I read your review and it causes me to spit on my monitor I am blocking you. Just joking of course, it did make me choke though bastard. But as far as Miya and Ichigo you will have to wait just a tad bit longer. As far as updating well that is because I want to keep my ideas fresh so I will switch back and forth so I don't get burnt out on just one story to quick. I hope this is a satisfactory answer.**

**Naruto-sama the kyuubi****: I guess you can blame Ou-Rex for my usage. If you have read anything by Ou-Rex she does use a lot of honorifics and phrases as well for her stories. So I guess it rubbed off on me and to be honest I like it better. Will I always use them in future stories, yes but not always, for these two I will stick with it until the end. However I will tone it down in a few stories after these two are done. Next two I haven't decided on yet. I was thinking of another version of Vampire Love if I get permission of course and maybe just maybe a Freezing crossover. Just ideas for now.**

**Tahaku: To be honest my humor is summed up as this: I was told never to quit my day job. Seriously I suck at telling jokes, I mean it. As far as how I write, it does just come naturally what I write, if it sounds good and feels right I leave it, if I have a problem I will sometimes sit on it for a few hours or days before I rewrite a particular part or chapter even. But I am glad you find this so entertaining, hopefully it will continue as such for you and everyone else.**

**ZeroStealth 117****: I guess you are easy so here it is, get ready for more cliffhangers in the very near future. Sorry but I sleep well at night after doing so, but I will give you something. Well maybe not.**

**Plums: As far as Ichigo's mandate, I guess it is really simple. His dumbass just fell into the Sekirei Plan, and now he made another promise to protect. I guess usually Ichigo for you. As far as Soul Society well we you will read about them soon enough.**

**Last word on Tia and Orihime, I am thinking they won't be showing up for at least a minimum five or six more chapters from now. Depends on how long the next chapters are. Especially the next one after this, it will be a doozy in length I think. So again please enjoy this chapter for you entertainment.**

******XXXX**

_**'I am sorry Ichigo. Just not yet. You haven't let go completely.'**_

_**Asama Miya**_

XXXX

She stood there waiting until she felt both Ichigo and Uzume were out of the house and on their way before she let's her grief out. She fell to her knees and began to softly sob at what she had just done. Even though it was her choice, it didn't have to feel as if she had stabbed him in the heart. Her own soul was screaming in anger at what she did, she denied herself of finally joining with her destined mate.

She wants him now. She knows she is in love with Ichigo after just a week. In that time her own soul knew that the shinigami was her missing piece, the only way for her to feel whole. He was so close, all she had to do was let him, but that was the problem. He didn't know he was going to bond their souls together, that she was going to give a piece of herself to him and bind them together for life. Mates, otto and tsuma, Alpha and Omega.

She just sat there on her knees, her eyes distant and wet with tears. All reasoning had led her to realize that she needed to do something, but what. She wouldn't allow him to do this before his heart was ready. She knew he would do it out of a sense of responsibility, but that wasn't what she wanted. She could finally admit to herself, she wanted him to love her first. Only when he loved her and was at peace with his past would she allow him to wing her. Until then she had to keep the current relationship, but tonight she had to apologize to him and make him see that it wasn't his fault.

"Miya?"

Startled the landlady looks to see Matsu at Ichigo's door looking in at her. The emotions must have still been on her face, as the Second Sekirei was soon wrapping her arms around her. Then the tears started again as Miya allows her former squad mate to see her as she was. Distressed. The two women sat there, neither said a word as the First cried her tears of frustration out on Matsu's cheongsam. After a while the tears stop falling and her sobs quietly end.

"Miya. What's wrong? Did you and Ichigo have a fight?"

Wiping her face with a handkerchief, she shakes her head in denial. "No Matsu. I…I stopped him from kissing me."

Matsu calmly asks. "Why Miya? He is your Ashikabi and it's pretty obvious you aren't going to last much longer. So why did you stop him?"

"He isn't ready yet Matsu. He hasn't let go of her yet and I don't want to force him to be my Ashikabi unless he wants to. I love him Matsu, but I don't know if he can love me. But it's getting harder for both us now though; we almost kissed because our powers are now calling for the other more and more. Before you say it, I know I have to tell him sooner now, but I can't bring myself to do it. I just don't know what to do Matsu. I don't know what."

"For the First and strongest of our kind, you are dense sometimes Asama Miya. Kagari is going to take him out tonight when you and Ichigo get back from your date. Oh by the way, we have taken care of your clothes, no way in hell are you going dressed like you normally do. Don't argue Kagari is already on his way out the door as we speak. Ichigo is also getting something for tonight but he doesn't know it yet, so don't bother telling him either. For tonight we want you two to enjoy yourselves and not worry about us or the inn, we will be fine."

Taking in a big breath and beginning before Miya can recover Matsu takes off again. "As far as what to do about Ichigo, we will take care of that as well. I have something in mind for Homura's schedule, there is going to be a release of at least four Sekirei according to our informant, not all of them are going to be winged by their destined one Miya, the odds are against us tonight. We need Ichigo to understand what we face and tonight is gonna be his eye opener. There is no other way for us to do it Miya, the only way for him to know the truth is to see it first hand."

Miya can only stare at her oldest comrade; Matsu is not called the Wisdom Sekirei for nothing. No electronic device or silicon-based equipment is immune to her magic. Her strategies are among the most brilliant plans ever devised when they all served together in the Disciplinary Squad. Miya can't help the nervous feeling she is getting in her chest. As such she voices her concerns to her secret ward.

"Matsu exactly what do you have plan for Ichigo and Homura tonight?"

Waving her off as she got up from her friend, Matsu pushes her glasses up and gives her a frowning smile.

"Miya, we know that this is going to get ugly sometime down the road. If our biggest trump card is a winged pillar for the end game, then I am going to make sure we have our trump card, you. Ichigo's power is beyond even ours Miya and if he can only make us stronger and make you stronger then I am going to open his heart up to you tonight. Don't ask because truthfully I won't tell you."

"Just know that tonight that he is going to learn the truth of your destiny and his. If he is going to keep his promise Miya, then he needs to know what he is responsible for as well. Before this week it was impossible to even think you could be winged until he showed up, and now we know that if he does wing you then we have a seventy-five percent chance of pulling this off now. Tonight we will get an answer one way or another. I am sorry Miya but he needs to know but not from you. Your heart will not allow you to do what needs to be done, that I leave to Homura instead."

"Matsu, just don't hurt him. He has already been through enough in his life. I don't want us to add any more to his already long list of heart break. Please promise me that at least."

"I promise you Miya that we will do our best." With that the Second Sekirei walks away.

Miya gets up as well and with a final look around his room, she leaves to start lunch for herself and Matsu.

XXXX

Uzume couldn't help the worried looks she kept sending towards the tall man walking besides her. Ever since he came down from his room the very air around him hummed agitation. He hadn't spoken a word since they left the inn; all he did was fiddle with something hanging around his neck. Even on the bus ride to the hospital he hadn't said a word. Now as they approached the hospital she decided that she had to make sure Ichigo's was going to be okay being here.

"Ichigo, are you okay? Did something happen between you and Miya?" It was all she could think of. Miya had gone upstairs to get him for her, so if anything was wrong; it had to be with Miya.

He stops and looks at her lost. Sighing he sees a bench near by and makes for it. Having no choice but to follow, she does. She places the duffle bag between them and sits waiting for him, obvious something was on his mind he wanted to talk about. She didn't want to worry, but she couldn't help it as he lets out a frustrated sigh again.

"Uzume, do you like your Ashikabi?" He finally asks.

"I love Chiho more than my own life Ichigo. I would do anything to make sure she was happy and safe. Being her Sekirei has been the greatest thing to ever happen to me. So yes I do love her very much. Why?"

"Can you love someone not your Ashikabi?"

"No Ichigo, I can't. None of us can. Being winged means we are with our destined one, our soul mate. They are the only one who can make us complete, body and soul Ichigo. Again why do you ask Ichigo? Did something happen with you and Miya?" Now she is very worried.

"I almost kissed her Uzume." Uzume gasps at that.

"Why didn't you Ichigo?" She has to know what happened.

Putting his head in his hands, he lowly tells her. "She stopped us. I think I fucked up Uzume."

Thankfully he can't see her gawking at him. 'She stopped it! Why though? He is her Ashikabi, so there has to be a reason.' Then she sees it, the ring hanging out.

"Ichigo, is that Rukia's ring?" He just nods, still not looking up.

'That's why.' She has to find out how much she still affects him.

"Tell me about her Ichigo. Tell me about Rukia please."

He looks at her with a mixture of happiness and sorrow. Leaning until his back is resting against the bench, he looks at the ring one more time before putting it away.

"Kuchiki Rukia was the most amazing person to ever grace my life. She changed me in more ways then I could ever count. From the beginning when she ran me through until the day of her death, she was the center of my life. Strong, loyal, fierce, beautiful, kind, caring, and the best friend I ever had the privilege of having. She was all and everything to me Uzume, the presence behind every step I took as a shinigami. Even when I didn't see her for those months I was powerless, she occupied my every thought. To this day I am the shinigami because of her; she gave me the power to protect my kazuko, my friends and finally the souls of the afterlife. In short she was the person I aspired to be."

"And what of Miya, Ichigo? What do you see in her now that you have spent a week with her?"

Sitting there she watches the range of emotions as they reflect out from his face. She smiles as a very faint tinge of red blooms. Soon he begins to smile as he talks.

"She is almost perfect Uzume. It's the only way I can describe her. She allows me to be myself and when I am around her, I feel at peace. I can't describe it really Uzume, I just know deep down that I want to be with her and I am afraid. I have loved only two maybe three people in my life that I wouldn't be afraid of spending eternity with, and now Miya is the fourth. But she is out of my reach and what I almost did guarantees that. I shouldn't have tried to kiss her and ruin what I do have with her. I should call off this thing tonight, give her space so she…." SMACK!

"What the hell Uzume?" He glares at the female Sekirei who just head slapped him.

Standing in front of him is a very pissed woman. Shaking her finger in his face she rips into him.

"Kurosaki Ichigo don't you dare renege on your date with Miya. She hasn't been out for a night of fun since Takehito passed away and here you are thinking of taking that from her. I promise you this Ichi-kun, if you do that, every single Sekirei female is going to be on your ass. Now get your dumb ass up, visit Chiho with me, and on our way home we will get you 'I am sorry for being an idiot for thinking of breaking our date Miya' bouquet of flowers dipshit. Now let's go mister."

Rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head, Ichigo can only stare incredulously at the irate woman. Her hair is swinging back and forth in time with her considerable chest as she berates his stupidity. 'Am I really that dense to how a woman feels?' As he thinks about how he acted before he took that final plunge. 'Yeah I am.'

Standing quickly he grabs the now fuming woman in front of her, brings her into a hug. "Thanks Uzume."

Patting his back she sighs. "No problem Ichigo."

Soon she realizes where she is however and can't help it. "Just so you know though, I wouldn't mind a roll in the hay if you are willing. You have a rocking body."

Before the shinigami could recover in time, she has already reached around him grabbing the duffle bag and pulls his catatonic body along for the ride. She is smiling deep down at the fact that no matter how powerful a being Ichigo is, he has no idea on how to deal with women in general. She sort of pitied Miya for a second but if anyone could change the Berry it would be the First. Giggling she let her mind degenerate to the worse levels of hentai.

XXXX

Hidaka Chiho is in a state of fits. For the last twenty minutes her Sekirei has been sending a huge range of emotions through her bond. The first was nervousness, then sadness, followed by anger and then…Kami then it was what always made the young girl blush as Uzume final emotion was stronger then the rest. She has to wait until Uzume changes before she could find out what it was this time. It didn't matter though, as Uzume was her Sekirei, they would only live for each other. Chiho was always first in her Sekirei's thoughts and she knew it. As she waits for her bonded partner to come, she looks out the window and sees it's another beautiful day that she couldn't partake in. She is soon brought out of her sadness as the person she holds tight in her heart makes her appearance as the red headed mage from her currently favorite manga. A woman with a sword is definitely bad ass in her opinion.

Soon she is giggling at the antics of her Sekirei as she plays out bit parts from the current arc. Soon she is laughing as Uzume has climbed into bed with her and is giving her kisses all over her face and neck, her ticklish spots she failed to keep Uzume from finding out. Soon though she and her Sekirei are cuddle in each other's arms, her most favorite feeling in the world. To be held by the one she loves the most. She gives a content murmur as Uzume slowly runs her fingers through her hair; the sensation usually puts her to sleep if she does it for a long period of time.

"Uzume thank you." She borrows her head into neck of her Sekirei.

Pulling her Ashikabi as close as she can, she kisses the top of the head of dark blonde hair. "I love you Chiho."

"Am I interrupting anything Uzume?"

Chiho turns to the male voice and blushes immediately. She now knows the cause of her Sekirei's more amorous emotions now. Standing before her is someone she can only image to be a fallen angel. His orange hair is ablaze from the reflecting sun; his brown eyes are penetrating, his body screams of health and fitness. She blushes even harder when her Sekirei nudges her and whispers in her ear. "I know he is H.O.T."

"Chiho I would like you to meet Ichigo. Ichigo this is Chiho." As soon as the introduction ends the male walks to the side of the bed before he holds his hand out for her. Taking a hold of it she feels both his rugged features but softness as well. She finally sees his smile as he shakes her hand.

"How do you Ichigo-san."

"Just Ichigo will do Chiho. You don't mind me just calling you that do you?"

Shaking her head, she smiles at him and sees his returning to her. "So how do you know Uzume if you don't mind me asking Ichigo?"

Suddenly he shifts nervously on his feet, hand brushing through his hair as he looks at the ceiling. However he is saved but also intrigued by his flirtatious roommate's statement. "He saved me from the Disciplinary Squad Chiho. Ichigo sort of beat them up last week when I let my guard down and I got ambushed."

Ichigo is watching like a hawk as Chiho digests the news. He is surprised by what the little girl does. She gives a formal bow while sitting. "Thank You Ichigo for helping Uzume. I am ashamed that I can't do more for her but I can't even move from this bed except for short periods of time." At the end she has tears forming in her eyes. Then she finds herself wrapped in not one set of arms but two.

Ichigo's instincts took over as soon as he saw the young woman start to cry. 'Just like Yuzu did when she thought she wasn't strong enough.'

Ichigo looks at Uzume over the young girl's body to see her smiling sadly as she holds her Ashikabi. Seeing that both of them need a moment he slips out of both of their grasps. "I'll be at the nurses station Uzume getting that information I need."

He waits only long enough for a small acknowledgement before leaving.

"He's nice Uzume."

"He is more than that Chiho. He made a promise to me and I think if anyone can do it, it will be him."

Sniffling as she is still holding her older love tight she asks. "What promise?"

Shifting in place she turns Chiho around so she can lay her back on her stomach as she rubs her Ashikabi's arms. "He has friends that are going to look at your medical records. He thinks that he can find a cure for you and free us of your prison here. I believe in my heart he can do it and I need you to trust me on this okay?"

Looking up at the brown eyes now staring into her set of brown, Chiho sees hope and determination in them. She reaches up and gives her older half a kiss on her jaw as an answer. A kiss to her forehead is returned and the two of them just lay there in each others arms to wait for the man to return.

XXXX

Sitting at a desk near the top floor a young man is watching a surveillance camera intently. The object of his deep thoughts is that of a male that closely matches the description that has been circulating throughout MBI operated places of government and business. The young male leaning on at the nurse's station is reading someone's medical records with a practiced ease he sees. Soon he watches as a nurse hands him a small device, possible a thumb drive he had handed her earlier. Now he is very curious as to who this man is and whose records he now has a copy of.

"Kakizaki I need you to take a closer look at this man. Find out who is with and what he has in his possession."

Standing near the door is a tall skinny black-haired man; his glasses matching his serpentine soul. He shifts his attention to the same monitor that the young heir is watching. Taking his leave the man obeys without question.

The young man turns back to the screen to watch the man that has MBI in an uproar. Izumi Higa has to admit that the person standing at the nurse's station is a very intimating form. If he was at odds with that maniacal buffoon that runs his only real competition, maybe he has found an ally for the Plan. He looks over the liberated dispatch that one of his 'loyal' Ashikabi had picked up from their job. Soon a knock interrupts his thoughts.

"He is here with Number Ten, Izumi-sama. The thumb drive is a copy of the young girl Hidaka-chan medical records, requested by her guardian. It seems that the young man has some knowledge in the medical field, the nurse said his speech indicates that he is at least trained as a medic or paramedic by his questions." The man pushes his glasses up some as he looks away from his phone.

"Number Ten huh. Maybe we should remind her of her place tonight Kakizaki, make sure she knows who is in charge of whom. See to it."

"As you wish Izumi-sama. Any particular point that they should make?"

Waving his hand dismissingly. "No, just make sure she knows I own her and her Ashikabi."

"Yes sir."

XXXX

Walking back into the room that he left Uzume he sees a sight he has missed himself over the years. Sitting in the bed he sees Chiho staring out the window all the while as she runs her fingers through the hair underneath her. She automatically turns to the sound of the door quietly closing and smiles as the man comes to sit by her.

"A beautiful day isn't it Ichigo?"

"Yeah it is. So why are you in bed? Not out there at least in a chair trying to enjoy the day?" He waves at the window to make his point.

Shaking her head, her face shows the disappointment. "It's not possible for me Ichigo. I don't have the strenght most days to sit out there and the days I do get to, I have to rely only on Uzume to take me. She is the only one I trust enough to do so. The doctors and nurses are nice, but I see them as my caretakers only, not like Uzume who is the only kazuko I have now."

"What about you Ichigo? Do you have kazuko as well?" She is curious as to the man that her Sekirei has placed such hope and faith in.

The face she sees is not one she thought she would. There is a moment she knows all to well, sadness and grief. "I had two imouto, as well as my crazy ass chichi and the woman I miss ever day, my haha. All of them are on the other side now, living well I guess. Until last week I was alone pretty much until I ran into her." He points to the sleeping body snuggling on top of the blankets.

"Ichigo, is it true you defeated the entire Squad?"

A smirking face greets her, amusement fills his voice. "Yeah I did. But hey I didn't know the first two were part of it until later. As for Karasuba that was sort of intentional on my part, I needed a message to be delivered and she was the convenient route for me to take."

His reward is to hear the young lady beginning to laugh quietly. "Convenient. From what Uzume said you got your rear chewed out by Miya-sama. Something to do with you stirring up the hornet's nest or some affect there to."

Ichigo is impressed by Chiho. She is bright, friendly and definitely cares for the flirt that is her Sekirei. He had asked about her condition but the nurse was hiding something he could tell. You didn't train with the best intelligent gatherer without picking up something from watching her interrogations. Seeing her now brought back nostalgia of his past. She was gentle like Yuzu.

"Chiho can I ask what is it like? What's it like to be her, you know?"

She looks down first at her Sekirei before she turns to answer him. "It's beautiful Ichigo. I wouldn't trade what I have with her for anything in the world."

"So I guess you have a bond then?" That is what he wants to know. What does she get?

Chiho glides her fingers through still as she answers him again. "Yes our bond is very strong. The closer you are to your 'fated one' the stronger you can feel one another through your connection. I can tell you exactly what she was feeling before you even arrived in my room today. It was quite comical once she told me what she did to you at the end."

Spitting the water he just sipped, he stares at the girl. "She told you?"

"Yes she did. We have no secrets from each other Ichigo. So are you thinking about taking her up on her offer?" Now she can't help but laugh as his face goes from dread to downright shock. Not her fault that she has such a bad influence.

"I. Will. Kill. Her."

"Kill who Ichi-kun?" The slow release of his reiatsu was like a siren's call to her, but upon seeing his face she gulps.

"What are you teaching her you hentai." His voice is low but venom laced. Clearly he is upset over something.

Uzume looks to see her Ashikabi's smiling as she looks ever so innocent. Then it dawns on her that they have been talking and if they have been talking then she told him of the fact that Ashikabi can feel their Sekirei's emotions. Now the look and the comment make complete sense. 'Oh shit!'

"Ichigo it's not what you think really."

"NOT. WHAT. I. THINK. How do you know what I am thinking now Uzume-chan? It's not everyday that a thirteen year old girl would be talking about…Well about what she was talking about unless she has a very influential guardian. So now tell me what I am thinking you …"

Shrugging she begins to hug her young charge and gives him a grin that spells trouble. "Ichi-kun. I am just teaching her the birds and the bees, that's all. Didn't your chichi have 'the Talk' with you when you were Chiho's age?"

Both girls begin laughing as the face of the man goes stark white. His eyes gaze over in shock just thinking about Kurosaki Isshin when he did indeed give him 'the Talk'. Unfortunately he did so in the presence of one Kuchiki Byakuya and it hadn't ended well for either Kurosaki that night. The look on the stoic noble's face was of one who just learned the Easter Bunny wasn't real and your favorite anime was faked. The worse part was that they were under Sōkyoku Hill when it had happened and neither of them had much room to shunpo. At least it was over quick and the hot springs were free of any female trainees that night, Yoruichi obasan didn't count.

The two women realize that he has fainted while sitting up. Grinning to her Ashikabi she slowly lifted his shirt up and put Chiho's hand on the washboard that was Ichigo's abs.

"Wow Uzume. You're right, rock solid."

"The only thing I haven't gotten a peek at yet is his…" The air suddenly drops a few degrees as the only male in the room comes out of his coma and finds two different hand sizes measuring his stomach. Ashikabi and Sekirei both cringe as Ichigo calmly removes their hands and pulls down his shirt.

"Uzume. What are you going to do when I tell Miya that you are contributing to the corruption of a minor's morale fortitude?" His smirk foretells of the willingness to snitch on the Sekirei.

"You wouldn't?"

"Oh I so would." Pausing he shifts to a serious demeanor. "Now that we have that established, we should talk about Chiho here." He frowns as he says those words. Both Uzume and Chiho get nervous as he settles in his chair.

"Before you begin Ichigo, I wish to say thank you for even attempting to help me. Uzume has tried to find an alternative medicine but so far she hasn't found anyone even willing to look at my case. So even if you can't, I just want you to know that I thank you for trying." The young woman says with the maturity he has seen before in dying patients only.

"You are welcome Chiho. So the good news is that I have your records and I know someone who will be able to help me get answer to your disease. He is an old friend of my kazuko and it just so happens he owns a hospital in my old town. I plan to visit him by the weekend and give him your records to see what he thinks. If he can't help me then I have one last resort but I hesitate to use it."

"Why would you hesitate to use it Ichigo? If it can save Chiho I will do what ever you want me to do. Please Ichigo; you are all we have at this point. Whatever it is I have to pay I will." The usually fun woman is now pleading with him.

Ichigo stands and walks to the window and for several long moments he stares upwards into the sky. Turning back slowly towards the bed the two occupy he tells her the alternative. "The second choice involves my old life Uzume. If I go back, I may have questions asked I am not ready to give answers to. I will only do so as an absolute last resort, but I rather I give my associate a chance first. If anyone can do it, it will be him. You understand me now Uzume?"

Soul Society. Home for the Shinigami. Ichigo's home when he dies as a human. It is the place where all human souls wind up when they die, or the other place that Ichigo has seen himself, Hell. Swallowing she nods to him her understanding, she hates anything that would jeopardize Chiho, but she will do just about anything to keep her safe. She already has.

"Uzume, Ichigo why do you both look ill? Is this other choice bad or evil?" Ichigo slides onto the bottom of the bed and gently nudges the young girl.

"The people I used to work for Chiho might not understand what the Sekirei and Ashikabi are, and may do things that would put me at odds with them. I really don't want to go there for help but if it is the only way to cure you, I will. Also the fact that some of them may be a little mad at me if I just show up asking for favors as well."

Seeing that he and her loved one are holding back still she asks the pointed question. "Ichigo what are you? Don't tell me a lie, because you aren't normal. I know who the Disciplinary Squad is and what they are rumored to do, so how is it you beat them and why do I feel something around you as well?"

"You don't miss much do you little one? I know you want to know but trust me it's safer if you don't know. I have already broken quite a few rules and if my kazuko find out I am in deep shit for it. But trust me Chiho; I will keep my promise to your Sekirei and now to you. So why don't you and Uzume enjoy the rest of your time and I will be waiting for her downstairs in the cafeteria. It was nice meeting you Chiho and you will see me again soon. Oh by the way here. I was told you like this series." With that the shinigami gave the Ashikabi a limited edition figure of her favorite manga series.

The two ladies eyes grow wide at the sight of the present, and when they looked up he was already gone.

Her eyes fell back to looking at her figurine; she asked her Sekirei the one question she couldn't while he was here.

"Who is his Sekirei Uzume?"

Kissing the top of her love's head she told her. "It's Miya-sama."

"We can't win can we?"

"We don't have to. She will free us all."

"I hope so. I don't even want to live if you aren't my Sekirei anymore Uzume. Please don't get hurt anymore. I feel it every time you battle."

Not saying anything, they both cuddle up again and soon the staff heard laughter drift from the terminal patient's room.

XXXX

Ichigo was drinking his third cup of bad coffee when a man approaches his table. A quick look told the Vizard that the man was not normal; his spiritual pressure was weak but noticeable. He stood at Ichigo's table for a few seconds before he proceeds to sit down. Taking a sip of coffee, he gave the uninvited guest a glare that normally should of made the man wet himself, when he didn't he knew this was going to be a conversation he wasn't going to like.

"My name is Kakizaki. I wish to speak to you…" The black suited man inquires with a wave of his hand.

Setting his coffee down; Ichigo looks around the room to see most of the staff leaving or putting a bit of distance from his table quietly. Taking a deep breath before he politely tells the man to leave.

"Get lost. I have nothing to speak of and you have nothing I want to hear."

Chuckles from the man now aggravate the transcendent now. He slowly grits his teeth, now he knows why most shinigami try to leave his world as soon as their tours are done. The arrogance his race shows when they think that the wealth and political power they hold while living means shit to those who rule the dead.

"I don't think you understand sir, my boss wishes to speak to you and he doesn't take no very well. So if you would please follow me without causing too much of a scene, this will go easier and quicker for you."

'What in the hell just happened now!?' Kakizaki finds himself on his back; the chair he was sitting in is now occupied by the other man with him sitting in it reverse. When he tries to swallow the man leans forward effectively cutting off his air as the chair support presses down on his throat. His own eyes open wider in terror as he sees for the first time the enraged heterochromatic eyes staring back at him.

"I know what you are Kakizaki so let me give you a few things to ponder. First, I am the person who talked to the Disciplinary Squad earlier this week. Two, I am friends with Hannya of the North. I see you know her, so you better believe me when I say that I don't want to have to tell her of this. Third, out of everything I just told you, you should now notice that I am not someone who deals with threats well or threats against my friends. So do yourself and your boss a favor, stay. the. fuck. away. from me. Got it?"

Scared for his life, Kakizaki makes a mistake. "Who are you?"

"You don't listen for shit do you? Let me give you a lesson then." Silently chanting before he puts a finger three inches over the sixth rib of the trapped man, he releases a Shō.

The scream would have been deafening if Ichigo also didn't place a kidō that keeps the man's jaw shut. Again his obasan and ojisan lessons come in handy, interrogating the capture Quincy in the war usually got messy and sometimes the screams would be headache inducing. Although he hated using the techniques they did offer the brain the quickest way to agree to anything just to make the pain stop. Looking at the man's face, he watches as the tears slowly trickle down and his breathing settles out some. Releasing the kidō from his prisoner under him, Ichigo gets up and removes the chair. He gives the man one last look before he walks away through the stunned crowd of people.

Slowly Kakizaki gets up wincing in pain while holding his arm against his now broken rib to try and ease the pain. He glares at the staff as he makes his way to the emergency room to get himself looked at. While he is walking he is trying to remember just when did that the man move and what the hell was that power that had hit him. Stopping suddenly he makes an observation.

'He's an unwinged Sekirei.' Grinning to himself, he thinks if he can wing that orange haired bastard, he was going to make him pay for what he did. Oh was he ever going to pay.

XXXX

"BEEP. BEEP. BEEP."

After looking at the monitor, Takami flips through the latest rounds of tests that they ran on the now comatose Karasuba. The injuries while extensive were non-life threatening thankfully but the amount and location definitely indicated that the person was well versed in inflicting pain. She had seen the swelling on the Sekirei's body that day and had to stifle the shudders that wanted to run through her body as she could only imagine the pain that the Forth must be in.

Upon arrival Karasuba was rushed to the emergency operating room to stabilize the woman, they all feared she was going to die at seeing her condition. When they started to do their exams, they became surprised by how little real damage was done to the body. Other than the cracked ribs, she only suffered deep muscle bruising and a possible concussion from the head blow. The reason for the coma was that when she woke up she tried to attack in a blind rage. It had taken a powerful sedative to put the woman down, and since then they have been keeping her under until she fully recovered.

Takami put the chart back on the end of the bed and turns to the other Sekirei in the room with her. Benitsubasa and Haihane had come and visited each and every day after their now doubled training regiment. The two didn't believe her at first when she finally delivered the news of Karasuba's defeat and to fact she was bedridden. When the pink and white-haired Sekirei were finally allowed to see their commander, they just looked at her and then left without a word. It was soon after that Sahashi found the two of them in the training area going at each other like two beasts at war. She watched unobserved as each took turns being the punching bag for the other.

'The defeat of Karasuba means they know they have to get stronger or they won't survive until the end.' She continued to watch until she got the call she dreaded.

She remembers the ride to that jackass's office like it was taking her to her own execution. The meeting hadn't gone well for her. He wanted to find the young man and forcible bring him back to MBI and interrogate him personally, but all she had to do was mention that he was in the North. The North belongs to that woman and the only ones stupid enough to cross that woman were as good as dead if she caught them. Now the question had to be asked, what did he mean to the woman? Was he part of the Plan, was he even Ashikabi, did he have his own Sekirei? So far all answers pointed to only more questions.

First the name of the man, Kurosaki Ichigo, was not in the database of known Ashikabi. Second Kurosaki himself was a ghost until a little over ten years ago when his first real appearance was upon joining the French Foreign Legion, before that only a birth and graduation record. Unusual choice for a Japanese citizen even now most stayed and joined the JDF. The second part of his of his life so far was as a security for the famous doctors that refused to see borders. It hadn't ended well on their last mission and this Kurosaki had survived it by being in the right place, right time. Third, the only blip that didn't make any sense was where did he stay that first night in Shinto Teito? There were no records of him staying in a hotel that night, maybe he shared a room but with whom did he stay with, let alone who did he know in the city after being gone for ten years.

Most of the cameras for some reason had begun to act funny throughout the city, all of them going out or to static in what ever area the young man happened to occupy. It had only been luck that they found the photo of him from a storage kiosk that wasn't networked, however the next day the equipment was destroyed in an electrical surge. Hiroto was absolutely livid at this fact, now only his satellites were functioning correctly, but the photos of the man were only shots of the top of his head, his orange head. She had only one hopeful thought however; he was staying at the Izumo Inn with Homura. Maybe she could glean some information from the fire using Sekirei as to who the mystery man was. She had a personal interest in knowing who and what Kurosaki Ichigo was. No human, even Ashikabi, could do what he did to the Forth. So that left the question now on the greatest minds at MBI. What the hell was he then?

"Sahashi-sama? Sahashi-sama are you even listening to me?" Takami eyes slowly focus on the Benitsubasa who is standing next to her.

"Excuse me Benitsubasa-chan I was just thinking, sorry but what was your question again?"

The fist Sekirei points at her commander and asks again. "How long before she wakes up Sahashi-sama?"

Putting her hands on the bed railing she looks at the grey haired killer before her. "Maybe in a few days yet. She needs to rest and allow her body and the other meds to heal her completely before we wake her. So until then both you and Haihane continue your training. We have a new piece to the Plan and you two need to get stronger. Both of you may stay here until you are well rested, just don't push yourselves understood?"

"Hai/Hai." In unison they answer.

She looks at the patient one last time before she leaves. She has to get the four ready for release today, she can only hope that Homura is able to save most of them tonight. That bastard must have something up his sleeve for releasing so many at the same time. She hated doing this but the sooner the better. All the while she was on her way to the release room; she couldn't help but think about the man who had effectively beaten the enforcers for Hiroto. She wish she had a camera to take a picture of his face when he was told that Kurosaki Ichigo was a phantom, he had no researchable past, no friends or kazuko to interview. He was for the most part, a wild card that could threaten everything Minaka has planned for the Sekirei. She couldn't help the laughter that escaped her lips as she passes the startled staff in the hallway.

'Kurosaki Ichigo you may well be what the Plan demands for the right victor.'

XXXX

Uzume could tell Ichigo was furious for some reason. When she couldn't find him in the cafeteria she went looking for him outside. It didn't take long to notice much of the staff was speaking in hushed tones and all where looking in his general direction. As she was about to approach him, she was intercepted by Ichiya. The short-haired Sekirei was agitated for some unknown reason herself.

"You are coming with me Uzume; Izumi-sama wants a word with you, now." Ichiya suddenly found the very air around her unbreathable and it is slowly choking her. The checkerboard clothe woman manages to slowly turn towards the source of the energy that is overwhelming her. The sight she sees terrifies her. Standing less than arm's length from her is the man she was warned not to approach. His eyes were not human, his power insane, his body posture already screams years of combat.

"You are the second person today to test me and my patience. I warned your boss earlier to leave me alone; do I have to kill one of you to make my point?"

Ichigo releases even more reiatsu until the woman standing in the way of Uzume finally drops to her knees, her body could no longer handle the fear and voided it's self. Quickly putting distance between herself and the woman whose bodily release was pretty messy, Uzume walks hesitantly towards the shinigami, completely in awe of his fearsome energy.

"Ichigo, let's go now. She's had enough, anymore and you will kill her. I know you don't want this. Not here. Please let's just go." She is pleading now; his anger was beginning to frighten even her as his spiritual pressure rose. Slowly his head tilts until it sees her face and just that quick the force vanishes. Taking one last hard look at the fallen Sekirei, his head snaps to a window on the upper floors. Uzume follows his eyes and knows whose office that is. Izumi Higa. Now she and Chiho were going pay for what just happen.

"Come on Ichigo." But he doesn't move one inch.

"What did she mean Uzume? What did she mean by going with her? She knows you and yet she acts as if she has power over you. Don't lie to me Sekirei, what is going on here?" His voice while quiet is still dangerous.

Trying to hold back her own forming tears, she steps away and before she can think to run she finds herself moving at high speeds. Her breath catches as she can't even keep up with the flow of the blurring landscape. It doesn't end until she and the person carrying her are in a deserted spot far from anyone. Setting her down roughly, the enraged shinigami walks a few feet away from her before he turns back to her.

"NOW EXPLAIN!" He needs to understand what is going on with Uzume. Why did she fear this Izumi?

She shakes her head no. She can't tell him, the shame is too great for her. However she is not going to get a choice in the matter. The immense pressure starts again as his anger begins to build, but directed at her this time.

"UZUME YOU HAD BETTER EXPLAIN OR ELSE! I'M IN NO FUCKING MOOD FOR LIES. NOT FROM A FRIEND, NOW TALK OR THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES!"

Her head shoots up and the tears finally fall. She doesn't know what to do. If she tells him, he won't help Chiho. If she doesn't talk, she has no chance at escape, and if she did there was no where else to go now but to Higa. Again he flares his anger at her when she doesn't answer quickly enough.

"STOP IT ICHIGO! I…I CAN'T! HE WILL HURT CHIHO IF I TELL YOU!" She is screaming as the tears fall heavily. Uzume wants to go but she can't because the pressure pressing on her is too great for her to even move. Then it's gone as two arms gently encircle her crying form. She collapses finally, the fear, the anger; the unknown of Ichigo's strenght finally breaks her easier than anything Higa has ever threatened her with.

"What does he have on you Uzume? What does he have to make you fear him? Does this have anything to do with Chiho, Uzume? Tell me please." The gentle tone she has grown use to is quickly back. Her mind follows her body and she succumbs to him.

"He…He makes me do things Ichigo. He makes me hunt other Sekirei for him, has me steal information or objects, he makes me do dirty or illegal things for him." Her choked sobs only exasperate the shinigami holding her.

"Well that ends now Uzume."

She shakes her head while it's buried in his chest. "I can't Ichigo, he has Chiho and…I don't have a choice."

Her head is lifted gently up. His brown eyes are back as is the kindness in them. "I will handle Higa, you just worry about Chiho. I will be getting her out of there as soon as I can arrange it. Before you argue, you are not allowed back there alone. Either I or Miya go with you from now on and you are not to be alone until everything is done. That includes the Plan."

Before she can answer a loud ripping sound is heard.

"Fuck me, why now?"

"Ichigo? What's wrong?"

"Stay here Uzume, keep Chappy company for me."

Now she is confused. "Who is Chappy Ichigo?"

"Her gikongan. Just keep an eye on her for me." With that she watches as he swallows a greenish-yellow pill and he separates. Standing before her is Ichigo in his soul form and his body was still moving.

"Chappy you listen to Uzume, understand?"

In a voice that is a cross of Ichigo's and of a little girl, the now possessed body answers. "Hai Shiba-sama. Listen to Uzume, aye, aye Taichou."

She can help her laughter as the strongest being she knows face palms. Shaking his head only once, he disappears. She can't even sense him, let alone see him.

Thinking out loud to herself. "Where did he go?"

"Up there Uzume-sama. He is fighting hollows."

Uzume follows to where the mod-soul points and she gasps. High in the sky she sees a huge black hole with creatures pouring out. Then the howls and screams soon start and before she can process what she is seeing a huge black wave flies towards the opening at high-speed. She can only gap as she watches the wave before she faintly hears Ichigo's voice. "Mugetsu."

As the black wall crashes into the assembled creatures she watches in horror as they seemingly evaporate into glowing white particles. The black wave of death continues as if nothing has happen until it smashes against the tear in the sky. Then the explosion occurs and she has to shield her eyes at the blinding flash. When she is able to blink her eyes clear, she scans the sky and finds nothing there.

"Where did they go?" Uzume looks at the being that possesses Ichigo.

The head turns to her and gives her a quirked eyebrow and answers as if speaking to a child. "Soul Society. That is what happens when hollows are purified."

"Soul Society? Purified? What the hell are you talking about?"

Out of nowhere Ichigo is once again standing beside her and his body. "What Chappy means is they aren't dead Uzume. I know that is what you are thinking, but that isn't how it works, shinigami either perform konso on plus souls or purify hollows when we destroy the mask with our Zanpakutō. Only the Quincy destroys a soul." The last part is filled with bitterness.

"Ichigo. What did you do? What in the hell was that… that attack you just performed?"

He just gives her a feral grin as he wraps her in one of his arms. Chappy seemingly knows what to do as she steps into Ichigo's other arm. "Hold on Uzume, I am going to go faster now."

XXXX

They heard the young woman scream as she disappeared with a person that no shinigami has seen in over ten years. Yet it was him, no other could release that amount of reiatsu or perform that massive of an attack nor had that uniquely recognizable trait. The two shinigami look at one another and soon they disappear with their own flashstep.

XXXX

Miya, Kagari and Matsu had all felt his release and the anger that fueled it. They could basically judge the direction of his release and that scared them all. It was where Uzume's Ashikabi was being hospitalized. Then they watched the most amazing thing ever soon after. First they watched as the sky tore open and white masked creatures began to pour out in numbers. It was what followed that greatly impressed and frightened them at the same time. They felt the amount of energy that was released before the black wave appeared, then they watched the ungodly destruction it created disintegrating both the creatures and the black hole at once.

"Oh my." It's all Miya could say as she watched the wave. It was unlike anything she could even think was possible, but he was impossible wasn't he. Now she could tell he was on his way home and rapidly at that. Then they materialize in the backyard, Uzume and his body both held in his arms.

Matsu and Kagari rush out to the two and begin hammering them both with questions. Ichigo simply lets go of Uzume with a smug smile as she is giving him the dirtiest look possible; before she runs for the tree and empties her stomach.

"EWWW. Uzume what the hell?" Matsu is holding her nose as the Tenth is nosily relieving herself of her breakfast.

Miya gives both Ichigo's a look to see that his body is standing on its own, and is watching Uzume with mild interest. Then Ichigo speaks to his body. "Chappy go take a bath if you want and if you are hungry I am sure there is something to eat. If not I will make you something."

"Yes Shiba-sama." Then to her amusement and to his displeasure his body skips into the house.

"Ichigo, what was that just now?" The red-head asks as she and the rest of the inn watch his body disappear into the house.

Before answering he begins to erect a multitude of barriers around the inn. He doesn't need a repeat. After he is sure that the barriers are going to hold he turns to his roommates. "That is Chappy. She is what I told you earlier about, a gikongan, a mod soul so to speak. She was Rukia's when she got stationed in the World of the Living. I couldn't part with her, so I kept her as my own. So if you can, please be patient with her, she doesn't get out much unfortunately."

The now steady Uzume starts to giggle as he finishes his explanation. "So you're telling us that out of all of your toys, you have a female possess your body when you have to fight those things."

Soon the shinigami is looking lost for a second before he speaks again. "Yes Uzume, besides Chappy, all I have left of Rukia is one picture and my betrothal agreement. Nothing else exists but my memories."

Uzume feels ashamed, she didn't realize that is what he meant by her gikongan and soon she is on the verge of tears once again. Again she is in his arms as he holds her tight.

"Shhh Uzume. You didn't know and I am sorry if I was out of line. It isn't your fault okay? Chappy is the closet thing I have to Rukia anymore, and if you want you guys can go and talk to her for awhile. She only gets out for a few hours at a time, so I guess if you want to learn about Rukia this would be the best time for you all."

Now everyone is looking at him askance. Never before has he been this open about his past, let alone his lost love.

"Are you sure Ichigo? I mean we don't want you to feel uncomfortable or anything." Kagari as well as Miya are interested in the idea of talking to the mod-soul.

Waving them off, he gives them the go ahead. "Nah you guys want to know more about Soul Society, she is the only other source for now. But I gotta warn you, she is very eccentric in her behavior, which is why I won't let her out of the inn."

The three Sekirei take a look at one another before dashing into the inn. Soon he hears Chappy and Uzume laughing, while Kagari and Matsu are arguing about being in the bath with them.

"That may have been a bad idea Ichigo." Miya is still on the porch watching him.

Turning to face away from the miko dressed woman he softly replies. "It's okay Miya. Chappy isn't going to do anything inappropriate if that's what you're worried about. She is a combat modified soul; Rukia had her modified for the last war when we were going to be gone for long stretches from school. She and Kon, my original gikongan got along well enough and he knew to keep things platonic with her. Otherwise he knew my foot would be planted up his plushie ass in a heart beat. You would definitely have worried about him, pervert he was."

She steps off the porch and approaches him as he keeps his back to her. Soon she is standing next to him,

casting a sideways glance at him; she takes one of his hands into hers. Both soon watch as their tama and reiatsu being the familiar dance with each other.

"Ichigo."

"Miya."

"About earlier. I…"

"It's okay Miya. I shouldn't of. Whatever is happening between us has me doing things I haven't thought about in years. If you want me to leave the inn, I will."

Keeping her shock from showing, she grips his hand even harder. "That won't be necessary Ichigo. I don't want you feeling unwelcomed here ever. Just tonight after we go to the festival I want you to go out with Kagari."

Looking down at his landlady he can't help but ask why. "Go with Kagari tonight. Why?"

She gives him a smile as she traces his face. "I want you to see something while you are with him. Don't ask anymore questions, just please observe."

"Miya?"

Putting a finger to his lips, she silences him. "Just observe."

XXXX

Ichigo sat in the corner, watching as the Sekirei were on the floor laughing hysterically at the more humorous moments of his life. The mod-soul had been witness to numerous interacts between himself and Rukia more then he had thought. The gikongan many colorful description of his attempts to placate the Midget after numerous arguments they would have, often because they had resulted from his own porcelain treatment of the fiery noble. He found himself internally smiling as he remembers the arguments led to long make out sessions after he finally got her to forgive him. Soon however Uzume and Matsu put the story telling to bed for now, as she and the Second lift the landlady to her feet.

"Well Ichigo, I suggest that you get a quick shower in and get changed for tonight. We each chipped in and bought you something that should be appropriate for your outing tonight."

"Huh?" Brilliant reaction of course.

Kagari by now has Chappy in hand as well when he motions to him to follow him to the bath. He gets up as the three females leave the room heading to Miya's bedroom, leaving just him and Kagari.

"Ah what's going on Kagari?" He asks while following the other male.

"We each got you and Miya something special to wear tonight Ichigo. Sort of a gift from each of us."

"No, I mean about later tonight. Miya wants me to go with you somewhere, but she wouldn't say anything else about it. So you want to tell me?"

Kagari never turns his head back as he speaks. "I need your help tonight Ichigo with the unwinged Sekirei. I got information that four of them are to be released tonight. I can only do so much in the way of making sure they are found by their Ashikabi, but I figure with your speed and strenght I have a better chance at making sure they are at least safe."

Now the shinigami is both curious and perplexed by the answer. 'Safe from what? Is there something they aren't telling me?'

"Ichigo you best get back in your body and don't forget we already have something for you to wear. Don't give me that look either; it is something we all thought you would like. Now in." Ichigo both soul form and mod-soul occupied are pushed into the bathroom.

Not really in the mood to argue, he pops Chappy out of his body, undresses and then gets into the hot water to soak for a few minutes. He can hear Miya's muffled cries coming from down the hall as she is probably getting manhandled by the other two. As he lets the hot water do its work, he thinks about the really long day so far. From his and Miya's confessions to one another to the now growing problem that is Uzume and Chiho.

That will have to be his priority after tonight, getting the information to Karakura and then getting Chiho out of …. Of course get her into the hospice where he works now. He groans at his own stupidity again, when he sees Father Patrick and Furukawa-sensei he will ask if it's possible for him to get the young lady a bed for a few days. Paying for the medicine will be no problem if his ten bank books are in indication of his wealth he didn't know he had. Thank you Yoruichi, he was gonna have to kiss her next time he sees her. On top of everything else was his task for tonight with Kagari, which had him wondering what the hell that was about. Yes he was excited to see what happens when one of them gets winged, but there is something else he isn't quite sure about. Why did Kagari need to be there? It was the unasked question then, what happens if something goes wrong with the winging?

"Ichigo are you done in there?" Uzume's voice rings out.

"Ah give me ten more Uzume, I sort of zoned out again."

"Well hurry up we have to get you dressed as well Berry-Taichou."

'Remind self; kill Chappy next time she is out.'

Rushing, he quickly scrubs down and is rinsed off in record time. He shouts out that he is done, when Kagari and Uzume both come in the bathroom. Quirking an eyebrow at the brunette he is about to ask what she was doing when she cuts him off.

"Shut it Ichigo. Tomorrow we will talk about today but first its time to get you ready for your date. Now get rid of the towel and let's get started." Off course she ruins it with her lecherous grin. At this he points at her to simply leave.

"What, Chappy already showed me the goods Ichigo. Suddenly shy now are we?" As she leaves he towel whips her in the ass to motivate her to leave quicker.

"Dammit Ichigo, so help me if that bruises you are using your strange mojo to heal it. Naked ass and all."

Kagari sighs. 'Damn they are worse then kyoudai-tachi.'

"Well lets get started Ichigo. Miya is done and waiting so…" The male Sekirei makes motions for him to move it.

Drying off the last of the water, Ichigo stands there nude as Kagari opens a huge box and slowly brings out what he can only say is the blackest haori and hakama set he has ever seen. While it was all black, someone had added white moons and snowflakes down each of the sleeves. His sees that the inner lining is blood-red with white trim. As he begins to put on each part, he feels that it is the softest silk he has ever worn outside of Soul Society. They must have spent a damn fortune on this. When he finishes with his putting on his black tabi, he stands before the mirror. He looks at Kagari who had been watching him the entire time; the man stands straight and looks him over.

"You and she will definitely impress tonight Ichigo. Let's go and see what the girls did with Miya."

Both men leave the bathroom and make their way to the living room. As Ichigo comes around the corner, he almost walks into the wall because of the sight he sees. There standing in what can be one of the most beautiful kimono's he has ever seen, is Miya. Her kimono is dark purple with pale blue lining; the obi is rose pink with a fading red bow in the back. Her tabi and zori are both pure white as well as is her handbag she now holds in her hands. Her hair is done now in one long braid with a pair of wooden Kanzashi to support the slight bun at the back of her head. The Sekirei also has the barest hint of makeup that brings out her eyes, cheeks and lips.

Both Sekirei and shinigami stare at each other, taking in their respect date's looks. Kagari, Matsu and Uzume watch as the two can't keep their eyes from roaming over the other half of their date. Finally Uzume breaks up the staring match.

"Ichigo, Miya if you two are ready, don't you think you should get going now?"

Ichigo walks up to Miya and holds his arm out for her, which she naturally takes. Neither says a word as they walk out of the inn and down the street.

The three left behind watch with amusement as they leave.

Kagari starts off first. "Well I am taking a nap. I get the feeling it's going to be a very long night."

"Don't forget what we talked about Homura. I want Ichigo to see a winging and then you are going to explain the signs. Let him put two and two together. If he asks you anything, you are to tell him the truth, understand?"

"Yes Matsu I do. I want them together as much as anyone, especially Miya. If she gets winged she will be unstoppable in the Plan."

"How about you Uzume? Are you going out tonight?" Matsu asks as she watches Kagari go to his room.

Shaking her head no, she looks at Matsu. "I need to talk to you Matsu. It's about what happened earlier today with me and Ichigo. Why he got the way he did."

Matsu takes her glasses off and walks to the kitchen, Uzume follows closely behind.

'Kami I hope they understand what I did was for my Ashikabi.'

XXXX

AN: Well this is a short chapter I know, but I do have my reasons. Next chapter will be very hard on Ichigo and Miya. If everything goes well I should be done by next Monday latest, I have already started to write it as I post this chapter. Yeah I get it was short but I promise next chapter will make up for it. Also please note I have disabled the guest reviews for the time being. I had a very unpleasant review for Welcome to my World that in short F**KING PISSED ME OFF. Not the review itself but the PM that followed my rebuttal of his jackass review. I am sorry to my guest reviewers but in time I will revert back after I am sure that things have calmed down, the other reason is I did something I thought I never do, that is to block said reviewer as well. I didn't agree with a damn thing he said in his PM which due to the profanity I elect not to reproduce just because of the stupidity of his argument. So I am sorry my guest readers, if you do leave a review I will of course let it post in time, this is just a precaution for now. I don't really want to get into a stupid running argument over different views of life in general. Again my apologizes to you all.

Liam


	10. A fine night to wing a Sekirei

**Disclaimer insert here: No I do not own Bleach or Sekirei much to my disappointment.**

**All characters belong to their rightful owners, except any OC's that I include, which will only hopefully be one or two minor characters. An M rating is for future violence, dismemberments, gore, language, very foul language, and of course maybe or maybe not adult situations. Do not ask for them that will be decided later.**

******For those still confused why I am using certain family terms please Google Japanese Family Terms, you should see this beginning web address first: Japanese dot about dot com. : If you see that you got the right page, it will help you understand why I use the honorifics I use. Thanks.**

******XXXX**

******Response to Reviews Corner: I had quite a few reviews I wanted to answer but I think this time I will just get the show on the road. So here is your next chapter folks. Enjoy it as much as I did writing it. **

******XXXX**

**__****'Kami I hope they understand what I did was for my Ashikabi.'**

**__****Uzume**

******XXXX**

Two beings walk side by side, arm in arm, passing through the neighborhood as if nothing else existed in the world. They didn't notice the stares or comments directed at them as they leisurely walk the sidewalks leading to a modest district that still held a sizeable community not yet defeated by the encroaching financial weight that was MBI. Soon they were among the more populous section that the Church of Trinity Tokyo resides and commands the attention of those that still call the area around the Church home. Here shops were still open but struggling, the people just beginning to feel the depression that claimed so many other poorer streets and homes.

Hope however was still alive by the intervention of the Church and the many religious leaders who decided that to abandon the people was too great a sin. They had formed a co-op of services for the citizens of this neighborhood. From the child care center to the well run and operated clinic, those that were too poor or destitute knew they had help until things got better. As such the area around the Church became a beacon of sorts, attracting the volunteers at first, and soon business leaders fed up with how the city was becoming a place of those that had to those who had not. So when the two people dressed in formal attire first made their appearance no one had a clue as to who they were.

Soon the crowds began to whisper as the two made their way to the Church.

"Who are they?"

"Are they in the right place?"

"Why are they here? Did they get lost?"

Normally the words would have grated the nerves of the young man, who all his life before he left Karakura had to deal with such comments. Today, right now, he didn't care. He had on his arm the calming influence he needed right then. The woman's tama gently stroking his reiryoku into submission, keeping his emotions in check, he was able to stay calm. Soon the crowd realized they were going to the festival, and many began to follow as well to see who these persons were. They got their wish soon enough.

"Ah here he is." The voice of the Father Patrick was loud enough to be heard over most conversations. The other leaders of the Church turn to see who the Father was speaking of when they too gazed upon the couple.

Most had never seen the traditional dress except on the most formal of occasions or holidays, but to see it being worn by the newest member of their hospital staff and the beautiful at his side was given high praise.

Both the shinigami and Sekirei stop before the Priest and as one give him a formal bow. He gives his in return to the young man and woman.

"Father Patrick may I introduce Asama Miya. Miya this is Father Patrick O'Malley, my boss." Ichigo then let Miya's arm free so she could shake hands.

"I am honored to meet you Father O'Malley. Ichigo has told us of your kind offer to allow him to work for your Church."

"Nonsense Miya-san, it is we who should be honored by his presence here. It was most fortunate that he was where he was when I first saw him sitting on that bench. To have someone of his experience literally fall into our laps is nothing short of a miracle for our Church. Wouldn't you agree Furukawa-sensei?"

Miya and Ichigo both realize that the woman standing within the group was indeed the doctor in charge of the hospice and clinic. Ushio was also wearing a more modern version of a furisode that was pink in color tied off with a yellow obi. Her hair was done in simple buns but with a few Kanzashi flowers in place of pins.

She made her way up to the couple and as she got a good first look at Miya, she again chuckled internally. 'Landlady my ass Ichigo.'

"Hello Miya-san, I am Furukawa Ushio, I am pleased to meet the lady that Ichigo holds so high in opinion." She could see his eyes widen slightly at her exaggeration of the facts.

Bowing to Ichigo's boss and as not to embarrass him, Miya extended the same respect as well. "I am most honored to meet you as well Furukawa-sensei. We were pleased to hear that Ichigo found a place were his considerable talents will be of the most help to the community. Ichigo has been a blessing for those of us that live at the inn with him. He has shown us nothing but kindness and a willingness to help us no matter what. It is our sincerest hope that you will see that side as much as we do."

Miya gives Ichigo a smile that brings a faint tinge to his cheeks as she reaches for him, but instead of seeking his arm, she instead grabs his hand and intertwines their fingers. She is not afraid to show how she feels about him, even if after tonight it will all change, but right now she was with him as his date. Ushio and Father Patrick both see the woman's obvious attraction and the even more obvious signs of love for the orange haired man; who is doing his best not to break out in a full-blown blush. He is failing miserably. Deciding that he has to save his newest addition, Father Patrick deems it time for Ichigo and Miya to meet his fellow administrators as well as the local community leaders. Ushio however had a very different idea at that moment; she walks up to Miya and smoothly takes the other woman's arm.

"Ichigo why don't you and Father Patrick make the rounds without us, I can always introduce her later. Let's us have some girl time before you two get lost in the crowd of well wishers." Not even waiting for him to answer she is guiding Miya away. Ichigo and Miya give each other an apologetic look, but she gives him a smile that he knows all too well.

Soon Miya finds herself with Ushio and a few of the other tsuma of the staff and community officials. At first she keeps her answers short and polite without being rude, the shy and impressionable lady friend act. Ushio however gets her to open up with her own question, one that she and a few of the others have had on their mind the moment the couple appeared arm in arm.

"So Miya-san, if I may address you so, how did you and Ichigo meet?" Ushio asks politely, not without the hint of curiosity in her question.

Miya knew that sooner or later in her relationship with the shinigami, things would eventually get complicated and as such the near truth would work in these instances. She smiles as she does indeed recount that first meeting with him.

"He was carrying in one of my boarders; he had just rescued her from two assailants not even an hour earlier. He had not only defended her, he even as Uzume, the young lady he saved, 'kicked their asses.' What was the really impressionable part is he not only did he carry her home; he stayed and treated her wounds without complaint or even asking for money. It was at that time that I found out that he just arrived in Tokyo and was on his way home for the first time in ten years. He was basically winding down after his last mission had gone very wrong. I believe you know of this incident Furukawa-sensei?"

Ushio slowly nods her head, how could anyone not in the field not know of that disaster that befell her fellow physicians. "Yes Miya-san, I know of that all too well. I am still in shock to have actually met anyone who was there, let alone survive."

Now the other ladies of the group have their interest piqued. One who was the tsuma of a local banker inquires as to what the two are speaking about. "Furukawa-sensei, Miya-san what incident did Kurosaki-san survive?"

Miya looks at Ushio to see the younger woman face is pale. She didn't know how to bring it up, nor did she know how much Ichigo was comfortable with. Ushio looks at the ground, uncertainty evident. Miya lays a hand on her arm and gives her a knowing look, before she explains.

"I don't wish for Ichigo to relive any painful memories if any of you bring this up, but I will say that he is one of the survivors from the last mission for Doctor's without Borders was engaged in."

The assemble crowd of women all pale or look aghast as they did know of that massacre. One of the older women, look for a chair to sit heavily in. The others look at Miya and Ushio with looks of remorse or even regrets at even asking that question.

"I assure you that while Ichigo doesn't speak of it, it won't affect his performance while working at the clinic with Furukawa-sensei. I just ask that you don't mention it first; he is a very private person in reality. So please don't let this news ruin what should be a time of enjoyment for us all." The miko gives a small bow to show her sincerity.

"I am just glad that Kurosaki-san has decided to stay in Shinto Teito, he will be a great addition to the clinic Miya-san. I was surprised that he had just arrived back in Japan and made the decision to stay here in Shinto Teito, but after meeting you I can think of a few reasons for his change of heart." Ushio this time didn't hide her motive.

Miya's eyes shoot straight to the doctor who voiced her assumptions. The miko smiles though because it isn't far from the truth as least for her, and hopefully for him as well. The First gives a smile that all the women assembled know all to well.

"Yes, he did decide to stay here after staying at the inn this past week. As I said before we are most fortunate that he found us they way he was found by Father Patrick. I believe it is called a miracle."

Miya finds herself surrounded by a bunch of giggling and softly laughing women. One of which says what they all think. "Miya-san you are really too modest. I and the rest recognize the looks passing between you two. You are in love with him, as he is with you, but you haven't told each other yet. Ah I wish my otto would look at me with even a sliver of what Kurosaki-san does each time his eyes look upon you. I am so jealous of you Miya-san, to have such a handsome and courageous man in your life."

Now it was Miya's turn to blush. "He is definitely that. But you should see how he handles a bokken, that would really make you see how strong of a man he really is."

"Bokken? Why on earth would you say that Miya-san?" The youngest woman of the group asks.

This time the smile is very large as she speaks. "Oh nothing. It has become custom for Ichigo and I have to have a morning spar everyday before breakfast. We are both trained in kendo as we learned the first morning I found him doing his katas. It was exhilarating to find someone who is as skilled as I to have as an opponent."

Ushio stares at the woman as if she is joking. "Ah Miya-san are you saying that you and Ichigo fight every morning? With bokkens? Trying to hit each other?"

"Yes Furukawa-sensei. Ichigo at first didn't want to, but I am the one who insisted. I must admit his speed and strenght are not to be so easily dismissed. I can see why he fought and beat those assailants so easily now. His military training truly shows when he fights and when we spar. I have only just beaten him this morning as a matter of fact."

Now the women are truly impressed with the woman who arrived with the young man. Not only beautiful as each had said so, but she was also trained in an art that many had deemed old fashioned. Soon the discussions ranged from normal to some very 'un-lady like' moments about the men in their lives. Even Ushio had to blush at some of the comments the older women offered as advice when dealing with a man, especially about the ones you are married too. Soon the man that captured the attention of the newest member of the group came walking up with three cups. The ladies having suddenly decided they had left their men alone long enough. Many of them had red tints as they passed by him giving a small nod and a few words of greetings.

Ichigo was both amused and worried by the ladies as each passed by him with the kind words of greetings. He could also tell that what ever they had been talking about left Miya and Ushio both with slightly redden cheeks. He did not want to know. Safer he learned from of all people, Byakuya.

_"Ichigo, you will learn when the noble women are together in a group it is best not to know what they speak of. You will suffer many a nightmare if you ever overhear their conversations, trust me I did once. Only once."_

The stoic nobleman actually had become the older ani he had hoped for, for Rukia, he was just grateful that at least before the end he and Byakuya had grown away from the disdain they once had for one another. They still got on each other's nerves but it was nothing compared to their earlier relationship. He had suffered as much with his death as he did with hers and Renji's. Before he left he had visited with the Kuchiki elders and told them how sorry he was that he had failed in protecting their clan leader and his heir and begged for their forgiveness. It was Ginrei-dono who spoke for the clan then.

_"Kurosaki Ichigo, I will not hold you responsible for their deaths. As shinigami they knew and accepted the possible outcome to such a highly honored occupation. As such we can not in good consciousness hold you responsible for their passing, even if you did promise such to my mago-san; I can't and won't hold you to such an impossible promise you truly did try to keep. Go with peace Kurosaki-san and remember this. Neither Byakuya or Rukia would ever claim their death to be your fault; neither will the Clan hold such an opinion of you as well."_

He was so humbled by those words but still the pain of their deaths helped him make the decision to leave Soul Society and Karakura. As the words had reminded him that even if they didn't hold him responsible he had what he later admitted too was survivor's guilt. Looking up at the two women he was walking up to however gave him something else to think about. Healing. He allows a smile to form as he finally gets to approach his date and his other new boss. Each had been watching his approach, but with different looks. Miya was her normal serene self; Ushio had a look of amusement. 'Thank you Byakuya.'

"So Miya, Ushio how are you both doing?" He realizes he didn't heed Byakuya's warning enough until the words left his mouth. 'Shit!'

"Miya is going to fit in real well Ichigo. I must say her stories of your time at the inn were quite a hit among that crowd. I also admit hearing of you having an early morning rendezvous with your landlady daily was quite scandalous Ichigo." Now Miya and Ushio are hiding their smiles inside of the cups he had just handed them.

Stifling the urge to face palm, Ichigo just swallows his thoughts along with his own drink. 'Best not to even ask what else they were talking about.'

"So Ichigo while we are on the subject of your training, I was curious how you got started in kendo? Where you part of the high school team?"

Both women notice his sad smile. "No Furukawa-sensei. My start was because of my late fiancée. She got me started because of her kazoku's long history with Japan's Edo beginnings. She, Rukia, first introduced me to the ancient art of kendo. Soon I learn that a few others in my old hometown held the same interest. And I didn't join the team while in school; they were not up to my standards by then."

"I'm sorry Ichigo I didn't know that your fiancée passed away. My condolences to you." Ushio bows to Ichigo.

"It's okay Furukawa-sensei, I usually don't talk about it much, until recently. Please don't trouble yourself about it. To be honest it has been getting easier for me now. I have to admit before coming to Tokyo it would have been hard for me to even think of her and my kazoku."

"Kazoku? I don't understand Ichigo."

Both Ichigo and Miya cringe at the slip. They hadn't thought of what to really say about his past, how much should they tell or even if they should.

Before Miya could excuse them, Ichigo surprises her. "Miya knows this so it's okay. I lost many of my friends and my kazoku in a manner of months before I graduated high school Ushio. I guess you could say I am an orphan, I have no living shinseki. Before I came to Tokyo I had no real friends either, but that has changed in the last week. Since I met Miya and the others, I am beginning to feel both normal and alive. In a way they saved me from my own loneliness."

Ushio stares at the purple haired woman, whose own eyes are tearing at his heartfelt admission. She can't but help feel a little envious of the woman's relationship with her newest staff member, but seeing how they look at each other, she can't deny the fact that these two are made for each other. She has to admit that he is a true catch as well for the woman standing next to her, any woman would be lucky to have him. She had read his resume three times before the end of the day and did a little research as well. The only things she could find were official documents related to his military and civilian jobs. She was sort of puzzled by the lack of information of his early years, but if what he says it true, it's possible they were lost back then.

Turning her attention back to Ichigo and Miya, she decides that this was a good time to allow them to enjoy the festival.

"Miya, it was a pleasure to meet you and I do hope you stop by now and then with or without Ichigo in tow. Now that Ichigo has been introduced to the board and the administrators I think its time you two had a little fun now as well. I will probably be with Father Patrick trying to get some more funds from our donors, so look for us before you leave tonight. Ichigo here are a few tokens on the house for your first few booths. Now win that lovely date of yours a prize like a gentleman should."

Ichigo can't help his smile as he accepts the tokens. "Thanks Furukawa-sensei, I will do my best to win Miya something nice. She is worth the effort I put in."

Miya and Ushio both smile at the man's second admission. Miya gently takes his hand and bows to Ushio. "I will make sure we see you before we leave for the night Ushio-san. I am glad I had a chance to talk to you and the others, and yes I will try and stop by now and then. I am sure Ichigo will forget his bentos from time to time."

Ushio watches as the two walk away and soon they disappear into the crowd. She almost jumps when her boss speaks to her. "So Furukawa-sensei what did you think of our newest member's better half?"

"Better half or missing half, Father O'Malley. She is amazing from what little she did say of herself. Her goshujin passed away a few years ago and left her alone with a newly built inn to run. She told us she had been sheltered most of her life and had to learn how to do everything with a friend of her goshujin. Then she started to take in those whose lives were very harsh and many of them have no kazoku at all. Until he showed up last week, she admitted that her life was predictable and that she was pretty sure she would die alone in that inn. But now she has something to wake up to every morning and she admits she hasn't felt this way in a very long time. So what I think is this Father, you will be performing a wedding ceremony sometime in the near future, as soon as they admit it to each other."

"You know I never figured you for a romantic Ushio-chan."

"I may be the same age as Ichigo but I have never had a real relationship Patrick-san. Since middle school I have only been focused on my education then my career later. Seeing them together however makes me think that life isn't just about being a career woman, maybe just maybe I should be looking for love as well. She is one very lucky woman and I admit I am a little jealous of their relationship."

Placing a hand on her shoulder, he whispers in her ear. "It's not too late to look Ushio-chan, if what you said is true, all you need to do is look around you and just maybe he will come into your life. If it can happen to those two in less than a week, it should be possible for you as well Ushio. Give it time and I am sure it will happen when you least expect it."

Giving the Priest a head shake she replies. "Yeah, but no one like him though. If I even get twenty-five percent of what she has I will be count myself as lucky."

Offering his arm to his head doctor, Father Patrick jovial retorts. "Well maybe you can practice your charms on some of these tightwads that are new to our little kazoku Ushio-chan."

"It would be fun to sweet talk some money for that new portable x-ray machine that is now available."

"That's the spirit Furukawa-sensei. That's the spirit."

XXXX

Ichigo didn't know what to think right at this moment. His relationship with Miya was a roller coaster ride at this point. This morning left him confused as hell, did she want him to kiss her earlier and then change her mind because of her Ashikabi? Since he got back with Uzume, she has been completely…lovey dovey? He had no other way to describe it. She had latched onto his arm the moment they left for the festival. Then she sought him as soon as soon as he was able to get free from meeting the leaders of the community and the other religious leaders of the Church.

It was quite a feat for the four different religions to pull their resources together and start this co-op for the betterment of the neighborhood. Father Patrick had been right about his addition to the staff was going to be well received. The biggest surprise was the various and very flattering well wishes for him and his lovely date. A few had even asked how long they had been a couple, only for them to be surprised by his admission that they had only known each other for a week. Many didn't believe him until he told them of his recent arrival that Father Patrick personally vouched for.

His one annoyance wasn't with talking to the men he now had to answer to, but of the woman whose presence he found himself missing. During the short walk to the festival as she had her arm looped through his, all he could think about was how right it felt. And that was his problem. It felt right. He didn't even think about Rukia as he just made sure she was on the inside of their walk, away from the streets. He didn't think about his past or his problems on hand, he just didn't think about anything but the woman on his arm. Which again brought about his current question, what was she to him? Did he have a right to even think of her in any way but what he knew it had to be? Only friends? She had an Ashikabi in her life already, and Uzume said she couldn't love anyone but him.

So again, what was this they were doing? Why was she acting like this? Was she doing this to improve his image for the people he now works for? Question upon question float through his mind until the very person he is with pulls him back to reality when she stops before a booth.

"Ichigo, do you know this game?" She points to the empty bottles with few color rings around the necks. Her eyes are shining at the stuffed animals on the booth walls.

Smiling as he places down some tokens for the rings, he turns towards the operator. "How many rings to I have to place for the biggest prize?"

The man smiles slyly as he gives Ichigo his odds. "If you get nine rings to stay in a row, you get your pick of anything on the wall, but I have to tell you the record stands at only five. So what's it be buddy, want to go for the record for the pretty lady watching?"

'You have no idea what is about to happen.' He places the needed tokens and takes the rings from the confident man. He steps up to the railing and with a studied look at the bottles, he gives a demonstration in ring tossing. In under thirty-five seconds the last of the bottles ring with the sound of a successful capture. Miya, the operator and a few children and their parents just stare at the man who just put on his own show.

"How?"

Ichigo just smiles as he looks at the man whose game he just beat. "Almost every morning since I was at least twelve my crazy ojiisan attacked me every chance he got. He said it would build up my reflexes and reaction times. I guess he was right."

Turning to Miya he points at the wall. "Pick your prize Miya."

She can't help the feeling she has in the pit of her stomach as she walks up to the railing herself. As she passes him, she drags her hand along his as she comes even with him as he is standing there, proud of his victory. She notices his slight shudder at her touch, and his fingers touching hers in return. Miya allows a smile to grace her face as she looks over the vast variety of stuffed animals and other prizes hanging on the wall, when she spots one that seems to pull at her. She points to the middle of the back wall.

The ring operator looks to the general vicinity of the wall and makes his way to two rather large plushies. Ichigo internally moans as the man's hands hover over the damn pink rabbit. Her laugh though breaks him out of his self-immolation as Miya corrects the man.

"No not the rabbit, the shark. The blue and white shark with the green eyes please."

His head snaps to the wall and sure enough there is a huge Great White shark doll with emerald-green eyes. He freezes as his thoughts go back to the war.

_'What is your name shinigami?' Tier asks as he cuts the chains holding her prisoner.'_

_'Kurosaki Ichigo. I know yours Harribel-sama. But let's wait until we get you out of here before any conversations okay?'_

_'Kurosaki-san you have my eternal gratitude for rescuing me.'_

_'Save it. Your fracción wouldn't leave me be until I did this. You have some very loyal friends Harribel-sama; now let's get the hell outta here.'_

_'Tia, just call me Tia.'_

_'Ichigo then Tia.'_

It was his first meeting with the woman he would fight so many battles with next to him in Hueco Mundo. She had also become Orihime's de facto oneesan, as she took the young healer under her care. Ichigo watches the man grab the prize off the wall and walks up to him. Taking the doll from the operator, he can't help it.

"What happens if I do it twice in a row?"

Sputtering at his challenge, the man scowls. "If you can do that again, I will give you not only your tokens back but give you twice the amount more."

One minute later they leave with his tripled up tokens. Miya arm is again through his as he holds her shark in his other arm. Both are smiling as they again disappear into the crowd.

XXXX

Ichigo finds Furukawa sitting at a table reserved for the VIPS and senior staff members. She is sitting with Father Patrick and a local business man; he thinks he runs a local shijō a few blocks away. She is the first to spot the two as they approach and waves them over.

"So Ichigo I see you did well for yourself. Nice shark by the way." She can see Miya's eyes glaze over slightly at her words.

Ichigo not realizing the hidden meaning behind her words just grins at her. "Ah yeah I didn't do too badly. I had motivation on my side."

"I can only imagine." Again the blush blooms faintly on the purple haired woman. Again Ichigo misses the second message in the words.

Suddenly he looks very serious as he shifts nervously standing in front of her and the other two men. This catches everyone's attention and the business person realizes that the young man wishes to speak to doctor and Priest in private. Each politely say goodnight to the others at the table, before the Priest waves to the now empty seats. Ichigo pulls out Miya's before he takes his own. He looks at Ushio, then the Father before he finds his words.

"I know I was just hired today Furukawa-sensei, Father Patrick but I was wondering if I had a child I needed to keep a close eye on and she required a lot of bed rest if I could transfer her into your care for a few days. If you are worried about money, I sort of found out my shinseki left me a small estate when I checked my accounts this afternoon."

Furukawa finds herself very interested by the request. "Ichigo is there a reason for this sudden request? I find it rather unusual so I have to ask why and who is she?"

Miya suspects who it is but as to the why he wants to move Uzume's Ashikabi also gains her interest. She watches as he formulates his words before speaking.

"The truth is that I had a severe disagreement with the person who runs Hiyamakai Hospital earlier today. He and I disagreed over the well being of my room mate's younger oneechan. I think both of them would rather leave for reasons they wish to keep to themselves for the foreseeable future. I suspect the owner is trying to blackmail Uzume, the young woman I live with at the inn."

'So that's why he was in a rage this afternoon. Uzume and her Ashikabi were in danger from the Ashikabi of the East.' Miya hand clutches his out of sight of the two opposite of them.

Ichigo immediately calms down as her hand grabs his and holds it tight. Her face doesn't betray what she is doing under the table as he begins to speak again.

"I know this rather sudden but I would feel safer somewhere else until I can get her transferred out of the city. I won't know until I visit Karakura this coming Sunday to see an old friend of my chichi. I am also hoping to get a better opinion on her illness and look for alternatives for her as well."

"What is she suffering from Ichigo?" Ushio asks as she watches his face.

He suddenly reaches inside his haori and pulls out a small piece of paper, which he hands her. As she reads what is written, she can't help the small gasp that escapes her.

"Is it something serious Ushio-chan?" Father Patrick has only witness her shock a few times, all of them were serious matters.

She only nods her head as she looks at Ichigo and then Miya. "Ichigo you do realize how serious this is don't you? I…I don't even know if she can be saved."

The shinigami only looks down for a second before he looks at her. "I know the odds are not good, but I have faith in my associate Furukawa-sensei, also I have a last resort as well if he can't help me. So I ask again if I can have a bed for her, at least for a few days."

She exchanges looks with Father Patrick, who gives his approval with a nod. Both residents of the inn begin to smile as she voices her approval as well.

"I expect you to be there at least every day she is with us Ichigo, except the Sunday you need to see your friend. I am assuming he is a doctor at least?"

"Yeah he is. He actually helped my chichi start his clinic when he first married my haha. A sort of wedding gift you could call it."

"That is some gift to give Ichigo. As for the medicine I think three weeks worth should hold her over in case things take longer than expected. When you come in the day after tomorrow we will go over the details then okay?"

He stands up from his seat with Miya at his side; he gives Furukawa a deep bow. "I can't possible thank you enough Sensei. I will do my best for you and the community."

"Get out of here you two. Enjoy the rest of your night Miya-san, Ichigo-san." Ushio and Father Patrick stand as they watch them leave.

She watches as Miya's hand again finds his. 'I wish you happiness Ichigo, Miya.'

XXXX

The walk home is as silent as the trip to the festival. Ichigo is mulling over the night still to come. Tonight he was going with Kagari while he did what ever he did with the unwinged Sekirei. He was only to watch over them unless they found their Ashikabi, which was highly unlikely for someone just released. Again he was internally asking himself about the gnawing feeling that something else was going on here. Once he was alone with Kagari maybe the male Sekirei would be more forthcoming with his answers. He did have one secret hope and that was a chance to see a Sekirei get her wings. Chiho said it was like watching an angel be born right in front of her eyes. He steals a glance at the biggest question that now occupies his consciousness. What does she mean to me?

He can't deny that she has taken over his every waking thought now, just like Rukia did all those years ago. That somehow she has wormed her way into a place that should be by all rights a fortress of despair and darkness, yet there is a point of light breaking through. Each touch gets longer, each gaze holds more meaning, and each action touches him deeper. It's that alone that makes him wonder again, why is she doing this if she is already destined for someone else. Tomorrow he was going to have to ask her why. Why is she making him feel this way? Tonight though is about the Sekirei and his soon to be part in it. Tonight he would get answers and maybe insight as to what awaits the person whose hand he now holds.

She is keeping her tama tightly reigned in. She can't allow it to take control of her until after he sees the truth. To see what happens when a Sekirei meets her mate and bonds the two souls together. Then Kagari will explain the signs, the actions, and the undeniable draw between Ashikabi and Sekirei. She prays that he understands enough to see what has been going on between them when he is out with Homura. She can't continue for much longer before she allows her body to take what it wants. Tonight she prays that he understands that she has no choice in the matter, that she has no choice in allowing him to claim her as his.

She knows that she is in love with him. Not physically but emotionally and spiritually, her soul is getting more aggressive as each day passes, demanding it's completion with his. His own reiatsu release has increased as well everyday now, she still isn't sure if it is dangerous or not, because he still hasn't said a word about it. All night at the festival it seeped out continuously as she held his hand, it had gotten so bad at one point she thought she was going to push him into a dark area between the booths. She managed to hold herself together by getting him to try almost every game that they could find. That had turned out to be a bad idea as word spread among the operators to keep a close eye on him, to see if he was cheating. She wasn't sure if he wasn't as he did flex his reiatsu at one game, that he lost the first time. His second time he destroyed the game and won a little girl a pair of angel wings.

But it was when they danced before they went to see Furukawa-sensei and Father Patrick. It was completely unplanned until one of the ladies from earlier volunteered to hold her prize so they could have at least a few dances together. He was so shy but gentlemanly as he asked if she would share a dance with him, even if he was rusty he said. She hadn't dance in years but as she looked at the other couples she longed to be with them on the floor. Miya felt her body heat instantly when he put his arm around her waist and drew them together for the first of the four slow numbers that where done for the older couples. She soon found her head resting on his chest as his head lay on hers as they slowly snaked their way across the dance floor. When the final tune finished on their final dance, she found two softly glowing brown orbs searching her own red. This time though he kept his distance and she silently understood why. Letting her hand trace his face as they stood there together was the only affection she could allow herself as she guided them off the floor.

Ichigo was a complete gentleman as he took her arm again as they made their final goodbyes and went to see the two they promised to see before leaving for the night. Now she was walking home for what would be a life changing night for her, him and the all the other Sekirei. Tonight she would find out if she was truly going to find the happiness she thought she lost with Takehito's passing. Without thinking she laid her head on his arm as they walked the final distance to the inn. Letting her contentment find an outlet for itself; she gives a soft sigh.

XXXX

Kagari and Matsu are staring at the now defeated woman across from them. She had spent the last three hours telling them every detail and horrific act that she was forced into committing for the Ashikabi of the East. Kagari had to leave the room on more than one occasion as she told of her guilt in the crimes she had perpetrated to keep her Ashikabi safe. When Uzume had first approached her, she thought it was going to be something mild that had caused the violent reaction from Ichigo. However as the Tenth began to tell her that she had been forced to work for Izumi, she stopped her and woke up Kagari. Seeing she couldn't put the genie back in, Uzume began from the beginning. From when she ran from MBI, to when she first met Chiho that faithful day. It was during her first visits to Chiho in the hospital that she was cornered by Kakizaki and a few of the Sekirei under their control that her nightmare began.

What she had been put through was nothing short of gut retching for both the Second and the Sixth Sekirei. Uzume was unable control her sobs as she told of the capture of at least two Sekirei to help the East gain control of a fair amount of their sisters. But it was what Kakizaki had tried to force her to do on more than one occasion that had the two senior Sekirei concerned the most. If Ichigo found out, there was absolutely no way to tell how he was going to react. Thankfully she had been spared that horror, something wasn't true for all Sekirei, rumor had it that there was one who pimped his out for the extra cash he needed to feed his habit. They both died a few weeks ago when he overdosed on a bad mix, Homura found the bodies first before the retrieval squad showed up. He had to watch from the shadows as both where loaded up and disappeared in the wash of the helicopter.

Now he sat here with Matsu next to him having to hear the confession of someone they called kazoku, to hear how she was forced into doing what he had tried so hard to keep from happening to the younger Sekirei. It made his decision all that much easier for when he took Ichigo out tonight, to allow him to see the winging of one of his race. He could only hope and pray that Ichigo would understand finally what was happening to Miya, if not he would have to let him see what happens to those that are 'forced'. He shudder again in knowing if Ichigo went berserk with what happened earlier with Uzume, what would he do if he knew that they all stood a chance of becoming someone else's slave. He looks at the Second as she just sits there, her glasses on the table, her face a blank slate.

"Uzume, we are going to keep this between the three of us for now. I know we have to tell Miya and Ichigo eventually but tonight and tomorrow are not going to be good days for any of us. So for now we will not speak of what we discussed ever, until it becomes impossible not to. So as of now, we all keep quiet about any of this. You are to obey Ichigo order to the letter Uzume, you will not see Chiho unless he or Miya go with you, and you are going to spend everyday in our presence until Ichigo finds a way to help your Ashikabi. If he moves her out of the city, you are going with her. We will figure a way to keep them from finding you if you leave. So for now, we just act normal and none of this ever happened. Agreed?"

Both Kagari and Uzume agree.

That is when the very people they just talked about walked into the inn. Well one was their landlady; the other looked like a walking shark, the doll almost obscured the shinigami as he walks in behind the miko Sekirei.

"Ichigo, give that to me now."

"I got it Miya, I did carry it all night remember?"

"I know but we are home now, so please let me take it to my room."

"All right Miya here, but watch were you walk, don't need you tripping."

The roommates watch with mild amusement as the 'couple' arrives home from their dates. They notice that both are in high spirits as they act like any other normal couple would. Soon the duo realizes they are not alone, but have an audience of three watching and listening to their every action and conversation.

"What?"

Uzume and Matsu grin at him. "Nothing Ichi-kun, just happy to see you brought her home on time. Makes for a good first impression with her kazoku you know."

Ichigo gives each of the three Sekirei a look, before he looks at Miya one last time. He then gives Uzume and Matsu a slight bow. "Thank you, all of you for helping both me and Miya to enable us to have a wonderful evening. I also wish to say thank you for both of our outfits as well, you didn't have too I know but they were beautiful gifts. You made her the most beautiful woman at the festival as far as I am concern. Thank You Uzume, Matsu, Kagari."

Miya faces away so no one can see her blush nor her tears. 'Please Kami if you are listening. Please grant me my greatest wish tonight.'

Matsu walks up to Ichigo, and gives him a hug, whispering in his ear. "Thank you Ichigo. I haven't seen her this happy in years."

Uzume blushes, while Kagari just give him a grin. Kagari then looks at the clock on the wall and his face changes to a somber look. Coughing purposely he looks at Miya. "I'm sorry guys but Ichigo and I have somewhere to go soon."

Miya turns to back to face the others, Ichigo sees her face is wet but her eyes hold something else entirely, fear? Why? Just as he is about to say something, she cuts him off.

"Ichigo please see me before you leave tonight, I wish to speak to you." She then walks away to her room, carrying her oversize shark plushie. Matsu, then Uzume gives him a look as well before they follow Miya to her room, leaving only Kagari and Ichigo in the living room. Ichigo watches as all three disappear down the hallway before he begins to walk to the stairway.

"Ichigo."

"Yeah Kagari." Ichigo's voice suddenly agitated.

"Do you have dark clothes and something to cover your hair? I need you to be unrecognizable tonight if possible. If things go wrong, I don't want either of our identities known."

He stood there thinking before he let his reiatsu pour over his body. Kagari watches in amazement as black liquid pours over his body and begins to form a suit that is black with white trim. In his hand is his soul badge begins to slowly morphs into a small wakizashi about thirty cm in length, at the end is a small chain that connects to his glove of his hand. The final motion is Ichigo's hand slowly pulls down the front of his face. However it's his voice that makes the fire Sekirei take an involuntarily step back.

"**Kagari before I turn around I want you to know it's still me under this mask. I…I haven't worn it in over a decade; to be honest I haven't use it in a very long time. Please don't bring attention to us, okay**?"

"Ah sure Ichigo."

Then the newly transformed man faces him and Kagari has to use every ounce of his courage not to gasp or leave the room. Staring back at him is a white mask, with a row of teeth. Down the left side of the mask are alternating black and deep red stripes from top to bottom. His eyes show black with glowing golden irises neither his brown nor transcendent crimson are evident. Swallowing hard he just looks over the new form of Ichigo, he begins to really realize that he is not standing before a human but a true death god.

"What is this Ichigo? Is this an alternate form of your powers?"

"**No Kagari, this a mutated form of my Vizard abilities while I am in my human body. It allows me to have limited access to my shinigami and hollow powers. No where near what I can use when I am just in my soul form, but it will be enough for tonight. So if this is good enough, I would like to go upstairs and change out of these clothes before I see Miya**."

"I will be waiting."

As Ichigo walks away, Kagari watches the black and white armour fade away as he begins to ascend the stairs. Kagari shakes uncontrollably as Ichigo disappears, he mind can't let go of the sight of his mask. It felt evil, dark, violent, and most of all devoid of all human emotion. He looks over at where he felt her eyes, and sure enough Miya was standing there, no fear what so ever showing. She had seen his form and watched as he made is way to his room. She stood there before she gave him a look that spoke silently to him. He nodded to her and she once again disappears back to her room.

XXXX

Ichigo stood before the mirror, looking at the black armour of his past once again. The bone like material was an improved version of his fullbringer outfit. He had learnt over the years that his reiatsu could in effect change how his outfit looked. The soul badge no longer gave him the huge broadsword, he had changed it to something smaller, easier to conceal when he had to 'hunt' during his tours with the Legion or when he worked security.

Now as he stares at himself, he is beginning to feel that same anxiety and dare he say it, eagerness for battle again. He thought he would never feel this again, but here he was getting those same feelings and looking forward to it. After making sure he had everything he needed, he walks back downstairs and into the living room. Uzume is on the couch, asleep it seems, Matsu is at the dining room table drinking tea with Kagari. Matsu gives him an inquisitive look but Kagari whispers into her ear.

He walks up to the door which now hides the person he must see before he leaves and witnesses her eventual fate. Knocking softly, he just barely hears her answer. He is greeted to the sight of a Miya wearing a simple yukata while she is praying to the shrine in her room. Her cascading hair hangs loose around her body like a veil. He moved to sit behind her and slightly away. He couldn't trust himself right now, all night at the festival his reiatsu leaked like a sieve, her tama soaking it up like a sponge. The worst part was that he could feel the pull getting worse when he was close to her.

She closes the shrine before turning to see the object of her prayers sitting slightly away from her. Internally her tama is very agitated by the lack of closeness but she can't afford to make a mistake right now. Tonight he might hopefully see first hand what a Sekirei and her destined mate undergo when they bond their souls. She wants him to know and understand what will happen when or if he accepts his fate as her Ashikabi.

'I love you Takehito, but I have always been destined for someone else. Forgive us, forgive me, and forgive the path that destiny has lain before me.'

Clearing her throat she speaks to her Ashikabi. "Tonight Ichigo I want you to call Kagari by his real name, Homura to keep his identity safe from the other Sekirei as well as their Ashikabi. Just help him however insignificant it might be, some of what he does, he keeps secret even from me. Lastly I just want you to observe for the most part. Can you do this?"

Ichigo shakes his head and just as he was about to ask her a question. "No questions until you come home Ichigo. But I promise I will answer all of your questions that I am sure you are going to have. Before I can, you must witness for yourself what it means for a Sekirei to be winged. Now go with Homura and please come home safe, both of you."

With that she turns away, she won't let him see her fear or her tears.

XXXX

He is standing on a rooftop an hour later with Kagari standing in the shadows over a rather deserted street in the eastern part of the city. Supposedly this is where the youngest of the four Sekirei was released a few hours ago. Ichigo is now watching the girl. Her hair is a faint bluish black, her chest like most of the other Sekirei is above average, and she might stand about one point five or six meters with a slight build. She looks like a lost puppy right now, just wandering the streets, looking at everything like a newborn child. He hasn't sense anyone else close by with tama, so there was a good chance that this girl wouldn't get winged tonight.

However just as he was about to speak his observation, a small blip of spiritual pressure, the same as Chiho suddenly appears from underground. A rather young man is coming up from the subway, maybe a university student by the looks of him, something Ichigo should have been ten years ago. He can see the kid with his down cast eyes as he is shuffling his book bag around, tripping slightly over nothing. His black hair obscures his face as he is so busy with it buried in reading his Smartphone. Kagari shifts suddenly as he too has been watching the young Sekirei intently.

He glances at the male Sekirei who simply points back at the two who are now on a collision course.

"Ichigo, just watch the Sekirei. If what I think is going to happen, it's going to happen very soon. I just want you to observe the Sekirei actions very closely."

"Why? What am I suppose to be looking for?"

"Just watch Ichigo."

So he did watch the girl as she was getting closer to the college kid now. Not really impressed with her, he thought about taking a look at the kid again when it happen. The girl suddenly stops and begins to look around her. She takes a hard look at the boy coming up the sidewalk opposite of her. Unable to see her face clearly, Ichigo closes his eyes and with a small but undetectable release of his reiatsu, he brings forth his hollow nature. The ability to see in the pitch black nights of Hueco Mundo's moonless days was an advantage every hollow had over the Quincy. The nights of a new moon was the best time to hunt their enemies, to ambush them one at a time; slowly their numbers would dwindled until only one stood alone. The moment they stood by themselves, was the moment that true despair was witnessed on the face of the doomed. He never stopped the Espada or Fracción from exacting their revenge, but officers he had spared for interrogation. Foot soldiers were forfeit.

As soon as he focuses back on the girl, he notices her flushed face, his hearing has also become more sensitive as well, hearing her fast heartbeat brought a sense of familiarity to him. The girl is staring at the boy with such intensity it is almost as if a lioness has found her prey. He is entranced by the sight before him; he can see her pale grey eyes solely focused on the boy walking towards her. She moves as if in a trance towards the boy until finally she is standing in his way.

The young male finally realizes that a girl has blocked his way, he makes as if to step around her, but finds his way blocked yet again.

"Ah excuse me Miss. I need to get home to study."

The girl looks at him curiously for a moment before she reaches up with her hands. "I found you."

Ichigo thought that the bankai or Resurrección was the most amazing sight he had ever seen, that was until now. As soon as the girl's lips meet the surprised boy's, wings of golden-yellow brilliance explode out of her back. So focused was he on the wings, he fails to her words clearly as she says something about guiding her Ashikabi to… Soon the boy is on the ground as he watches the sight before him in stunned silence, all Ichigo could see on the male's face is acceptance.

'What the hell?' He makes a head turn to look at his partner to see what is going on with him. The look of satisfaction on the Sekirei face can only mean that he is happy about this outcome. Turning back to the couple below him, he can only watch as the girl picks the boy up of the ground. She gathers his books and takes one of his hands in hers. What ever she says is lost because of the loud engine of a passing bus. Her words must have had some sort of affect, because they are soon walking back in the same direction she had originally come from. The shinigami watches them disappear into a local apartment building.

"What the fuck just happen Homura? What the fuck came out of her back? And why did she kiss him?" The black armour man asks as he continues to 'watch' the two signatures before they fade as he seals his Pesquisa.

"That Ichigo is what happens when we find our destined mate. Our Ashikabi."

"What did I witness Homura? Why did she kiss him and those…those wings appear? Is this what Miya wanted me to see, to show me what will happen when her Ashikabi finally claims her? I have to watch that? To watch her …" He can't finish. The feeling in his gut is one he has never had before. Jealousy was not in Kurosaki Ichigo's vocabulary.

Kagari can only watch the tremendous amounts of emotions play across the young shinigami's face as he stopped short.

"Ichigo, the winging of a Sekirei is the bonding of our souls, forever with our mate. It is basically the physical joining of our souls with the person we most yearn to be with. All Sekirei know the moment they have found their Ashikabi, some like those two will join immediately, and others will take a few days or a week before joining. Others are not so fortunate." Wrong thing to say he soon finds out.

His face snaps up at that last statement. "What da fuck does that mean?"

Kagari winches at his own mistake, he can't stop, not now. "Some are found by other Ashikabi and are…"

"ARE WHAT HOMURA?"

"They are 'forced' into bonding with an Ashikabi not their destined one. They have no choice if they are forced into the exchange of saliva. The kiss is the easiest way to do this Ichigo, as you witness yourself."

Ichigo steps back involuntarily at that. 'Someone could force her?' His eyes begin to shine a feral look long-lost to his soul. He points down where the two had been earlier.

"CAN THAT HAPPEN TO MIYA!?"

"Yes."

"Why? How? How can that be Homura? I thought you could only… Could only bond with your soul mate? Why did you hide this? Why did she hide this from me? TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HOMURA!" Now he is losing control. His protectionist tendencies are cranking into overdrive. Knowing that someone can force her into being their…

Lowly and angrily he asks the question he dreads. "What happens to the Sekirei if they bond with someone not their own?"

"They must obey their every command. They have no choice; it is the power the Ashikabi have over us Ichigo. We are joined as one with our Ashikabi, our soul can't fight it."

Ichigo simply grabs Homura and in a fit of anger sonido's to a very deserted part of the city. Dropping the Sekirei a few minutes later, Ichigo walks away from the startled man, who looks around to see that they are no longer in the east of the city but far to the south. He slowly watches as the air around Ichigo becomes hazy, soon the weight of the world begins to press down on his shoulders. Fighting for every breath, he is almost ready to pass out when it is suddenly gone.

"Ichigo?"

Putting one hand up to stop the questions, Ichigo turns around to look at Homura. "Explain it all now."

It is a command pure and simple. Homura explains everything.

"When any Ashikabi kisses a Sekirei, an exchange of DNA takes place Ichigo. It is what allows the Ashikabi to bond with their Sekirei, and it also allows us to release our full potential as Miya said. However not every Sekirei is able to find her Ashikabi in time, they fall victim to other, stronger Sekirei who will force them to join their own Ashikabi. It is called 'forcing', it has another benefit that some don't know, it allows different Sekirei the ability to combine their powers to make for more powerful attacks. This why the more influential or powerful Ashikabi can claim those that belong to someone else."

"So you are saying that Miya could be forced to be someone else's Sekirei other than the person she already knows is her destined partner?"

"Not partner Ichigo, their mate, their lover, in Miya's case her true otto."

"What is she waiting for then? Why hasn't she allowed him to wing her then?"

Kagari knows this is going to be hard but he has decided that Miya has to tell him. He can't bring himself to tell Ichigo, he has to see the connection for himself.

"Ichigo, I don't know. You have to ask Miya that question yourself. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You're sorry? Are you fucking kidding me Homura? You show me a Sekirei getting winged by her soon to be lover, you tell me that you all can be forced to serve someone not your soul mate, and you are sorry. What the fuck am I suppose to do if she gets winged by someone who will use her for evil? How the fuck am I suppose to fight her, knowing what I do about her? What the fuck is she waiting for? Tell me dammit!"

"She wants him to love her."

"Huh? What does that mean?"

"Ichigo, she wants to be loved by him, not forced into because her soul demands it. She wants to know that when she joins with him, it's because he loves her."

Ichigo can only stare at Homura in disbelief. 'She is waiting for him to love her. What the fuck is this douche bag waiting for then? To love her is an easy thing, but how can he if he is never around.'

"Homura have you ever met her Ashikabi?"

"Yes."

"Well? What is he like? Why hasn't he been around when I am there?"

"Again you must ask her Ichigo. If you want answers about her, then you have to ask her Ichigo. I can handle the rest tonight; I was instructed to make sure you saw a winging that's all, the rest you have to decide for yourself."

"Decide for myself?"

Before he can get an answer Homura jumps away and shouts back at the shinigami. "You once said your hollow was your instinct right? Well follow your heart Kurosaki Ichigo and feel what it is telling you."

'Follow my instinct. Follow my instinct! Why the fuck would I…I…I'

"no."

"no."

'yes.' The voice in his head says. Every time they were together, the facial reactions, her flushed face; her heavy breathing at times, they way their tama and reiatsu reacted to one another. He sees the young Sekirei from earlier, the draw of her to him, the need to kiss him. His need to kiss her, to kiss Miya has become to powerful the last few days, the closeness they share, the comfort, the need, the want to be with her. It all slowly starts to makes sense. Even after they told him that first night they would do anything to be with their soul mate. He knew that something was making his reiryoku react in a way it has never done so before, now he knows, it's her tama wanting to join with him. To join his soul to hers.

'Fuck.'

He disappears towards the inn.

XXXX

She can feel him again, this time he is all over the place with his emotions, she can tell even now, even without the final bond, she can feel her Ashikabi's emotions. She is waiting for him at the dining room table, the others in their rooms, ordered not to come out no matter what the situation is. She must face him alone. Then he is in the doorway staring at her with a blank expression.

"How long have you known Miya?"

Sitting up straight, she looks at him calmly before she speaks. "I have known since your first night here in Tokyo Ichigo. When you first used your strange power I knew you were mine."

"So when I asked if you had an Ashikabi, you were talking about me then."

"Yes."

He sits down on the opposite side of the table, his elbows on the table, his hands covering his face.

"Why me Miya? Why am I your Ashikabi?"

She shifts on her knees as she looks down at her hands; she is clinching them tightly because of that question. Slowing her breathing down until she is calm enough. "Because I love you."

"what?"

"I said I love you Kurosaki Ichigo. The moment you awoke my desires, I have known that I would fall in love with you, that I was going to find you and join myself to you. However I didn't realize how hurt your soul was until you told us about Rukia, but I knew from the very first moment I was going to find myself in love you and during this week I did just that. I fell in love with my Ashikabi."

"But why? How can you love someone who is basically a total stranger in your life?"

Shaking her head slowly, Miya responds. "Because before you came here Ichigo, I was never supposed to fall in love with anyone other than Takehito, but the moment I felt you, my body reacted. I who was never supposed to react did so because of you. You are my soul mate Ichigo, my true soul mate. I can never be happy or whole with anyone but you now Ichigo. But I can't allow you to take me though, not yet."

"Why?" He can't help the question, but the answer is not what he wants to hear.

"Because Ichigo I don't know if you can love me like you do her. I want you but I am afraid that…I am afraid that I will never be more than just a replacement for her. I won't allow you to wing me unless you love me, for you to be my true Ashikabi, my true mate who loves me, Asama Miya. Ichigo this would be for the rest of our lives, your soul will always contain a part of me, and you will feel everything I am feeling. You will hold sway over me forever Ichigo, and I want you to do that, but I want you to willingly take me, not out of obligation or duty, but because you love me."

He sits there staring at Miya; he can feel his heart and reiryoku fighting him even now for what it wants. He does love her, but she is also right about him still carrying the thoughts of the one he lost. As he continues to stare at the woman who is basically his soul mate, two emotions take the forefront of his emotional state and his logical processes begin to fray at the edges. He begins to fear what he has denied ever since that day, he has never confronted his own…

He looks up at her and his face must have shown the fear, because her eyes are wide open. Without pause he pops Chappy into his mouth and his soul form pops out, turning to the surprised mod soul he speaks quietly.

"Stay, listen to Miya-sama. Understand?"

The mod soul just nods once. Ichigo looks at Miya as she is trying to get to her feet and he is out the back door before she is half way up. He blocks out her shout as he opens the garganta high above ground and steps through.

'Sorry Miya but the answers I seek are else where.'

XXXX

"IICCHHIIGGOOOOO!"

She can only stand there and watch as he steps into the black void. She falls to her knees and begins to scream her grief at his disappearing form. What she feared has occurred, he left her, without a word he left her alone. She can only wail as his presence is simply gone, not even a sliver can be felt, her connection to him is now gone as well. The two women are at her side in no time lifting her up and off the ground. They both left their rooms the moment they heard her screaming his name in terror.

Matsu looks at her friend's tear streaked face and gently prods her. "Miya what happen? Where is Ichigo? We felt his release, so where did he go?"

Miya can only point with a shaking hand at the spot she just watched as the man she loves disappear into the black hole that cut him off from her. She is shaking uncontrollably as she is held by the younger two Sekirei. It is a sight that both frightens and makes the Tenth furious at the orange haired shinigami. He left without a word, only to leave his body behind. His body. She turns to look at it still sitting at the table.

Uzume speaks to the body now belonging to Chappy. "Where is Ichigo, Chappy?"

The gikongan thinks for a moment before answering. "Soul Society or Hueco Mundo Uzume-sama. Those are the only two places that a garganta will lead to."

"Why did he leave?" Matsu asks the mod soul.

"I don't know Matsu-sama, but he will be back when he is done."

That gets the attention of all three Sekirei. Miya, her tears still falling looks at Chappy and croaks out her wish, to know if it true. "He…He will be back then?"

"Yes Asama-sama. He told me to listen to you. If he told me that, then he plans on returning soon, if he was going to leave for any length of time, he would have left with his body as well. He will return when he is done."

XXXX

'It figures.'

Ichigo thought as he lands softly upon his arrival. The one place his confused and hectic thoughts brought him to was the very same spot he raged all those years ago after his fight with her. It's far enough from anywhere and everyone, so that his arrival in Soul Society would hopefully go unnoticed. It is far beyond the outer edges of the last districts of the Rukongai, where nothing is to be found or so he thought. The first thing he see is a road, a well maintained road by its looks, the area has seen some sort of excavation. Slowly the shinigami walks to the place that has been dug up to see what looks like surveyor markers.

'What the hell?' He knows what they are because they appear everywhere in the World of the Living just before construction takes place. But this is Soul Society, not the living world, so what is going on? He sends out his Pesquisa to locate anyone close and is surprised by quite a few returns. Low level, not even close to being able to wield a zanpakutō but still they seemed to be grouped together. He lets his curiosity curb his emotions somewhat; he wants to see what is happening in the outer districts. With one last look at the place he lands, he heads west to the closest district.

Less than fifteen minutes later Ichigo is hiding his presence just as he was taught by Geta-Boshi all those years ago. When the man is swinging for your head, and your fiancée is helping said mad man, it becomes a very effective learning curve. He is crouching in the shadows as he watches a group of men and women dressed as shinigami but not. They wear the black hakama but with white or blue kosodo over a black or white shitagi. Each of their green obi holds a bokken; no other real weapons are evident. But the surprising part is how these people interact with the locals. They are not abusive or crass but very friendly and even stop to talk to random people. As they pass his hiding spot he overhears one speaking.

"Well we must have scared those thieving bastards away for good last time. No one has heard or even seen those brigands since we raided that safe house two weeks ago. I think we should send a hell butterfly to Taichou and tell her that we finally got rid of the thieves in the eighty's district."

"Hai Fukutaichou."

Ichigo is taken aback by the rank the woman holds. She hardly has any reiatsu, even if is she is sealing it, he had learn how to judge his opponents strenght even if it was hidden. This woman wouldn't be able to stand let alone breathe if he was in his shikai release, but he definitely heard the rank. He watches as the group continues by his spot, when he spots a young girl walking the same way. He decides he has to ask who those people are.

"Hey onee-chan, who were those people just now?" He is still in the shadows, but the little girl isn't frightened by his presence.

"Them?" She points at the group of bokken wearing people.

"Yes them. I am new to the area and have never seen the like of them. Can you tell me who or what they are?"

The girl gives him a stare, so he steps out of the shadows, his features become distinguishable once some light falls on him. She gasps as his shihakushō becomes visible. She points at him and in an incredulous voice. "You should know shinigami, the Gotei Thirteen formed them eight years ago to help maintain law and order for the lower districts. Who are you if you don't know that? Are…Are you a hollow?" Then she screams.

"HOLLOW! THERE IS A HOLLOW! HELP ME!" She begins to run from him.

'Well fuck me.'

A lot has changed in the lower districts, but those are questions for later. Now he has something that has to be done. He is gone in a burst of shunpo, once again on his way to where he needs answers; only one person can help him now, only one person knows what he is going through.

Soon the districts become blurs as his speed increases the closer he gets to the Seritei. The white city was nearly annihilated by Yhwach in his invasion but Urahara came through again at the last moment. Unable to beat the Quincy outright, they settle into a prolong siege for a few months, allowing everyone to heal and train. Then the final battle began and the once decimated shinigami got much needed boost from the former Espada and Fracción to fight the final battle. As he flies through the air his thoughts of the war eventually turn to were he doesn't want to go. Rukia.

As he begins to think of the petite woman who was his greatest gift in his very short life then, he finds his heart again torn by two emotions. Guilt and Love.

His love of another woman is what is leaving him feeling the overwhelming guilt he now has. Unable to answer the reason why on his own. He hurries on his way to get to the one place where everything has always made sense to him.

Sōkyoku Hill, the place he saved her the first time, her and her ani. It was his battle with Byakuya that begins the change between ani and imouto, his willingness to beat the Sixth Squad Taichou to save his own imouto's life. Kuchiki Byakuya only admitted to him once during training that he and Rukia could only be as close as they were because of Ichigo showed him what love was suppose to be like, something he forgotten with Hisana's death. Now he was on his way back to that spot to admit something that absolutely terrifies him. Only she can answer his question.

Soon the Rukongai fades to the shining walls that surround the Seritei and the gate he needs to pass through of course is open. He smiles briefly when he sees the opening; during the war all the gates were closed, never to be open no matter what. Now he scans his way inside to see someone he didn't think would be there.

Harribel Tier was walking pass the gate with her fracción on her way somewhere, but it was what she was wearing that drew his attention. She was wearing a light blue haori with a kanji for north written on the back. She is greeted by passing shinigami with bows of respect that she returns with equal respect, but it's also her mask that has changed. He can see her face clearly now, even though the bone is still evident on her breasts her face is bone free.

'What has been going on here?'

He watches as she passes out of sight, waiting a few minutes before he shunpo past the distracted gate keeper.

'Sorry Jidanbō, no time to talk.'

Once he stops he gets his bearings and finds what he is looking for. With his reiatsu completely suppressed he flies over the Squad Two barracks and then over the mansion that her clan owns. If anyone is going to know he is here, it will be her. After he flies over the two places, he races for his perch to await her. Ichigo knows that she will understand what he is doing; now all he has to do is to wait for her to show. He uses one last burst of speed to get to the top of Sōkyoku Hill. Now all he can do is allow her time to make it.

He sits down at the very edge of the long drop, staring at the city below him. It has been ten years since he has seen the city that has its own place in his heart. Here was the place of his greatest victories, his greatest joys and the place that darkened his heart for the last part of his life. Now it is in the mist of rebirth, the buildings a mix of both traditional and new modern designs now rise up. He looks over his shoulder to see that the remains of his rescue was no longer there standing. He smirks as he remembers the looks on their faces when he destroyed that hated thing. With the help of Kyōraku and Ukitake Taichous that weapon of execution was finally retired for good.

He laughs as he remembers those moments that he stopped the Sōkyoku with Zangetsu behind him. Boy was she furious with him then, luckily his shins were out of range of her feet. Didn't save him later though, he smirks at that memory. He and Renji were arguing over his throwing of her, when she appeared before the both of them and let her displeasure be known with two swift kicks. Both men were on the ground apologizing to her so she wouldn't kick them again. Thankfully she was still weak but her face spoke of future pain if they didn't stop.

As he waits he goes over everything he and Midget did together. From the invasion of Hueco Mundo to his sacrifice during his and Aizen's final battle, he cherished each moment he had with her. Then his time when he couldn't even sense a spirit until Ginjō showed up and offered him a way to protect again. When the man stole his powers for his own use, he felt his life falling apart again, until she stabbed him once again. Her power is what he felt first and foremost, even though all of the others had added their own reiatsu to the sword, it was hers that he missed the most.

Then the War came. The best and worst days of his life were during that war with the Quincy. The best was when in front of every Taichou and Fukutaichou he bent down on one knee and ask for her hand in marriage, of course after he and Byakuya 'spoke' about it. When she nodded her head yes, letting her tears of happiness fall, he stood up and place the ring, now around his neck, on her finger. His happiest day indeed. Soon though it was followed by his worst, the day he lost them. Rukia and Byakuya both died that day, and his soul sank into the blackest depths of hell as he meted out his vengeance.

He brought out the ring from under his Shihakushō to look at it. The ring he and Kisuke spend weeks looking for, the perfect stone for the former Twelfth Squad Taichou to place in a solid platinum band for him. It was that stone that he found himself staring into the past and into his own heart. It was now the symbol of his current brawl with his own soul. Two sides fighting each other and one was definitely winning now. It would be an overwhelming victory but he had to know if it was right. One person held the answer he needed and soon she would be there.

Sure enough, she came. In a flash of white, black and purple the one person he could absolutely lay his soul bare too had arrived. He didn't even move when she sat behind him and pulled him back as she had done all those years ago, when he couldn't face the future, she held him tight and refuse to let him go, even after their fight. Her mocha colored face soon appears out his peripheral vision and rested on his shoulder.

"Hey Ichigo."

"Hey Yoruichi."

"When you are ready okay?"

"Thanks."

So they sat there in silence as Ichigo went over his life with Rukia, and now with Miya. Even though he spent only a week with his miko, she had invaded his heart as thoroughly as Rukia did. He knew what he wanted to do now, all on his trip here; he couldn't find one single thing to counter his own damn logic as to what his soul knew to be right. The only person he could get the honest answer from, now held him again, like the small boy he felt like.

"Yoruichi, are we allowed to fall in love again? Have I grieved enough to allow someone else to invade my heart? Am I worth that love?"

The were-cat smiles as she asks the question. "Is this because of Miya?"

His eyes narrow at her. "So it was you that day."

She barks out in a laugh then. "Of course it was me Ichigo. Just because those two jackasses actually kept their promise not to keep a watch on you, it didn't mean shit to me. You never asked nor did I promise, so alls fair as far as I am concerned."

He closes his eyes then, but before he can speak, she does. "Ichigo, you are my goddoson, you are the future Shiba clan leader, and you are kazoku to me, the musuko I never had. I have watched you all these years; the first two I still can't believe you held on to your sanity. But slowly you made it, but at the price of your soul. It was your eyes that told me how much you still hurt. Each year they got duller and duller until they died that day in Africa. I was sure you were going to come home then, and so I watched you carefully. I was surprised as hell when you stayed with that pretty woman, but you were always the gentleman. You didn't do anything inappropriate, even when you took a bath with her." She sees the famous blush she has missed so much.

Then she hugs him tight. "But then I saw you that day when you were out back having your spar with her. I saw what I had wished ever since that day, to see your eyes alive once again. I saw how you looked at her, when you didn't think she was looking, and yes she knows you look all of the time. Why else that extra sway, Ichi-hentai?" Again his blush confirms her theory.

"She makes you happy doesn't she Ichigo?"

A nod yes.

"I see you are peaceful, happy, laughing, living again with those Sekirei. Yes I know what they are; I am not Onmitsukidō commander for nothing. Don't worry, until you are in trouble I am keeping Soul Society from getting too nosy. I have requested to take Tokyo as our tour for the foreseeable future Ichigo. So no worries ok, any shinigami you see are mine and mine alone."

"Thanks Yoruichi obasan."

She flicks him then. "I ain't that damn old yet."

Smirking he is about to retort when he remembers who is holding him. The smile dies on his face then as he sees the glint in her eyes.

"So I guess then you know what is going on?"

"Yeah most of it, but sooner or later you are going to need help Ichigo. Don't forget you are not alone, never alone."

"I know that now." He raises the ring and looks at it. He watches her hand take it from him and holds it instead. They both look at for awhile, letting it spin in the fading light of the moon. The sun is going to be up soon and Ichigo wants to get on his way. Still he needs an answer.

"Yoruichi."

"Ichigo, I can't answer your own heart. But I know that they would have wanted us to be happy again. Rukia would never forgive you if you stayed an emotionally dead shinigami, its bad enough when you are human, but you have the rest of eternity to face. Do you want to face it alone or do you want someone next to you as you go forward?"

He looks at the ring before he decides. Standing up and out from her, he turns and offers his hand. She allows him to lift her and finds her in his strong arms as he holds her tight.

"Thank you Yoruichi. I know I will have a lot to make up some day but not now I think."

"You know that this home right? That you will always be welcomed here."

"I know but I still have a life to live and a past to amend still."

She parts from her goddoson, her bankai and hohō student, the man that once cried in her arms unknowingly after Masaki died when he was a child, is alive once again. She is about to shunpo away when he stops her.

"Yoruichi, did…did oniisama know before he?"

Yoruichi won't face him, her eyes brimming with tears. "Of course Byakuya knew he was going to be an otto. He just didn't know they were twins. Both girls Ichigo, Hisana and Shaolin. They want to meet their ojisan someday you know."

'Twins. Damn.'

"Tell them. Tell them soon I will be home for a visit every now and then."

"I will hold you to that Ichigo."

She watches as he disappears in a burst of shunpo. 'I'm still faster but not by much it seems.'

Soon she moves herself, flying down the cliff face before she pulls up at the last second. She wants to go home and sleep some with her musume's before they get up for the tutors. Also she knows that she will have to visit certain people who will want to know about Ichigo. She isn't looking forward to telling the two who have missed him the most, she isn't sure how those two will react. She is nearing the Fifth Squad barracks but at the last second veers away, not wanting to face Kisuke today; she instead detours over the Sixth Squad barracks. As she does so, she sees the new appointed Taichou look up at her with a small smile on her face. The black hair and black eyes follow her until she fades over the walls. Yoruichi is proud of her students, all the Kurosaki kodomo-tachi were her greatest accomplishments as a sensei. Karin and Yuzu had both risen quickly as shinigami, both graduated in less than three years, both insisted they be assigned anywhere but the Tenth or Twelfth. Kenpachi wasn't too thrilled when neither where assigned to the Eleventh.

Retsu had taken a shine to both girls and when Yuzu requested the Forth, she wasn't denied by her okaasan.

'Shit forgot to tell him that. Well that will be jackass one's job anyway.'

Karin became Fukutaichou of the Sixth under Ginrei until she was ready for both positions, which she achieved last month. She put the haori on Karin herself. Ichigo was in for a rude surprise when he got the news. His imouto outranked him now. Soon she sees her home and she can feel them awake, waiting up for her. With one last push she is makes it with a soft landing. She strips off her own haori and hands it to Niko as she stands waiting for her mistress's return.

"Did you find out who the mystery reiatsu belong to Yoruichi-sama?" The pale blue hair girl asked.

Smiling as she strips out of her Shihakushō, finally leaving her standing there only with a pair of black shorts and black sports bra. She had them imported ever since she found them in the World of the Living, Kami they did wonders for her support. She finally looks at the young woman who is now in charge of the Shihōin household as the First Maid.

"Yes I did, but it was nobody dangerous. Niko, have someone bring me something light to eat and some milk as well. Enough for three."

"Yes Yoruichi-sama." The woman leaves silently like the former Onmitsukidō operative she was.

Yoruichi finds the door to their room open and as she looks in, she spies two sets of golden eyes peeking over the covers looking for her. Giving them the best feral grin she can, she jumps onto the bed, catching both of her girls in her arms before they can escape.

"HAHA STOP!" Hisana squeals as she finds herself being tickled.

Laughing just as hard her twin screeches out her agreement. "HAHA, NO MORE PLEASE!"

Soon the Taichou places her now tickled out twins to either side of her as she lays there in the middle of them.

Shaolin looks at her haha for a second. "Haha was everything alright? Did you find what you were looking for?"

Kissing the forehead of her youngest musume first before she answers. "Yes I did Shaolin; I saw what I have wanted to see in ten years."

"What was it haha?" Hisana asks as she waits for her kiss.

"Do you two want to see?"

"Hai/ Hai."

Slowly she lifts her hand up over all three of them. Then she lets a chain fall loosely until a diamond ring is hanging at the end of it.

"Haha, whose is that?" The purple hair version of her asks.

"This Shaolin once belong to your otto's imouto. Now it belongs to me for the time being."

The black hair version of her chichi, Hisana touches it. "This was Rukia-obasan? How did you get it?"

Smiling as she holds it still. "Your ojisan came by for a visit. He promises soon to see you both, but first he has something very important to do."

Both the girls turn their heads to look at their haha. "Ichigo-ojisan was here. Why didn't he stay?"

She whispers softly to them both.

"He has let go of his past and is moving forward with his future."

XXXX

AN: I know right. A whole lot of stuff to work out in everyone's head. I am sorry for the cliffhanger, not really but I figure if I did say I was sorry you won't be too pissed at me. So what do you think eh? I know I am going to get a whole crap load of questions on what is happening in Soul Society so let me cut you off. You will learn from the players themselves in the upcoming chapters but right now its still Ichigo and Miya's story. I have to say this was one of the easiest chapters to write. I had most of it planned for sometime, except the part of the actually winging. I wanted to add one of the other Ashikabi doing a forced winging but thought it would take away too much from the chapter so I dumped it. Next chapter should be interesting to say the least, so I will get to writing it this Sunday but today I want some rest. I am tired between writing and work I haven't slept too much, but I just couldn't put this down. So rest for today and then back on to the next chapter. So I hope this takes some of the edge off. Til then.

Liam


	11. Miya

Disclaimer insert here: No I do not own Bleach or Sekirei much to my disappointment.

**All characters belong to their rightful owners, except any OC's that I include, which will only hopefully be one or two minor characters. An M rating is for future violence, dismemberments, gore, language, very foul language, and of course maybe or maybe not adult situations. Do not ask for them that will be decided later.**

**For those still confused why I am using certain family terms please Google Japanese Family Terms, you should see this beginning web address first: Japanese dot about dot com. : If you see that you got the right page, it will help you understand why I use the honorifics I use. Thanks.**

**XXXX**

**Response to Reviews Corner:**

**Plums: Sorry but I wanted to write that way, for good reasons later on. Hopefully you see why. As for the other two, meh who knows?**

**DarkPirateKing69****: Not sure what you mean, send me PM on it. But no to Furukawa being a love interest, I am still trying to think if I want her to find one or not. But a hint someone from Ichigo's past becomes a big part of the Plan later on. **

**Bilbo338: I am glad that I have as many followers who enjoy this as much as love writing it. I thank everyone who continues to do so.**

**Therysinx****: The twins are Yoruichi and Byakuya's.**

**Everyone else: I give you the next chapter for your enjoyment as always. Hopefully this knocks your socks off. **

XXXX

**_"He has let go of his past and is moving forward with his future."_**

**_Shihōin Yoruichi_**

XXXX

Ichigo was out of the Seritei before the sun fully rose over the horizon. Flash stepping at his normal pace after slipping out the nearest gate; he didn't even bother this time to see if anyone had seen him. He had something he had to do before he went home. Yes he now thought of Izumo Inn as home, home because he was able to accept the fact that he, Kurosaki Ichigo was in love again. Shaking his head at the irony that in less than two weeks he had gone from wanting to leave the World of the Living, to leaving Soul Society yet again for a few more decades possibly.

He knew he was going to hear shit from chichi once Goat-face found out he had stopped by. Hell his own imoutos were going to beat his ass once they found him. He really did want to see his kazoku but she was what mattered right now. He had to get back, to make things right between him and the landlady that owns his heart now. Seeing Yoruichi was what he needed to convince his damn logic that his soul was right again, it had been all those years ago after all. Not even paying attention to what was going on around him, he soon found himself in the lower districts after a few hours. A district he had visited many times with Rukia, Inuzuri, and the place that she and Renji grew up as children.

He slows down until he lands in the middle of the mostly deserted streets that run through the district. Before the place looked run down and on the point of collapse. The shops and homes were made out of anything the people could find or steal from where ever. Now he stood in the middle of a vastly different place. The shops were replaced with well-built buildings, even having glass or shutters on the windows. Many of the carts look well-built as well, all uniform too. He wanders down a random street to take a look at the shacks that he knew should be there. He smiles though as the once rotten and collapsing structures Rukia had once called home were now slowly being replaced with real buildings as well. The signs of new construction were seen every where, homes torn down to make way for evenly sculpted lots, the various stages of the homes meant that someone knew what they were doing. Touching one of the frames, he could see that they weren't cheap either, but using quality materials instead.

A cough behind him drew him out of his thoughts, as he turned around he finds himself face to face with a young woman wearing the identical style the other Fukutaichou was from earlier today.

"Can I help you Fukutaichou?" Ichigo asks the obviously curious woman now staring at him.

Her blush when he had turn around amuses him, but it's someone else's blush he is looking forward to seeing by the end of today, if he got on with what he wanted to accomplish.

"I am sorry shinigami; I didn't know anyone from the Seritei would be out here so soon to collect the prisoners."

"Prisoners? I'm sorry I don't understand."

She frowns at his statement. "You were sent by Harribel Taichou were you not? She is in charge of all prisoner transfers to the North Rukongai Prison in the Second District."

'Tia is a Taichou now. That would explain the haori then.'

"Ah Tia didn't send me Fukutaichou, I was on my way to the edge beyond the Rukongai. I just wanted to see Inuzuri before I left for the World of the Living."

"The World of the Living. Wow!" She gave a small shout.

Ichigo couldn't help his own smile, at the sight of the woman's face as she got glassy eyed. Deciding he had to move one, he waves his hands in front of the girl's face until she finally comes around. She smiles and again the blush blooms on her face. Ichigo stands there with his arms folded waiting for her to continue.

"I am sorry shinigami; I haven't really met anyone who has been to the World of the Living, except Inoue-dono."

Quirking an eyebrow at the honorific given to Orihime, he again finds himself wondering what the hell had been going on since his last days in Soul Society.

"Why is Orihime now addressed so highly?"

"Ah forgive me shinigami but why is it that you speak so informally of Harribel Taichou and Inoue-dono the way you do?" She asks as a rebuttal to his.

Now it's his turn to blush slightly. He didn't realize that maybe this…What in the hell is she anyways.

"Well I will answer if you tell me who you are Fukutaichou."

Either she was honored or she was embarrassed by the fact that she was speaking to him without even telling him her name or rank, she bows quickly and recites with practice ease. "I am Hiroshi Ko Fukutaichou of the Lower Southern Militia."

"Militia? Is that some sort of extra para-military group?"

As she rises from her bow, he can see her confusion again. He decides to rectify his position before she starts to shout like the little girl did earlier today. "Sorry Hiroshi-chan, I have been in the World of the Living for over ten years, so I kind of been behind in the going-ons around here."

"I see then. But if you have been in the World of the Living for so long, why are you going back again?"

Now he smiles as he answers. "I have to get back to someone very important to me. I don't belong here yet Fukutaichou, not yet at least."

"You don't belong? Ah forgive me shinigami but how can you say that?" Now she is beyond confused by the man standing before her. As she takes him in she begins to study the person now. His two defining characteristics are his orange hair and the dual Zanpakutō he is wearing.

'Orange hair? Dual Zanpakutō? I know him but from where?' Then it clicks, one of the most famous shinigami is standing before her.

'WAIT! ORANGE HAIR! DUAL ZANPAKUTŌ! HOLY SHIT IT'S HIM!'

"Forgive me Kurosaki Fukutaichou! I didn't know it was you, I beg for your forgiveness please!" She is now on her way to the ground to beg for her rudeness, but she never makes it. Two strong hands stop her cold. As her eyes meet his, she can see them; the rumors were true about feeling the warmth that shines from his eyes.

"None of that now, understand? I haven't held that rank in a very long time Fukutaichou, since I resigned from my position right after the war. I was just here to see Shihōin Taichou about a possible mission for me in the World of the Living. I am sorry for not saying who I was earlier, but you can understand, I don't want people to know I was here. So if you could do me a favor?"

"I know. You weren't here. Kurosaki-san one question though if you don't mind? Why do you still live in the World of the Living?"

As he turned away, he looks over his shoulder slightly. "I am still alive as a human Fukutaichou and that is where I belong still. Thanks for not seeing me." Then he was gone.

She stares at the empty spot. 'Who would believe me anyway?'

XXXX

He was both amused and startled that he was still remembered after all these years. He did kind of hope that his so-called legend would have lessened or even faded away after all of these years, but that seems very unlikely now. Soon he was away from civilization, well what one would call the afterlife's version. Finally he found what he was looking for, a quite spot to think for a while before he had to face the moment he was both dreading and longs for. She was going to be either really, really pissed or she would give him time to explain his rash departure.

'Rash my ass. She is going to kill me when I get home.'

He walks along the tree line until he finds it, a perfect tree for him to sit under for a few hours to think, hell who was he kidding he wants a nap now. He hasn't slept in over twenty-four hours, either as a human or as a soul, and now he was exhausted. Sleeping here in Soul Society would allow him to absorb some reishi while he recuperated. Taking Zangetsu off his back and from his waist he places them across his lap as he leans back against the tree. In moments the shinigami is drifting into a deep sleep, as he does so he could have sworn he heard giggling from somewhere.

XXXX

Matsu and Uzume were keeping their sole attention on the head of the inn while she slept on the couch. She was in short, a mental wreck after Ichigo sudden departure. For hours she sat on the couch and let her tears fall freely. All they could get out of her was that she finally admitted to Ichigo that she was in love with him, and she yet again denied him at the same time. Other than that all they could figure out was that he was angry or confused when he found out he was her Ashikabi. It didn't matter to the two women that sat there waiting for the shinigami to return. Both were going to make their displeasure known.

"Matsu, shouldn't we get her to bed at least? If he hasn't come back by now, it might be hours before he shows."

Said red-head looks at the sleeping form on the couch and shakes her head no. "If we wake her now, she might accidentally attack us; in her state it's possible."

"Great. So what are we suppose to do then, just wait for his dumbass to come back then? I mean what's the point now? If he left for Soul Society he might be getting ready to leave us high and dry."

"You really think he would do that to us Uzume? I mean think about it. He is getting your Ashikabi out of that hospital and he said he was going to see someone who could help her too. He promised us, he said he would never abandon us, no matter what he was going to help. So no I don't think he is going back there. Besides Chappy seems to know something we don't."

That is when the mod-soul came down from his room, dressed in a pair of sweats and a blue t-shirt. She was keeping a low profile around Miya until her master returns from his trip. She sits down at the table next to Matsu and pours herself a cup of tea.

"Chappy how long do you think he will be?" The brunette asked for the twentieth time already since his disappearance.

Taking a sip before setting the cup down, she looks over at Miya herself before looking back and down at the table. "Uzume-sama I just know he will be back. I heard you talking to Matsu-sama and I will tell you that he won't leave. He promised you."

Uzume's face contorts to anger then and she hisses to the mod-soul. "How can you be so sure? What makes you so damn certain that he will keep his fucking promises to us now?"

Before she could even react, Chappy is across the table and has entangled the Sekirei into a submission hold. She has her legs crisscrossed around Uzume's neck with one arm trapped as well in her legs. The other arm she is holding in a stiff arm hold while applying pressure on the elbow joint.

"Never, ever question Shiba-dono like that again. I have served him faithfully for ten years and the three years before that I served Kuchiki-sama as well. If there is one thing I know to be true in all of all the dimensions is this. Kurosaki Ichigo has never gone back on his promise. No matter how ridiculous, dangerous, and even life threatening he has. always. kept. his. word. Now do you understand Uzume-sama, he is a shinigami hollowfied hybrid, a Vizard, and one of the last whose blood holds his haha's Quincy heritage. His loyalty to his friends is what made Kuchiki-sama fall in love with him all those years ago. No matter what, he has never given up once or stopped when things got hard. You, Matsu-sama, Kagari-sama and most of all Asama-sama are counted as his friends now; he will return and keep his word. Don't you ever doubt that again, understand?" With that the gikongan releases the stunned Sekirei. She gets up slowly and moves back to sit beside Matsu as if nothing happen.

'Damn! I didn't even see her move.'

Matsu eyes the mod-soul as she sits back down. She can see Uzume is still lying on the floor in a state of shock perhaps, or just embarrassed she just got her ass handed to her by a pill. Before she can say anything to the Tenth, the front door opens and reveals a tired and worn-out Homura coming in. He walks into the living room and looks at everyone. First his eyes linger on the brunette who is just staring at the ceiling on her back, to both Matsu and the mod-soul with a questioning look. But when he sees Miya's face, his own forms a small frown. He slowly walks over to the First of the Sekirei and gently pulls the blanket up to cover her better. Then he makes his way back to the dining room table and stands next to Matsu.

Sighing as Chappy hands him a cup of tea. "I guess things didn't go so well then Matsu?"

"No. He left shortly after he got back. Chappy thinks he is either in Soul Society or that other place where the hollows live, Hueco Mundo. He is going to come back, but we don't know when though."

"What's her story?" He points at the still prone Uzume.

"We had a discussion on her lack of faith Kagari-sama." Chappy answers.

"I see."

It's all he could say at that point. He nudges the Sekirei with his knee as he sits down next to her. She slowly shuffles to her knees and resumes her seat, all the while giving Chappy dirty looks. The rabbit mod-soul just smirks in her direction. He slowly drinks from his cup of tea and wonders what the shinigami was thinking when he left. He was dead tired though and thinking was the last thing on his mind. He had safely insured that most of the Sekirei had found their Ashikabi for the most part, he had failed only one, but she was safe for the time being in a seedy hotel. It was all he could do for the girl as of now; hopefully she would heed his warning when she went to search tomorrow for her destined mate.

"How did it go Homura?" Matsu asks the Guardian Sekirei.

"Eh. Not bad I guess, three found their Ashikabi, only one will still be looking tomorrow. As for me I am bushed from all the running around, not to mention my chat with Ichigo earlier."

Uzume grunts at that. "What happened Homura? Why did he leave her, leave us then?"

He took a sip before he told them everything; from the time they found the first Sekirei released today, the moment of the winging and then the conversation he had with Ichigo before he left him. As he had been speaking he could see the Second's eyes become expressionless during that time, a sure sign she was thinking about something. Uzume had finally stopped giving the gikongan dirty looks as she too was thinking, about what he didn't even want to know.

"Well I guess that's it then. We will wait for Ichigo no matter how long it takes. Uzume can you go to the market and gets us something pre-fab to cook tonight, I don't think Miya will be up to it."

"There will be no need for that Matsu. I am well enough to make dinner tonight."

"Miya!" Uzume, Kagari both cry out.

The woman they thought was asleep was now sitting up on the couch, her face hidden by her hair still, but her voice was strong.

"I have been listening to your conversation for a while now. If Matsu and Chappy both believe Ichigo will be back then I have to believe that he will come home."

Matsu keeps her head down to hide her smile from the others as she thinks to herself. 'No matter what Ichigo, you possess her heart; now save it you bone head.'

"Are you sure Miya, I can go to the market and get us something to heat up later?" The brunette watches her landlady calmly fold the blanket she had over her.

"No Uzume, I am fine now. I was just overwhelmed when he disappeared into that thing. I can't even feel him anymore and that scares me the most right now. No matter were he was in the city, I could always feel his presence, but now it feels empty. I will just have to trust in Chappy assertion that he will be back."

"He'll be back soon Miya-sama. I promise." Chappy didn't hesitate in her words.

Yawning Homura got up from the table. "Well if everyone is okay then I am off to bed. I have to work tonight and make some rent money. Besides I have been sober for a few days now and after last night, I want a good stiff one later."

"Good night Homura. And thank you as well for showing Ichigo a successful winging." The miko says as she watches the male Sekirei make his way to his room. Kagari pauses before he enters the hallway, standing there a minute he turns to Miya.

"Miya, I will tell you this. When he watched that Sekirei get winged, the bliss I saw on his face was unforgettable. I think he finally sees us for what we are and that he was simply overcome by his own part in our lives now. We keep forgetting that he lost the woman he loved ten years ago and by his own admission; he has been alone ever since then. Tonight he just found out that not only is he not alone, he is forever tied to your soul Miya. That you love him is hard for someone like him, one who hasn't had a real relationship all these years. When he gets home, just give him space and let him approach you first. What ever happens then happens."

Miya gives him one head nod before she walks into the kitchen, Kagari watches her and then he too disappears to his room. The three people still left in the dining room go back to what they were doing in the first place, waiting.

'Come home soon Ichigo. Please make her greatest wish come true.'

XXXX

'Kami what a long day. I can't wait to get home and take a nice long hot bath. I just hope that the Southern Militia have good news soon for me on those bandits, if not I will have to travel there myself.' Northern Rukongai Militia Taichou Harribel Tier thought to herself as she walks home, the one that was given to her, Orihime, and her Fracción all those years ago by the Shiba Clan. At first they had been offered a place within the official Shiba compound but Orihime decline, saying she wanted the people to see her as independent of his kazoku.

It was strange though today, she could have sworn she felt him just before dawn today. It was impossible though because no one has seen him in over ten years and Soutaichou made no mention of him coming home anytime soon during the last Taichou meeting. Not even otousan has said anything about Ichigo coming home yet, which reminder her of dinner at the Shiba compound this coming Saturday. It was going to be a big celebration for Karin-oneechan's promotion to Taichou of Squad Six. The other promotion was still being formalized but it wouldn't be too long that Ginrei-dono would able to retire again; the man could finally get the peace he wanted, hopefully for good this time. Soon she, Melony and Loly would be able to get some much deserved time off from their duties. In the nine years she was offered the position as Taichou of the newly created Militia of the Northern Districts, it has been almost non-stop.

The recruitment had to be of ordinary Rukongai citizens so that the locals could see their own making an effort to help bring order and enforce the new laws being written by the new Central Forty Six and the Rukongai Assembly. Again her thoughts turn to the man she has secretly loved, ever since she first laid eyes on him when he came to her rescue all those years ago. Ichigo may not have been here physically but his influence on Soul Society was still having huge ripple effects. Kyōraku Soutaichou had made it his mission to bring about the just and real paradise that the Substitute had always wanted. Of course he left the work to her, her Fracción as well as Orihime, even if he didn't know that the plans that been in development since the end of the Thousand Year War.

"Tia, are you okay?" Loly asks the former Queen of Hueco Mundo.

"I'm sorry Loly, I was thinking about Ichigo again. It was odd, but I thought I felt his reiatsu this morning but it must have been nostalgia."

"Well I guess that means Orihime was thinking about him as well then." Melony says with a sly smile on her face. The two Fracción could see the red bleed into the former Espada's face at those words.

Never once has the feeling of being ashamed of her and Orihime's relationship, Tia replies. "If that is so, then I think I will be in for a very long night."

The two younger Arrancars start laughing then, startling a few of the passing shinigami and citizens of the Seritei. However the dirty looks they once received instead are looks of amusement and respect as each give the passing Taichou and her Fukutaichous bows of acknowledgement and respect to their ranks. The three give their own in return to those passing by them. It was no secret that a few years after the he had left, she and Orihime had begun a relationship, a relationship due to one thing, him. They had each learn of the other's love for the person who was currently on her mind so much lately. Even Karin and Yuzu had made statements that they had been thinking of their ani a lot lately. The problem was that no one was allowed to know where he was, and if they did know they weren't talking about it.

That was what irked her most, not knowing anything about him other than to sit in Urahara's office the day he would make his yearly check up call, no message was ever left, and no one was ever allowed to pick up the phone. It was his decision and his alone as to when he would come home. Until then all she and Orihime could do was wait for him. She laughs internally at the thought of her and Orihime becoming a couple because neither wanted to lose the other, it was to keep him from having to choose between them. It wasn't uncommon among hollows but for the human girl it had been quite a shock when Tia had first mention it to her.

Orihime at first was against the idea, so Tia didn't mention it again, until the young healer appeared in her room one night. She entered so shyly that Tia wasn't sure if she was feeling alright or not when Orihime stood before her and nervously tried to ask her questions about how the sharing would work exactly. Tia just patted a place on the bed and when Orihime sat down; she gently laid the girl down and embraced her. Nothing happen that night except that she and the young former human got almost no sleep. Soon after though she and Orihime eventually did cross that line, it happened to be the fourth anniversary of the War's end and everyone had drank more than they should of that day. When they had woken up the next day, they just stayed in bed and talked about what had transpired the night before and soon it was decided. They hadn't looked back since, both happy with the love they had with each other and for the orange haired man they both want.

Speaking of Orihime, she could sense the woman was in the kitchen, one time that had been a dreadful horror, but after Yuzu gave her a lot and then a lot more lessons, Orihime became quite the chef. Her meals had grown so exquisite that she was even asked to cook with Yuzu for many noble gatherings or official parties for the Seritei. But she had a price for her services though, money to help her with the many orphanages thorough out the Rukongai she had an active interest in. She was an orphan herself when her only living shinseki died shortly before her own graduation from high school. Harribel could only smile as she had made many of those trips with her to the Rukongai districts. It helped that she was a Taichou and Orihime, well her case was special.

"Tadamai Orihime, Chibi." Yelled Melony and Loly as they both walked into the genkan. Tia couldn't help the smile that came to her face as two voices returned the greeting.

"Okaeri Tia, Melony, Loly. We are almost done dinner, so take a quick bath if you need to. About fifteen or twenty more minutes if you are quick." The older of the two shouts out from the kitchen.

Soon the two Fracción disappear in a flurry of tossed clothes and discarded Zanpakutō as they ran for the built in hot spring that was a part of their small compound. Tia however makes a beeline to the kitchen to see those she considered her own kazoku. Soon the sight of the auburn haired woman, slowly shaking her hips as she is stirring something that is simmering on the stove proves too much. She walks up quietly behind the girl and slowly hugs her from behind; kissing her on her neck that is exposed to her on purpose.

"Smells good Hime."

The content sigh answers her back. "Thank you Tia Watashi no ai." She gives the blonde a small peck on her cheek as she had bent over to see into the pot.

"Tia-okaa-san your home early today, is everything okay?" The young girl says as she sets the table.

"Yes I am Chibi. It seems all the years of hard work have finally started to pay off, as the humans would say." Tia says as she gives the younger version a kiss on her cheek as well.

The girl with grey eyes gives the Arrancar a kiss in return. "Tia-okaasan did you feel something this morning?"

"Something this morning? The only thing I thought I felt this morning was a familiar reiatsu signature, but it's impossible, he's not here." As soon as the words are out of her mouth, a loud crash of breaking glass is heard. Tia and the girl look over to see Orihime's hands covering her mouth.

"Hime? What's wrong?" Tier says as she as she moves back to the stove.

"You…You felt him too then? I thought it was part of my dreams. After you and the girls left, I woke up because I though…I thought I sensed him. But it was a dream right? But if that's true, then you feeling it means…"

Tia grabs the faint looking Orihime and drags her to the table and makes her sit down. "Orihime, it couldn't of been him, we would have heard about it."

Orihime eyes begin to tear suddenly and she grabs Tia in a fierce hug and starts to sob. "I miss him Tia. I miss him so, so much it's starting to hurt. I know you feel it too, but every year that goes by I wonder if he is ever going to come home, to us. I don't know how much more I can take before I demand that Soutaichou lets us leave to look for him."

Hugging the sobbing healer, Tier knows she is right. It was getting harder as the years passed, when the phone rings she wants to snatch it out of Geta-Boshi hands and demand that he come home. But each year, she can't because until he wants to come home, forcing him would only make him stay away longer. They just had to wait, but it was getting harder as her other half said.

'Soon Ichigo, I will have to come for you.'

She and Chibi sat hugging Orihime for the next ten minutes until she finally settles down. When the Shun Shun Rikka user composes herself, she gives them each a kiss and apologized for her outburst. Tia silenced her with a finger, followed by a kiss.

"I will speak to Soutaichou soon okay. I will ask if any news has been heard of him, if not I will ask for a tour in the World of the Living to see if I can at least find out what he has been doing."

"Thank you Tia. I…I would like that a lot, just to make sure he is doing okay. Now let's get dinner ready, I am sure the others are as hungry as I am." Soon her smile was back in place, but the slight tightening of her eyes still shows her hurt.

XXXX

Ichigo's eyes slowly spread open as a small gust of wind gently causes the trees to creak. As he sits up, his eyes adjust to the rapidly darkening sky above him.

'Oh Shit! I over slept dammit!'

Standing up as quick as he can, his hand rips open a bridge between the worlds once again. He jumps in and with all the speed he can safely muster, he is again on his way back to the World of the Living, back to her. Yesterday his mind was in a terrible struggle with his soul and heart, now it has been silenced with his time back here and with his conversation with obasan. It only made sense that the only other person who could understand his emotions was the person who also lost her fiancée as well. Byakuya had proposed to her three nights before the final battle, she said yes of course and then she told him the news she had nervously been waiting the results of that showed her to be positive. That she was pregnant with his kodomo, well kodomo-tachi. He and Rukia were the only two to know about the engagement, they both wanted to wait until after the War was finished before they made it official to both Clan Elders.

As he sped across the endless void, he remembers the night before the battle.

_'Ichigo, I have a favor to ask of you and Rukia.' The were-cat said as they sat on top of Sōkyoku Hill._

_'Sure Yoruichi, anything for you.'_

_'If anything happens to me and Byakuya, promise me that you will make them keep me alive until they are born. Then…Then I want you and Rukia to raise them as your own. I want them to grow up outside of the noble influences and you two are the only ones I know of who will honor my wishes. I want them to have as normal a life possible if I can't be with them. So will you promise me that Ichigo, will you promise to raise them if I should fall?'_

_He didn't even hesitate. 'Of course Yoruichi. Just make sure you don't fall though. He would be pretty unbearable to live with.'_

_Snorting her agreement, Yoruichi lays her head on his shoulder. 'One day you are going to be a good chichi Ichigo. Rukia could not have done better.'_

He almost stumbles as he remembers the last part of that conversation. 'could not have done better.' He smiles as he thinks about those words, he has been given a second chance to get it right and he sure as hell was going to make sure this time he did. First though he was going to have to face Miya and possibly the other two Sekirei women, not a pleasant notion. Another rule Byakuya taught him, women who were close generally made sure the object of their combined anger felt every single second of it. He begins to laugh in the blackness that surrounds him.

"Byakuya-niisama you must have been in the shit more than you cared to admit too."

Soon the light he has been searching for appears before him and as suddenly as that, he is back in the world he is still apart of. Taking in his bearings quickly and sending out a Pesquisa pulse, he finds roughly the same amount of Sekirei and now that he knows they are here, members of the Onmitsukidō as well. But it's her source he concentrates on and almost wishes he didn't; her tama feels as if it's in pain. He can feel her deep depression and hurt, he can also feel the anxiety she has as well.

'Well I am really truly fucked now.'

They are going to know he is home now, so he takes the very long way back to give them time to ready themselves for his return. Or to set an ambush for him. Not a whole lot of happy thoughts are making themselves available to him, only those associated with his feeling physical pain are on hand. Again he slows down some more now to give himself more time to prepare. He had been on the wrong end of too many of Midget's tantrums and his shins were made to pay the price every time. Now he was going to face three very powerful Sekirei who were going to kick his ass and he was going to let them do it.

"I must be crazy to want to go back there." He mutters to himself as he is roughly a mile away.

He slowly decreases his distance until he is on a rooftop opposite of the inn. Then it starts to rain and yet he stands there, the rain not bothering him, it's the thought that tonight his life was going to change. Bad or good it was going to change because he now had to tell Miya his decision. That was going to be the problem, would she even listen to him after he took off without even saying a word to her. Basically he was afraid of his own emotions yesterday, unable to deal with his problem alone he fled from her. But this wasn't like choosing a house or car to buy. This was committing his soul to another for the rest of his life, even his afterlife possibly, hopefully.

He is standing in the rain when she appears with an umbrella in her hands. She looks at him and sees him just standing there before walking out and across the street until she is right underneath were he is standing. Miya takes one look at him and his soggy condition and waves him down. He obeys her command and gently drops until he is standing before her, still letting the rain fall on him. Frowning slightly she makes her way to him and puts the umbrella over his head.

"Come home Ichigo before you get sick. If the rain can physically touch you then I assume you can catch a cold. When we get inside, take your body back, then take a hot bath, and I will reheat some dinner for you. Understand?"

He just nods his head; he knows that right now they are both not ready to speak of what happened last night. She is right though a hot bath and hot food does sound good to him. He almost jumps in surprise as her hand takes his and begins to guide him across the street. His reiryoku begins to pump itself out as her tama begins to seek its other half again. This time he consciously allows more reiatsu to leak from his body and is surprise by how quickly her tama and body absorb it. Then it occurs to him that she can feel his emotions when ever her tama and his reiryoku come into contact. So he relaxes and lets his true emotions flow through his soul. He can only hope that she understands what he is trying to say to her.

XXXX

Three very different faces greet him as Miya walks him into the inn. Chappy immediately stands up and walks to him; he gives the mod-soul a smile before he ejects her with his soul badge. As he merges back with his body he begins to shiver as his body reacts to his soul form being cold. As he shivers he spies Uzume giving him the look he knows all to well. Pissed with a capital P. What ever happened when he left must have affected the Tenth Sekirei more than he could imagine. He was going to have to find out how bad, so he can figure out a way to apologize to her.

At least Matsu is keeping her feelings well hidden he sees. Or is she, as she gives him a very critical eye as he lets Miya lead him to the bathroom. He could have sworn he saw a look of approval in her eyes when she removed her glasses to clean them. Who the hell could tell with women, maybe Tessai? He never seems to be in trouble or at least not for long. Definitely not chichi or Kisuke, they both seem like they have death wishes, especially when dealing with the Shihōin Hime. Taking in a deep breath, he lets the landlady push him along the hallway toward the hot water he desperately needs.

"Ichigo I will reheat dinner for us. When you are done please join me in the dining room."

She doesn't wait for him to answer as she closes the shoji behind her. Ichigo can only look with defeated eyes at where the woman he hurt just stood. Making his way to the tub, he tests the water and it is just right for a soak. He strips nude and begins to wash his body while he thinks of how to go about apologizing to her. It was a good sign that she was at least going to eat with him, hopefully alone. Still the thought of being her Ashikabi does make him nervous as hell. He was going to essentially bond with her on such a level, it will be the equivalent of getting married.

Marriage to Miya did not scare him as it would have a month ago, even a week ago it would not have turned out the way anyone would have wanted it. If he didn't get to know her in the time that he did, he may well have left the moment he found out. Thankfully she had fought her urges for both of their sakes. Now he had to be the one to find the courage and the words to convey his feelings to her.

'Kami, please, please if you are listening to me; please make sure she understood my feelings through our limited bond. Please I beg you.'

Ichigo crawls into the tub and begins a nice long soak. His eyes close for what seems like just a moment before the knocking begins.

"Ichigo are you alright in there?"

"Ah sorry Miya, I must have dozed off. Just give me five minutes okay."

"Okay. I have dinner waiting."

"Be right there Miya."

He gets out of the lukewarm water and finds fresh towels to dry off with. Also fresh clothes as well have been brought in, Kagari? Not even wanting to waste time over such a small detail he dresses quickly and makes his way to the dining room. When he sees her she is sitting at her normal place with his dishes also in his normal spot. Again a good sign he hopes, or he just that much closer for a quick backhand. He grins internally though, either way he was going to be close to her and that is all that matters as of right now. Being near her.

He sits as she serves them both of their plates, when she is done; she folds her hands and waits for him. The both say the familiar words as one again.

"Itadakimasu."

They eat in silence, the food hot and tasty as always to him. He wasn't sure if she was being her usual selfless self or not, but it didn't matter because if she gives him any kind of sign he seeks, he is going to make his feelings known tonight. Quick glances during dinner yield nothing to him, so he just eats until there is nothing left for him to finish off. He leans back, holding him self up with his hands and thanks her for dinner.

"Gochisosama Miya."

She smiles at him and begins to clean up the dishes.

"Let me help Miya, please." Ichigo asks as he begins to stack the dishes for her.

"No it's fine Ichigo, please allow me for tonight. I think we have things to discuss if you are willing."

Swallowing he nods his head towards her. "I have only one thing to ask but before that I have some explaining to do, Miya. But only if you are okay with it Miya?"

She finally gives him a soft smile, one that he has wanted to see since he got home. Then he gets the surprise of the night, she gives him a peck on his cheek before she leaves the table. As she leaves the room, he touches the spot tenderly; her lips were like silk to his skin. He is still touching that same spot when she walks in again, but this time her hands are holding something he never suspected of her, Saki. Miya sits again and pours his cup first then hers, he holds his cup and when she is ready he gives her a silent toast then taps her cup. They both finish the first cup at the same time. She again pours a second cup for each of them; again they finish at the same time. He places a hand over hers as she goes to pour the next round.

They sit together not saying a word for the next ten minutes or so, but as usual they must have been thinking the same thing. They both go to speak first.

"Miya/ Ichigo."

Both stop but Ichigo is quicker the next time.

"Miya please may I speak first?"

"Of course Ichigo."

He takes a deep breath and begins the most important conversation in his life since his 'talk' with Byakuya.

"Miya I want to first say how sorry I am for running yesterday. I…I was a coward." He raises his hand to stop her when she goes to speak.

"NO. Miya I was a coward. I ran when I should have stayed with you. But I was scared, yes I was scared because I want it Miya. I want to become your Ashikabi but I was scared because. Well because you were right about Rukia. I still love her and I most likely will always hold a place in my soul for her, but I had to know if it was okay for me to love again. So I ran. I ran to the only place I could think clearly and to see the only other person I know that I can be completely honest with besides you. Just like you can feel my soul when we touch, see knows me better than I know myself I think. I had to see the only person I know that has gone through what I went through that day."

He takes her hands into his and gives them a squeeze as he rubs the back of one with his thumb. "Miya I know heard me talking about Yoruichi before right?" Seeing her head nod he begins again.

"What I never told you was that she was engaged to Byakuya, but the only people who knew were me and Rukia. What no one knew else knew but us as well, was that she was pregnant with his kodomo-tachi; he didn't even know he was going to have twins. I just found out this morning myself, that I'm their ojisan and that they want to see me soon. Sorry for going off topic but I had to make sure you understood why it was so important that I see her. She and I both lost the Kuchiki we loved that day, but she was able to bear him his future."

Here he stands up and pulls Miya up with him. "Walk with me Miya. I want to finish outside."

Letting herself be guided by the shinigami she finds herself standing next to him as he looks at the moon peeking through the now dry clouds. His eyes gaze over for a split second, and then he begins again.

"She was my first love Miya. I won't ever deny that fact. Just as Takehito was yours. But you are what invades my thoughts everyday now Miya. I can finally admit to myself that I am in love with you and that I am ready to move on, only if you still want me to be your Ashikabi. So Asama Miya will you become my Sekirei?"

Miya freezes at those words. He wants her; he really does want this now. When he let his reiatsu flowed into her earlier, all she felt was warmth and love. His love for her was overwhelming to her, and she had to keep herself from drop kicking him so she could finish it. Now she had a choice to make. The hardest she has ever faced. Did she believe him?

"Ichigo, I want to believe I really do, but I am just as afraid as you were. You understand that this is forever and ever right?"

He takes one of her hands and places it on his chest and leaves her hand there alone. She gives him a quizzical look as she rests her hand on his broad chest. Slowly she rubs his chest as she gazes into his eyes trying to decipher why he just did that. As her hand flows over his smooth…

'Her ring! It's gone!'

"Ichigo where is Rukia's ring?"

"Yoruichi once told me, 'You will never move on as long as you keep that ring on you.' So it's where it belongs now Miya, with one of Rukia's mei. She would of have wanted that, one of her mei to have that ring for her special day, just as I want to, now that I know about them. I am ready to move on now Miya, it's been time ever since I met you. So I ask you again, will you be my Sekirei Asama Miya?"

As he asks he cups her right cheek and slowly tilts her head back and moves closer. He closes his eyes as he moves to close the gap between them. A hand finds his face as well, and then a second-hand on the other side and his head is pulled down. Then the softest of silk finds his lips as his body explodes when his reiryoku expands beyond anything he has ever felt. Her tama begins to flow uncontrollably through his body, invading ever part of his body, his heart and finally his soul. One moment he is alone, the next he can feel her, all of her. Her every emotion is his to feel and know, as is his for her.

She can't believe she has done it; she has found and given herself to her Ashikabi. Her soul flows into his at an unbelievable pace. Soon she can feel his love for her, really feel it as his reiatsu floods her body and fuses with her soul, just as hers is leaving a part of hers within his, his is doing the same. The moment that the two souls finally join, it happens.

XXXX

Matsu had been up watching television when she happens to glance at the camera for the back yard. Standing there together was Ichigo and Miya and they didn't look like they were doing anything but getting closer to each other.

"It's going to happen." Matsu whispers to herself. She is up and out of her room in record time as she first burst into Uzume's room yelling to her to wake up.

"What Matsu? Why the hell are you waking me up, I just went to bed dammit."

"Shut it Uzume, it's going to happen right now, come on."

"What is going to happen?"

"MIYA AND ICHIGO!"

The Tenth moved as if Hell itself was on her ass. She raced past the startled Second and races through the kitchen and lands on the back porch with a huff. She makes sure that she didn't say anything as the two stood there looking up and speaking softly. Soon Matsu and Kagari have quietly joined her. All three stood mesmerized as Ichigo and Miya turn to face each other. Uzume's heart began to beat even faster as he places her hand on his chest.

Matsu watches as Miya's hand is running over his chest before the First's head looks up suddenly. She sees Ichigo's lips move as he cups the face of his Sekirei and moves closer to her.

Kagari has seen it many times but right now this moment, the impossible was going to become reality as Miya cups Ichigo's face with both her hands. He is staring as she guides her Ashikabi's face to hers and then the miracle.

All three Sekirei will be among the eye witnesses to the sight that will have repercussions far into the future of all entities living or dead. Two power houses of energy begin to swirl around the kissing couple. First it was the light purple and the black of each individual that begins to slowly merge in its upward march into the sky above. Soon the three room mates are being pushed to their knees as the weight of the combined power pushes down on them. Soon black, purple, then gold, followed by blue, before the final ribbons of red trimmed black streams join the already growing storm of power. The winds begin to howl as the swirls of energy begin to move quicker and quicker until the moment that every Sekirei dreams of.

Wings the darkest purple begins to appear, emerging from the Sekirei who is allowing her soul to become one her Ashikabi. Unlike any other appearance to be witnessed, her wings begin to fluctuate with the colors of her soul mates own power. Black, gold and blue begin to streak or stream along the length and width of her wingspan. As her powers don't only emerge, they begin to change with the addition of his own reiatsu, just as her begins to add the purple to his already black emissions. As the stunned occupants of the house are witness to Miya's emergence, they are treated to a specter of Ichigo's own version, the skull like mask that Kagari witness the other night, forms from within the black and purple tower of energy.

Higher and higher their combined levels go until it reaches the peak of ascension. They hear her words.

"Let my pillar of strenght fortify my Ashikabi's resolve and protect all that he loves."

The wall of energy that blows out in a wave pulses for miles from its epicenter, and then the lights went out.

XXXX

Akon could only stare at the amount of spiritual energy that could be measured before it went beyond the limits of measurement. Out of nowhere from the northern part of the human city, every scanner and sensor that was allocated to the city was destroyed by the released phenomenon. His hand began to reach for his communication circuit when another's hand stops his.

"I don't think Shihōin Taichou would appreciate you involving others in her clan's business, do you Third Seat Akon?"

The black hair man turned to see two figures that scared him more than his own Taichou or Fukutaichou. Squad Five Taichou Urahara Kisuke and Soutaichou Kyōraku Shunsui are both standing behind him; he hadn't felt either Taichou's approach.

"Ah but Sirs this is an unknown event that should be reported. If…If I don't then Taichou is going to be very displeased with me. Sirs I could get in a lot of trouble."

Kisuke flips open his fan and bends down in front of the obviously scared third seat. "What would you rather face? The death you know Mayuri will visit upon you, or the death of not knowing when the commander of the Onmitsukidō will pay you a visit for interfering in her kazoku's business?"

Gulping as he remembers the rumors surrounding the reinstated head of the Shihōin clan and Second Squad Taichou makes his decision that much easier.

"Everyone your attention please. All data related to this event is to be purged from the system effective immediately."

A chorus of hai's sound loudly, no one wants to be on the shit list of the three powerful Taichous, even if their own is a mad loon with sadistic tendencies. Both Taichous stay until Kisuke gives the okay that all data has been effective scrubbed from all records. With one last look around the room, Soutaichou makes sure everyone understands the unsaid order. 'Speak and there will be consequences.'

Both shunpo out of the Twelfth Squad main research building and begin to make their way leisurely back to Squad One's barracks.

"So you think that is why she wanted Shinto Teito so badly Kisuke?"

The former member of the Onmitsukidō grimaces slightly at the thought of Yoruichi not trusting him. "It is the only reason. She will fiercely guard against anything that pertains to her goddoson well being. Those two shared more than training Shunsui, they share a bitter and heartbreaking past. They don't think I know but I do. I just never realized how much those two are alike until that I saw them the day before we lost so much."

"What happened Kisuke?"

Kisuke stops and unconsciously looks towards the Shihōin compound. "It's private Soutaichou. However I will say this, Ichigo and Yoruichi were never be the same after that day."

Quirking his good eyebrow at the former exile, he just grunts. "Like two peas in a pod, eh Kisuke?"

"You could say that Shunsui. Well all I can say is this. When ever that goddoson of Yoruichi is involved in, it won't be long before I get a call. Even if he does treat me as the least favorite oji of the kazoku, he still turns to me when he is in over his head."

Shunsui couldn't help his laughter. All through out the war, it wasn't uncommon to see the two fighting with one another over Ichigo's training. Even in public they didn't let it bother them to bicker at one another openly, even during the lulls of war, they couldn't seem to leave each other alone. From Kisuke teasing to Ichigo's snide retorts, they treated each other as kazoku would, an oi hanging out with his annoying ojisan.

"Well what ever happens Kisuke, just keep me informed so I can give Ichigo cover from the higher powers."

Kisuke hid his face again. "Ah I have no worries about that Shunsui. I think Ichigo will get a pass on what ever it is he is doing. Well I think I better get back, I really hate when Momo gets cranky at me for not doing my work."

Soutaichou finds himself walking alone back to his own headache inducing Fukutaichou. He groans internally at the though. 'I don't know what's worse, her being my Fukutaichou or her being my tsuma. Either way my little Nanao has been hell to deal with since the baby.' But he grins at the thought of his own musume, how much she will be just like her haha. A heartbreaker.

XXXX

Takami Sahashi could only stare at the two unconscious Sekirei laying in their infirmary beds. It had been during the last hour of training that the two suddenly stopped and froze in fear. Shaking as they stared towards the northern direction of the city, they were trembling in fright. For five minutes they stood there before they both fainted from what ever it was they had experienced.

That is when the power went out; even the emergency power took a while to kick in. After finding a running member of the security team, she had to use an old analog radio to find out what the hell was going on. The officer on duty said that all of Shinto Teito and a much of the adjacent area had suffered from some sort of power overload. It was going to take a few hours to reboot and restore power and get the grid back to some sort of semblance of operations. The North. Her again, somehow Miya was involved with what ever had happened, the next time she met with Homura, she was going to demand answers this time.

As she wandered the halls and stairway making her way to the top where the white hair fool lived, she couldn't help the growing fear that was building. Everything that he had predicted was not coming in to fruition. Their own Disciplinary Squad had been beaten by the male whose past was still shrouded in mystery. He was real and he did at one time have kazoku and friends, but shortly before and after his graduation, they all died mysteriously as had their own pasts. Now the same mystery man was living with the greatest of the unwinged ones. She knew that the First and Second lived there along with the Tenth, Uzume.

Now there was something not going according to plan either. She had gotten word that there was some sort of altercation at the Ashikabi of the East hospital and she was somehow involved with the incident. All she got was that the Tenth had seemingly disappeared in the arms of an orange haired man. One second she was there the next the two were gone. When she called Homura, she casually asked on Uzume's condition, only to hear she was fine and nothing had happen out of the ordinary. She felt the first bout of doubt with her relationship with Homura, until he had reported successfully safe guarding all four Sekirei, three had found their destined mates, and one didn't. Still three out of four was a great day considering the sharks that roamed the city.

Still she and the fire Sekirei were going to meet and have a long chat about what the hell was going on at the inn. She was going to pointedly ask about the young man now staying at the inn and what his relationship was with Miya and the others living there. What she wants to know is he an Ashikabi? She scowls as she realizes that she is in front of the doors leading to the office of her so called…

XXXX

He sat there in the dark thinking about how his city, Shinto Teito was in the dark. He glares in the direction he had felt it, the immense power that seemed to resonate with his very soul. Again that woman had managed to make things difficult for him; first she took away his most effective researcher. Second she left the Squad to become a housewife of all things, before she was made a widow. Then she began to house some of the more powerful members of her race. He suspects that the Second is there as well with her stolen prize, but he can't make a move against her. The First is just too powerful even for him and the rest of MBI's power. If she ever removed her limiter, hell he didn't even want to think of the fury she could unleash.

But it was own body had betrayed him when he could feel the power that surge through the air. It was in short, life changing. There was no other way to describe what had flowed through his body as the pulse surge through him. He could feel every fiber of his being scream in fear at the immense display of power that forced him to his knees. He couldn't even breathe the entire time it had blanketed him. Then it was gone just like that. As he stood the power had gone out, even his back up power had trouble coming online. When he tried to reboot his computer and surveillance systems both had been damaged by the pulse. He didn't even bother calling for satellite footage, it wouldn't have shown him anything anyway. He had to get information and get it soon on what the hell was going on in the north and more specifically at the Izumo Inn.

Now she has that man living with her as well. The human who beat his own safety valve to keep the others in line until the Game began. He isn't suppose to exist but he does. His past was real from what he could find, but everyone sent to Karakura reported the same thing, no one remembers him or the people associate with him. It's like Karakura was a black hole when it comes to information. You knew it was there, but it was invisible to see. The address given for the man's home was now an empty lot, for sale over eleven years now. One photo did exist of the former structure. In front of the clinic was a dark-haired man with two small girls in front of him, but not of the male. Maybe he was the one who took the picture, who knows.

Then the knock he had been waiting for came, she had arrived.

XXXX

Ichigo is holding Miya in his arms, staring into her beautiful red eyes. Only one thing on his mind, he wants to do it again.

"Miya."

"Yes Ichigo." She is smiling up at her Ashikabi. Her soul mate is looking deep into her eyes.

"I want to kiss you again."

Not even bothering to answer, she gives him want he asks for. Soon she finds his lips pressing against hers again, his tongue asking for permission. As she opens her own for him, she tangles his with her own, again the fight to dominate begins between them. Just as it been during her winging, they both want to explore the other as much as possible. She feels the heat building again but this time she gives in as his hands move down this time. Giving him permission to touch what she knows he stares at, she is soon lifted off the ground as they press against each other as close as they can. She wraps her arms around his neck to deepens the kiss between them. His moan into her mouth signals his own pleasure and acceptance of her actions.

But all things must end, and as such they have to break apart to breathe. Foreheads resting against each other, he still hasn't let her feet touch the ground. It doesn't help that sometime during the kiss she has wrapped her legs around him as well to help him hold her up.

"Ah, Miya what was that rule again?" Matsu voice asks very playfully.

The moment is further exasperated by Uzume. "Well Ichigo, I see you do really like her rear, A LOT."

"Jealous much, Uzume?" Miya replies.

That brought about a fit of laughter from the three Sekirei standing witness to the winging of their strongest. It also means that Ichigo has to let Miya down so she can stand on her own again, but he keeps her as close as possible. The shinigami has his Sekirei finally and he isn't letting go anytime soon.

"Well what now Miya?" Kagari asks.

"For now, we just gather ourselves and make plans to ruin his Plan. Soon the majority of the younger ones will be released and we have to ensure as many as possible avoid the stronger Ashikabi."

"Homura and I will be the ones to make sure of that Miya." Ichigo says while looking at the Sixth Sekirei.

"Agreed Ichigo. I was successful tonight but if there are two us out there, we stand better odds of making sure they aren't snatch up by the wrong ones. Also it will throw the Ashikabi off as to why there are now two Guardians and not one. Should be one hell of a time out there now." Kagari has a glint to his eyes now.

Ichigo looks at Miya before he whispers something into her ear. She gives him a funny look but otherwise lets him go. The three Sekirei watches as he approaches them and the shocks them with a deep bow.

"I can only ask for your forgiveness because of my earlier actions. I know I caused Miya undue stress and anxiety because of that. I can't and won't excuse my behavior but ask that you find it in your hearts to forgive me please."

Matsu is the first to approach him. Lifting his face just high enough, she kisses his cheek. "Thank you Ichigo for making her happy again."

She steps out of the way for Uzume to stand before him, as she too kisses his other cheek. "I won't lie but I was mad and hurt Ichigo for what you did to her, but you came back. You kept your promise and that is all that matters to me. But I will want something latter on to make up for it though."

She laughs at his face, so she pats it lightly. "One day you are going to have to dress up for Chiho with me and give her a good show."

"I rather you beat me." He replies.

"Nope, I think this is much better."

Kagari then steps up to shake Ichigo's hand. "I am happy for you both. Knowing you are out there with me from now on will be beneficial for all the younger ones soon. That is thanks enough for me Ichigo."

And with that Kagari yawns. "Well that's it for me everyone, again. I am going to bed, so unless the world ends I am bushed."

Then the all too familiar rip is heard again.

"Are fucking kidding me?" He takes the head slap without complaint.

"You better get going Ichigo." Miya says as she looks upwards.

"Be right back. Oh by the way when you see the others don't panic. Obasan is their Taichou." Before popping Chappy back in, he gives his Sekirei one more heated kiss.

"Come back Ichigo."

"Always Miya." Then his face becomes funny for a moment.

"Ichigo?"

"Enjoy the show everyone." He is gone as soon as he leaves his body.

The three Sekirei and mod-soul stand watching as the sky fills with hollows once again. Sure enough other black clad figures appear to be battling the white masked creatures when the shout even reaches them.

"BANKAI TENSA ZANGETSU!"

Simultaneously the Sekirei are greeted to the familiar surge of Ichigo's reiatsu again, but this time they can feel the power grow with his second release.

"Chappy what is bankai?" Uzume asks the gikongan.

The mod-soul smiles as she never stops watching the sky. "It is the pinnacle of shinigami powers, for Shiba-dono however it just another step before his ultimate release, Mugetsu."

"Wait he used Mugetsu the other day and it didn't feel anything like this Chappy." Uzume observes.

"You are correct Uzume-sama it is different from that day." The mod-soul then looks at Miya. "But then he has added to his soul now."

Everyone turns to look at the First then, but she just keeps the smile on her face. She is watching the fireworks that light up the sky, among them is her mate, fighting with all his might once again. Miya had learn through the bonding, Ichigo was at his happiest while fighting just as much as he was with those he loves. She doesn't know how this bond was going to differ from all the rest because no one thought that outside of normal human Ashikabi, there would exist one that was shinigami, a very powerful shinigami.

XXXX

Ichigo is in the mist of battle, the joy he feels every time he purifies another hollow is nothing compared to the feeling he just experienced earlier. Even now he can feel her contentment while she must be watching from her place at the inn. All around him, black clad death is reeking havoc among the weak hollows, the only thing that they have are numbers. That was until he decides to even things up, and to prolong the battle for a few minutes more. He stops just before the hoard and commands the Onmitsukidō to stand behind him. Raising his blades he gives a command he hasn't done in over a decade.

"BANKAI TENSA ZANGETSU!"

As his form comes clear of the exploding reiatsu release, he notices a few changes to his bankai form. Gone is the white trim, replaced with purple now. His once black chain has red links spaced randomly through out as well. Most of all his soul feels even stronger than before; he can even feel the pulse of her tama as it comes alive in him.

"Well I guess it's time for us to send these hollows on their way. What about you guys, ready for some fun."

Behind him a shout goes up from the dozen or so ninjas, any who have their own release let them loose. When the hollows find the courage they had earlier return, a great roar was let out. Smirking the transcendent raises one half of his duo and gives the signal to attack. He disappears among the confused hollows as they begin to feel the might of the Gotei Thirteen rush forward to fight once again with the former Fukutaichou.

XXXX

Miya sits on the roof as the last hollow was purified, she can feel his emotions while she is watching as he and his fellow shinigami decimate the corrupt former souls of humans. A little more than a week ago, she would have scoffed at such a thing, but seeing them fight and how hard they fight makes her feel proud that she is a part of his world now. She could feel his reiatsu sing to her as she watches him battle; she could follow his location with ease as he seemingly appears all across the battlefield due to his insane speed. Sensing his returns she awaits him still on the roof when he appears.

"Ichigo."

"Miya. So I am guessing you watched huh?"

She gives him a look that he knows all to well. 'Yes moron.'

"Sorry habit." He says. Sitting down next to her, they watch as the members of Squad Two disappear into different directions. Soon enough they are alone on the roof.

"Ichigo, I have a request to ask you."

"Sure Miya, anything."

She turns to him and grabs him again, drawing him in for yet another scorcher. When they part, she blushes as she asks her request of him. "Ichigo, I want you to sleep with me from now on."

"Thump." She looks to see his body laid out flat on the roof. "What…What Miya?"

Slapping his arm lightly, she laughs. "Not like that. At least not yet. I know we are mates now Ichigo, but I still want us to take a natural progression with our relationship. But I do know one thing; I want to have kodomo one day."

"I would like at least four."

Her eyes go wide at his at his admission. "Four? Really that many?"

"Why not? I want a huge shinseki Miya. I want at least two musuko and two musume."

"You better not just leave them all to me to raise mister. If you wish to have that many, you better be ready for many of a sleepless night, understand?"

He sits up and grabs her by the waist until she is laying on top of his chest. He stares at her while he runs his fingers through her hair. "I will be there everyday Miya. If you are their haha, I will have no fear on how great they will be."

"You are making it hard on me Ichigo." She closes the gap once again and softly joins their lips for a much gentler kiss. They take their time as each gives into the other's exploration, taking turns back and forth once again until the need for oxygen once again forces them apart. Miya then rest her head on his slowly beating heart, in his soul form it is a much stronger beat and feeling as her body lifts with each of his breathes. Soon she is lifted bridal style and she senses the sensation of floating momentarily until she opens her eyes and sees the darken inn. He makes his way to her bedroom and allows her to stand finally.

"Ichigo I have two futons, bring them both out and I will get them ready. If you need a bath, I will wait up for you."

He kisses her on the cheek. "I think I will grab a quick bath Miya. I won't be long promise."

She gives his hand a squeeze and lets him leave. As soon as he is out the shoji, she makes way to the shrine. As she opens it, she sees his face anew. Touching it lovingly she says. "Thank You Takehito." She closes it and then moves it to a less conspicuous spot. Tomorrow the shrine would be placed in the living room, she no longer needs to hide his face or her hurt.

XXXX

Ichigo finds Chappy sitting on the back porch, she doesn't move as she sits there. Sensing something odd with his gikongan, he sits down next to her. The first time he allowed the mod-soul to take over his body had been a strange occasion to say the least, but over the years he had grown so used to her, he even allowed her time with his body so she could experience the Living World herself. Right now he knew she had something on her mind, many said mod-souls were just tools, but he knew better.

"Chappy is something wrong?"

"No Shiba-dono. I am just happy that's all."

He gives his partner a sideways glance. She has never expressed her emotions before. "Chappy?"

"I see you smiling for the first time since Kuchiki-sama's death Shiba-dono and it makes me happy that someone else can do that for you. I knew I never could because I am just a gikongan, but I will always be hers as well. She would sit up with me while she watched you sleep when you were still in high school. She'd tell me how happy you made her every since you became a part of her life. She was proud of you Shiba-dono and even I could see how much she loved you back then. I…I missed your smile during these past years and when I saw her tonight as she watched you go fight the hollows, it reminded me of Kuchiki-sama's smile as she stood watch over you at night. Please Shiba-dono, keep smiling for her."

Ichigo could only stare at his gikongan in amazement before he shook his head clear. Bringing out the soul badge and before he pressed it against his chest. "I promise Chappy, my word on it."

"Thank you Shiba-dono." He watches as she closes his eyes and then catches the pill when it pops out. He stares at the little pill for a bit of time before he grins. 'Tomorrow I have a little task to accomplish.'

After making sure the inn was locked up for the night, he takes a quick dip and got another set of clothes to wear for bed. However he felt nervous as he approached her room and stood outside before mustering up the courage to knock.

"Come in Ichigo."

As he enters he sees that the shrine is missing right away, but keeps silent about it. She is sitting up with a sleeping yukata on as she places her hand on the empty place beside hers. Making his way he sits on the futon and looks into her face. Smiling he reaches for her face and she leans into his touch. He leans forward and gives her one more kiss that is match for the last one. As they move apart she touches his face one more time before she folds the blankets down for them. Soon they are in a dark room, his eyes faintly glowing from the moon as he stares into her face.

"Miya I have a question for you."

He sees her smile at him. "What is it Ichigo?"

"I want us to get married."

XXXX

Yoruichi is in the living room with Shaolin and Hisana going over their homework for tomorrow. She doesn't get enough time to spend with her kodomo-tachi so when people arrive unannounced, she gets pretty pissed by it. She knew the moment that Niko flash steps into the room; she wasn't going to like what her most highly trusted servant was going to say.

"Urahara Taichou is here Shihōin-sama. Shall I show him in?"

Keeping her face as pleasant as possible for her girls, she gives a wave and watches as Niko disappears again. When she first took control of the Clan again, she recruited among the Onmitsukidō for loyal placement among her servants. They would always be around her kodomo-tachi and ensure their survival if anything happened to her. Niko would never let anyone into the compound unless she was sure if they were a threat or not.

Soon Yoruichi could hear the laughter of her First Maid as she walks along side Kisuke. The moment they enter the room, she gives a small bow and asks for her leave.

"Niko, I will call if I need anything more tonight. Let the staff go off hours now."

"Yes Shihōin-sama, as you wish." The light blue hair is gone in a flash.

"Kisuke-oji!" The twins shout as they have waited until they were alone before tackling their ojisan to the ground.

"Oomph! You two are getting too strong to be tackling an ojiisan like myself to the ground."

The two twins begin to giggle at his assertion of his age and let him know it.

"You are what only like two hundred years old ojisan; I heard that some of the other Taichous and nobles are much older than you." Hisana says as she giggles again at him.

Shaolin adds to it. "So does that mean that you are still treated like a kid by the Elders then ojisan?"

Now even Yoruichi can help it as she laughs listening to her twins' gang up on the Fifth Squad Taichou.

"Hey. Hey now, I am still your elder Hisana, Shaolin so some respect should be shown to me."

"That's not what haha says about Ichigo-ojisan when he used to live here."

Kisuke finds the opening he was hoping for. He brings out his fan and sees Yoruichi tense immediately. He hides his smile at her.

"Well speaking of your ojisan…"

It was as far as he got before the killing intent came on quickly. Even the girls were surprised by their haha's actions. She turns her narrow eyes on her best friend. She knew there had to be a reason for his sudden visit.

"Girls give me and your ojisan some private time." She keeps her eyes glued on her former partner.

"Goodnight Kisuke-ojisan." Each of the twins gives him a kiss on opposite cheeks before in a display of their own skills they disappear in shunpo.

The two stare at each before Kisuke knows he'd better start talking.

"I just wanted you to know that earlier today, me and Soutaichou were at Squad Twelve to erase some data that was collected from Shinto Teito. It seems that a very powerful phenomenon had occurred there tonight. It was also made clear that any information pertaining to the event would bring about the ire of both the Shiba Clan as well as the Shihōin Clan. So with that said I have only one question for you Shihōin-dono. Is he well?"

Yoruichi can't help keep the surprise off her face at the question. She lowers her head as she asks her own to her friend. "How did you know Kisuke?"

"I may not be able to track his reiatsu anymore, but yours I know like the back of my hand. After a hundred plus years I would know it anywhere. So when I felt that spike you gave, I tracked you all the way from the compound to Sōkyoku Hill where you stayed for over half an hour. Only one reason you would be there that long, and that was to meet up with him. So again I ask you Yoruichi, is he well?"

"Kisuke how much do you know?"

"You mean the strange new spiritual beings, not much to be truthful, why?"

Yoruichi has to be able to trust her old friend still, so she tells Kisuke. "Ichigo is involved with them now. He is even living with four of them. They are called Sekirei and they are not of this world Kisuke. They are aliens that crash landed here thousands of years ago. I have a report I have been holding on to, come by tomorrow and I will let you read, but it doesn't leave my office understand?"

"Of course Yoruichi. I miss him as well you know, as do a great many others. So can you tell me now how is he?"

She reaches into her shirt and pulls out her fist. His head cocks slightly as she opens her fist and a chain drops down, but it's the ring that weighs it down that catches him off guard and he can't hide his own surprise. "Is that what I think it is Yoruichi? Is that really, really it?"

Shihōin Yoruichi can't help the smile that forms on her face as she says the next statement.

"It gets better Kisuke. She is his soul mate and the display you erased was his acceptance of her as his future. It's called winging and if he did what I think he did, oh is he in for so much shit from Isshin when he finds out."

"Why's that?"

"It's the equivalent to marriage Kisuke."

Suddenly the mood gets quiet. They both just realize what she said and both remember the two still waiting for him to return.

"I think it best that we don't mention this Kisuke, at least until we have no choice in the matter."

"I agree Yoruichi, at least for now we will keep this between you and me. Well I guess I got my answer. I am going to see the twins, and then head off, so I will see you tomorrow?"

"You're buying."

"Of course. No sense in a lowly Taichou's pay not being able to cover a noble's appetite."

"Ass."

As he is about to leave the room, he stops and without turning his back, he tells her one last thing.

"Yoruichi, he will make a good chichi one day, even now I don't think he would break his promise he made to you that night. Goodnight then Yoruichi." Then the bucket hat man was gone, leaving her stunned once again.

'He was there that night?'

XXXX

Two figures are standing next to one another as they watch the figure form on the side of the tallest building. Soon the shape of Miya with her wings begins to emerge from the surrounding material. The younger of the two looks up at the older being.

"Is that her, the one who will someday give me a home?

"Yes little one that is her.

XXXX

AN: Well there you are folks. The moment I think many of you had been hoping for finally happened. I also know I threw some hints as to the future direction but I hope that you stick with it until the end. So yes Ichigo and Miya are one, in more ways than one. I also made the relationship between Ichigo and Yoruichi pretty strong as well, I always thought she be the best one to guide him as a shinigami anyways. But I do also like the Tia and Orihime angle, it will play a big part when they do find out about Ichigo and Miya and see him for the first time later on down the road. Again it will be a number of chapters down the line but it will be before our favorite Ashikabi and his Sekirei fall from the sky. So I will see everyone in about two weeks, I am pooped from this weekend and plan to take some time off at least until next weekend before I pickup my pen. Til then everyone.

Liam


End file.
